Playing Home
by chayron
Summary: Complete. Goku x Vegeta. This is Mpreg story. Besides Vegeta’s pregnancy, the story introduces Vegeta’s past. Mainly the story covers Vegeta’s pregnancy from almost very start to the very end and is about peaceful Goku’s and Vegeta’s life on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Summary of **Playing Home (third story)**:

Though **Playing Home **is continuation/sequel of **To Hell Together **and **Come Together, **it can be read as a separate story. There might be a slight confusion, but the summaries below should solve that problem.

Now, **Playing Home is M-preg story**. Besides Vegeta's pregnancy, the story introduces Vegeta's past (which already was mentioned a bit in the both previous stories). Mainly the story covers Vegeta's pregnancy from almost very start to the very end and is about peaceful Goku and Vegeta's life on Earth. Almost peaceful, because there are two new Saiyans in town.

Goku and Vegeta are mated, but they still are married to the women (Vegeta's divorce is in progress, and Chichi has her own lover). They've been together for about a month and two weeks. No one except Piccolo knows about it. Vegeta is very protective of Trunks and has panic attacks from time to time.

Playing Home is a long story. Long story with long chapters (wait a little).

Summary of **To Hell Together (first story)**:

After Buu was killed, Goku came back to a peaceful life. But it lasted only about half a year. At a party at Capsule Corp., Vegeta attacked him. During the fight, Vegeta went Super Saiyan Three for the first time. Even so, the fight was bloody, and Goku knocked him out. Goku decided to take him to his old house (where he and his grandfather Gohan lived) to take care of him and clear up the situation. The situation turned worse when he found out that Vegeta had panic attacks from time to time. It turned out that Vegeta had been eaten up by his love for a 'third class moron' and his jealousy of his son, Trunks. Vegeta's envy made him think that Goku was purposely trying to take Trunks form him, turn him against him. But eventually Vegeta and Goku got everything sorted out. After they talked, Goku let slip that Chichi had a lover behind Goku's back while he had been in other world. Goku was suffering from guilty nightmares that centered on him being Oozaru and killing his grandfather. After some tense moments and irritation, Goku and Vegeta decided to live together.

Summary of **Come Together (second story)**:

After two weeks living together Trunks was kidnapped by Vegeta's enemy, Norayn, and Goku and Vegeta went off the planet to rescue the boy. As they didn't know Norayn's location, they had to ask Fire Clan's help. Fire Clan and Vegeta had big issues in the past, but in the end Ahrae, Fire Clan princess, was chosen to lead Goku and Vegeta to Trunks. While traveling Vegeta and Ahrae became friends, Vegeta and Goku mated, and Vegeta got pregnant.

Finally Trunks was found, and with Trunks were found two other new Saiyans. While rescuing Trunks, Ahrae was killed. Come Together ends with Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and two other new Saiyans traveling to Earth (yes, I already can see face expressions of those who read Come Together . Sure, all 28 chapters can be squeezed into this summary).

I think that's all. If I missed something and you have questions – don't hesitate to ask.

**Playing Home** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona) 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 1

Home. They were home. Back on Earth.

Finally.

Vegeta turned to the other two Saiyans standing behind him. What to do with them?

Goku was looking around while trying to orient himself which side of the Earth they were on. The portal the Fire Clan created, after accepting them as their clan's members, transferred them to a small village. Goku felt a bit shy while all the villagers stared at them, wondering how the hell five persons could have appeared from nowhere. Goku noticed all the curtains in the houses being lifted and there were faces behind the windows. All the people who had been working in fields or simply walking somewhere fled into their homes and locked the doors.

Finally Goku managed to locate Piccolo's ki on the Lookout. "I'll take us to Piccolo, from there we'll be able to find our way home."

Vegeta turned his attention from the Saiyans and nodded. He'd think later. He was too exhausted to think, too emotional.

Piccolo meantime was already phoning everyone to tell them that he saw Goku, Vegeta and Trunks appear on Earth. He wasn't sure about the two other persons but, assuming that Vegeta wasn't fighting them, they were acceptable. Piccolo grinned as there was a swish of air and all five of them appeared against him. He got a bit confused, noticing the two brown tails wrapped around the two strangers. The Saiyans. Well, what do you know - even a prince can miscount sometimes…

Piccolo watched how Goku ascended to Super Saiyan Three to announce for the world and his sons that he was back home.

"Hi, Piccolo," Goku enthusiastically greeted after he dropped from Super Saiyan Three. "Have something to eat?"

Piccolo blinked. Unbelievable. Only Goku can do that: go to rescue the boy, be gone for more than a month, come back carefree and request a snack…

"Uhh…" Goku realized how he sounded. "It's not for me," he scratched his spiky head, "it's for Vegeta and Trunks, and for these other two…" Goku smiled sheepishly. "They are starving."

Piccolo noticed Vegeta glare at Goku, but Trunks eyes widened in enthusiasm.

Piccolo sighed. "Hi. Ask Mr. Popo; he should have something." Piccolo observed the group. Well, Vegeta didn't seem to be very hungry. "And who are these two?" Piccolo asked Vegeta, pointing at the Saiyans behind Vegeta's back. The Saiyans looked quite young, Gohan's age, to be surer, 18-20 years old. One of them looked quite aggressive. Another seemed to be afraid of everyone. Nice combination, thought Piccolo.

"The Saiyans," Vegeta answered.

Piccolo sighed. Goku would have been much more informative but he'd already left to search for Mr. Popo. "Where did you get them from?"

"Long story," Vegeta answered, waving off. He didn't feel like explaining anything. He still wasn't able to get his thoughts together. Simply too many things happened in a very short time.

Piccolo left the non-informative prince and began to question Trunks, who eagerly began to recount all the adventures he had experienced while kidnapped.

Vegeta turned to the two Saiyans behind him. They were waiting for his orders. Orders? What orders? He had no idea what to do with them, at least not at the moment.

Vegeta watched his son rapidly talking to Piccolo and suddenly it dawned on him – they did it. Trunks was here, back with him. Until now he had no time to realize that everything was over, that he didn't need to hurry anywhere, that he didn't need to worry, that he was home, that he and his son were safe and alive. Vegeta felt a huge wave of relief wash over him and then his legs simply gave out. He plopped on the white-tiled floor none too gently, but he didn't give a damn. Now he wanted to just rest and relax, and lean his back somewhere.

Goku was with Mr. Popo in the kitchen, they both were ransacking the fridge, trying to find enough food to feed four Saiyans. Goku was not against a snack for himself either. He was telling Mr. Popo a shortened and compact Trunks' rescue story. Goku noticed that Mr. Popo wasn't as fast with the meal as he had wished.

"I'll tell Vegeta that I'd help you in the kitchen," Goku grabbed as much food as he was able to carry, which he had prepared while reciting the story for Mr. Popo, and vanished, reappearing next to sitting Vegeta. He quickly spread the meal all around Vegeta, who didn't seem to react to Goku at all.

Goku found it a bit strange that Vegeta was sitting on the bare floor and the prince's facial expression was very strange… And Vegeta didn't show any intention to eat…

"What's wrong?" Goku asked. He glared at Trunks, who tried to grab a sandwich from the plate, which Goku had put next to Vegeta. He contentedly noticed the boy retract his hand. Goku looked at the other two Saiyans, but they didn't show any intent to steal his mate's food.

"Nothing," Vegeta shook his head. He looked at his confused son who was staring at Goku in disbelief. Vegeta looked back at Goku. "He's my son," he snorted. And you'll treat him as your own son too!" Vegeta handed the plate to Trunks.

Goku scratched his head a bit confused but then shrugged. "Alright." Sometimes even he didn't feel when his instincts surfaced.

Goku didn't protest when Trunks took a sandwich from the plate, but Goku took another sandwich and gave it to Vegeta. Vegeta clasped his lips shut and scowled at Goku. Goku wasn't content – he knew Vegeta must be at least a little hungry. He put the sandwich back on the plate and quickly ITed back to Mr. Popo, gathered the food he didn't manage to take earlier and again appeared next to Vegeta, who to his contentment was already eating one of the sandwiches.

"I'm going to help Mr. Popo in the kitchen," Goku put the milk near Vegeta, who ignored him, but was too hungry to refuse the food Goku had brought him. He decided to let it slip. Just for now…

Goku again observed Vegeta. Something wasn't right. Goku sat next to Vegeta. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the prince shook his head again. Except that he was pregnant, everything else was fine.

Goku silently glanced at the sandwich in Vegeta's hand and asked again. He was worried. Vegeta didn't appear to be well. He was somehow…passive…too calm…? Was that because of the pregnancy? Did Vegeta still regret it so much that it would make him so messed up? For Gods' sake, they were back home and Vegeta looked like someone had died! Well… Goku cursed mentally.

Goku felt his heart twitch. He didn't want that to happen so quickly – the pregnancy. He wanted to wait till Vegeta wanted children too. Of course Goku realized it might have taken ages, but that still would have been better than the shock Vegeta experienced after realizing that he was pregnant.

Suddenly Vegeta heard sobs behind his back. He turned to the side and froze, staring at his mate stupefied, the hand with the sandwich in it halted halfway to his mouth. "Why are you crying?" Vegeta finally managed to stutter.

Goku shook his head then shrugged. "I don't know." Goku quickly wiped his tears away with his orange gi sleeve. "I'll help Mr. Popo." He stood up.

Vegeta put his sandwich back. "There's nothing wrong with me," he suddenly felt a need to explain himself, "I simply want to enjoy the peace." Vegeta wanted to say something more, but wasn't sure what. "You don't need to worry about me."

Goku sighed heavily, his head lowered down to the white floor. "Do you want an abortion?"

Vegeta blinked unsure if he had heard correctly. "What?" Suddenly he realized what it was all about. "No, I don't want an abortion," he scowled at the unpleasant word, "I never wanted it. I was just…annoyed," he wasn't sure how to explain, but he never really considered the possibility of getting rid of the child. Yes, he was annoyed that he was pregnant, but it was his and Kakarott's child. He would never do such thing. "You know that I'm not happy with the pregnancy, but I just need time to adjust. Hell, it's only been two days… But I'd never do that. It's our child; I'd never do that."

Vegeta suddenly was pulled into a tight, warm embrace. Goku was gripping him so tightly that now Vegeta became a bit worried about that tiny life which he was carrying somewhere in his belly. Vegeta felt shudders of pure contentment running down his spine when Goku licked the claim-mark on his shoulder.

Vegeta rested his head on Goku's shoulder. He felt tired. He'd had his snack and now simply wanted to rest. He didn't protest after Goku picked him up and carried him into the building.

Piccolo watched the two Saiyans disappear in the doorway. He contemplated the information he heard: Vegeta was pregnant, Vegeta and Goku were mated – he saw the claim-mark on Vegeta's shoulder. He was surprised about the pregnancy part, he had no idea the Saiyan males were able to conceive. But he found nothing strange about the mating: after Goku confessed about his cravings for male sex, he already was waiting for that. Well, he didn't confess, but it was so obvious… And it was even more obvious whom he wanted: they both were so different, yet they fulfilled each other perfectly. Vegeta needed only a bit convincing. And it appeared that Goku was good in convincing…

Piccolo turned to Trunks who was still staring at the doorway where Goku disappeared with his father in his arms. Piccolo wasn't sure if the kid knew what was going on. At least Trunks didn't look like he'd know… While Goku and Vegeta had been talking he kept the child away from them, but he, himself, was able to hear everything.

"Piccolo, what's going on?"

Piccolo looked down at Trunks, who now resembled a copy of his father – his eyes fierce and demanding. Piccolo could bet that if not for the sword in his hand Trunks would have crossed his arms. Trunks still had to tell the part of the story about where he got the sword. "What did your father tell you?" He didn't want to give away too much information – Vegeta could be quite aggressive and explosive at times…

While trying to sort his thoughts out, Trunks' eyes half-closed at the white tiles under his feet. He subconsciously turned the sword round by its handle, making Piccolo almost die; how he wanted to hear that part of the story! "He said that he and Goku were mated and that he was pregnant," Trunks carefully looked at Piccolo expecting him to die from laughing. The Namek didn't laugh.

Piccolo had to accept that he had no idea what the kid wanted from him. "So what do you mean by that 'what's going on'?"

Trunks rolled his blue eyes at Piccolo. "C'mon, you can tell me. I'm not a kid anymore," Trunks gave Piccolo a serious look and shook the sword in his hand to emphasize his words. "What is that illness my Dad has? I saw the bite. I don't know what's bitten him, but my dad is hallucinating from it."

Piccolo was frustrated. He hated those sort of situations. He tried once more: "And what has Goku told you about this?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what Goku had eaten, but the symptoms are pretty much the same, even worse. You saw – now he's like an aggressive dog. He told me that he and my Dad married." Trunks rolled his blue eyes once again. "You know Goku… I think Goku put that nonsense into my Dad's head."

Piccolo sighed then tugged at his white cape. "Your father doesn't have hallucinations, and Goku is perfectly well too." Piccolo saw Trunks give a very skeptical look to him. "That bite on your father's shoulder is Goku's mark, it means…"

Trunks eyes went wide. "So it was Goku who bit my Dad! They have Rabies! I knew it!"

Piccolo almost tore one of his antennas off. "No! They don't!"

Trunks glared at him. "Don't shout at me, 'cause I get Goten to make Gotenks…"

Piccolo grit his teeth. Second Vegeta. "No, it's not Rabies."

"Are you sure?"

Piccolo felt his patience running thin. "Yes, I am." But Trunks still didn't seem to be convinced. "Your father and Goku indeed are mated. That claim-mark shows that your father is Goku's… And the opposite," he added just in case, if Trunks later decided to repeat his words to Vegeta.

Trunks blinked then pursed his lips. "Hmmm…" Trunks eyes swept over the Namek. Piccolo realized that Trunks was looking for a bite mark on him.

"I don't have Rabies!" Piccolo erupted. "Your father and Goku are mated, and you father is pregnant!"

Trunks slowly and carefully stepped back from him. "Sure, of course you don't. Yes, of course they're mated, they'll have plenty of beautiful kids… There's no reason to worry..." Trunks was relieved to see Gohan and Goten landing. Far in the distance he could see others approaching too. He quickly ran to Gohan. "Careful! They all have Rabies here!"

"Trunks!" Goten attached himself to his friend. "Trunks! Trunks!" He happily shouted. "So how was it there?" He quickly counted Trunks' fingers. Got a bit disappointed when they all were in place. Once he saw a movie about a kidnapped kid. "I guess it wasn't bad…" But then Goten's eyes widened. He grabbed Trunks' sword. "Whoa!" he swung it around. "At least this is something good!"

"Give it back to Trunks," Gohan ordered then turned to Piccolo. "Where is my father?"

Piccolo motioned with his head to the hallway. "He is there. I think he's helping Mr. Popo with the meal." Piccolo stuck his thumb back over his shoulder to the two Saiyans who were standing at the doorway, guarding the entrance and not reacting to the fuss. "Though, you may find it a bit problematic to get through…"

"The Saiyans…" Gohan muttered in disbelief. He observed two bulky Saiyans. They really didn't resemble the Saiyans he had seen arrive on the Earth earlier: Vegeta and Radditz. These two were covered in dust, wore torn and scrappy clothes. No armors, no scouters. One of them caught his eye – he was beautiful. Long, spiky hair, sharp features. He was tall, muscular and in comparison to his pal looked much more confident in himself and, well…aggressive. The other seemed to be a bit lost. A Saiyan…lost?

"Yeah," Trunks nodded proudly. "I rescued them from the prison. That bigger one is Kamala. The other, who looks like a lost puppy, is Raaven. He's a bit…well…I don't know…he's afraid of everyone all the time. Yeah, they don't speak Terran, so I don't know anything more about them. Just don't touch that scared one, because Kamala goes mad then."

Goten nodded excitedly then wanted to ask something more, but Gohan silenced him, waving his hand. "Later, I want to see dad first."

Trunks wasn't sure it was a good idea. Gohan looked at Piccolo for an explanation. Piccolo just shook his head and sighed. "You can see him, don't worry. Trunks is just being a prick."

Trunks gave Piccolo a promising glare then turned back to Gohan and Goten. "I warned you."

TBC


	2. Part 2

Hello, **Ore No Kagami**! Glad you liked the first chapter. The gang is back together and some fun is awaiting not only them, but us too.

Hello, **Life from Hell**! Probably you are asking because of that 'long story with long chapters' that I have mentioned. I'll try to answer now: I had only one chapter because I just started posting this story. Theoretically the story (Playing Home) is finished (probably you noticed that I like finish the stories before posting them), but the thing is that Playing Home is only handwritten on a simple notebook (at the time I didn't have a PC). So, I can tell that Playing Home has about or over 30 chapters (I'm still going to decide while rewriting the story into the Mic. Word). Now I have rewritten nine chapters. Because now I'm writing other stories that I like much more than this one, my priorities go to those other stories so I have no idea when I'll finish rewriting Playing Home (have in mind that some chapters of Playing Home are about or over 10 pages). So, on one hand you can be calm – you know that the story is finished, but on the other you know too that there's going to be a moment when updates will slow down. Now I'm updating each week, but as I'm not so keen on rewriting, it might take longer. Well, hope I didn't disappoint you too much.

**Playing Home** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money off this.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 2

Goku put Vegeta on the bed, removed his armor and tucked him in carefully. Vegeta had simply fallen asleep while he had been carrying the prince to the room. He knew Vegeta was exhausted – that constant worrying about Trunks then pregnancy, then Ahrae's death…

Goku's head rose. His sons were here. He felt relief and joy wash over him. He couldn't wait to see them. Goku turned to his mate once again – Vegeta was peacefully asleep. The orange dressed Saiyan calmly left his mate's side and went to see his sons.

Goten glared at the tall Saiyan who wasn't letting him in. The two Saiyans were in their fighting stances, but only Kamala seemed to be seriously considering a fight. The other one seemed to be here only to keep Kamala company.

"Dad!" Goten simply swatted Kamala out of his way when he saw Goku appear in the hallway.

Kamala landed on his backside. He stared at Goten for some time, his eyes wide in disbelief, but he didn't do anything when he saw Goku embrace Goten. He observed Gohan who was standing near Raaven. But after Raaven saw Goten swat him away, Raaven simply let Gohan through.

"Hi, son," Goku squeezed the small copy of himself to his chest. "How're you doing?" Goku felt the grip on his neck tighten.

"I missed you, but now it's okay, besides Gohan was here, he taught me a new move and…"

Goku listened to his son's quick prattle; he thankfully smiled at his oldest who was standing near him. "C'mon," he said to Gohan, "you're not too old for a hug either." Goku laughed seeing Gohan blush, but after a second he was in Gohan's strong arms.

"I missed you," Gohan muttered still blushing. He remembered his fears that his father might never come back, those sleepless nights he had.

Goku felt guilty. He always felt guilty when his sons spoke about missing him. He had left them for seven years. For seven long and difficult years. And how it could happen! Gods, how he loved his sons! And, Gods, how stupid he had been to leave then!

Goku hugged Gohan tighter, remembering the moments when he thought he'd never see his sons again. Those were horrible moments.

"You should go to see Mom. She was very worried about you," said Gohan.

Goku nodded. Of course he'd go to see Chichi. Chichi and he were going to divorce, but nevertheless they cared for each other.

Goku was afraid of Goten's reaction to the divorce. He was sure that Gohan suspected something – despite his and Chichi's relationship getting better, he spent more time with Vegeta than with her. Gohan was a clever boy, but he probably didn't actually think about him and Vegeta that way, not really. Vegeta wasn't content when Goku tried to hide their relationship. No, not hide…simply prepare everyone for the news. Now there was no time for preparing – Vegeta was pregnant and he definitely had to inform everyone about that.

"We'll have to talk," Goku gave the last hug to his sons, "but a bit later, tomorrow morning, after I see your mother." He saw how his sons met each other eyes uneasy. "And don't listen Trunks' blabbering – he's overreacting."

"Trunks went to see his mother," Piccolo announced, "You don't need to worry about him – I doubt he'll be back soon…"

XXXXX

Chichi listened to him very carefully. At least to that part about Trunks' rescue, about Ahrae. He could see that Chichi was fascinated. Then he simply said it: "Chichi, I want a divorce now. I'm moving in with Vegeta. Vegeta is pregnant."

Chichi simply sat there, unmoving, watching him with her big dark eyes, which now were turned to glass. Then she shifted in her chair. "Honey, that part about divorce I can understand and I agree, but that other one about Vegeta…" Her eyes became big as Goku nodded to confirm his statement. "Uhh…" Chichi leaned back in her chair and stretched her feet. "I was SO bad that you turned to another man?"

Goku rolled his eyes. Chichi wasn't thinking straight. "No, that's not it. I'm in love with Vegeta," he saw Chichi's disbelief, but chose to ignore it for now, "and before you ask – Saiyan males can bear children. Vegeta IS pregnant."

Chichi was laughing. Never in her life had she laughed so hard and so long. She glanced at Goku's stupefied face. Goku probably thought that she was being hysterical. Chichi laughed even harder. Finally she brushed her laugh-tears away and got more serious. "You are serious, aren't you?" she gave a laugh again then shrugged. "Sorry, but I can't help it. Unbelievable… That must be destiny…and how Vegeta hated you…" She looked at her teacup before her. "Alright, I'll begin to deal with documents…" Then she frowned. "What about Goten?"

"He can live with you," Goku softly said. After all Goten lived with his mother all that time when he was dead.

"That I know," Chichi nodded. It even didn't occur her that Goku could protest about that. "But how to tell him? Gohan already knows – I told him several months earlier. He didn't even seem surprised. But Goten…"

"I'll talk with him tomorrow morning," Goku promised.

Chichi gave him incredulous look. "You've become very talkative…" She suddenly laughed. "Vegeta doesn't do much talking, does he? So you talk for both of you…" After Goku frowned at her she gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'm still a BIT surprised. And who wouldn't be? I mean, you and Vegeta… And he is pregnant…" She suddenly got curious. "And when did he get pregnant? Before you left the Earth or after?" she contentedly noticed Goku blush fiercely.

"After," he tilted his teacup to his mouth to hide at least some of his blush.

"How long's he been pregnant?" Chichi didn't relent.

"Only two days," Goku searched for something in his tea to avoid his soon-not-to-be wife's eyes.

"Mad sex before battle!" Chichi squealed in delight.

Goku blushed even more if that was possible.

"Not exactly – Vegeta was in heat after we mated…"

Now Chichi frowned. "Mated? You mean you married?"

Goku thought a moment. "I think you could say that."

"But you are still married to me…" Chichi's face was getting a dangerous expression.

"Then we are mated," Goku quickly decided. "There was no priest after all..."

Chichi nodded agreeing with Goku's logic. "I thought you said so. Mated." She picked her cup again to sip. "And how long will the pregnancy last?"

Goku was surprised. It never occurred to him that Vegeta's pregnancy could be different from Chichi's "Uhh…I don't know… I'll have to ask Vegeta."

Chichi nodded. "You better ask everything. Who knows, maybe Saiyans' pregnancy is much more different that you can imagine…" She began to laugh again. "He'll be a bitchy wife, that's for sure!"

"He's not my wife!" Goku stuck his tongue at her.

Chichi stood up from her chair. "Wait a moment, I'll be back soon." She quickly went into the basement. She soon came back with a bottle of wine. "Champagne would be better, but that would have to wait til I see both of you here," she winked at Goku.

XXXXX

Goku was slowly walking forward. Actually he was very surprised: Chichi had reacted much better than expected, much calmer. Actually she reacted very well. Probably she had suspicions the entire time after all…

Goku was content, he tilted his head to the dark sky; his head was buzzing pleasantly from the wine he had drunk with Chichi, his thoughts were wandering to Vegeta and he felt happy. Now everything seemed much easier: Vegeta's pregnancy, the talk he had to do with Gohan and Goten…

Goku ITed back to the Lookout. Gohan wasn't there – he could feel him near Videl's ki, but everyone else still was there: Krillin, Yamcha, Tien.

After hugs and even some tears of joy, Goku really felt home. And that reminded him that Goten really needed to get to his. He simply could have sent Goten home, but that happening with Trunks was still flowing deep in his veins and he didn't want to leave his youngest alone even for a minute.

After ITing Goten home to Chichi he came back to the Lookout and after a small chat they all decided to meet in the morning. After everyone left Goku went to see how Vegeta was doing. Dende told him that Vegeta seemed to still be asleep, the same as those two Saiyans who were supposedly guarding the entrance to the hall: Kamala was sprawled on the floor next to the door, Raaven's head put on Kamala's chest, his tail wrapped around the other Saiyan's thigh. Poor creatures probably had no decent sleep for a long time.

Goku somehow felt then that they'd have trouble with both of the new Saiyans. They seemed to be a pair, but something there was missing. Well, they had plenty time to figure that out …

Goku silently passed both Saiyans, walked through the long corridor and entered the room where his mate was sleeping. Vegeta appeared to still be dressed. Goku thought a moment, but then shrugged, and as he didn't want to wake Vegeta up, simply slipped under the covers with his clothes on too. Really, why bother...?

Goku snuggled closer to Vegeta, contentedly sighed and wrapped his hand around the smaller waist. Vegeta shifted, turned to his side then turned back, clinging to Goku. He buried his face in Goku's chest. Goku contently purred, kissed his sleeping mate and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep as he heard a low growl. He looked at Vegeta surprised. Vegeta's eyes were wide, and Goku could see his sharp canines glistening at him.

"What's wrong?" Goku felt Vegeta's tail wrap around his wrist. Why was Vegeta so agitated? He had been peacefully sleeping several seconds before…

Vegeta was in shock and he wanted to beat Kakarott into a bloody pulp. Kakarott was drunk and smelled like Chichi. He shuddered, - what if Kakarott…? No!

Goku winced when Vegeta's sharp nails pierced his skin. Now Vegeta was growling loudly, even threateningly, his eyes shimmering with darkness. Vegeta's ki was rising. Goku felt the urge to unwrap Vegeta's tail from his wrist – it was cutting his blood-circulation.

Vegeta hissed in anger and shock. So, those were Kakarott's promises… He was fucking pregnant and Kakarott went back to Chichi… Kakarott had only been toying with him, only using him as a fuck toy. How could he have been so blind! And he let Kakarott mark him! And he was pregnant! NO! NO! NO!

Goku noisily hit the wall with his back then fell on his hands and knees on the floor. He raised his head to Vegeta stupefied, who was now standing in the bed his ki glowing around him, shining like a big torch. Goku winced as Vegeta was powering up more – Vegeta shouldn't power up so high, it wasn't good for the baby. Goku just couldn't believe what was happening – Vegeta looked ready to kill him. Never mind that Vegeta wasn't able to do that in his state – he wasn't even able to power up to Super Saiyan, but it seemed that Vegeta suddenly went insane.

Vegeta attacked him. Goku pushed Vegeta back, managing to do that without inflicting any serious damage to his mate. He held down the prince against the bed. Vegeta was struggling and trying to power up more. Goku was in terror; he had no idea what was going on. He tried to reason Vegeta, to soothe him, but it was only empty attempts.

Goku had to power up more and more as Vegeta wasn't even considering stopping gathering his power. Goku was afraid to go Super Saiyan so as not to burn Vegeta.

Goku noticed Piccolo and Dende standing at the door, watching him and Vegeta struggle. And he could feel that Gohan, Goten and Trunks were heading this way too. And he could feel Tien, Yamcha and Krillin moving to the Lookout.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, stop, please," Goku winced in pain when the prince succeeded in freeing his hand and hit him in the face. "What happened? What's wrong?" Goku's fear only increased when Vegeta's only answer was a deafening roar.

Vegeta roared in fury. Kakarott dared to ask what was wrong! Fucking son-of-a-bitch! You'll see what's wrong! I'll fucking kill you! Nobody fucks with him!

"Vegeta, please!" Goku caught Vegeta's wrist again. "Please, stop!" Goku shook his head at Dende who tried to approach them.

Goku couldn't think anything better; he hoped it would work like it had worked the previous time. He leaned to his claim-mark on Vegeta's shoulder. He licked then nibbled on it several times. Nothing. Vegeta seemed to become even more aggressive if that was possible. Goku tried again. And then Vegeta's body suddenly went rigid, the prince hissed – in pain or shock, Goku couldn't tell. Goku felt slight tremors going through the prince. He nibbled on the claim-mark more.

Vegeta boneless fell back on the bed. His ki started faltering and then it dropped to none at all. Vegeta's head was spinning and he felt dizzy – everything was one big blur and he could feel something ticking in his head and shoulder. He could hear several voices, but couldn't recognize them.

"What happened?" Piccolo asked Goku, watching Vegeta trembling under Goku.

"How the fuck do I know!" Goku yelled back at Piccolo. He was frustrated. He had no idea what came over his mate and didn't know what to do now. "He was asleep and the next moment he fucking attacked me! And he didn't stop powering up!"

Vegeta shifted slightly under Goku then opened his eyes. He bared his canines at Goku again. "Let go of me immediately!"

Goku winced in despair at Vegeta's tone and hard eyes. "Vegeta, what's going on?"

"You fucking son-of-a-bitch!" Vegeta hissed. Vegeta tried to push Goku away from him, but it was no use. The prince felt anger, hate and humiliation engulf him again. "I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you for this!" Vegeta gave a frustrated howl not managing to throw Goku off him.

Ahh… Goku felt almost relieved. So, there was a reason behind Vegeta's sudden madness. "Vegeta, explain. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Goku was in despair again, as Vegeta began to power up.

"Goku, he smells Chichi on you," Piccolo said, after he realized Vegeta's reason for anger. "I think he believes you cheated on him."

Goku was so stupefied that Vegeta succeeded in knocking him on the floor and pinning him down. Goku stared at Vegeta in disbelief. "Is that true?"

"I'll kill you! How dare you…"

Goku's lips pressed to Vegeta's to cut him off.

"Shhh…" Goku leaned back, putting his head back on the floor and looking Vegeta in the eyes. "I didn't cheat on you. I went to Chichi to ask for a divorce." Actually he went to Chichi simply to see her and divorce came later, but he believed Vegeta wanted to hear that now.

"Fucking liar!" Vegeta hissed in furry. He didn't believe a word Kakarott had said. It was only the way to keep him calm. "The bitch doesn't want children, so you fuck me instead!"

"Vegeta!" Goku growled back at the bewildered prince. Vegeta again was being paranoid. Vegeta had never trusted anyone. He was used to betrayals and humiliations. Vegeta was quick to assume and could see humiliation and misuse everywhere. The prince had a constant fear of be betrayal and expected that from everyone, even from his own mate. Goku feared that he'd never manage to change Vegeta's thinking and make the prince forget his fears at least while around him.

Goku tried to make Vegeta think. "Vegeta, you just smell Chichi, but you don't smell sex, do you? And do you think I'd be so stupid not to wash myself before coming back after…" Goku suddenly realized he made it only worse, but it was too late already.

Vegeta was staring at Goku with big eyes. "How many times did you do that!" the prince yelled shaking in frustration. He fisted into Goku's orange gi, lifting his back from the ground. But then he suddenly felt tired and spent. He let go of Kakarott. Never mind. Actually he knew that everything was too good to be true. Why to bother? He simply had to accept the fact. Like he didn't expect that eventually Kakarott would get bored with him! Of course he knew! But damn he let it go so far: he was mated to that third-class-moron and he was carrying his child. That didn't sound good. What to do with the child? Abortion. Kakarott mentioned that first. Why not? He didn't want to have anything to do with screaming brats of the man who betrayed him.

Goku stared at a suddenly calm Vegeta, who was leaning over Goku, unmoving. That didn't promise any good. That was too sudden. That calmness was disturbing even more than that outburst. Vegeta assumed something, something very wrong… "Vegeta," he tried to reach his mate to only have his hand rudely slapped away.

"You don't need to worry about the brat. I'll have an abortion," Vegeta calmly stood up and turned to the door.

"W-what?" Goku's breathing hitched. He stared at Vegeta's retreating back.

Vegeta pushed Piccolo out of his way as that one tried to block his exit.

"Vegeta, you don't know what you are talking about." Piccolo was perfectly aware of the disaster that was going on.

Suddenly Piccolo was flung away, and Vegeta felt his back hit a wall.

"And now you fucking listen to me!" Goku bawled in fury, holding Vegeta against the wall by his collar. "You damned paranoiac! If you even touch the child, I'll fucking kill you! You are not going anywhere until we sort this out! And I fucking didn't sleep with Chichi!"

Vegeta stared at Goku wide-eyed. He hadn't been surprised by Goku's third sentence, which was a complete contradiction to any logic, but he had never seen Goku so mad before. Vegeta was tired and shocked and miserable and he gave in. He smelled Goku once more. He had to agree that although he could scent Chichi's scent, there was not a trace of sex scent. But that didn't mean that Kakarott wasn't with Chichi.

Vegeta felt despair overwhelm him. He didn't want to loose Kakarott. He loved Kakarott. He didn't want to be alone. He really didn't want that. He didn't want Kakarott to leave him.

Goku cursed in disbelief; Vegeta was having a panic attack. This was one fucked up day.

Goku quickly IT-ed them both to his old house and began to ransack for medicine.

TBC


	3. Part 3

Hello, **nitara**! Thanks for your review. There're going to be plenty of chapters.

Hello, **miseriesoflife**! Nah, nobody is going to type it for me – first nobody around me speaks English. Second, people find my handwriting hard to read (okay, they say that it's horrible and unreadable. Though, I don't think so ). So – there's only one way – for me to type and for you to wait.

**Playing Home** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

Note: This chapter originally contains a lemon. Want to get it – go to mediaminer org or adultfanfiction net. I write under the same penname everywhere.

Part 3

They stared in each other's eyes.

Vegeta felt better, at least physically.

"Vegeta, I didn't sleep with Chichi," Goku said for the fourth time. His fury had been replaced by worry and despair. Goku saw tears began to flow from Vegeta's eyes to the white pillow and disappear in the material, leaving a wet spot. "Why don't you trust me?" Goku asked already knowing the answer – Vegeta didn't trust anyone.

"I trust you…more than others…" Vegeta's voice was just a whisper because of tears and mixed emotions.

Goku sighed. He leaned down and began to kiss Vegeta's tears away. "Yeah, you let me mate you and you are carrying my child…" Goku felt Vegeta gripping on his gi. "I thought this was because you trusted me. Why'd you let me do that, if you don't trust me?"

"Don't…" Vegeta was shaking. He was exhausted mentally and physically. He was ready to do almost anything. "Please, don't…"

"Shhh…" Goku stroke Vegeta's side. "It's alright. I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

Goku pulled Vegeta to him. The bond had made them closer, but not as close as he had expected. It was fresh and unstable, and Vegeta's fears were alive and kicking. To some extent Vegeta trusted Goku, but at the same time was totally afraid that Goku would use that trust to humiliate him.

Goku suddenly blinked at the unpleasant sting in his upper arm. He turned his head to the side and saw Vegeta licking the wound that he himself had made with his sharp nails while fighting. Goku sighed and put his forehead to Vegeta's, stopping him. "Leave it, I don't have time. Everyone is confused. I should say something." After questioning Vegeta's gaze Goku understood that the prince had no idea what he was talking about. "After our ki rose, everyone got worried and flew to the Lookout. I should send everyone home."

"Oh." Vegeta felt his cheeks burn in shame. He closed his eyes. Gods, because of his stupid jealousy… He reluctantly pulled away from Kakarott.

"You can come with me." Goku felt Vegeta's reluctance to be left alone. "We'll say that we got into a fight over a cookie or something," Goku kissed Vegeta's brow smiling.

"Sounds fine to me," Vegeta smiled back.

Piccolo was relieved when Goku and Vegeta appeared on the Lookout; he was having trouble with the crowd. He didn't say anything about the reason why the couple got into a fight (he already could imagine how it would look).

Goku observed everyone. All the Z gang was there. And even the two new Saiyans showed up after hearing the enormous noise. Goku scratched his spiky head and looked at Vegeta for help. Vegeta shrugged, crossed his arms and turned away from him. Typical…

Nonetheless, after two seconds Vegeta felt guilt wash over him and he decided to help his mate with the mess Vegeta himself made. "Go home, I found another cookie in the fridge. I let Kakarott have his," he said. Vegeta turned to giggling Goku. Vegeta realized that Goku had not directly meant that cookie-explanation, but he had been so messed up that somehow he missed that.

Goku grinned at Vegeta who was angrily poking him with his index finger at his chest, after realizing what amusing nonsense he had just said. "Damn you," Vegeta shook his head. He crossed his arms again and demonstratively turned his back to Goku. Goku laughed, amused and drew Vegeta to his chest to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Goku froze. He turned back to the gang. Everyone was gaping at him. Goku turned back to Vegeta. Vegeta had a huge smirk on his face. Goku felt the urge to decorate Vegeta's left eye in black. Goku turned back to the audience. "Hmm…and this was what I wanted to talk about…" Goku looked at Gohan and Goten then rubbed his bursting forehead. "You see…uhmm…well…there's this thing I wanted to tell you… Yeah…hmm…uh-huh…ummm…"

"Damn, you can't make anything right, can you?" Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku.

"I was trying to, before you interrupted me!" Goku retaliated, unhappily.

"Ha! I have better things to do than wait until Christmas!" Vegeta snorted, crossing his arms. And then Vegeta got an idea. Suddenly he drew Goku by his shirt down and issued a rough hurried kiss. He pulled away, leaving Goku to stare at his back wide-eyed. "Kakarott and I are a pair, we are mated and I'm pregnant. Now, any complaints or maybe possible contests? I don't mind, but if someone wants Kakarott, I suggest telling me now, because later it might take longer than one second for you to die."

Krillin furiously scratched his head. "Nah, you keep him."

Goku was growling. "Vegeta, you overdid even yourself! You…" Krillin cut Goku off.

"What the fucking roses is going on here!" Krillin almost shouted.

"It's a simple formality," Vegeta explained to Krillin. "It should have been done before Kakarott and I mated, but as you weren't there at the time – which was a good thing, I suppose…." Vegeta smirked. "Anyway, as the custom requires I asked if someone wants to contest my choice. Hmm…" He thought a moment. "Or maybe someone wants to contest Kakarott's choice?"

"It's not what I asked, but thanks no, I don't want to contest anybody here," Krillin politely refused. "Maybe later." Krillin turned to Goku.

"It's true," Goku stammered timidly. "Everything…we already have been a pair two weeks before leaving the Earth…err…we mated about a week ago and Vegeta is pregnant… Yeah, I know that last part sounds hardly believable, but it's truth, it's…"

"Everything here sounds fucking unbelievable…" Krillin muttered, starting to get a grip on himself. "A good joke, pals," he grinned widely at Goku and Vegeta. "Couldn't have thought better myself," he laughed. But his laugh died after seeing Goku and Vegeta's serious faces.

Vegeta began to squirm under Krillin's gaze. He had never known that that short guy could have such an intimidating look.

"Are you sure they don't have Rabies?" Trunks asked someone.

"Say that once more, and I'll…" Piccolo clenched his fist. All right, Trunks was a child, but a very annoying one.

Krillin grabbed the straw. "Rabies? That's more like it." He swept his eyes over both Saiyans and saw a bite mark on Vegeta's shoulder. "Umm… Goku?"

Goku sighed then clamped his hand over Vegeta's mouth, which probably was only going to make the situation worse. "That mark is part of a Saiyan mating ceremony. I bit him during the mating."

"…Sex!" Vegeta managed to remove Goku's hand from his mouth at the last second.

Krillin shuddered. Okay, that was really not necessary. Vegeta was being mean.

"There are children, you asshole!" Goku hissed down at Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at Goten and Trunks. Goten seemed not to have any clue as to what they were talking about, and Trunks was seriously contemplating something. Trunks didn't seem to be hysterical. Vegeta turned back to Goku and shrugged. No children were harmed. But then the prince saw who his mate was looking at. Gohan. Kakarott still considered Gohan a child. Maybe the stupid boy was, because he looked like he was going to faint.

"C-c-congratulations…" Krillin stammered, not having a clue what else to say.

"Thank you," Vegeta politely nodded. The prince was starting to worry about his own behavior, but suspected that this was because of exhaustion and recent panic attack.

"D-dad, is that true?" Gohan sat down on the white-tiled ground. He groaned when his father drew Vegeta closer to him in confirmation and put his hand on Vegeta's still flat washboard stomach. "Does Mom know?" he wasn't able to think about anything else; there was a buzzing in his head and humming in his ears.

"Yes, I told her today."

Gohan raised his head at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked at him. Gohan remembered the day when he wanted to fuck Vegeta senseless.

XXXXX

"Everyone reacted much calmer than I expected…" Goku said. "Especially Gohan. And Krillin…he's the best!"

Vegeta turned on his stomach, making the bed squeak in protest. He purred when Kakarott wrapped his arm around his waist and drew him closer. He heard a responding rumble starting in Kakarott's throat. "You forget that Gohan is a completely matured Saiyan and…" Vegeta quieted. He suddenly thought that to tell his mate that during his first heat Gohan had tried to hunt him down, was not a wise thing.

"I know," Goku sighed. "Piccolo told me." Goku gripped Vegeta tighter, angered by the thought.

"Oh. Bastard."

Goku chuckled. "No, he was helping me. I was confused about my feelings toward you, and the Namek told me everything he knew about the heat." Goku smiled at Vegeta. "I thought I was going crazy. I was afraid that you'd kill me after you got to know how much I wanted you…"

"Maybe I would have tried that…" Vegeta purred at Goku, "But you were in heat, and I was nearing it, so eventually we would have ended up fucking anyway."

"Making love," Goku corrected him.

"Fucking," Vegeta smirked. "That definitely would have been fucking."

Goku sighed and let it be. These talks were arousing him. He wouldn't mind occupying himself turning both these expressions into reality. But it had been a long day, and he knew that Vegeta was tired. And he was simply happy to hold Vegeta close to him like that.

Goku was pleasantly surprised when Vegeta moved closer and kissed him fully on his mouth. Then Goku realized that Vegeta could scent his arousal. Goku drew away. "You are tired…"

"Shut up," Vegeta claimed his lips again that surely shut Goku up.

Goku smiled at Vegeta who after some kissing ended up straddling his hips. "For a pregnant and tired person you are very fast…"

"I never said I was tired," Vegeta shrugged.

"No, you didn't, but I know that…"

"Listen, you have two options: to shut up and fuck me or to go to sleep."

"The first one," Goku fisted his hands in Vegeta's soft hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Vegeta closed his eyes and opened his mouth to let Goku in.

INSERTION OF LEMON (want to read it, go to mediaminer org (choose NC-17) or adultfanfiction net (choose yaoi section). I write under the same penname everywhere).

Goku watched Vegeta turn onto his side and immediately fall asleep not bothering to clean himself up. Goku licked then kissed the claim-mark on Vegeta's shoulder again then got up and went to the kitchen to search for towels or something to clean Vegeta up from the mess he himself had pushed Vegeta into. Goku thought that now, when Vegeta was pregnant, they really needed to find a bigger and more comfortable place to live. His grandfather's old house wouldn't do anymore. He couldn't let his pregnant mate live in such a hovel. They needed a new house, and it should at least have a bathroom.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Hello, **Baby Sweet**! Sure I'm going to finish this one day. Actually Playing Home is finished. I mean I have the entire story handwritten on three notebooks (I didn't have PC at the time). Now I'm typing it on Mic.Word (have ten rewritten chapters by now). I'm only typing on Mic. Word and you're reading. For some reason I simply like finishing my stories first and then start posting them. You can be calm – this story has an ending.

Hello, **kestrel**! See above at the answer for Baby Sweet.

I'm glad that you liked the story, hope you'll stick with it for longer.

**Playing Home** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 4

First thing he was aware of after he woke up was that Kakarott wasn't in the bed. He quickly scanned the small room, but Kakarott wasn't in his own bed either. Then he startled at the horrible crash from coming somewhere in the kitchen.

"You sure had to fall didn't you?" Kakarott's voice wafted.

Vegeta rolled his eyes – Kakarott was arguing with the pots again. Kakarott's ability to find intelligence in inanimate objects was slightly disturbing. But only slightly because after some time living on the Earth he'd already gotten used to people talking to their cars, computers, plants or even their own body. The Woman had twelve curse words to entertain her computer. Although he had never noticed that after the conversation it worked any better, the Woman seemed to be fond of her habit.

Vegeta crawled off the bed. He grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around his midsection. The prince padded to the kitchen door and stuck his head through it. He observed Kakarott who was still deeply immersed into the tête-à-tête and was threatening the pot with a massive portion of the chicken. Kakarott was making something similar to stewed chicken with potatoes and salad. Good, he was hungry. But where did Kakarott get the stuff? How long did he sleep?

Vegeta turned to the window. Oh…almost evening… Vegeta blinked at the window. He had slept almost the whole day. Actually not very surprising, he had been very tired: the fight with Norayn's warriors, stupid fight with Kakarott, panic attack, maddening sex with Kakarott. They went to sleep…when? At four or five?

Goku raised his head from the tomato he had been cutting and turned around. "Morning," Goku purred at half-naked Vegeta. Goku motioned his hand to the pot in the oven. "We'll be having supper in about half an hour."

The prince's brown tail swished high in the air in his own greeting. "I'll go to the lake." Vegeta scratched his cheek not sure how to proceed without making Goku upset.

Goku saw his hesitation. "Yeah, I know. We need a new modern house. With a bathroom and several more rooms. Our family is going to get bigger… These things Bulma gave us are good, but it's not enough. Don't worry, I'll try to think of something."

Vegeta leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. "First, I'm not worried at all. Second, WE are going to think of something, because it's 'WE' who need a new house."

Goku shrugged and went on slicing cucumbers. "I'm not patronizing you. It just happens that somehow you are pregnant, and somehow with my child. It might be a bit surprising for you, but I just feel responsible."

"What do you mean 'surprising'!" Vegeta yelled. "I felt responsibility too!" he angrily pushed off the wooden wall.

Goku sighed. "I just wanted to say that I care for you, and want to make the surroundings more comfortable. I didn't intend to question you paternal instincts."

"I don't have any paternal instincts!" Vegeta spat.

Goku rolled his eyes, while hungry Vegeta could be real pain in the ass. "Yes, you do. You are overreacting to everything that concerns Trunks."

"I'm overreacting! He was kidnapped!" Vegeta crossed the kitchen in two quick steps and angrily sat at the table. He crossed his arms, his eyes on Goku.

Goku wanted to say that Vegeta perfectly knew that he was talking about other incidents, but just shook his head at the cabbage on the cutting board. "Stop staring at my ass and go for a swim. This conversation is absolutely meaningless."

"I know that," Vegeta smirked. "But your tail looks very nice when you are arguing."

"We weren't arguing."

"That's because you didn't let me finish." Vegeta stood up from the table, intending to go to the lake.

Goku smiled and shook his head again. "You are not going to argue with me only to see how my tail strips, do you?"

Vegeta considered for the moment. "No. I think it might bring me problems later."

"Yes, that's true," laughed Goku.

"Listen, but about the house," Vegeta frowned. "For Gods' sake, Kakarott, I'm, pregnant for…three days. And you are jumping around like I already am in labor."

Goku nodded agreeing. "Believe me, I understand that it annoys you. But it's…I don't know…I just feel the NEED to take care of you. I feel very bad and guilty if something isn't right with you. You know how I love you…" Goku frowned remembering yesterday, "at least you should know…"

Vegeta cast his eyes aside feeling uneasy about his stupid jealousy outburst. "Hn." He shifted uncomfortably. "That's your dominant male instincts…"

Goku rolled his eyes at the dark ceiling. "Yeah, of course… I could destroy the world only to make you happy and you reduce it to some stupid 'dominant male instincts'…"

Vegeta blushed immensely. "I'm going to the bloody lake," he hurried from the kitchen.

Goku laughed at Vegeta's retreating back. Nothing worked better when you wanted to get rid of the grumpy prince – just start talking about feelings. That was an uncharted territory to Vegeta (well, like to most men…)

XXXXX

Vegeta relaxed in pleasantly cool water. He was standing near the shore, the water reaching his neck. The prince was rinsing his hair. After he was finished he waded from the lake and sat up on the ground.

It was exactly the same place where he had been sitting a month and a half ago and had been making plans on how to seduce Kakarott. Vegeta wrung his hair then began to gently and thoroughly brush his tail. Now he was almost expecting Kakarott to appear against him and startle him like the previous time.

He lay down on the soft grass. Gods, how everything had changed: he was mated and pregnant. Okay, that sounded like he would be very displeased with that. No, he wasn't, it was just that he was…unprepared…? Surprised…? Shocked…? Hn. That didn't sound any better. Whatever, Kakarott was much better at expressing his feelings.

Vegeta sighed and yawned loudly. He had slept eleven or twelve hours, but still was tired. That space traveling really didn't do any good.

XXXXX

Goku found Vegeta sleeping near the lake on the grass. The prince's clothes were neatly folded next to him.

Goku got a bit worried when Vegeta didn't show up for supper. Now Goku stood gazing at Vegeta, unsure what to do. He didn't want to wake Vegeta up, but the option of leaving his naked mate alone in the woods wasn't appealing either. Goku sighed and lay down next to Vegeta not touching his mate.

Goku didn't want to sleep. He simply lay there staring at the stars appearing in the sky and thinking about nothing and everything. He and Vegeta seemed to get along better before leaving Earth. Their relationship was getting worse. Vegeta trusted him more before leaving the Earth. Of course Vegeta hadn't been pregnant then. Now Vegeta felt much more vulnerable. Vegeta was much more nervous and afraid. Vegeta was afraid that he would be left and would lose everything. The more Vegeta got comfortable with him the more Vegeta got nervous. Vegeta was expecting something bad to happen. Vegeta was one of those people who thought than after ten minutes of happiness follows twenty minutes of misery. Vegeta was used to that. It was a closed and usual circle for Vegeta. And Goku was getting tired. Yes, he loved Vegeta. Yes, he knew that Vegeta wasn't doing that purposely. Yes, he tried to cope with that, to help Vegeta, to keep their relationship. But he was getting tired and depressed. One second Vegeta could be swearing his love to him, another Vegeta was trying to kill him because of some stupid suspicion. Of course he had known whom he was mating with, but still…

Goku closed his eyes. Vegeta was trying. Gods, he could see how Vegeta was trying to make things better. He could see how Vegeta was sorry for that incident. He knew how it was hard for Vegeta. He loved Vegeta, but it wasn't enough to make Vegeta's fears disappear. He doubted if they ever would disappear at all. And Goku feared that during the oncoming months of pregnancy Vegeta might get even more tense and afraid.

XXXXX

"Hi," Goku smiled.

Vegeta yawned then stretched, blinking and whisking the sleep away. "Hi." Then he turned to Goku with surprise written on his face. "What you are doing here?" he looked around. "For Gods' sake, it's night."

Goku laughed. "You are lying naked in the middle of the woods and you ask why I'm here?" Goku sat up.

"You want sex?" Vegeta smirked spreading his thighs.

"Yuck," Goku blushed in the darkness. "Don't be so blunt. I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"Oh…" Vegeta pretended to sound disappointed. He sat up too.

"You should eat something," Goku said. "I could heat our forgotten supper."

"That sounds very good," Vegeta agreed. He went silent after hearing Goku's stomach rumble. The prince shifted uneasily. "You didn't eat anything? Have you been waiting for me?"

Somehow Goku felt uneasy too. "Uhmm…sort of… I had a snack while I was preparing food…"

"One tomato, yeah?" Vegeta snorted, getting up.

"That's not important," Goku shifted uncomfortably.

"Shut up," Vegeta grabbed his clothes and began to dress. "You are always obsessed with my meals, so I have a right to bitch about you too." Vegeta pulled his pants up. "IT us home. Now."

Goku nodded. He stood up and put his arm on Vegeta's shoulder. After a second they were home.

"Go change, I'll heat the supper," Goku said.

After several minutes Vegeta came back. He was wearing blue jeans and a light black tank top. He plopped on the chair. The prince watched Goku's back while that one was stirring the pot.

"What?" Goku asked even without turning back. He heard Vegeta rise from the chair and head to the drawer to get tableware.

"I have to speak with Trunks. I don't think my approach yesterday was very wise… I don't think that he got our relationship right."

"Not only him…" Goku softly muttered. Then he realized that he said that aloud. He quickly glanced at Vegeta who now had a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry!" Vegeta spat. "I don't know what more to say!"

Goku regretted letting his tongue slip. "I know. It's just… I was really disappointed." Goku brought the chicken to the table and began to cut it into pieces.

Vegeta sighed and took his plate. He held it for Goku to fill.

XXXXX

Vegeta finished drying dishes and turned to Goku who was sitting and staring somewhere into the night while completely submerged in his thoughts. Vegeta hung the towel on the small hook near the cupboard and quickly approached Goku.

"I'm really sorry," he said to Goku's back.

Goku started from his thoughts and turned around. He moved with his chair closer to Vegeta. "I know." Goku held Vegeta by the back of his tank top when Vegeta turned around and wanted to go to the living room. He slowly pulled Vegeta to him then seated the prince on his lap and tightly wrapped his arms around Vegeta's shoulders. "Gods, I don't know how but we'll manage it."

Vegeta put his head to Goku's chest, and Goku felt Vegeta snuggle closer to his body. Goku felt a brush of silky tail on his waist.

"I'll try." Vegeta hid his face in orange gi and sighed, his warm breath tickling Goku.

Goku kissed Vegeta's hair. "I know. That's why I love you – because you are always trying."

"Do you realize that we sound like a soap opera?" Vegeta laughed, pleased.

"Is that bad?" Goku smiled, his nose still in Vegeta's flame-hair.

"I don't know…" Vegeta's nose dyed pinkish. "I liked what you said…"

"It can't be bad then…" Goku wrapped his tail around Vegeta's waist, like Vegeta's was wrapped around his.

XXXXX

"You should see Bulma," Goku told Vegeta the next morning. They were sitting in the kitchen and eating huge sandwiches for breakfast. "She must be very confused after Trunks went back home following our announcement to everyone that we are mated."

Vegeta nodded. "I'm going to do it after breakfast."

"I think I should go too," Goku said tentatively.

"Why?"

"Uhh… We are friends with Bulma and such, besides she might not believe you. And…it would be nicer if we told together."

"You went to Chichi alone…"

"I was asking for a divorce. Besides I thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to leave you alone in a room with her…"

"Yes, I'd fucking splash…"

"No, I mean the opposite," Goku shook his head.

Vegeta scowled at him.

XXXXX

"Hi, Bulma!" Goku chirped, scaring his poor friend almost to death.

"For Gods' sake!" Bulma rubbed the back of her head after she had bumped it into the cupboard in a start. She crawled from under the broken sink and gave a mighty glare to Goku. "First, why didn't you tell me that Trunks was kidnapped!" she put her right hand on her hip, a dirty, big and scary spanner in her left hand. "Goku, you called for the fucking spaceship, but somehow I don't recall you informing me about Trunks! I thought you needed the ship just for fun! And I come back after a week, and guess what? – Krillin tells me that my son is kidnapped, and you two, heroes," Bulma stuck her dirty finger at the two Saiyans, "are gone on a suicide trip to rescue him!" Bulma stomped her foot on the floor.

Vegeta yawned. "You finished?"

"Not even near it!" Bulma flashed her blue eyes at him. "And then," she continued, waving with the spanner in the air, "after two maddening weeks, Trunks finally shows up. You should have prepared me, or something! I was so happy I think I scared the hell out of the kid! He began to blabber something about Rabies and bites. Later he said some nonsense about you two and…" Bulma saw Goku rubbing his forehead in frustration. "And I am very happy that everything is okay!" she suddenly hugged the both Saiyans.

Bulma blinked after there a growl erupted from Goku's throat. She looked at Goku, surprised.

Goku blushed. "Sorry, can't help it." He mentally cursed his instincts.

Bulma's brow rose. "You can't help growling?"

"Uhh…" Goku scratched his head after Bulma let go of them. "Sort of… I always do that when someone gets too close to Vegeta."

"We wanted to talk about it," Vegeta sat at the table. "Have you tea or something?"

"'We'?" Bulma repeated, putting her spanner into the sink. "Who 'we'?" she began to wash her hands. Bulma knew that by that 'something' Vegeta meant a chocolate cake.

"Kakarott and I," Vegeta motioned for Goku to sit at his side at the white table.

"Ka…Goku and you…?" Bulma shook her head, turning on the kettle. "Talk about what?" she began to ransack one of the cupboards looking for Vegeta's favorite elephant-sized mug.

"Kakarott and I need a new house," Vegeta rather requested than informed Bulma.

"Okay," Bulma shrugged, retrieving the blue mug from the cupboard and putting it on the table before Vegeta.

"I could buy it, but yours are the best," Vegeta took the mug in one hand, the sugar-basin in the other, and when they met the sugar-basin was left empty.

"You know, so much sugar isn't healthy for you," Bulma nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. One day that bunch of logs would have collapsed on your heads. Alright, I'll design something special for your taste."

Goku discontent tapped his fingers on the table's surface. "Vegeta, I thought you said that WE should think together about the place to live… Somehow I don't remember my contribution to this thought…"

Vegeta shrugged. "Hn. I just thought about it."

"We can buy a house, you know… You don't need to ask Bulma for everything…" Goku crossed his arms against his chest almost pouting.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "We get a house for free and you are panicking?"

"No, I just don't want you running to Bulma every time you need something."

"Hn." Vegeta scratched his chin. He thought that this time Goku made some sense. He himself surely wouldn't be happy if Kakarott ran to Chichi for something, it might be a simple recipe for some dish or a needle. "Okay."

Bulma was sitting at the table, her chin supported by her hand, staring at the two Saiyans. Did she just see Vegeta giving in! "You, Goku, sound like…I don't know," 'jealous' was the word in Bulma's head, but she refused to pronounce it. "And you, Vegeta… You just agreed with him. And I have no idea why – he doesn't even have any right to say that to you."

"That was another thing we wanted to talk about," Vegeta shifted in his seat. "He sort of has a right to say that to me. We are mated."

There was silence while Bulma contemplated. After a minute she raised her steaming mug to her mouth. "Don't worry I'll think of something to cure that Rabies," she said before sipping her tea.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at her. "I'm not rabid!"

"We really are mated," Goku nodded. "We already lived as a pair before leaving Earth."

Bulma reached for her notebook. She began to take notes. "Mass hallucinations…bite on the neck…great confidence…good imagination…" she murmured in a soft tone.

"Mass hallucinations…?" Vegeta repeated blinking, his anger rising. "I'll show you mass hallucination!" He grabbed Goku by his hair and repeated the kiss he performed for some time before the Z fighters. "What hallucination was that?" he asked releasing Goku's lips, gasping for air and smirking.

"You…" Bulma stuttered. "You are serious, aren't you…?" She squawked, her mug hanging on her index finger, its contents spilled on the table.

"Yeah…" Goku smiled sheepishly, wiping Vegeta's saliva off his lips. "And I did that bite, it's my mark, we mated."

Bulma put her mug back on the saucer. "You marked him?" she stared at Goku. "And you allowed that?" she turned to Vegeta, blinking.

"It was hard to say 'no' while I was orgas…" Vegeta's voice trailed off when Goku's palm pressed at his mouth.

"He loves me," Goku smiled, his palm leaving Vegeta's mouth. "And we are going to have a baby."

Bulma was absolutely confused. "A baby? You want to adopt a child?" She turned to Vegeta. "But you hate kids."

"No," Goku shook his head. "Vegeta is pregnant." Goku grinned at Bulma. "Saiyan males can conceive."

Bulma gaped at them both for quite some time. "Is that true?" she asked Vegeta.

"Yes."

"You both can live in Capsule Corp.," suddenly Bulma regained her composure. "It's roomy here, you can have five rooms each. I didn't know you could get pregnant…" she chirped to Vegeta.

"Don't even try," Vegeta calmly sipped his tea. He knew that Bulma now was seeing him as a completely new research field. Generally she was a good woman, but when things started to smell with science she usually got too excited. She might even put him into a cage… The sudden research possibility even neutralized the shock about his and Kakarott's relationship. "And don't try any cameras in the capsule-house," Vegeta warned. "Find one, rip your head off."

"Actually you might find it useful to use Bulma's skills," Goku turned to Vegeta. "She is the only one of us who has at least some knowledge in medicine. It would be good if she checked you each week or something like that."

Bulma's eyes became bright with hope.

"No."

"But, Vegeta," Goku protested.

"No."

"I only want you and the baby to be healthy," said Goku.

"Over my dead body!" Vegeta hissed. "I'm not a fucking laboratory mouse!"

"Only one a week? Once a month?" Goku bargained. "Please?"

"Kakarott, I don't want that. Don't push me."

Goku gave up. He didn't want to push his mate. But he didn't like that Vegeta didn't show much concern for the baby's health. Goku couldn't understand why Vegeta would protest so. That checking sure wouldn't involve needles… Or… Then he realized that it would probably involve needles after all – Bulma would want to take Vegeta's blood sample. "No, you won't even come close to Capsule Corp.!" Goku shuddered, his tail snaking around Vegeta's waist.

Vegeta stared at his mate wide-eyed, trying to comprehend how Goku changed his mind so fast.

"It would involve needles, wouldn't it?" Goku asked, watching Bulma intently.

Bulma shifted, now realizing why Goku suddenly went to Vegeta's side. "Yes, but only one, or…"

"Never," Goku's tail puffed out in terror. "You won't stab my mate!"

Vegeta grinned. That was going well.

"Vegeta wouldn't die because of one or two small pinches. He almost doesn't feel them. I did that plenty times and he didn't even flinch. He isn't afraid of needles as you are. He is just being a prick now," Bulma glared at Vegeta. Vegeta scowled at her. Goku didn't seem to be convinced.

"I don't know…" Goku suspiciously eyed Bulma, his tail was still protectively wrapped around Vegeta and all puffed out.

Bulma sighed. "Alright, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me." She thought a moment. "How long will the pregnancy last?" She noticed that Goku's eyes sparkled with interest too.

"As far as I know, about eleven months or more," said Vegeta.

"I thought it would be shorter…" Goku was a bit startled. He remembered Chichi while she was pregnant with Gohan. The last few months weren't very fun.

"No, it isn't," Vegeta stated flatly, stuffing half of the chocolate cake into his mouth.

"Interesting," Bulma tugged at her T-shirt.

Vegeta glared at her. "Where is Trunks?" he asked after swallowing the cake.

"Sleeping. Poor kid was exhausted when he came back. And then Goten was so happy to see him… So Trunks only now got some sleep."

"That brat of yours doesn't have any conscience…" Vegeta told Goku. He put more cake into his mouth. He turned to Bulma again. "Tell him I want to see him after he wakes up. We have to talk."

Bulma nodded.

Bulma watched the Saiyans disappear. After several minutes of staring at the place they had been, the genius decided that she needed a chair and something to drink, preferably not tea or coffee.

TBC


	5. Part 5

Hello, **Baby Sweet!** Glad you liked! As told, no worries, the fic is going to be finished posting sooner or later. Probably later, but that's not the point ;)

**Playing Home** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Note**: this chapter contains a sex scene. If you want to read it, go to adultfanfiction net or mediaminer org.

Part 5

Goku watched a sleeping Vegeta. Vegeta was lying on his back, his face turned to Goku. Vegeta's left arm was thrown on the blankets next to him, the other tucked under the pillow. Vegeta was beautiful, very beautiful.

Goku leaned closer to scent Vegeta. After Vegeta got pregnant Vegeta's scent changed: it didn't have that certain musk anymore, it now reminded Goku of something spicy and the scent itself was very rich and thick. It reminded him of fertility. Of course, while in heat, Vegeta smelled of fertility too, but now it was a much different scent: it was not the fertility that shouted to be used, but that which asked to be loved and protected.

Goku wondered if Vegeta knew that his scent had changed. Goku didn't know how about Vegeta, but he really noticed: Vegeta's scent reached him everywhere; he wanted to feel it all the time and was getting nervous when it was gone for a long period time. It was addictive.

Goku observed the smaller figure next to him. He felt worried. He could see and feel how many changes Vegeta's body took and he really wanted Bulma to check Vegeta. He wasn't sure if Bulma knew anything about pregnant Saiyans, but none of them knew either: Vegeta seemed to be guessing the bigger part of what he was telling. But Goku could see that Vegeta was feeling well – Vegeta didn't feel any pain or physical discomfort. Maybe mood swings became more frequent, but one would expect Vegeta getting a bit nervous after getting pregnant. And there was a very good side to the pregnancy, he had no idea what it was, hormones, pheromones or whatever, but after getting pregnant Vegeta wouldn't suddenly wake up during night, having no idea where he was, and try to fight him. Now Vegeta slept very well and long.

Goku was afraid of one thing – Vegeta and Trunks' conversation. Vegeta cared for his son very much, and Goku was afraid that if Trunks didn't like the idea of them being together, Vegeta might grow colder towards him. It might happen that Vegeta would leave him. Actually when Vegeta announced about their mating and the pregnancy to everyone, Vegeta didn't seem to care what Trunks thought. But Goku also knew that at that time Vegeta hadn't slept for at least four days, that he had been in a big emotional shock after thinking that his mate had cheated on him, that Vegeta's pregnant and shortly after a panic attack. When one considered all these factors, there's only a very tiny possibility that Vegeta had at least the slightest idea of what he had been doing at the time.

Goku wanted to talk with his youngest too. He didn't see Gohan after the 'revelation' but he supposed that Gohan needed time to think about everything. He saw Gohan's reaction to the news and actually was pleased. He knew that eventually Gohan would accept Vegeta's and his relationship and get used to the thought about another brother or sister.

Considering Saiyan society it most likely will be a boy. Vegeta said that even before Frieza, almost all females were extinct and usually male pairings tended to produce male offspring.

A pure blooded Saiyan. Goku smiled wondering what Vegeta thought about the matter. Vegeta was obsessed with his race, very patriotic and protective over it. Nothing strange about it – he IS the Saiyan Prince after all. Vegeta cared for his race. In his younger days Vegeta probably had never dreamed that he would make such a considerable contribution to prolonging his race – that _he_ would bear a child. Probably only a thought about it would have given the prince the creeps. But now, willingly or not very, Vegeta was going to continue his race. And now there were two other Saiyans who also seemed to be interested in each other enough to produce an offspring.

Goku peered at Vegeta. Vegeta was softly purring. Goku smiled and snuggled closer to Vegeta, pressing himself to him. Soon, the prince was going to wake up, any moment now – the purr indicated that. Goku felt a responding purr starting in his throat. He would always start to purr after hearing Vegeta purr. He wasn't sure why, but he always felt the impulse when Vegeta purred. And he could see that Vegeta liked his purrs. Somehow it worked on Vegeta calming and even reassuringly.

"Hey," Goku smiled at stretching Vegeta.

"Hi," Vegeta blinked then stretched again. He noticed that he was purring and, to Goku's disappointment, quickly stilled the sound.

"Why would you do that?" Goku asked, stopping purring too.

"What?"

"Why do you always stop purring after you realize you are purring?"

Goku saw Vegeta frown.

"I… Purring is only for foreplay."

"Actually I find it hard to purr when my breath is taken away…" Goku opposed blushing a bit. "Bulma's cat purrs when someone is stroking her. It's unlikely that she expects to have sex…" Goku smiled. "I think it purrs because it simply feels good. You don't want to show me that you feel good?"

Vegeta blushed and turned his head to stare out the window. Goku had already noticed before that differently from him Vegeta didn't blush while talking about sex, but blushed while talking about his feelings. Goku was sure that it shouldn't be like that; Vegeta was too reserved.

Goku took Vegeta's chin in his fingers and turned Vegeta's head to face him. "I want to hear you purr. I want to know when you feel good."

Vegeta was crimson. He began to squirm in Goku's grasp.

"Do you feel good now?" Goku released Vegeta's chin and pressed Vegeta with his weight under him. He began running his hands over Vegeta's sides. Goku smiled after Vegeta began to purr, not managing to still the sound. "I like when you purr." Goku quickly kissed Vegeta's brow then released the prince. "Please don't try to control it." Goku got up and went to make something for a snack.

Vegeta lay in warm bed. He could hear his mate tumble in the kitchen. Of course Kakarott was right. Kakarott was his mate; he should trust Kakarott. But he never was good with emotions, he could spill them everywhere, but when it came to simple talking or admitting, it rarely worked with him. He always felt vulnerable by expressing his feelings. By letting another person know what he felt, he would become somehow dependent on that person. He didn't like that. But he was dependent on Kakarott. He perfectly knew that and there was a question if he wanted to make it even deeper. He wasn't sure about that. He was mated to Kakarott, he was carrying Kakarott's child, but he fucking wasn't sure about that. What if one day Kakarott left him? He almost went crazy when he thought that Kakarott went back to his harpy. What would it be like, after some time, after he could completely trust Kakarott, after Kakarott knew everything about him? Not a very pleasant thought.

Vegeta cursed. He was confused. He knew that mates should trust each other. He knew that in this way there would never be any bond between them. He had to trust Kakarott. He knew Kakarott's nature, he knew Kakarott would never leave him and he knew that Kakarott loved him. And still he was making plans on how to protect himself from possible pain. These doubts were always with him, they had been almost quiet earlier, but after he got pregnant, they were loud again.

What if one day Kakarott got fed up with his fears and distrust? What if Kakarott got bored with him and his constant panic attacks? What if Kakarott left him? That was possible. That was very likely. That was logical. Kakarott would wait until the child is born, take the child and leave him. The mating without bond didn't mean much, it was no more than an agreement.

"Vegeta?"

Goku watched Vegeta's pale face and shaky movements. He had been watching Vegeta for several moments. "What have you been thinking about?" Goku softly asked.

"Nothing," Vegeta shook his head.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid," Vegeta freed himself from the sheets and stood up.

"Tell me what you've been thinking about," Goku didn't relent. Of course he knew what Vegeta had been thinking about! He suddenly felt a surge of anger when Vegeta simply pushed past him into the kitchen. Goku simply wanted to grab the prince and beat some sense into him. But then his nose caught that new scent of Vegeta's and he softly pushed Vegeta back onto the bed, making Vegeta land on his backside. "We need to talk."

"No," Vegeta tried to stand up again.

"Yes," Goku grit his teeth and pushed Vegeta down again.

"Let me go!" Vegeta hissed. He began to struggle.

Goku braced himself but suddenly Vegeta went limp. Goku gasped at Vegeta's sudden and unexpected tears.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you leave me alone? I can't do this anymore… Why do you keep pushing me?" Vegeta was sobbing, choking on his own tears, his whole body trembling. "Why do you ask? You know everything! Why can't you leave me alone?"

Goku felt his heart spasm. Oh Gods, he didn't want it to go this far! He surely underestimated Vegeta's mental state. "Because I love you and you don't want to be left alone."

"No, I don't!" Vegeta cried. "But you are driving me crazy! I can't do this anymore…"

"Shh…" Goku tried to comfort Vegeta as best as he could. "Calm down… We'll see what to do about this."

Vegeta's sobs finally seemed to lessen. Goku thanked all Gods that Vegeta didn't have a panic attack. He clutched Vegeta closer to him. He was lying next to Vegeta, his arms wrapped around the smaller body. After Vegeta opened his eyes Goku felt Vegeta flinch. Then Vegeta reached out to his face.

"Please, don't cry. I'm not worth…" Vegeta brushed Goku's tears away.

Oh. Goku didn't even notice that he was crying. "I told you plenty times not to say that nonsense!" He cut Vegeta off angry.

Vegeta smiled sadly. "You are deceiving yourself. I never was a choice for mating and I never was worth it for you. Maybe you don't understand that now, but soon you will."

"Vegeta," Goku hissed, "I perfectly knew whom I was mating with! I have no regrets, but maybe you should reconsider your own choice – if I'm too good for you and you are so unhappy with me, maybe you want another mate? Now, when we have more Saiyans it's not a problem. I'm sure they would gladly agree to help their wronged Prince!"

Vegeta stared at Goku stupefied. What was Kakarott suggesting! To leave him! No!

"I see the proposition doesn't interest you…" Goku hissed again. "So why the fuck you are struggling so! You always get what you want. You wanted me, you got me. Usually you have no remorse after reaching your destination, so why now? Why!" Goku put his forehead to Vegeta's, his tone becoming easier. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you. Vegeta, you tried to kill me more times than I can count, and I'm still beside you. I doubt there's anything that could happen to make me leave you…"

"Well… When you put everything in this way…" Vegeta said after a longish pause.

Goku felt helpless when Vegeta began to cry again. "Shhh…" he stroked Vegeta's back.

"You really are stupid," Vegeta murmured between tears. He hid his face in Goku's chest. "You should have never looked at my side…"

"Which side do you mean?" Goku smiled, slowly brushing his fingers over Vegeta's thick hair.

Vegeta smiled into Goku's chest. He sighed. "For Ahrae it would be so easy – she simply would leave everything for Gods to decide. That really makes one's life much easier…"

"You miss her?" Goku softly combed Vegeta's hair with his fingers.

Vegeta was silent for some time then shrugged. "Yeah, I think I do. I had no idea how much it cost her to leave me alive. She refused to avenge her sister. I surely would have killed me if I was in her shoes."

"You'll tell her that after we revive her." Goku laughed after Vegeta snorted. Of course he knew that his mate would rather die than tell Ahrae that he missed her.

Then Vegeta shifted uneasy. "But take it any way you want, I owe her my and my son's lives."

Goku nodded. "Yeah, we owe her at least a little thanks." Goku noticed Vegeta become silent. He didn't want Vegeta getting any depressing thoughts. "Let's go to make breakfast then you'll go to Trunks."

Vegeta peered at Goku with a smirk on his face. "You're the dominant male – you prepare breakfast."

Goku slapped Vegeta's rear. "You are getting too cocky," he laughed. Then suddenly his plan to keep Vegeta calm went out the window. He embraced Vegeta. "Oh Gods, Vegeta, I love you so much, I can't believe you think that I could ever leave you…"

"I know," Vegeta cast his eyes away. "Kakarott, I need to rethink everything. I need some time to gather my wits. I think it would be better if I… I don't know…"

Goku winced, clinging to Vegeta even tighter. "Just don't go to that flat of yours in the city… Better stay at Capsule Corp."

Vegeta was silent. "There would be too many distractions," he finally murmured guiltily. "First I'll speak with Trunks then we'll see… You should see your sons too."

Goku sighed. He nodded then. "I'll go to see Goten. I have nothing to tell Gohan. He knows where to find me."

They silently ate breakfast then Goku went to see Goten, and Vegeta went to see Trunks.

XXXXX

It was midday, but the sky was dark and cloudy which made it look more like late evening. The weather was horrible. Goku was sitting in the dark kitchen, his heavy head supported by his palms. He was staring out of the window at the trees that were trying to keep themselves on the ground with their roots and not let the wind win.

Goku turned his head to his blue NOKIA mobile phone on the kitchen table. He gazed at it for some time then turned back to stare at the roar outside. The weather outside perfectly corresponded with his feelings. He stared at the dirty, gray sky, pouring rain and felt like crying too. And the unsettling anguish that was dribbling all over the sky was tearing at his heart.

Goku gave a sad smile at his phone. Since when did he compare his feelings with the weather? That was a really stupid occupation. He was really going off track.

Goku sighed. At the time he agreed that Vegeta needed to be alone to get things right, but damn, he had no idea that it would take two weeks! Two weeks! And the more time Vegeta was away from him, the uneasier he got. What the hell was he going to do if Vegeta decided not to come back! But at least he knew where Vegeta was at the moment. He wasn't sure how, but somehow Bulma managed to persuade Vegeta to stay at Capsule Corp. Well, Bulma was a genius after all…

Goku fidgeted with the mobile phone. These two weeks he gave Vegeta the promised privacy. He never saw Vegeta, never called him. He didn't even call Bulma or Trunks to ask how Vegeta was doing. But now his patience was running thin and his anguish was skyrocketing. He wanted to see Vegeta. Gods, how he wanted to see Vegeta, to know how his stubborn and crazed mate was doing…

Two weeks is more than enough. Goku quickly found Bulma's number.

"Hi, Bulma."

"Hello Goku," Bulma greeted.

"I won't ask how you're doing 'cause I saw the latest 'Beautiful and Brainy' magazine. I suppose it was you who sent it to me … Thanks, I liked the pictures, everything else was bullsh... Anyway, I wanted to ask how Vegeta was doing."

Bulma didn't comment on Goku's bluntness. She knew Goku could be like that while depressed. "Bad," she decided to be blunt too.

Goku chewed on his lower lip. If Bulma said 'bad', it meant bad and even worse.

"I don't see him much," Bulma continued. "Almost all the time he's in the GR. He's training non-stop, and he almost doesn't eat anything. He's lost weight."

"For fuck's sake!" Goku finally managed to recover from shock. "He's pregnant! Shut the fucking thing off! NOW! Why didn't you call me!"

"Well, excuse me, but I like my head right where it is, on my shoulders. Lately Vegeta's become a bit more aggressive than usual. I don't suppose that me calling you was on his favorite things list…"

"Aggressive? What do you mean by that? Did he try to kill you?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "No, the urge to kill he usually feels when YOU are somewhere around…"

"That's not funny!"

"I know… Just get your ass here and bang his head several times into that damned thing. He needs to get some sense about what he's doing to himself. Maybe it's pretty normal for a pregnant Saiyan, but I'm sure that our powerful, strong and healthy Saiyan Prince is going to be dead soon if he continues this."

"Shut up! You are not doing it any better!"

"I'm not supposed to be suicidal! You're his mate! Come here and do something!"

The next second Goku was at Capsule Corp. "Where is he?" Goku asked, tossing his phone on the table beside Bulma.

"Where else…" Bulma shrugged, putting her own phone on the table.

"Shut the stupid thing off," Goku instructed. "After I get him, he won't use it for quite some time."

"With pleasure," Bulma strolled past Goku. She went into her lab with Goku in tow. She hit the red button.

Goku crossed his arms and waited. Bulma leaned at the wall next to him.

"Woman!" the echo shook the walls. "WOMAAAAANN! The Gravity Room doesn't work! Fix it! NOW!"

"It will be irreparable after I blast it to dust!" Goku hissed at Vegeta who just entered the laboratory. "Just try to use it once more and it won't exist anymore!" Goku observed his startled mate. Bulma had exaggerated: Vegeta had lost a bit of weight but nothing to get fussy about. Then Goku realized that he was able to feel a small ki spark inside Vegeta. Goku's eyes narrowed at his mate. "You won't use the Gravity Room anymore."

Vegeta bared his teeth at him. "Don't order me around!"

"If you failed to notice – you are pregnant!" Goku snarled. "And with my child! That constant training and not eating doesn't do any good!"

"I wasn't exceeding over twenty G's! And what the hell I can do if I don't want to eat anything! I can't force myself to eat! I had already been vomiting all day Monday!" Vegeta shouted back, his tail lashing behind him in fury.

Oh. Goku stared at Vegeta. Vegeta wasn't lying – the prince wasn't even warmed up, there was no spot of sweat on his training-suit. Vegeta was in his right mind. As long as the training wasn't too hard, it wasn't harmful, a bit of training was good. And Vegeta was simply having appetite problems. Now Goku wasn't sure what to say. He scratched his spiky head. "Sorry, it seems I got excited over nothing…"

Vegeta glared at him then crossed his hands. "Never mind. I was going home anyway. Gravity Room makes me sick, literally."

Goku blinked. Bulma sighed and left the lab.

Goku wasn't sure how to react. Of course he was happy that Vegeta was going back home. But did Vegeta manage to sort out his problems? Did he find what he had been searching for in these two weeks? "You are really coming back?" he asked still a bit unsure.

"No, at least not into that antiquary of yours. Take a capsule-house from the Woman. She said she has a new house for us." Vegeta felt warmth spreading over his chest after Goku's enormous grin at him. Vegeta's silky tail unwrapped from his waist to sway happily behind him. Oh how Vegeta wanted to go back home, whatever it was…

Goku took the capsule house from Bulma. After they ITed back to the old house, they decided to build the new house near this old one. They both agreed that it was a good and calm place to live. And if they got bored they always could pack their house and move away.

Goku didn't get to admire the new house because, immediately when they both reached the living room, he was thrown on the carpet and there was purring Vegeta all over him. To say that Goku was surprised would be understatement.

"I want sex," Vegeta pressed himself to Goku.

"I don't mind…" Goku stammered blinking.

"Missed you," Vegeta informed Goku before claiming his lips.

"So why didn't you come back?" Goku chokingly asked after several minutes of kissing.

"Wanted to see how long your patience would last," Vegeta lied, smirking down at Goku. In reality Vegeta was looking at how long his own patience would last. And it didn't last as long as he would have liked.

"Bastard," Goku stuck his tongue into Vegeta's mouth thirsty for more contact. "Is everything alright?" he asked later.

Vegeta sighed then closed his eyes and laid his head down on Goku's chest. "I don't know. Should be. I meditated for a week. Even if I wanted I wouldn't be able to repeat that – it's hard to concentrate with constant nausea…"

"It's that bad?"

Vegeta shrugged, his hair tickling Goku's chin. "I don't know what to eat to keep it down."

"Are you hungry?"

"Don't start…" Vegeta winced.

"It's not normal," Goku's brows furrowed.

"I don't know. Never met a pregnant Saiyan before…" Vegeta scrunched his nose at Goku.

"If you don't get better we'll have to go to Bulma."

"She has never met a pregnant Saiyan either."

"At least she has a doctor's degree."

"Yes, in organic chemistry…"

"Better than nothing… Do you feel tired?"

"No. I feel fine. I just have nausea from time to time."

"That's sarcasm or…?"

"I mean it," Vegeta rolled his eyes. He smirked then. "I really feel fine and I know what would make me feel even better."

"Do you have pain or something?"

Vegeta frowned down at Goku then impatiently ground his hips with Goku's. "I think it's 'something'. And you better shut up, otherwise it will be you who'll have pains."

Goku grabbed Vegeta by his black tank-top and pulled him down. "I missed you terribly. You'll have to repay me for the time you weren't here…" he pulled Vegeta into a long sloppy kiss that Vegeta enjoyed as much as Goku.

"As soon as you remove your clothes I'll start paying…" Vegeta gasped for air after he was released.

Instead Goku's hands slipped under Vegeta's tank-top to caress Vegeta's chest and abdomen. "I can feel him," Goku muttered, leaning towards Vegeta and kissing his collarbone.

"Whom?" Vegeta purred, not particularly interested in starting a conversation.

Goku frowned at Vegeta. "Our baby, of course."

"Oh. Yeah." Vegeta felt a bit annoyed when Goku began to chirp happily, caressing his abdomen and completely neglecting his other body parts. "A bit lower, please," Vegeta shifted, discontentedly, trying to get Goku to do what he now really wanted. Okay, he was happy about that ki inside him too, but now he didn't particularly give a damn.

After Vegeta suddenly seized Goku through his pants and told him to shut up otherwise he'd be severely hurt, Goku realized that it was not the time to share his parental joy.

XXX

(INSERTION OF LEMON. Want to read it – go to adultfanfictio net (choose yaoi section) or mediaminer org (choose NC-17 category). I write under the same nickname everywhere).

XXX

They lay on their new white sofa panting and sweating.

"That was…" Goku mumbled when he was able to speak. He had never heard Vegeta be so loud.

Vegeta managed only a nod. His head was still spinning. The claim-mark on his shoulder was tingling pleasantly with each breath he took. Vegeta felt Goku lift him. He meekly protested – he was too tired to take a shower. Vegeta felt a bit worried when Goku put him back and there was silence for some time.

"Vegeta, your sperm is brown."

"What!" Vegeta bolted upright and looked at his chest where Goku was pointing.

"Is that normal?"

"Fuck no! I've never seen brown sperm!"

"You have never seen a pregnant Saiyan either…"

"Why's it brown!"

Goku scratched his head. "At least mine is still white…" he shrugged.

"You are an idiot!"

"Said a pregnant guy with brown sperm…"

"I'll kill you!"

"Vegeta, I'm sure it's normal. Don't worry. Your body is changing: your scent is different; you're wet even when you are not in heat. It's only a part of changes."

"I'll go ask Kamala and Raaven about that," Vegeta finally decided. He cleaned himself then settled back into the bed. "Tomorrow."

TBC


	6. Part 6

**Playing Home** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)(beta-read by achillona) 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

Note: this chapter contains a lemon scene. If you want to read it, go to mediaminer org (choose NC-17 category) or adultfanfiction net (choose yaoi section). I write under the same penname everywhere).

Part 6

Goku had almost forgotten about the two new Saiyans. He had been so engulfed in dealing with personal problems that had no time to even visit them. Goku wondered how they were doing. Well, the Lookout was still standing (or hanging, Goku never was sure about that one), the Earth was still intact, he still was able to feel Piccolo's ki, and that meant that the Saiyans didn't have major complaints. It was not very clear why they were on the Lookout; the Saiyans usually, when not trying to kill all the Nameks in their sight, avoided them at least to the point where they couldn't scent or see them.

Goku looked at sleeping Vegeta's back. Vegeta ordered them to stay there. Vegeta talked to Kamala and said that he could go wherever he wanted. Kamala didn't want to go wherever he wanted, so Vegeta told them to go to hell or stay at the Lookout until they figured out what to do. Kamala took that as an order. Well, probably he was trying to figure out what to do. Kamala didn't know the customs, didn't know the language, didn't even know what to eat not to poison himself, had no experience at any jobs, if possible, and in addition to that, he had to somehow take care of his traumatized/insane (nobody knew, Vegeta if knew didn't tell anyone) friend/lover (nobody knew either). True, once Vegeta told Goku that Kamala had plenty experience for one particular job, but after Goku inquired as to which, Vegeta went silent. Surely not a bodyguard or security guy, Kamala had no documents yet, no anything. Bulma was taking care of the matter, but it threatened to take longer than three months. Bulma didn't want to push the matter and to draw unwelcome attention. That would be a bit of a problem – if someone tried to explain to Kamala that he had to go to a police station or prison, Kamala might shove that explanation into someone's throat. Kamala wasn't VERY aggressive, he just tended to snap when the situation was confusing or threatening him or Raaven. Actually Kamala was much calmer than Vegeta had been when Goku had first met him. That was a very confusing trait. For a Saiyan.

Goku chuckled. These two Saiyans should know at least something about pregnancy. And of course Vegeta was too proud to ask them… Just now, when the problem got more acute, the prince decided that his masculine parts were much more important than his pride.

XXXXX

Vegeta woke up on a huge sofa in the living room with his sleeping mate beside him. He snuggled closer to Kakarott and listened to the pouring rain. He felt content and secure; his mate was beside him, the sex scent was still lingering in the air and he was warm and comfortable. He felt like that near Kakarott most of the time. Well, at least after they mated. Only that Kakarott's bite on his shoulder finally made him completely forget the jealousy he felt over Kakarott's power. Most likely when he accepted Kakarott and let him mark him/take him that solved the power-rivalry between them (actually between HIM and Kakarott, Kakarott somehow had never been involved in that matter).

Vegeta inhaled deeper. Gods, how he missed that! He wasn't sure why he didn't come back to Kakarott earlier. Whatever he had tried to prove, achieve or test by stubbornly not coming back home until Kakarott himself came for him, he didn't achieve anything, except feelings of loneliness and increased sexual cravings.

But he didn't know if everything was okay now. Was two weeks enough to get rid of those stupid feelings of insecurity? He had been meditating for a week. He tried to get his thoughts sorted out. All week he had been trying to make himself believe and hope. That was stupid, he knew, but only in the way that he could oppose his fears, especially to that one – insecurity. Like all thinking creatures in the universe he wanted safety, stability, and family. Everyone wanted that, sometimes more, sometimes less. It's an instinct. Even love was probably included. He wanted that, he craved for that. But his experience showed that nothing was for free. The more one wanted the thing, the more one struggled to get it, the more difficult it got and the more one had to pay for it. That's how all society works. It didn't have to be so dramatic, but he knew that he had hammered this so deep in his head that now it simply disturbed his and Kakarott's life. He wasn't able to enjoy himself, not without thinking about what bill he'd get later. He felt good with Kakarott, better than he could have ever imagined or dreamed and better than he ever would deserve. And he was paranoid; he was waiting for something bad to happen. And the things that were likely to happen: Kakarott was going to cheat on him, get bored with him or leave him. And it didn't even help that he perfectly knew that Kakarott would never do that to him. It simply was how his mind worked.

He spent a whole week arguing with himself trying to reassure himself that Kakarott and he now were mated, that he was carrying Kakarott's child and Kakarott would never leave him. Kakarott loved him. He knew that. He could see this in Kakarott's eyes, he could hear this in Kakarott's voice, he could feel this in every touch and caress Kakarott gave him. He knew that and it still took a whole week to reassure himself. Maybe it worked, maybe not. Maybe it wasn't enough. He had been living like that his whole life and now he was trying to change it in a few mere weeks. Very likely it wasn't enough. But now he could hardly do anything about it, he couldn't meditate anymore. As soon as he would start, he would get sick. He was loosing weight. Something wasn't right, but he hoped that it was normal for a pregnant Saiyan.

XXXXX

"Did you sleep well?" Goku asked Vegeta after he woke up. He was worried about Vegeta's sickness.

"Perfectly," Vegeta purred.

"You are in a good mood," Goku smiled. His tail brushed over Vegeta's thigh.

"Fuck me like you did yesterday and I always will be in a good mood…" Vegeta admired his blushing mate. Hell, how Kakarott managed to do that… That always turned him on. "Kakarott," he purred, pressing his naked body to the bigger Saiyan.

"What?" Goku smiled wickedly.

"Enough empty talk," Vegeta reached for his mate's tail.

(INSERTION OF LEMON. WANT TO READ IT – GO TO mediaminer org (choose NC-17 category) or adultfanfiction net (choose yaoi category). I write under the same penname everywhere.)

Vegeta was lazily lying half on the white sofa half on Goku and softly purring while Goku was playing with his tail tip twirling it between his fingers.

"Sorry," Goku brushed his fingertips over bruises on Vegeta's waist.

Vegeta raised his head to see what his mate was talking about. He shrugged then, laying his head back on Goku's lap. "Doesn't matter. I don't even feel them." He continued to purr contently.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Goku apologetically kissed one of bruises.

"Forget this. I always leave my marks on you."

Goku blinked and looked at Vegeta surprised. "You do that intentionally?"

"Well…No…I mean…" Vegeta shook his head then glared at Goku. "If I wanted to leave something on you intentionally it would be a black bruise under your eye or a broken limb!"

Goku laughed and leaned down to soothe Vegeta's temper with a kiss. Fear clenched Goku's stomach when Vegeta suddenly turned away. Did he do something wrong again? "Vegeta what's wrong?" Goku suddenly felt like crying – each step they took led them backwards.

"Brush your teeth then kiss me," Vegeta scrunched his nose turning back, so now they were staring at each other. Vegeta felt unnerved when he saw tears glittering in Goku's eyes. "Damn, never thought that you were so fond of your morning breath," Vegeta said. "If you are so concerned, I can say that mine probably isn't any better either…"

Goku suddenly laughed, making Vegeta even more confused. "No, you silly, it's not that… But yes, your breath stinks too." Goku laid his head on Vegeta's chest. "I am simply very happy that you are back."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "That's why you're crying?"

Goku smiled then brushed over Vegeta's tail. "Do you at least feel some changes after meditation?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, I think it helped. But it might be that it won't last long. I don't know. I'm just guessing."

"It really has some effects…" Goku smiled.

"Oh?"

"You are purring."

"So, I am…" Vegeta scratched his cheek thinking. He shrugged then. "Alright, let's go to see other rooms. I think I had enough of the living room."

Goku chuckled. "Yeah, we should eat something. What do you want?" Goku asked hoping that Bulma had at least some sense and filled the fridges before giving the house to two Saiyans.

Vegeta gave Goku a dubious look.

"Oh, c'mon," Goku gave Vegeta incredulous look, not believing that Vegeta still was not hungry after those rounds of sex. "You must be starving like me," he gently pushed Vegeta off his lap and got up from the sofa, getting ready for the quest in search of the shower.

The house was big. Probably Bulma expected them to have a big family… It had seven rooms. There was the biggest kitchen and the biggest bathroom he had ever seen. Kitchen, bathroom, living room and two small rooms were on the ground floor. Bedroom and three other rooms were upstairs.

Goku felt his cheeks heat up and his eyes widen at the size of the bed in the bedroom. Gods, it must be super king size or something… Yes, Bulma was really expecting them to have a big family. No, not expected, she was encouraging it! Well, he didn't mind that, but how was he supposed to find Vegeta in this oversized bed-field!

Bulma did a great job at furnishing the rooms. Goku was content to see that Bulma maintained a minimalistic style everywhere in the house. He knew that Vegeta had felt overcrowded by things in their old house – there had been so little room and so many things. And it was good because of another reason – sometimes Vegeta tended to unleash his anger on things by throwing them into the walls or on the floor. No things – nothing to throw. And Bulma wisely put roller blinds everywhere instead of curtains – no need to wash. And dusting was a quick thing – just ascend to Super Saiyan and all dust is blasted away. Well, the carpet might burn a little in the process but that's not a problem, really.

Goku found Vegeta in one of the rooms upstairs. Vegeta was sitting on the carpet and staring at the cot. Goku felt a bit nervous by Vegeta's tenseness. "Is something wrong?" He saw Vegeta start then Vegeta shook his head in denial.

"It was Trunks'."

"Oh," Goku relaxed and smiled. "Remembering loud nights?" He saw Vegeta's lips twitch.

"No, Woman usually did that part. I slept in the Gravity Room." Then Vegeta laughed sadly. "When you think about that – just give me the Gravity Room and I'll be happy…"

Goku almost winced. He knew where it was going, and on one hand he wanted Vegeta to sort this out and forget it, but on other hand he knew it was making Vegeta depressed. "Just forget it, Vegeta. You love Trunks. You just have been confused, and there were androids coming. Just forget it."

XXXXX

Vegeta slowly circled the kitchen table. It didn't seem that the prince would be very hungry.

"Sit down. You have to eat something at least," Goku sat up at the white table. He waited for Vegeta to join him.

Vegeta sat up then again observed the food. He didn't feel hungry. That disturbed him – usually after activity in bed he ate everything in sight and looked for more.

Goku choked on his pancake when Vegeta said that he would have pineapple juice for breakfast. "No way," he cleared his throat finally. "I won't let you to starve." He put five pancakes on a plate and pushed it over to Vegeta. "Eat this at least."

"I don't want it," Vegeta shook his head but then he probed one of the pancakes with a fork. He knew he had to eat something; it was not healthy for a Saiyan to stay for almost two days without food. "What the hell is it?"

"Pancake." Goku smiled, realizing that he had sounded like Vegeta.

Vegeta stabbed all five of his pancakes at once. "I can see that! What did you put in them that they are so swollen?"

"For Gods' sake, Vegeta, just eat them," Goku sighed. He realized that at that point he really had been a good husband – he had never asked Chichi what she put in food. He just ate it. "Bananas, apples, sugar, milk, flour, salt, 6 eggs, oil, water," he thought a moment, "I think that's it."

"It sounds edible," Vegeta agreed. He liked sweet food very much. Maybe even more than the color blue.

Goku contently watched Vegeta scoop half of the strawberry jam pot and put everything on his pancakes. Even only while looking at all that sweetness Goku's teeth began to ache but as long as Vegeta was eating, he didn't care.

"It's strong, isn't it?" Goku asked while watching Vegeta with dreamy eyes.

"What? The pancakes?" Vegeta blinked at his plate. "I don't think that's…"

"No, the baby's ki," Goku managed to grin even with his mouth full.

"I don't know…" Vegeta shrugged. "But yes, it has the same ki height as Trunks had only when he was born."

"Wow, and he is only a bit older than two weeks…"

"Your age counting is a bit strange… And how do you know it's a boy?" Vegeta picked out the rest of the jam and put it all on his pancakes.

"Well, presuming that Saiyans had only a few females…"

"You want a boy?" Vegeta asked.

"No, I didn't say that," Goku quickly denied. "I'm just guessing. I would be delighted to have a daughter, I already have two sons…"

"So you want a girl?"

Goku felt trapped. He thought a moment. "Are you teasing me?"

"Yes."

"Bastard."

"Yes."

XXXXX

Goku put dirty plates into the sink to wash them. "Do you want to go to Kamala and Raa..raa…whatever the hell his name is, now?"

"It's Raaven. Yes, I want to do it now. And I have to do something about them. They don't particularly like the Lookout…"

"They will not live here!" Goku stated flatly, putting a bottle of Fairy on a cupboard with a big thud, making varicolored bubbles fly from the bottle.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Of course not. It's our house. I just need to get another capsule house for them."

"I'll ask Bulma. She'll agree to help them." Goku waited for water to fill the sink.

"I already asked, and she agreed. But I have to do something with them before she gets that house. Last time I saw them, Kamala was trying to kill Piccolo and Raaven was helping…"

"You are kidding," Goku chuckled, "Saiyans tried to kill a Namek…what a surprise…"

"Yeah," Vegeta sighed. "For a moment I thought that Piccolo was going to blast their heads to oblivion… I think now they've calmed down a bit."

Goku chuckled again. "Alright, I'll finish washing the dishes, you can dry them and we can go." He looked at Vegeta then cocked his head to the side. "What you are doing?"

"Drying dishes." Vegeta again released a small amount of ki at the plates that were put on a cupboard to dry.

"That's clever," Goku nodded, turning back to the sink. "Only a lazy person, such as you, could have thought about something like that."

"I'm not lazy. I'm inventive."

"Hmm…"

"I'm not lazy!" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, his nose rising high in the air.

Goku rolled his eyes. "Okay, you aren't," he laughed at his mate's display then got worried when suddenly Vegeta's face drained from color and Vegeta's hand went to his mouth. Vegeta was sick. Goku just helplessly watched his mate run into the bathroom.

Vegeta sat on the floor in the bathroom. He pressed his forehead to a cool wall. The spasms had lasted for about five minutes until all breakfast was gone. Now he was getting better. But these sickness attacks were getting really annoying.

"Are you alright?" Goku stuck his head through the bathroom door. He observed sitting Vegeta.

"Just perfect," Vegeta muttered then rose to his feet. He rinsed his mouth once again then turned to Goku. "We can go now."

"Let's wait a moment," Goku shook his head. He looked at Vegeta's pale face. "They'll think that I did something to you, and they are quite fond of you…" Actually he wanted Vegeta to rest a bit. "You definitely are going to ask about this sickness too."

"That's normal. Woman was sick almost every morning."

"You told you couldn't eat neither dinner nor supper."

"I'm a Saiyan, not Human, maybe it's how its supposed to be."

"Maybe you aren't supposed to be sick at all…"

"Alright, shut up, I'll ask them."

"Good mate," Goku patted Vegeta on his head, grinning.

"Shut up," Vegeta smacked his hand away.

XXXXX

"So what did they say?" Goku asked after Vegeta finished talking with the two Saiyans. The four were sitting at the Lookout's kitchen. Goku looked unhappy not being able to participate in the discussion. It seemed that the two Saiyans couldn't quite agree on something.

"They can't decide if sperm should be brown or white." Vegeta was annoyed. This was ridiculous.

"So one had heard something about that?" Goku was relieved. "Then it's normal."

Vegeta scratched his chin in irritation. "They aren't sure. Kamala said that he heard something like a joke once. And Raaven said that it's nonsense."

Goku sighed. "And how about the sickness?"

"That's normal, it should pass soon."

"At least this," Goku was a bit relieved. "Did they say something more?"

"Nothing special," Vegeta shrugged. "Just that they are going to mate."

Goku rolled his eyes. "Nothing special… Well, we'll have more pregnant Saiyans then, I suppose…" He intently looked at the two Saiyans. "Actually, how old are they? They seem to be young..."

"Kamala is nineteen, Raaven's eighteen."

"Gods," Goku gasped, "they're only boys!"

Vegeta seriously looked at Goku. "Better not call Kamala that to his face. We don't need fights here. And after they mate, keep away from Raaven, otherwise you definitely are going to provoke a fight with Kamala. It seems he's going to be a dominating male in their pair."

Goku scratched his head. "Alright… But I don't see any point in that. I'm mated, and they are going to mate. What's there to fight about?"

Vegeta suddenly became very interested in a bowl of fruit that was standing on the table. "Well…dominating partners usually can have more than one partner… Kamala might think that you're after his Raaven."

"Oh," Goku blinked. "Oh. Okay, this is clear then. But this is nonsense… Raaven probably would try to kill me, if I…"

"Kakarott, let me tell you this – they are Saiyans. They grew up with Mortins, but they have some Saiyan culture left in their veins. You are the strongest of all us. You are alpha male. You can do whatever you want, there's no one who could stop you. If you decided that you want Raaven or Kamala, who could stop you?"

"Y-you?" Goku stuttered wide-eyed. He never imagined he was seen like that. He never imagined Vegeta saw him like that. He never imagined Vegeta never told him that in order to protect himself. So that's where part of these insecurities Vegeta felt…

Vegeta gazed at him for some time then turned away. "No, I can't stop you, and you know it."

"For fuck's sake, Vegeta, you know I'm not like that," Goku growled, agitated. "And what about the claim-mark!"

Vegeta shrugged. "It's only a mark. It's a sign of possession. It sort of says not to touch the marked person or you'll have to answer for your actions to his owner. The bond does exist only in agreement of the two, but nobody can forbid killing a dominating male and taking the submissive or the opposite."

Goku felt sick. He felt like he would be deceiving Vegeta and all his race but he was happy that Saiyan society didn't exist anymore. If he at least for a moment had ever seen Vegeta as his possession, he would have never forgiven himself. "It's horrible," he said. Then Goku tensed. "Wait, it means that Kamala or Raaven can go after you?"

Vegeta laughed softly. "Yes. But only an idiot would do that. I'm pregnant already; I'm no use to any male now. Besides they know your power…well…and mine too," he laughed again. "And what's more, they seem to be much more interested in each other than in both of us, and they wouldn't dare to go against their Prince."

"Vegeta, you forget one thing – Gohan never cared about your status when he went after you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Stop it. I just sort of informed you about your rights. And now you are getting paranoid." Vegeta smirked at Goku then. "Just tell them that if they tried to touch me, you'd kill them."

"It's not fucking funny!" Goku hissed at his mate.

"So stop flouncing around."

"Vegeta, you are not going near them when you're in heat again!" Goku bared his canines at stupefied Kamala.

"Don't fucking order me around!" Vegeta hissed at Goku. "You might be alpha male, but I'm a fucking Prince!"

"Grrr… I'll kill him!" Goku growled at Vegeta.

Vegeta blinked. Something wasn't working. The two Saiyans rose to their feet and stood up next to him. They were prepared to defend him from his own shouting mate. That was so embarrassing! "Kakarott! Shut the fuck up this second!" Vegeta roared, rising too. "Are you happy now! The morons think that you are going to attack me!"

Suddenly Goku felt very, very silly. After Vegeta and he mated sometimes he suddenly would lose a normal track of events when something or someone would threaten his and Vegeta's relationship. "I'm sorry," he softly pulled Vegeta to him and kissed his brow. "I'm just being an idiot."

"And an aggressive one," Vegeta angrily pushed Goku back to his seat. "And stop salivating in front of them! We are not a bunch of sappy women!"

TBC


	7. Part 7

Hello, **kit-kit**! Thanks for your review!

**Playing Home** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)(beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

Part 7

Although Kamala and Raaven assured that Vegeta's sickness should end very soon, it already had been lasting for more than three weeks. And it was only getting worse. Vegeta was hardly able to eat anything. He had lost weight, felt weak, dizzy and tired all the time.

Goku became very worried when he learned that the sickness shouldn't have lasted longer than one week. He tried to persuade Vegeta to visit Bulma, but the prince was still refusing. That led them to arguments. They almost had a fight after Goku threatened Vegeta with ki-cuffing him and bringing him to Bulma. Of course, Goku didn't do that, even if he thought he ought to.

XXXXX

Goku observed Vegeta's pale face while they were in the middle of a common argument. Vegeta was sick, why didn't Vegeta see that! "Vegeta, look at yourself! You are white! Your eyes are bloodshot and you have black sacks under your eyes! It's several days now you are drinking only juice! What the hell are you trying to prove here! If you don't care about yourself, do that at least for our baby!"

"I'm not going to be a laboratory mouse!"

"Vegeta!" Goku hissed. "I never wanted to use my power against you, but you don't leave me any option…"

"Just touch me and I'll break the bond!" Vegeta hissed back.

"You won't do that," Goku calmly shook his head, reaching for Vegeta.

"Yes, I will!" Vegeta stepped back. Of course he wasn't going to break the bond. But he wasn't going to Capsule Corp. either! Something was wrong, he perfectly knew that, never in his life had he felt so ill, but he was afraid that if he went to Capsule Corp., his suspicions might appear to be right. He didn't want them to be right. He wasn't ready to accept that.

He tried to avoid Kakarott's hands but was too slow. It was easy for Kakarott to catch him now. Kakarott had him in a corner now. Kakarott's hand firmly fell on his waist, preventing any escape.

"Vegeta, please," Goku patiently repeated while Vegeta was shaking his head in refusal. "Why are you so against a small checkup? It won't hurt you. It wouldn't even hurt your pride – you are pregnant, you don't feel well, it's only natural to clear up what's wrong. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of nothing!" Vegeta spat. His eyes widened as Goku suddenly swooped him from his feet into his arms and began to carry him into the bedroom. "Let me down!" Vegeta struggled, but Goku didn't even seem to feel his efforts.

"Now you are going to tell me why you are afraid of that small checkup," Goku calmly sat on the bed with Vegeta in his lap.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Vegeta tried to wiggle away.

"Stop it," Goku's grip became firmer. "If you behave like a child, I'll treat you like one."

"Fuck off!" Vegeta tried to push Goku away, but Goku just held him even tighter.

After ten minutes or so, Goku felt Vegeta's struggling lessen. Finally Vegeta stopped trying to escape. The prince just slumped in his lap in defeat. Goku felt worried when Vegeta began to shake.

"I think I'm not able to give birth," he muttered, giving in. He was tired and hopeless and at the moment he didn't even care if Kakarott was going to leave him.

"What do you mean?" Goku shook his head in surprise. "You conceived after all."

"In my line there never were bearers. I'm not able to do that."

For some time Goku simply stared at Vegeta's slumped shoulders. "I see that you are not completely sure…"

"I don't see another reason." Vegeta tried to stand up.

Goku held him down. He heartily embraced Vegeta to reduce stress Vegeta was now experiencing. "You are just guessing. Was there some similar case or something?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No, but…"

"We are going to Bulma now. We need to clear this up." He stood up, bringing Vegeta up with him.

"No, I…"

"Vegeta, if you can't carry it, it has to come out one way or another. There's no need to risk with your health."

Vegeta felt himself shaking even more. Kakarott had never called the child 'it'. He had been always referring the child as a 'baby'. "No, you would be upset…"

"Vegeta, all I care about is you. If it does damage to you it has to be removed."

Vegeta's breath hitched, cold passed his spine. That was the so long waited proof that Kakarott was ready to do everything for him, but the situation was chilling. Now he didn't want that proof.

Vegeta was shaken, he could see that. He himself was shaken. He had wanted this baby so much! But if Vegeta was right, there was no way he could let Vegeta torture himself further. Vegeta was ill, Vegeta was slowly dying. At this point he didn't care about the baby. Vegeta probably would miscarry anyway.

"I'm sorry," Vegeta whispered.

"It's not your fault. It's bad luck."

"Bad luck?" Vegeta laughed softly. "It's my fucking genes. I said I was not a choice for mating."

Goku closed his eyes, restraining himself from whimpering. How much time had passed after Vegeta had come to this conclusion? How long was he trying to conceal that? Vegeta's mental state was worsening again. Vegeta again was blaming himself and questioning their mating. Usually that led to panic attacks… "Vegeta, it's not true, you…"

"Mating is to create a family and what family can I create! It's no use! It's fucking…"

"Stop it," Goku sternly shook Vegeta by his shoulders. "Get a grip on yourself!" Vegeta was being hysterical and this was the only way. "This way you won't achieve anything."

"Exactly! I can't achieve anything!"

Goku considered slapping Vegeta. "Shut up. You have a family. You have Trunks, you have me."

"You know what I'm talking about! It's not a family! It's a parody!"

"Vegeta!" Goku growled. "I'm sure Trunks would be happy to hear you just called him a parody!" Vegeta went silent. Suddenly Goku felt wetness splash on his arms. "Vegeta, calm down, please."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he tried to escape Kakarott's grasp. This was hell. He didn't want to do that to Kakarott.

"Shhh…it's not your fault. None of this is," Goku gently stroked Vegeta's side. "We just need to go to Bulma, maybe she will be able to do something. Will you go?"

"Yes." Then more tears followed. He felt completely defeated.

"Shhh…"Goku nodded, kissing Vegeta's nape before him. "Just calm down and I'll IT us to Capsule Corp." Vegeta stopped trying to escape Goku. Now his mate was pressing himself to him seeking comfort. He was going to give Vegeta all the comfort he could. He carefully laid Vegeta on the bed and lay himself down next to him. Vegeta still didn't face him. Goku wrapped one arm around Vegeta's waist and pulled him closer. "Shh…it's okay. Calm down." He kissed Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta heavily exhaled then turned to face Goku. "We can go."

"Alright," Goku nodded and slowly stood up, bringing Vegeta up with him.

Goku ITed them directly to Bulma's laboratory. Bulma jumped in surprise then froze.

"Goku, what the hell did you do to him!"

Goku glared at Bulma. Vegeta scowled at her.

"I didn't do anything! His sickness had been lasting for almost three weeks now. He can't eat anything," Goku snapped at her.

"Where have you been earlier!" Bulma gasped. She rose from her seat, motioning for them to follow her. "Three weeks! Are you both completely nuts!" she shook her head in disbelief. "Do you feel hungry?" she asked Vegeta.

"No."

"You throw up everything you eat?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel pain or discomfort somewhere?"

"No."

"Do you feel tired and week?"

"Yes."

"Did the baby's ki lessen?"

"No."

"Is it growing or stable?"

"Stable."

"Did you notice something unusual? Like changes in your body or something?"

"Yes."

"What changes?"

"Hmm…"

"What changes?"

"Err…"

"His sperm is brown," Goku answered.

"Well, THAT is interesting." Bulma finished preparing the apparatus and computer. She motioned for Vegeta to sit down on the table. She had been using the same equipment when she had been pregnant with Trunks. "I'll take blood sample. See how much different it is from your old one. And I want to check on the fetus. Is there something else I should know?"

"He thinks he can't give birth because his line never was bearers. He thinks his genes might be affected by that."

"That's very doubtful," Bulma shook her head in disagreement. "How old is your line?"

"Over five thousands years," Vegeta rolled up his sleeve, seeing Bulma reach in the drawer for a syringe.

"Did the Saiyan males always have an ability to conceive?"

"No."

"When did it start?"

Vegeta thought a moment. "I'm not very sure… Maybe about five hundred years ago…"

"It's pretty recent then. I don't think that your presumption is right then. But with you, Saiyans, one can't be sure." Bulma finally found the needed needle. She startled at the door-slam. She rolled her eyes. Goku's phobia was stronger than him.

"How did it start, anyway? The male pregnancy?" she asked, inserting the needle into Vegeta's flesh. The Saiyan didn't even flinch.

"No one knows. Some thought that it was evolution, because females were almost extinct. Other believed that it was the touch of God."

"God?" Bulma wondered, pulling the needle out. She pressed a piece of cotton to a small-bloodied spot. "Usually it's a goddess who gives fertility…"

"It was a God," Vegeta scowled at her.

"Alright, it was a God," Bulma rolled her eyes while preparing the sample. "So what do YOU believe?"

"I'm not sure," Vegeta admitted. "It might have been evolution, but it started too sudden and too fast. It was like an explosion. Suddenly there started to flow reports about pregnant warriors. My great-grand father had trouble then when a sixth of all legions had to be relieved from serving due to oncoming labor," Vegeta smiled.

"Can bet it shook the society a bit…" Bulma smiled too while programming the computer to compare two blood samples.

"Yeah, that was a huge boost to our population. Well, at least till the next war…"

"So most of the Saiyans already had been bisexual at the time?"

"Yes."

"When did you think that you wanted to mate Goku?"

Vegeta blinked. He scowled.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm curious," Bulma shrugged. "All the time you pretended that you hated him. To say that I was surprised to hear about you moving in with him would be an understatement… And then you come back from that space-trip and announce that you are mated and pregnant. I thought you'd rather die than let him touch you… So when did you think that he would suit you as a mate?" Bulma turned from computer screen to Vegeta. She sighed and turned back. She didn't expect Vegeta to talk anyway.

"The first time I saw him."

"What!" Bulma gasped. She turned to him. "You tried to kill him plenty times after that!"

"So what?" Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly. "I preferred him dead than being my mate."

"Gosh, your logic always amazed me…"

"Look," Vegeta snorted, "it's simple. I wanted him, he's powerful and attractive, but he's a third class. I'm a Prince. I thought it was better to kill him than to torture myself."

"Yes, selfish as usual. A good way to declare your love…" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Good that you never loved me."

Vegeta looked a bit hurt.

Bulma sighed. "Sorry." She turned back to her computer. "I know you love me at least a bit," she smiled at the screen after a longish pause.

"Hn."

"And when did Goku realize that you are his chosen one? I suppose you didn't perform that kiss you performed several weeks ago?" she smiled again "He might have been a bit shocked…"

"Ask him," Vegeta crossed his arms, looking through Bulma's shoulder at the screen and trying to understand the numbers and records.

"You don't know?"

"Hn."

"That's sad. You are not interested?" Bulma slyly smiled at the screen.

Vegeta scowled at her back. Oh, he knew what she was doing. He knew her all too well. "I think it happened when he brought me to his old house. He went into heat and naturally became interested in me. Later it was very fast."

"That didn't sound very romantic…"

Vegeta gave the back of Bulma's head a very stern look. "I never was a very romantic person, was I?"

Bulma sighed. She went over Vegeta's defenses. Vegeta was saying to stop. "Who made the first move?" she motioned for Vegeta to undress.

"He," Vegeta dropped his shirt on the chair then began to unzip his jeans.

"Oh," Bulma blinked surprised. "But probably he needed some encouragement…" she rolled her eyes noticing Vegeta hesitate with his underwear. It's not like she hadn't seen him naked before.

"Yeah, lots of encouragement…" Vegeta smirked. He looked at Bulma waiting for further instructions.

"Here," Bulma patted the same table. "Just lay down and relax."

"It's fucking cold!" Vegeta gasped after the gel touched his stomach.

"Stop whining, it's not for long," Bulma smeared the gel further. But she knew that because of higher blood temperature than humans', Vegeta must feel very uncomfortable. "Yes, and I'll measure you body temperature just in case."

"Whatever," Vegeta shifted feeling insecure while Bulma was sliding over his stomach with some device.

Bulma was fascinated. Sometimes she questioned herself and others if Vegeta's pregnancy wasn't simply a dream or illusion. Now she was proven. Vegeta WAS pregnant. And as far as she could see that tiny life was developing quite all right.

Vegeta quickly wiped the gel away after Bulma finished monitoring him. He approached Bulma who now was studying blood samples. "And?"

"It will take time, Vegeta," Bulma sighed at the prince's impatience. "Now go to that gynecological chair."

Vegeta turned to stare at the thing wide-eyed. "NO WAY."

"Sit," Bulma patiently patted the chair. She rolled her eyes when Vegeta backed away. "You agreed with checking."

"But not with this thing!" Vegeta looked at the chair with a look of horror on his face. "This looks like a torturing tool!"

"Vegeta sit down. It won't bite you."

"Forget that, Woman. I'm away," Vegeta shook his head, backing even more.

"You are a coward, Vegeta."

"What!" Vegeta snarled at the insult.

"You heard me. Now stop that and come here."

Vegeta growled in annoyance. He slowly approached Bulma. After staring at the chair for some time more he sat down. "Do you realize how fucking embarrassing this is?" he grit his teeth, spreading his legs.

"Calm down and relax."

XXXXX

"Goku, come here," Bulma motioned.

Goku timidly entered Bulma's cabinet. Bulma phoned him to say that she had results. She already had spoken to Vegeta and now wanted to see him.

Goku sat down on the chair against Bulma's table. Bulma's face didn't promise any good. He felt really nervous.

Bulma sighed then brushed over her blue hair. "I did various tests and I can say what is wrong with him, but I can't do almost anything to change it." She noisily dug in her papers. "First, his gastric acid is as effective as water. His glands almost stopped producing it at all. It's one of the hormones. I can't tell which of them, maybe it's a mix of them. Hell, he's so pumped with them… It's almost like I'd see a blood sample of a different man. Some of his hormones are hitting the roof, but others are so low…" Bulma sighed, seeing that Goku was just staring at her mouth without even blinking. "Second, his testosterone level…well, it's triple as low as it was before." Bulma rolled her eyes at still unblinking Goku. "I mean recently he probably stopped being aggressive, territorial and possessive. In other words he's much calmer and compliant, isn't he?"

Goku blinked. "I had to fight him for days to persuade him to come here..."

"That's a different thing. So you didn't notice anything strange?"

"Well…sort of. He became more sensitive to everything." Goku squirmed. "He cries easily."

"Oh," Bulma nodded. "That too. So it's because of the decreased testosterone level. Third, his sperm is brown because of natural dye; it's simply something in his system. It's normal, it's how it's supposed to be. That color appeared because his body stopped producing active sperm," Bulma almost glared at Goku. "I mean he's completely sterile."

"What!" Goku almost jumped from his chair.

"Probably it's only temporary. I didn't find anything wrong, except that his body simply stopped producing it at all. One or some of his hormones are changing others, he's pregnant, so probably his body simply doesn't see any point in putting itself out with producing so many different hormones. It's actually good, because now he needs different hormones to help the fetus develop. I think it will be back to normal after he gives birth."

Goku processed the information then squirmed again. "And how is the baby?"

"I didn't find any extraordinary departures from norm while checking the fetus' position. Logically it's where it's supposed to be. It appears that the fetus isn't affected by lack of nutrition, yet. But if this continues, Vegeta is going to miscarry."

Goku looked at Bulma for some time. "So what can we do?"

Bulma sighed. "Not much, I'm afraid. I could induce his glands to produce gastric acid, but I'm not sure if that wouldn't mess his body up. The stuff I'd give him might make some combinations with the stuff in his system," she explained for Goku. "It might damage the baby. But on other hand we don't have much choice. I'll start experimenting with several chemicals. Now I just gave him a saturated solution dressed with albumen and hydrocarbons, I can't do anything more. I'll need to get more of the solution for him if that continues."

TBC


	8. Part 8

Hello, **everyone**! Thank you for your nice reviews!

**Playing Home** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

Part 8

It was getting worse.

Goku was watching a slumbering Vegeta. They were sitting in the living room. Vegeta was half watching TV and half sleeping. Goku silently approached Vegeta and carefully picked him up. Vegeta didn't protest; he was too tired and too sleepy for that. After Goku carried him up into their bedroom and laid him down on the bed, Vegeta immediately fell asleep.

For some time Goku stood next to the bed and stared at Vegeta's back then he decided to visit Bulma.

XXXXX

"How is he?" Bulma asked while comparing Vegeta and Raaven's blood samples. It was one week into Raaven's pregnancy, and she hoped to see what was wrong with Vegeta's.

"Bad." Goku found a chair and sat up behind Bulma. "He's sleeping all the time."

Bulma sighed. "Some of his hormones came back to normal, but others are still out of sync. Raaven's blood looks pretty normal and he feels well, he isn't even sick. I don't understand why Vegeta is having trouble." She rubbed her forehead. "Maybe there's something wrong with that claim-mark and the bond between you two?"

Goku shook his head. "No, I don't believe it has anything to do with this. I already spoke with Vegeta about that. He said that the bond is still too weak to be able to cause something like that. Besides, he said that I should really hate him, to be able to do that to him through our bond."

"Maybe you bonded incorrectly?"

"Impossible. Either you bond or you don't. You can't bond incorrectly. I felt it click during the mating, and I know he felt it too."

Bulma rubbed her tired eyes. "You know, it might be a psychological thing. He might himself be causing this. There already was a similar incident several years ago. After I pointed it out to him, he took care of it."

"He never told me anything…" Goku looked a bit startled.

"Not a big surprise…" Bulma yawned. "He might have done something again. What else has he been doing for the past month?"

Goku thought a moment. "Well, it all started during his meditation."

"Meditation? Yes, I think that might be the answer," Bulma nodded.

"How is meditation connected with his gastric acid?" Goku blinked.

"Better not argue with me," Bulma glared at him. "So what has he been trying to achieve by meditating?"

"I don't know for sure. I think he might have tried to lessen his fears."

"Fears?"

Goku just sighed. In a different situation he would have kept his mouth shut, but now he was trying to help Vegeta. "Yes, he wanted to trust me more."

Now it was Bulma who sighed. "And that's why he left you and came to stay here for several days?" She shook her head in disbelief. "You, Saiyans, are crazy."

Goku nodded his head, completely agreeing. "That I know." Earlier he thought that it was Vegeta who was strange, but after he met Kamala and Raaven… When he went to ask Raaven to donate blood in order to try to help clear up what was wrong with Vegeta… Kamala didn't attack him, Kamala didn't say a word, but he was so jumpy and nervous, Goku was even able to scent his fear. Kamala was at Raaven's side the entire time, and when Bulma finally had her sample, Kamala almost pushed Raaven through the door, out of Goku's sight. And it became clear to Goku that Vegeta had been right: Saiyans were a pack-race. And because now there were only several of them left, they all more or less considered themselves a pack. And Goku was the strongest, the leader. They obeyed Goku. Even Vegeta. Goku knew that Vegeta probably would argue with that one, but it was true, and even Vegeta himself knew that. It was an instinct.

Thousands of years Vegeta's House was the strongest and most powerful – they were the Alpha Males all the time. Goku could understand why Vegeta had a hard time accepting him – he literally had stripped Vegeta of that status. He had taken Vegeta's position, his rights and his status. And he even claimed Vegeta for himself. No wonder Vegeta still had doubts and fears. Vegeta wasn't Alpha Male anymore; Vegeta was marked and pregnant.

Strength and power mean everything to Saiyans. Vegeta has charisma, is clever, and is talented in tactics and politics, but now, from a fellow Saiyan's view, that doesn't mean much. The prince or not, Vegeta, like everyone else, has to obey the strongest. It was causing confusion, the claim-mark on Vegeta's shoulder – Vegeta still was the prince, but Goku was Alpha Male. The splitting of power didn't do well for the new Saiyans – Goku had noticed several times that Kamala wasn't sure how to address or talk to them. Kamala clearly was showing more respect to Goku, but he complied with his prince too. Goku could see that Kamala wasn't sure whose orders were priority. Kamala wasn't sure that in case he obeyed Goku's orders and at the same time disobeyed his prince's, he wouldn't lose his head. In normal Saiyan society, Goku would simply contest Vegeta, defeat him and that would be it – Goku would be Alpha Male and the Prince/King. Of course Goku wasn't going to do that to Vegeta. He knew that as soon as he touched Vegeta, everything would be over. Vegeta wasn't going to lose the last status he had. Either Vegeta would kill him or kill himself. Knowing Vegeta it would probably be the first option – Vegeta had never reacted to betrayals very well. Vegeta might not be able to kill him straight away, but Vegeta would plan and wait and in the end Vegeta would get what he wanted, because Vegeta always did.

But at the same time Goku could see that neither Kamala nor Raaven trusted him. If they needed anything, they asked their prince. If they got into trouble, they asked the prince for help. For some confusing reason they trusted Vegeta more than him. Goku could feel and guess that Kamala was having nightmares about him. Kamala was sure that he was going to take his precious and beloved Raaven. Raaven was afraid of him too; Raaven had never met his eyes the whole time he was on the Earth. The pair relaxed a bit after Raaven got pregnant. Goku suspected that the quick mating and immediate pregnancy was a desperate try to keep him away. Kamala and Raaven were afraid that Goku might separate them.

Goku himself thought that this was all bullshit. He didn't give a damn about the other Saiyan pair. As long as they weren't blasting anybody, he didn't care about their existence at all. He didn't care about Raaven, he didn't care about that stupid Alpha Male thing. All he cared about was Vegeta. Vegeta ONLY, and that tiny life Vegeta was carrying. He didn't need anymore lovers and mates! For Gods' sake, he couldn't cope with one! He loved Vegeta, he didn't need any other Saiyan. The very thought of a whimpering being at his feet under compulsion was sickening!

"If it's a mental problem, I have no idea how to help him," Bulma's voice brought Goku out of his musings. "I mean it's not very safe to experiment with such a powerful and destructive being like Vegeta. He can do anything…"

"He won't," Goku shook his head. "He'll do what's best for the baby."

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

Goku's eyes narrowed at Bulma. "Bulma, you don't know much about Vegeta, do you?"

Bulma glared at Goku. "Listen, we are both tired, don't start anything you would regret. I'll start looking for the phone number. I remember I have a friend who specializes in similar cases; maybe I can get him to see Vegeta. But you have to convince Vegeta."

Goku relaxed and nodded. It was true – he had never felt so tired in his life. He watched Bulma open a drawer in her desk and start rummaging through papers. Suddenly Goku jumped from his seat.

"Shit!"

Bulma stared at the place Goku had been a second ago.

XXXXX

"Vegeta!" Goku's voice shook with concern. He quickly crossed the distance between him and Vegeta to stand at their bed. "What happened?"

Vegeta stared at Goku with big frightened eyes. "I don't know. I was sleeping, and suddenly it lessened."

Goku noticed that Vegeta was near panicking. "Shh…it's okay," he leaned down, quickly but carefully picking Vegeta up and ITed to Capsule Corp.

"Gods, I didn't find the phone number yet!" Bulma was ransacking through her drawer.

"Forget the number!" Goku impatiently approached her with Vegeta in his arms. "Baby's ki dropped."

"Fuck," Bulma jumped from her seat and motioned for Goku to follow her to her lab. "How do you feel?" she asked Vegeta on their way.

"The same."

Goku felt Vegeta's nails cutting down through his skin. "His ki is stable," Goku nodded, putting Vegeta down on the observation table. He watched Bulma quickly remove Vegeta's shirt then pour the gel over Vegeta's stomach.

"There are no changes," Bulma shook her head and turned the apparatus off. "I'll take your blood sample again." She already had one from earlier that morning, when Goku dragged Vegeta down to Capsule Corp.

Bulma noticed how Goku's eyes widened into impossible sizes after seeing her draw a needle. "Just go outside," she sighed. "You can't do much here, anyway."

Goku gave an unsure look to Vegeta. The same instant Vegeta pointed at the door, Goku was gone.

"Shit! I can't understand anything!" Bulma almost punched the computer screen. "According to this, everything should be improving!" she rubbed her forehead then again turned to Vegeta, who was still lying on the gurney, afraid even to move. "Is it stable?"

"No, it's decreasing. Very slowly, but it is decreasing."

"I don't know what to do," Bulma admitted. "Can't you or Goku give some ki to the baby?"

Then surprise appeared on Vegeta's face. "No, it's impossible. How you can give your ki to another person?"

Now Bulma looked surprised. "But I saw how Krillin gave his energy to Yamcha, and Goku created the Genki-dama from all of earth's people…"

"It was a blast," Vegeta shook his head. "I can't make the pattern of the child's ki to give it to the child. It's impossible. One can gather his ki to give to another person to control it but it's impossible to transfer it into other body. It would explode." Vegeta thought a moment. "Though some mages and healers are able to create any ki pattern they want."

"Mages? Healers?" Bulma sighed. "I thought Trunks was raving about that part. I've never met any mages here, on Earth. Except for Buu, but he hardly counts as a mage…"

"What the hell would they do on this mud-ball?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Only Dende was stupid enough to come here by his own will…"

"Maybe Dende then?" Bulma asked.

"No, he can heal, but not transfer ki," Vegeta shook his head.

"So can't we bring mages here?"

"Try if you like," Vegeta snorted. "Can't guarantee you'll get away alive. I only know several, and they all belong to Fire Clan. This time they would kill me for sure. Besides, it would be too late, anyway."

XXXXX

Goku silently crept into the bed and curled up next to Vegeta. They stayed at Capsule Corp just in case. Of course, Goku was able to IT them the very second something happened, but somehow they both felt more secure when Bulma was around.

Goku noticed that Vegeta wasn't sleeping after all. Vegeta's tail was nervously tumbling under the sheets. Goku stared at Vegeta's back and nape for some time then embraced Vegeta and pulled closer to him.

"Oh, Gods, I don't want to lose it!"

"Shhh…." Goku pressed himself firmer to Vegeta's back. He kissed Vegeta's nape and found it hard to keep his own tears in check. He needed to support Vegeta, not to join him. "It's going to be alright," he gently stroked Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta didn't say anything, and he knew that Vegeta didn't believe it anymore.

Goku stroked Vegeta's back until Vegeta cried himself to sleep. Goku waited until Vegeta's breathing evened out then turned to the side, embraced his pillow and wept.

Goku woke up four hours later. Vegeta wasn't in bed. Goku quickly checked for Vegeta's ki and found it downstairs together with Trunks'. The baby's ki was lesser than the previous time he felt it.

Goku cast a glance at the alarm clock standing on the brownish nightstand. 6PM. He sighed and went downstairs to see how Vegeta was doing.

Goku found them in the living room. They were watching the Discovery Channel. There was some program about apes. Goku silently leaned against the wall in the doorway, watching them both. Trunks was sitting next to Vegeta, his lavender tail wrapped around Vegeta's wrist. Vegeta's own tail was stretched out between him and Trunks. Goku felt a spark of jealousy – rarely was Vegeta so relaxed around him. Goku knew that Vegeta had very strong feelings for his son, but he rarely noticed – in public Vegeta avoided such displays. And now it hurt something awful seeing Vegeta more affectionate to Trunks than towards him. Goku knew he was stupidly being jealous and unreasonable (he dreamed that Vegeta would love their son as he loved Trunks) but it didn't help.

"The baby will be alright, won't it?" Trunks voice was almost pleading. Goku could see Trunks press his palm to Vegeta's abdomen. And Goku could see that Vegeta was surprised. He saw Vegeta shift a bit.

"I doubt it…" Vegeta didn't lie to Trunks.

Goku heard Trunks mutter something then saw him bury himself in Vegeta's chest.

"Shh…" Vegeta soothingly stroked Trunks' back, his other hand playing with Trunks' hair.

And after Trunks raised his tearful eyes to Vegeta in surprise, Goku realized that Vegeta had never done it before. Vegeta had never tried to comfort him like that before. Goku realized that Vegeta was learning that from him.

"Hey you two," Goku greeted, entering the room. Trunks and Vegeta shifted away from each other, and Goku's eye caught Trunks' tail unwrap from Vegeta's wrist. He noticed Vegeta's tail wrap around his waist. Goku felt bad – it was as if he had just invaded something very private.

"Hi," Trunks smiled at him, his eyes still watery and reddish.

Vegeta's tail unwrapped from his waist to give a small wave in the air then settled back. Vegeta didn't seem to be very content, and Goku felt like leaving the room.

"Come," Vegeta motioned for Goku to sit next to him. Vegeta had noticed Goku's hesitation before and was trying to make things better.

Goku sat next to Vegeta. He noticed Trunks' tail sneak back and tightly wrap around Vegeta's wrist again. Goku felt the urge to wrap his own tail around Vegeta's waist. He mentally cursed himself for stupid 'competition'. And then Goku was surprised when Vegeta's tail wrapped around him, and Vegeta leaned on him, bringing Trunks with him. Well, Goku was surprised, but Trunks was shocked. His father had never done such things near someone else. Goku still wasn't very sure how to act most of the time when their family members or friends were near. Mostly he didn't care, but he knew that Vegeta wasn't very comfortable around others. This time Goku only shifted, making himself more comfortable for Vegeta to lie upon. He saw Vegeta's hand wrap around Trunks' waist then Trunks lay on Vegeta's chest.

After an hour or so, Bulma's mother called them to the supper. Trunks ran to the kitchen, leaving Goku and Vegeta alone.

"Do you want to eat?"

Vegeta could almost hear a plea in Goku's voice.

"No," he felt Kakarott's hand wrap around his belly then a quick peck on his cheek followed.

"At least have a drink."

"I can't sit at the table together with you – I'm getting sick near the food."

Goku sighed then let go of Vegeta. "I'll fix something for you." Goku watched Vegeta slowly stand up then go to the window.

"It's fucking annoying!" Vegeta clenched his fists then turned around to look at Goku with anger and despair in his eyes. "I…" Suddenly Vegeta staggered, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Goku shot forward to catch Vegeta before he hit the ground. He stared at an unconscious Vegeta in his arms, completely horrified.

"Bulma!" Goku's voice shook Capsule Corp. Goku found Bulma's ki and quickly ITed to her. "He just fainted. Simply, like that," he quickly spilled. "One minute he was standing and the next, I had him in my arms," Goku was shaking while laying Vegeta down on the gurney. He stared at Vegeta, his eyes wide with fear.

Bulma cursed. "Did Vegeta's ki start to fail?"

"Fuck fail, it's critical!" Goku almost started to shake Bulma by her shoulders, wanting to make her help Vegeta somehow. "Do something!"

"Sit down!" Bulma smacked Goku's hands away from her shoulders. She tried to push Goku away. "Sit the fuck down, I said!" she yelled at the hysterical Saiyan. Her shouts seemed to work on Goku better, and Goku sat down. Bulma turned to Vegeta.

"Please help. Do something," Goku was shaking in fear.

"Shut the fuck up and go outside! Now!" Bulma hissed, taking the needle, preparing to inject Vegeta with adrenaline.

"I…"

"Goku, outside! Or I'll fucking inject you with a sedative!" the next thing which she heard was a loud door slam.

XXXXX

Goku stared at Vegeta's pale face. He stroked Vegeta's hair then collapsed on the bed, choking on his sobs. Bulma watched Goku's outburst then shook her head. "Let him rest. His condition is stable, but you need to give him rest."

"The baby?" Goku turned a tear-stricken face to her.

"It's alright. He didn't miscarry. I don't know why he fainted."

"But I can't feel it anymore," Goku brushed his palm over Vegeta's abdomen. Then he sighed in relief and worry at the same time. "But it's very weak…" he rubbed his forehead. "Listen…I…" he sighed. "Gods, just remove it!" He burst into tears again. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Vegeta won't allow that."

"I'll deal with him later. It's the only way…"

"He'll kill me," Bulma shook her head. "Let's wait a bit."

"He wouldn't. I won't let him."

"Goku, no. I can't do this without his agreement."

"Do it!"

"After he agrees," Bulma shook her head again and left the room.

Goku brushed over Vegeta's forehead. He was being tortured by so many contradictory feelings and thoughts that he was hardly able to think. He had wanted this baby so much, but now it was killing Vegeta, and he was getting hysterical. He just couldn't help it.

XXXXX

Vegeta wasn't in bed. Goku jumped from his chair that was standing next to the bed, in the corner. He had fallen asleep while watching over Vegeta. Goku quickly swept his eyes over the room, while simultaneously searching for Vegeta's ki. At breakneck speed Goku rushed downstairs, almost knocking Bulma's father over. Absolutely forgetting about IT, Goku ran to the room where he was able to feel Vegeta's ki. And then Goku stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Vegeta, who was staring back at him, his eyes wide, his sandwich fallen from his fingers on the table.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Vegeta finally managed to stammer, overcoming his astonishment. He picked up his sandwich.

Goku still was staring at him, forgetting how to speak or move. After he saw all the empty boxes and cans around Vegeta and realized how much Vegeta had eaten, only then, did he approach his mate and reach out his hand for the sandwich. "I think that's enough. You hadn't eaten for a long time, you'll get sick later."

"That's what I was trying to tell him all this time," Bulma entered the kitchen. She watched in amazement how, without a word of protest, Vegeta put his sandwich into Goku's hand.

"Well," Goku brushed all the boxes and cans away from the table to the ground and sat down at the table, munching Vegeta's sandwich. "So what happened?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "I got hungry?"

"He doesn't remember fainting. All he remembers is waking up in bed," Bulma commented.

"I didn't faint!" Vegeta glared at her.

"Yes, you did," Goku turned to Bulma again. "I feel that his ki is perfectly fine, and the baby's ki has begun growing again. What the hell is going on? Not that I'm complaining…"

"I have no idea," Bulma just threw up her arms. "Most of his hormones are back to normal, and his gastric acid is fully restored. Have no idea what it was…"

Goku observed Vegeta. "You look much better."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to take part in Miss World…" He yawned then. "I'll go to sleep," he got up from the table.

Goku just nodded his head in enthusiastic agreement; Vegeta needed rest.

XXXXX

Goku stared at the endless black pools. It was over. He hoped that it was over. Goku felt a sea of feelings wash over him. He kissed those shimmering pools then his claim-mark. Went lower and pushed the tank top out of his way, kissed the chest and stomach then put his head on it.

Goku felt Vegeta's hand in his spiky hair, stroking it. Goku caught the hand, brought it out his hair, kissed the palm then raise his head to look at Vegeta. There was a strange expression on Vegeta's face.

"Do you even realize how much I love you?" Goku asked. He saw Vegeta's eyes shimmer more then a light blush colored Vegeta's nose.

"Tell me," Vegeta smirked at him.

Gods, and how Vegeta managed to maintain his conceitedness while blushing! "No, you already are too cocky," Goku smiled and again kissed Vegeta's palm. "Better I show you, but not now. Now you need to get some rest."

"I won't let you forget your promise," Vegeta purred, smirking.

"Believe me, I'm not going to forget it," Goku ran his hands over Vegeta's sides then again contently settled his head on Vegeta's stomach, his fingers enclosed with Vegeta's. He felt Vegeta's other hand entangle in his hair. Goku closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage. He felt a content purr start in his throat. Soon he heard an answering purr from Vegeta. He wrapped his tail around Vegeta's thigh and soon fell asleep.

TBC


	9. Part 9

Hello, **Mighty Agamemnon**! Glad you liked the ending. Though, I should say that it never will be clear what happened to Vegeta. Sometimes things just are like that. For example one time I almost fainted and fuck knows why. Just happens. Though, one can add that Vegeta's illness to his list of illnesses that he has because of psychological problems (well, like panic attacks). Well, you see the story we have here might seem very childish and easy to read, but it has some reality and darkness (though I doubt that most people who are on this site care about the stuff like reality or life problems, as far as I noticed they want Vegeta dressed in a bride's gown and plenty of fluff, like kittens in his hair or some shit more). Yeah, sure have seen plenty of good authors here too, but most of them already "migrated" towards other sites.

Okay, I'm not telling that Playing Home is a wonderful story. Err…whoops. Sorry. This wasn't directed at you. I'm just bitter today. So, I'm glad that you liked and if you want to read the lemon in this chapter, you'll have to go to the other sites and read it here. Yeah, this is one reason more why I hate Fanfiction net.

Hope you'll like this chapter. Sorry for not updating faster.

Hello, **ShianeCollins**! I'm very glad that you like it. Though, this fic really isn't very good. If you want to see my better DBZ yaoi stuff, read my To Hell Together, or Deep Circle or Lucid. But the most I'd recommend to read:

**1. A Story Of You And Me** by FusionHA. You can find this story either on Fanfiction net or Mediaminer org or SaiyanHideAway (for obvious reasons I can't give the links, unless this fucking site will finally come to its senses what will probably never happen). It's really a brilliant and deep story. It's written in the first POV (though the POV is exchanged between three people). A tearjerker in the end.

2. **Monster** by Camaro. This one you can find on adultfanfiction net or SaiyanHideAway (sure there are plenty of other sites, but I'll give the main ones). This also is written in first person POV (Goku's). I probably should say that this story is almost classics. Well, I think Camaro wouldn't rip my head off for these words. Anyway, the story is really good, dark, deep and gives much space for thinking. So, don't miss it. Yeah, it's very long and still not exactly finished, but it's really worth reading, and I really believe that Camaro will finish it as soon as she'll get rid of the cursed virus in her PC.

3. **Dominion** by Xero Sky. AU. This one you can find on Ginia's SaiyanHideAway. Again – a very good story. Love, hate, loss and everything what one can need. It's finished (good ending).

4. **In'lar-Anth - Through Darkest Destiny** by Dark Serapha & Rogue. I think this one you can find everywhere (though I'm not so sure about Fanfiction net, the bastards might have deleted it). AU. Well, this one is really classics. Sadly it will never be finished. Though, it's enough to read what it's here to know that it's a damn good story. As far as I remember Goku appears in the other dimension where Vegeta-sei isn't destroyed and all the fun begins. The story is full of tension and darkness, though I can say they make a perfect mix with the light moments. Well, it's really classics.

4. **Trinity** by Xero Sky. Can be found on SaiyanHideAway. AU. Sadly not finished, and I'm not so sure if it will ever be finished, though, who knows, maybe. The story is about Vegetto who cannot to be reversed back into two separate persons, and calls the dragon to help him. But the dragon, the bitch, decides to do some things on his own way. The story is really steamy and with a very good humor.

5. **Sons** by Kiarene. Well, this is incest, so if you don't like it better don't read. Though, no underage incest here (thank Gods). A very interesting and good story. Can be found on this site (yes, some stories can get away with that here, hahaha)

6. **Dreaming My Life Away** by Yaoi Ashes. Ummm…I think it should be on SaiyanHideAway. Well, but I wouldn't recommend reading it if you hate sad endings.

7. **A Prince Among Men** by Carddragonball. AU. On adultfanfiction net. A finished one and a very funny one. Really loved it. Card is my favorite author ;) Actually all stories by this writer are very good.

Ok, I think it will be enough for a start, if you need more, just ask. And sure, there are some other good stories that you can find at my profile. And don't forget to check out everything Felix McKadden writes ;)

Okay, further on your reviews. Well most of your questions were answered with the flow of the story, but some are still left. So, what considers Gohan – yes, once Gohan though of Vegeta like that. And not only once, he's still obsessed with his father's mate. We'll see more of his thoughts in later chapters. And there's going to me enough mess with this. But this fic is really very long and lumbering and things take time here. Especially when Goku and Vegeta are the main characters.

I chose 11 months of pregnancy because usually authors want to shorten the Saiyan pregnancy time until seven or even five months. So I decided to take 11 months. Sorry, but here Vegeta isn't going to be a "cranky woman", I'm just sick of those fics that portray Vegeta like that. Sure, pregnancy induces the mood swings and some other "side-effects" but there's no need to turn him into some whimpering parody of a woman.

What Trunks and Goten think about the whole situation we will also get to know later. Well, I think you read the summary and know that this fic is already written, and I'm only rewriting it into MS Word (well, at the time when I wrote these 30 chapters, I didn't have a PC, so now I have to rewrite the whole thing. Well, yeah, I don't have a scanner). So I know what I'm telling, and what I tell is really going to be in the fic.

Yes, Vegeta is going to carry the baby to term. Okay, I have a theory how the whole birth thing works with Saiyan males. It's in my other fic, Deep Circle chapter 8 (started explaining from the middle of the fic). Simply check out Deep Circle at my profile and go to chapter 8. You don't need to know anything about that story to understand what I'm talking in that chapter about.

Okay, I can tell that nobody will ever really know what happened to Vegeta. Though, one can add that Vegeta's illness to his list of illnesses that he has because of psychological problems (well, like panic attacks). Actually, I really believe that all illnesses start because of tension and nerves.

Well, hope answered everything you wanted, and if not - some more questions? ;)

Hello, **majinbulgeta**! Yes, Vegeta is going to be alright. Sure he is.

Hello, **fireinthedark**! Glad you liked, sorry for the long wait. Thank you for your letter very much. It's very pleasant to get such nice letters. There's another chapter for you ;)

Hello, **dbz27**! Ah, after a year came back for more? Yeah, To Hell Together was good, wasn't it? ;) Glad you like my other stories and hope you'll stay with me for the next year ;)

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)(beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Note**: This chapter originally contains a sex scene. I had to cut it off and slightly alter the other scenes. If you want to read the original and uncut chapter, go to adultfanfiction net, mediaminer org or nFiction com. I write under the same nickname everywhere.

Part 9

Bulma watched the Saiyans, smiling. Goku was sprawled all over Vegeta, his head on Vegeta's bare chest, his arms tightly gripping Vegeta's waist. Vegeta didn't seem to mind at all – he himself had one hand fisted in Goku's spiky hair, his other hand thrown over Goku's back. Bulma could hear Goku's calm and even breathing, followed by Vegeta's quicker one.

Bulma observed Vegeta's face. Vegeta seemed to be all right – that pasty white pallor was gone, being replaced by a healthy color. And there weren't any dark shadows under Vegeta's eyes anymore. Vegeta was healthy. And she still had no idea as to what happened.

Bulma examined the Saiyans once again and left the room. The breakfast can wait – Vegeta ate a plethora yesterday and Goku will come down when he feels hungry.

XXXXX

A very tense and unpleasant feeling in his bladder woke Vegeta up. He shifted trying to get from under that grand weight, he called a mate, but Kakarott only gripped him tighter, making his torture unbearable. And why, for Gods' sake, did he choose this mountain for a mate!

"Kakarott! Kakarott, move damn you!"

Goku blinked, focusing his sight on Vegeta. "What?" yawned he.

"Get off of me! I've gotta go to the bathroom! Now!" Vegeta finally managed to push Goku away and bolted into the bathroom.

"I warned you not to eat too much…" Goku sighed. He waited for Vegeta to come back. "Well?" Goku asked, looking worriedly at Vegeta.

Vegeta's brow rose. "'Well' what?"

"Well, how did you do?" Goku anxiously perused Vegeta's frail figure.

Vegeta stared at Goku for some time blinking. "Sorry, forgot to measure it, but I'll try next time. Do you want approximately or milliliter by milliliter?"

Goku scrunched his nose. "I thought you got sick."

"No, I didn't." Vegeta quickly slipped back in to the warm bedding.

Goku pulled him to his chest. "Whatever it was, I hope it doesn't ever come back."

"So do I." Vegeta shifted then. "I can't breathe!"

Goku smiled sheepishly and lessened his hold. "Sorry." He noticed that Vegeta was drowsing again. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No," Vegeta muttered, turning to his side. He sighed at the silence that followed. "Look, I ate so much that it's no wonder that I don't want anything. Stop worrying. I feel completely fine."

Goku agreed then asked if maybe Vegeta wanted to drink something. But the question was left hanging in the air, because Vegeta was already sleeping.

XXXXX

"So how is he?" Bulma asked, putting Goku's heated breakfast on the table.

"Fine," Goku grinned at her. "He's sleeping now," Goku pulled the huge plate closer to him. "His ki is returning to normal, so is the baby's. After a day or so, it will be back to normal again."

"That's good," Bulma nodded, relieved. She watched Goku dig into the food. Goku's appetite seemed to be back. She knew that Goku probably didn't even notice, but Goku has lost some weight himself – Goku had been so worried over Vegeta and the baby that he completely forgot about himself.

She stared through the window and felt unspoken emotions rise up in her throat. She wanted to say so many things to her friend, but knew that most of them were probably beyond him or would only leave him confused. Then, when she saw them peacefully sleeping together…she felt relieved, but there was something more. She had a child with Vegeta, and he had never demonstrated such feelings towards her as he did with Goku. Of course, she hardly expected that earlier, but now, when she could see that Vegeta was capable of such deep feelings…

One had to be blind not to notice how Vegeta had changed. A quick glance to his 'Kakarott', a short smile. Even his voice was softer when he spoke to Goku. And actually he really considered everything Goku suggested or said to him. Vegeta was in love. Of course, she knew that before, but somehow she had never imagined them like this. Even after Vegeta admitted his feelings for Goku, she imagined them both fighting at every occasion, bitching at each other most of the time and the rest of the time fucking like rabbits. And she didn't know why, but it hurt a bit when it appeared that in reality that wasn't the case.

But she was happy too – for each in a different way – she loved them both and wished only the best for them. She tried to suppress that stupid jealousy which suddenly overcame her while watching them sleep. She knew that it was her proud feminine side speaking: someone else had snatched her man from under her nose and even managed to do everything better than her. Well, what's to expect? Vegeta himself admitted that he wanted Goku from the very first time he saw that big, spiky-haired Saiyan. The fact that that spiky-haired Saiyan kicked his butt probably only added fire to the prince's fantasies… Yeah…who wouldn't dream about a strong, tall dark and handsome hero…? Bulma laughed. Ah, how she had been angry when Chichi had snatched Goku from under her nose!

Goku raised his head from his almost empty plate. "Do you feel okay?"

"Ah…yes…why?"

"Well, you were laughing… And…why are you looking at me like that?"

Bulma blushed a little. "I'm just happy that everything seems to be alright." She leaned over the table and patted Goku's head. "Big hero."

Goku stared openmouthed at Bulma's retreating back then just shook his head in confusion and went back to eating.

XXXXX

How many times had he longed for and dreamed about waking up like this – warm and secure, embraced in loving arms? How many times did he dream about peace, stability and family? Countless. And he'd always wake up only to find that it was only a dream, a fiction of his longing.

He was a Saiyan, a warrior, and the prince. Only that there was hardly anything left to fight for. All the fighting and aggression was in a Saiyan's blood. That was how the Saiyans survived, earlier, before Frieza. After Frieza he didn't know what to fight or live for – almost all of his kind were dead.

Of course, he lived and fought for revenge then. But it was different. He got off track then: he wasn't strong enough to stand up to Frieza, which triggered his anxiety, anger and blood lust. His head became so messed up, that he didn't even know who was enemy and who was ally. He became what Frieza wanted him to be – a joyous murderer, obeying his orders. He began killing everyone who only crossed his path. In the end he forgot what he was living and fighting for.

But in all that time he hoped that there had to be something more, something better. He hardly believed, but he still had hope. He wanted that nightmare to end. He longed for and missed. He wanted peace and solace. He simply wanted someone to talk to. Radditz had been affected by his bond-mate's loss and he hardly talked at all, he simply obeyed his orders. During all that time they never spoke except for their orders and missions. And Nappa was just pissing him off to no end. Even a ten-year-old had more sense than Nappa!

The loneliness had been driving him crazy. He never had time for himself – he was always planning, fighting, purging and expanding Frieza's empire, and still it was too much time for him. He was trying to convince himself that he could manage somehow and that one-day he would put an end to it, but in all that time he was slipping into the Darkness, into the Nothingness.

He had been very young and, of course, unmated. And that brought even more trouble. He didn't find any of the other species attractive, and didn't want any relationships with them. But not everyone got the message. And then one unsuccessful romance led to more anger and hatred and panic attacks.

But it was the past. Some of it still was alive, still bothered and pestered his current life, but he tried to ignore it. It was hard. He had to relearn everything from the very start – how to trust, how to love. Bulma and Trunks were the first good things after he had been taken to serve Frieza. He didn't love the Woman with that special mate love but he respected her.

He doubted if there was anyone in this Universe with her intellect. And he knew that she respected him too. Actually he had no idea why she respected him, but that was enough for a start, and later they simply developed a fondness for each other. At the time they both were lonely and then they both realized that they were a good match. And the child…well…that just happened. He had been angry at first, but after Trunks was born he had never regretted that.

Trunks was a part of that longing and dreams that had been buried under his fears such a long time ago. It took time for him to realize that, but after he did, the boy became living proof that sometimes things tended to get better. He saw his son as a part of his long chased hope. That's why he was so overprotective. Maybe it sounded a bit selfish, but in reality he loved Trunks not only because he was some living proof of something. Trunks was his son, his blood, his flesh. Trunks is his son whom he loves and whom he is proud of.

How many times had he dreamt about waking up like this? Well…none actually. He had never dreamed about a third-class, a claim-mark on his shoulder and pregnancy. And if he'd ever dreamed it, it would actually have been relegated to a different realm: the nightmares… Who would have known that a nightmare could be so pleasant…?

XXXXX

They were silently eating lunch in Bulma's kitchen. It was a very welcome and comfortable silence. Vegeta was sitting next to Goku, the prince's tail wrapped around Goku's waist, which actually soothed a very pleased Goku, and was eating some chicken with salad and potatoes. Trunks was sitting at Vegeta's other side and gobbling chips, which slightly unnerved Bulma.

"Vegeta, baby, would you like some chocolate cake?" Bulma's mother asked, opening the oven.

Goku choked on the chicken. He got ready to rescue the stupid blond woman from sure death.

"Yes," Vegeta nodded.

Goku blinked then noticed that it was only him who got nervous. Trunks and Bulma didn't react at all and were still eating. Goku concluded that Vegeta and the blond woman had a slightly different type of communication than everyone else. Goku noticed how Bulma's mother happily nodded after Vegeta's answer, pulled out the hot cake from the oven, put it on the table and went to look for a bigger knife.

"I want some cake too," Trunks turned to his grandmother.

"Dear, it will be enough for everyone," the blond woman nodded. "But as your father is pregnant, he gets the first piece."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and proceeded to eat. Goku was waiting for protests but nothing came.

"Here you go, sweetie," Bulma's mother put the plate with a huge slice of chocolate cake under Vegeta's nose. "Just as you like it – double portion of sugar and triple of chocolate on the top," she happily patted Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta forgot his chicken and quickly switched the plates. "Umm... It's good," he said to the blonde, who was still hovering over his shoulder, after tasting it. He shoveled more cake into his mouth.

Bulma's mother was ecstatic. She happily clasped her hands and went back to the cake slicing it for everyone else to share.

XXXXX

"Well, baby," Goku grinned at Vegeta, after they went back to their home and settled down on their sofa in the living room across from the TV, "how do you feel?"

Vegeta glared at him. "Don't call me that," he said sternly.

"Aw, you didn't protest when Bulma's mother called you that…" To Vegeta's discontentment Goku grinned again.

"That's because I can't kill her," Vegeta snorted. "I wouldn't get those cakes anymore. And no threats in the universe work on her – she's just plain stupid!"

"Nah, I think she knows you are a good fellow," Goku laughed.

"A good fellow?" Vegeta's brow rose.

"Well, do you think I'd live with a total bad ass?" he playfully brushed over Vegeta's hair.

"I think you are attracted to bad guys…" Vegeta smirked. "And their asses too…"

"Nooo," Goku shook his head in denial, "only to one ass." He nuzzled Vegeta's shoulder, smiling. Then Goku tensed a little. "Listen, I want to ask you something…" he nervously coughed after Vegeta turned around to face him. "Can you do me a favor? I would be very grateful," he felt awfully awkward. "It would be very nice…"

"For Gods' sake! What do you want?" Vegeta almost growled in nervous impatience.

"Well, I thought that maybe you could… I will understand if you refuse… I just think… Well, maybe it's not a very good idea, but you know it would be very nice… Well…"

"You are repeating yourself…" Vegeta growled in annoyance this time. He was getting fearful.

"Can Krillin come visit us?" Goku quickly spilled, pleadingly staring into Vegeta's eyes.

Vegeta almost fainted in relief. By Goku's hesitation he had expected something much worse. "Yes, of course he can," he nestled back into the sofa. "But it would be easier… if you called them all at once."

Goku stared at Vegeta. "You wouldn't mind?"

"No," Vegeta shrugged.

Goku happily pulled Vegeta onto his lap and quickly kissed his cheek. "I'll tell Krillin that he can come by when he feels up to it. Others…I think I'll suggest Bulma throwing one of her parties…you know, like that one where you…"

"Yes," Vegeta cut Goku off, not wanting to hear the rest. He still was ashamed of his assault on Goku that day.

Goku softly kissed Vegeta's nape. "You know, if not for that incident, we might never have gotten together…" he nuzzled Vegeta's shoulder. "We are going to have a baby. I'm very happy. And I know you are happy too, aren't you?" He listened to Vegeta's soft breathing then felt Vegeta lean into him.

"It's all I have ever wanted."

The words were soft, just above a whisper, but Goku had never felt happier. He tightly embraced Vegeta from behind. "Thank you. For your love and effort," he added before Vegeta could have questioned. Goku put his head on Vegeta's shoulder then nuzzled Vegeta's neck again.

Vegeta turned around in Goku's embrace, his lips searching for Goku's. He was a bit confused when Goku pulled away.

"Have you forgotten my promise?" Goku smiled at Vegeta.

"Ah, yes, the promise…" Vegeta smirked at him.

Vegeta let himself to be ITed to their bedroom then be laid on the bed. Vegeta watched Goku kick his boots off then take off his.

He felt butterflies in his stomach while waiting for Kakarott's lips to touch his. He closed his eyes and slightly opened his lips. He felt Kakarott tentatively brush over them then give a non-passionate but very affectionate kiss-peck. He opened his lips further, inviting Kakarott, and then Kakarott's mouth was over his, Kakarott's tongue slipping in.

XXXXX

(INSERTION OF SEX SCENE. Want to read it – go to adultfanfiction net, mediaminer org or nFiction com. I write under the same nickname everywhere. And yes – while looking for it don't forget to thank Fanfiction net for the inconvenience.

XXXXX

Goku yawned. He contently stretched himself then again nestled next to still sleeping Vegeta.

Goku was so ecstatic after Vegeta agreed with his wish to invite Krillin to their home. Goku wanted to see Krillin very much. After his and Vegeta's announcement about their relationship he didn't have an opportunity to speak with Krillin.

At first Goku wasn't very sure if it was a good idea to invite Krillin to their house – he still wasn't sure how Krillin fellt about his and Vegeta's relationship. Goku was glad that after the announcement Krillin didn't run screaming his head off.

Goku knew that, when it involved a sexual relationship between two males, Krillin was pretty conservative. Inviting him to their house might be a bit much; he thought that he probably should give Krillin more time to adjust to the thought of Vegeta and him. But then again – after Vegeta became ill, there wasn't a day that went by that Krillin didn't call to inquire about Vegeta's health.

That meant a great deal to Goku, Krillin's friendship and support. And if Krillin really was concerned about Vegeta's health, which, Goku undoubtedly believed was true, then it would be a good idea to invite Krillin over to see them both.

Vegeta knew all about Krillin's daily calls, and Goku expected Vegeta to behave. Not that Vegeta was uncivilized, of course, but usually Vegeta tended to be unnoticeable in gatherings – he simply would sit or lean on the wall silently, not saying a word, and it really could become unnerving. Goku didn't want Vegeta to simply stare at the window or just plainly leave while Krillin was trying to be friendly. He wanted them to get along. They were both very important to him. Goku knew that Krillin sort of liked Vegeta, but Goku hardly had any idea as to how his mate felt about Krillin.

Well, the fact that Vegeta didn't start cursing or spluttering after hearing Krillin's name every time the phone rang, was a good sign. For example Goku would never try to invite Yamcha over for a visit. He was afraid that Vegeta simply might see that as a personal insult. He probably wouldn't try to kill or beat Yamcha, but it would be several good months before he would ever get sex again. Goku knew perfectly well that the sentence 'Call them all' did not include Yamcha.

TBC


	10. Part 10

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

A/N: Soo…again sex. This time the scene is very short so I didn't cut it, just altered a little. If you want to read the normal chapter, go to adultfanfiction net or mediaminer org.

Part 10

Krillin had been doing a lot of thinking. Much of it was before Goku invited him to come over and visit. Ironically he still would have been thinking about the Saiyan couple even more, if not for his wife, Eighteen.

"Krillin, for a guy who married an android, you're thinking way too much about the matter," Eighteen said sighing. "The most important thing is that Goku seems to be happy with him."

Krillin realized that. He could see that. Goku was much happier now with Vegeta, than he had ever been with Chichi. There were problems with Vegeta's pregnancy, but finally everything seemed to be okay, and when the tall Saiyan called him, he was overcome with joy. Eighteen was right. Goku was his best friend and it was Goku's choice. He had to support Goku no matter what.

XXXXX

He was very nervous. The closer he got to his friend's house the more nervous he became. He wasn't very sure as to how he was going to handle the situation. He had never been one to think about his actions and their consequences, but this time he wanted everything to be okay. He wanted to renew his friendship with Goku. They hadn't drifted apart yet, but he was afraid of it happening, and he knew that Goku was of like mind. He'd been able to hear something akin to a plea when Goku invited him to come over. Goku was trying to shore up the foundation of their friendship before it crumbled.

He had no idea as to how he was going to react. He'd heard that Goku had changed a bit. Bulma warned him against touching Vegeta or staring at him for too long. Things like that enraged Goku. And Vegeta was the same. It seemed that after mating both men turned into animals ruled by instinct.

XXXXX

"I'll get it," Vegeta tossed the remote onto Goku's lap when the doorbell rang. Goku nodded and shifted on the sofa, making himself more comfortable.

"Hi," Krillin smiled in greeting after Vegeta opened the door.

Vegeta's eyes swept Krillin from head to toe then rested on his face. "Hello," he nodded in response as he opened the door, stepped aside and let Krillin pass.

Krillin's eyes landed on the prince's shoulder, resting on the fresh bite mark left by Goku's teeth. His eyes quickly lowered to Vegeta's back as the prince turned to lead him into the living room. The prince was wearing blue jeans and a black tank top. Krillin's eyes wandered through all the corners of the house as he followed the prince back to the den.

"Hi," Goku waved happily at Krillin, motioning for him to sit on the couch.

"Hi," Krillin smiled. "Say guys, do you think Bulma would give me a house if I got pregnant?"

Vegeta moved to sit next to Goku. "Nah. You'd have to marry her first."

Krillin chuckled. Well, what do you know? Vegeta seemed to be relaxed today, even playful.

"Tea, coffee, beer?" Goku offered.

"Beer," Krillin nodded. Definitely beer. He needed to calm down. He stared at the prince's back who without a word got up again and the exited room. "Soo," he turned back to Goku, "how are you doing?"

Goku happily grinned. "Well, very well. There's not a sign left of that illness he had before and everything's just perfect." He grinned affectionately at Vegeta who came back with two six-packs.

"Thanks," Goku caught the can Vegeta tossed him. His tail wound around Vegeta's waist to pull the smaller Saiyan closer to him, after Vegeta tossed another beer to Krillin.

"Will you stop that?" Vegeta snorted, gingerly extracting himself from the possessive tail. "You spilled my beer!"

Goku's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Vegeta, you can't drink beer."

Vegeta almost choked. "What do you want me to drink then! Juice!"

Goku smiled.

"No way! Forget that!" Vegeta snorted. "Beer! I want beer! I want it, and I'll have it!"

"Vegeta, it might harm the baby."

"I can drink ten gallons of this shit and it wouldn't do a thing!" Vegeta took an angry swig from his can.

"You aren't going to do this…" Goku's eyes widened.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Of course not, but this can is mine," he stated flatly.

Goku just sighed.

Krillin watched them mesmerized. He never thought that Vegeta could ever be so happy. And Goku was simply beaming with happiness. "Soo…" he looked at the two Saiyans, "what you are going to do now? I mean there's no one to fight and the tournament is still ages away…"

"Believe me, if you were pregnant, you wouldn't need any more of excitement," Vegeta snorted.

Krillin couldn't help chuckling.

"We are simply enjoying life now," Goku purred, embracing Vegeta. "But we're waiting for the Dragon Balls to recharge. We want to resurrect the girl who helped us rescue Trunks. She's our friend."

"A girl?" Krillin blinked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You still have to tell that part of the story. I think it would be a good idea to suggest to Bulma to throw one of her famous parties."

"Yeah," Goku nodded. "I've been thinking about that."

"What's so special about that girl?" Krillin asked.

"Besides the fact that she tried to kill me twice?" Vegeta snorted. "Nothing."

Krillin blinked. "Do you usually become friends with people who try to kill you or whom you to try to kill?" he grinned at Goku.

"Well, no," Vegeta gave a promising smile, "I did try to kill you. Remember?"

"Well, if you let me live for at least a little while longer, I'd like to join you both in searching for the Dragon Balls. When're you going?"

"There's still plenty of time," Goku waved off.

"Ok, just call me when you decide," Krillin nodded.

"I don't remember inviting you," Vegeta's brow rose.

Goku shifted closer to his mate.

"But if you supply the beer …" Vegeta glared at Goku with a challenge clearly written on his face.

"Deal!" Krillin laughed.

Goku just sighed.

XXXXX

Krillin was flying home. His head was buzzing pleasantly, and he was grinning happily while thinking about the visit to his friend. It had been much simpler than he expected, and Vegeta was nice too.

Though, it was hard to believe, but true – the prince is in love with Goku. Oh, he was perfectly able to see the quick glances Vegeta gave Goku the entire time they talked. The prince's voice even softened when he spoke to Goku. Vegeta was completely and hopelessly in love with his 'Kakarott'. And Goku himself…Goku was hardly able to keep his eyes and hands off Vegeta. Never had he thought about them like this…

He had been surprised when Vegeta stayed in that old house of Goku's. Everyone was surprised and a bit afraid – it seemed like one of those 'Cunning Vegeta' plans to kill Goku. Though days passed and nothing happened – no blood, no explosions. He even heard that Goku and Vegeta went fishing together one day. That was unbelievable – Vegeta reached Super Saiyan Three and, instead of commonly trying to kill his 'Kakarott', went fishing with him. That was disturbing. Though, he finally wasn't so sure that Vegeta was trying to kill Goku, he still had no idea that they'd become a pair. Well, he had to realize that they weren't sparring in pitch darkness… they were '**sparring**' in pitch darkness… Damn, almost every night!

Krillin fiercely shook his head in order to get rid of the image of naked Goku on top of naked Vegeta. He thought about going to Yamcha and trying to calm him down – Yamcha was very worried about Goku and Vegeta's relationship. As Yamcha explained himself – he wasn't against homosexuality, he was against Vegeta using Goku. Krillin had been puzzling over this statement of Yamcha's several times – it was Vegeta who was pregnant after all. He had never noticed Vegeta babbling about children, it was Goku who was obsessed with them. And it seemed that Goku was much happier about Vegeta's pregnancy than was the prince himself. If anything – it was Goku who was using the prince. Though, it's clear that the union is based on love. And homosexuality…well, the Saiyans were able to conceive, it was a normal procedure for their race. Goku and Vegeta were two normal Saiyans. Well, usually 'normal' didn't apply to Vegeta at all, and Goku himself was more than a tad weird, but in this case they were absolutely normal.

As for the other Z-fighters … Tien for example… reacted very calmly to the news. They chatted about it while flying home after the announcement. He could perfectly remember Tien saying: 'Finally,' and 'It was either that or kill each other first.' He was surprised and asked how Tien knew. Tien gave him a surprised look. 'Don't tell me you didn't expect it?' After he asked why he should have expected this, Tien explained: 'Well, first of all Goku always was way too mesmerized by Vegeta's ass. At first, I thought that our dearest, innocent Goku was simply fascinated by the fact that Vegeta too had a tail. But my mind cleared one afternoon when Goku and Vegeta sparred. Well, Goku was sparring, Vegeta was trying to kill him. Remember? – Lots of explosions, two Super Saiyans Two?' After he nodded, Tien proceeded: 'Vegeta lost of course, but it was a good fight. So, after Vegeta stopped cursing and bent down to retrieve his shirt from the ground, Goku's eyes all but fixed on his bottom. I swear I could see him drooling. And then Vegeta turned around, probably intending to add something to his colorful epithets, and then their eyes met. A few minutes later Vegeta was smirking, and Goku had the most innocent look on his face. It's a pity, but then Goku fooled Vegeta with those puppy eyes of his. And there were plenty of similar incidents. The time Bulma managed to blackmail Vegeta into going to Symria Lake. Remember that? Mainly when Goku and Vegeta began arguing over nothing at all whatsoever, and Goku pushed Vegeta into the lake? I thought Goku would have a heart attack after Vegeta climbed out of the water-dripping wet. Goku really did like the wet-t-shirt show. Perfectly until Vegeta brushed the mud off his face and punched Goku in the eye.'

That was Tien for you. And he thought that Tien was probably right: there was no need to make such a fuss over Goku and Vegeta's union. They both were grown men and they both wanted it. If he didn't find this event as amusing as Tien saw it, he at least should accept it.

Piccolo was a mystery. The Namek seemed to be absolutely unfazed by the news. Though, it seemed that Vegeta's pregnancy caught him by surprise too. Didn't Piccolo know that Saiyans are able to conceive or was it Goku who was supposed to get pregnant? Well, that would have been unbearable: now, since Vegeta's pregnancy's back to normal, every time Goku looks at Vegeta's stomach (never mind that it's still washboard flat), he becomes so swollen with pride that he hardly sees anything else. Gods…and if Vegeta had gotten Goku pregnant…? He would not only be swollen with pride, but it would be dangerous to stand near him just in case he exploded. And hell, if it were Vegeta, who was dominating the pair, nobody would ever be able to even get near Goku! He saw the effect Chichi's name had on Vegeta. Vegeta was jealous to no end. Vegeta would of course deny it at all costs, but it was obvious – Vegeta's eyes sparkled dangerously every time Goku mentioned Chichi, and Vegeta's tail – he had never noticed such thing happen before – would puff out like that cat of Bulma's when seeing an enemy. Vegeta considered Chichi an enemy. That wasn't good. He'd seen Chichi a week ago and the woman seemed to be enthusiastic about the whole ordeal – she was happy that the divorce was already in progress, she was happy that she would soon be living with Marcel, and she was happy about Goku and Vegeta, and she was happy about Vegeta's pregnancy. Chichi was a happy woman now. Vegeta must have known that Chichi had a lover while Goku was dead, but it was apparent the prince didn't take that fact into consideration. Chichi still was a rival for him.

There was Bulma too. Well, she was lucky that Goku didn't consider her a rival. Nevertheless Bulma complained to him that Goku wasn't able to control his growling. That mating-thing affected the Saiyans significantly – they were turning into animals. Excepting for speech and higher brain function. Bulma told him once that Saiyans were pack creatures. That more or less explained the miracle of Vegeta turning his attention to Gohan and Goten after Goku's death. Back then he hadn't been able to understand the sudden change in Vegeta's behavior. And it seemed that it didn't matter that those were the sons of his third-class rival. Vegeta even took care of Gohan, who at the time was even stronger than the prince himself. Maybe it wasn't instinct, maybe Vegeta simply saw it as his duty while being the Prince of All Saiyans. They sparred, learned (Gohan was the only one who expressed the desire to learn Saiyan language). Afterwards, for some undisclosed reason, Vegeta and Gohan's relationship deteriorated. One day, when he'd been visiting Chichi, he saw Gohan leaving for the Lookout to spar with Piccolo. Several hours later, Piccolo and he came back bruised and beaten. Piccolo simply told Chichi that Gohan would now spend several days at the Lookout. Said the kid had some type of disease. Of course he didn't buy it, and several days later, when Bulma dragged Vegeta out to visit Eighteen and him, he noticed bruises covering Vegeta's wrists and forearms. Someone had given Vegeta a hard time also and the only being at the time who was able to do that was Gohan. Vegeta and Gohan got into a fight, and Piccolo probably tried to separate them. But each time he asked Gohan about it, the kid would just blush fiercely and run away. Piccolo's reaction was weird too – the Namek tugged at his antennae, stammered, sighed, blinked and then spewed some bullshit about Gohan calling Vegeta a coward. Ha! Like he believed that.

Gohan didn't seem to be happy about his father's and Vegeta's relationship, he even seemed a bit upset. But overall he reacted very well. Having in mind that Gohan was a conservative young man, it might have ended badly.

Goten simply wanted his daddy home. He didn't exactly understand why his father was living with Vegeta instead his mom. That upset Goku. Goku was visiting Goten almost every day, and if he didn't go there, then Goten came to visit him. Goten liked to spend his time in Goku's new house – there he could see Vegeta too. Goten was very happy about Vegeta's pregnancy and couldn't wait for his younger brother to be born. He gave Vegeta a hard time by constantly and continuously asking various questions and while poking the prince's stomach. Goten would usually arrive with Trunks, which almost made Vegeta howl. Together the two boys somehow always managed to turn into a nightmare.

Trunks was ecstatic. He was a clever boy and could perfectly see that his father and mother weren't happy together. Vegeta and Bulma were arguing daily. Vegeta simply didn't have anything better to do. Gravity Room and arguing. Trunks didn't like that. The boy could perfectly see the changes after his father and Goku began to live together. Vegeta became more peaceful, even joyous. That 'imprisonment' in Goku's old house turned out to be a very good thing after all. Trunks wished only what's best for his father.

The one who fainted after the news – Master Roshi. The old turtle-man was shaken so hard that he even forgot to flick open his magazines for several days. The poor man blamed himself for Goku's sexual deviation, and it didn't even matter that he knew that it was Saiyan nature to couple with the same sex. The old man blamed Vegeta for seducing Goku. Vegeta almost tore the man's head off after Roshi called him a filthy whore. Roshi was lucky that Goku was there too. Though, Goku hadn't been pleased at all and advised Master Roshi either to shut up or otherwise he himself would kill Roshi.

XXXXX

After Krillin left, Goku went back into the living room. He sat next to Vegeta who was munching a huge sandwich.

"Thank you," Goku smiled happily at Vegeta.

Vegeta shrugged. "Well, he wasn't too bad." Vegeta licked his fingertips clean.

Goku chuckled. "Yeah, he really tried too." He moved to sit beside Vegeta. He embraced the prince. "I'm so happy," he put his head on Vegeta's shoulder. He suddenly heard Vegeta gasp. "What?" he raised his head.

"Don't know…" Vegeta quickly blinked. "I feel…strange…"

"Strange?" Goku's brows furrowed. "How strange?"

"Very, very strange," Vegeta answered, beginning to shiver.

"Let's go to Bulma," Goku quickly swept Vegeta from the couch into his arms. He didn't want any problems.

Several minutes later they were sitting in Bulma's kitchen while Bulma looked at Vegeta's blood sample. Vegeta wasn't shaking anymore and actually felt better.

"Vegeta, dear, would you like more cake?" Bulma's mother, already knowing the answer, was putting the huge slice of chocolate onto Vegeta's plate. Vegeta noticed Goku grinning at him from the other side of the table.

"Just eat," Vegeta said to Goku, who complied with a smile on his face.

They finished the cake in two minutes then contently sat at the window. Goku held Vegeta on his lap. Suddenly Vegeta felt dizziness wash over him. He had to hold onto Kakarott in order to keep himself steady. He was shaking again. Kakarott looked at him worriedly, but then Kakarott must have felt it too – Kakarott swayed and blinked at him. Dizziness was making him sick, but, before it really could have gotten worse, it suddenly went away, leaving something big, white and throbbing in his mind. He couldn't see anything, only the white space in his head that screamed to be filled. He gasped as the whiteness abruptly spread over his body. His breath caught in his throat and his back arched at the white feeling that suddenly concentrated in his spinal cord. It wasn't painful; it was just mind numbing and a bit frightening. And then he felt warmth spreading over his body. He was getting hot.

Goku felt his head spin. A wave of nausea crashed down on him and then it suddenly went away. Goku stared at Vegeta in his arms. Vegeta's head was turned to the side, the claim-mark exposed. Goku suddenly clamped his teeth over Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta's wince and blood made Goku dizzy again – the salty, coopery taste was messing with his mind. Goku abruptly pushed Vegeta on the table.

It was getting hotter. Vegeta was relieved when Goku peeled his clothes away, exposing his skin to the air. Vegeta's head completely fell to his shoulder, giving Goku complete access. Goku lapped on the blood for some time then suddenly pushed his pants down, pushed Vegeta further on the table, climbed on top of Vegeta.

Vegeta panted heavily, moans and groans occasionally left his mouth.

After it was over, Vegeta lay limply on the table and stared at Goku with his black questioning eyes.

"Have absolutely no idea what that was," Goku blinked, his breathing still ragged. He put his head on Vegeta's chest to catch his breath.

"I think it's the bond. It's probably getting stronger," Vegeta looked around, finally becoming aware of their surroundings.

"Don't feel any different," Goku shrugged.

"Not yet," Vegeta shook his head. "I think we're going to have more of these…err…seizures until something changes," he panted out.

Goku grinned at him widely. "I'm already looking forward to them."

"Oh my God!" Bulma screamed.

Both Saiyans turned to the door.

"Oh my God!" Goku screamed, blushing furiously, only now realizing that he just had sex with Vegeta on Bulma's kitchen table. He quickly rolled off Vegeta and grabbed his clothes, trying to cover up his nakedness and at the same time wipe Vegeta's seed off his stomach.

Vegeta just shrugged then smirked at Bulma while still lying on the table and not hurrying to get off.

"I've warned you, dear, that it was better not to disturb them," Bulma's mother entered the kitchen, her eyes immediately fixing on Vegeta who was lying on the table.

"Oh my God!" Vegeta screamed, rolling off the table and hiding behind Goku's back, who nervously gulped. "Get off my sight, and now!" Vegeta shouted. "Both of you!"

"It's my kitchen, Vegeta!" Bulma hissed. "For fuck's sake! You what – can't IT somewhere else! You freaks!"

"Get out or I'll fucking blast your perverted mother!" Vegeta threatened. He raised his hand.

"Perverted!" Bulma shouted. "Excuse me: it's you who fucked on my table! How am I supposed to eat here again!"

"That's never disturbed you before!" Vegeta shouted back, his palm starting to glow.

Goku appeared slightly disturbed. But then he was relieved when Bulma and her mother finally left the kitchen. Vegeta's ki dropped.

"Vegeta," Goku began while they were showering at their house, "what exactly did you mean by that 'that didn't disturb you earlier'?"

"Somehow I don't think you want to know 'bout that," Vegeta chuckled while rubbing Goku's back.

Goku shuddered. "That will never happen again!"

"What?" Vegeta smirked. "That amazing fuck or me and Bulma?"

"You and Bulma of course!" Goku clenched his fist. "No…" he got confused suddenly. "I mean…no sex on Bulma's tables!" he finally finished.

"Are you sure…?" Vegeta purred into Goku's ear.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta just smirked.

After taking a shower they went back to Capsule Corp.

"First of all," Bulma began after they all sat down at the big table in Bulma's room, "no fucking in my house!" Bulma glared at them. "Unless you want me to join in…" she adjusted her hair, almost purring.

Goku immediately pushed Vegeta behind him with the entire chair. He didn't find the thought about sharing amusing.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Thought so. Now, about the blood test. What the hell did you eat, Vegeta! Or should I ask, how much did you eat! Your sugar level is enormous!"

"I feel fine," Vegeta shrugged. "Besides I wasn't ill. It was the bond."

"The bond?" Bulma got curious.

"Why do you think your poor, innocent Goku suddenly decided to fuck me on your kitchen table?" Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta!" Goku blushed furiously.

"So it's getting stronger?" Bulma said interested.

"Yes."

"Can you read each other minds?" Bulma got ecstatic.

"And where the hell did you get that idea?" Vegeta laughed. "No, we can't. Though, I heard about that, but it was after the pair was mated for a hundred years or even longer."

"Are you planning a new divorce soon?" Bulma asked, grinning.

"Just shut up," Vegeta sighed.

"Anyway," Bulma got back to the point. "You should consider the amount of sweets or whatever you're eating in your daily ration. You aren't human, but it's far too high even for you; I didn't find that much sugar in Raaven's blood. His sugar-level has risen too, but yours is almost twice as high."

"Raaven was here?" Goku was surprised. He could see that Vegeta was surprised too.

"Yes, he comes once a week. Kamala told him to. I don't think that Raaven likes that – he's very nervous around me. Though, they began to pick up the language. Actually Kamala already speaks. Anyway," Bulma tried to come back to the point again, "whatever you ate – try to reduce it. And I'm sorry, but you'll have to do without several buckets of ice-cream."

"I don't eat buckets of ice-cream!" Vegeta snorted at her.

"Whatever," Bulma shrugged. "So what did you eat?"

"Five pots of spreadable chocolate cream," Goku began to enumerate as Vegeta didn't have the kindness to answer and just squirmed in his seat, "three jars of strawberry marmalade, seven chocolate bars, three boxes of ice-cream, one honey-cake and about fifty various candies," Goku thought a moment. "No, I think that's it."

"Gods…" Bulma just stared at Vegeta. "I knew that you liked to eat sweets, but this…"

"That was in the morning," Goku proceed, "later he ate two boxes of cookies, five donuts…"

"That's enough," Bulma stopped him. "I get the whole picture. From now on give him only a sixth of this and feed him some soup, salad meat, whatever, only don't give him sweets. Why did you let him eat like this in first place?" Bulma glared at Goku, like it was Goku's fault that Vegeta didn't manage to set his cravings in order.

"Try to stop him…" Goku snorted. "He even threatened to rob a super-market…"

"I did not!" Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Yes, you did. You said that you'd go buy some ice-cream. I said that I'd give you five dollars. You laughed at me and told that in that case you'd have to rob the shop."

"Oh, that…" Vegeta shrugged.

"You'll sort this out later," Bulma waved off. "I have some news for you both. Tadda! Vegeta and I are now officially divorced," she grinned, waiting for the reaction.

"Good," Vegeta shrugged.

"That's fantastic!" Goku happily embraced Vegeta from the back. "Now you're only mine!"

Bulma almost choked on that. She laughed at a tortured look that Vegeta gave her.

"I already was only yours, moron," Vegeta sighed.

"I'm so happy!" Goku grinned widely, turning Vegeta around to face him.

"You'll show me later," Vegeta smirked.

"Again?" Goku blinked.

"Gods…" Bulma sighed. "And something more – do you even remember that spaceship that you took to rescue Trunks? I so need it back. Now when Vegeta feels fine, you, Goku, can go and retrieve it."

Goku thought a little. The journey back and forth would take about a month. He wasn't very sure about ITing to Fire Clan's planet, he didn't know how long it might take and he still didn't know the route well. One way or another he didn't want to leave Vegeta, even if it only took a day. "Err…" he shook his head. "No, I can't leave Vegeta alone. I promise I'll bring it back after Vegeta gives birth."

Bulma glared at them and crossed her arms. "I need it."

"Go and get it then," Vegeta kindly suggested, wrapping his tail around Goku's wrist to prevent the younger Saiyan from any stupid thoughts. He wasn't going to let his mate wander hell knows where.

"Bastard!" Bulma stomped her foot on the floor.

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Wit…"

"Enough," Goku clamped his hand over Vegeta's mouth at the same time giving Bulma a glare.

Vegeta angrily pushed Goku's hand away. "Stop patronizing me! You two are idiots! You have the Dragon Balls, remember? Just wish for the damn thing to be back on Earth."

"Oh," Goku blinked. "Really…"

Bulma sighed. "If now I weren't so angry, I'd say that Vegeta is genius…"

TBC


	11. Part 11

Hello, **Tyi-Maxwell**! Sure I'll finish it. One day. 

Hello, **majinbulgeta**! Some more fun. Some of Vegeta's past, sure all of it is only my perverted fantasy.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) beta-read by achillona

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of off this.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

Part 11

It was the third month of Vegeta's pregnancy. There was still not a sign of Vegeta's waistline expanding or of Vegeta putting on weight, but Vegeta's appetite increased and his cravings for sweets were killing Goku. Goku was also trying (unsuccessfully) to prevent Vegeta's training. Vegeta didn't exceed 20 G, but Goku felt worried anyway. Goku ceased trying to talk Vegeta into quitting his training after he saw that it was completely useless – Vegeta simply ignored him. And what's more – he noticed that his pleas were making Vegeta depressed.

But Goku noticed that his and Vegeta's relationship had improved a lot: they stopped shouting at each other. Vegeta finally didn't feel the need to win each of their 'word-spars', he was making compromises. Vegeta stopped seeing possible insults everywhere, which gave them time to simply enjoy each other's company.

Vegeta was settling down.

Goku was extremely happy because of it. He knew whom he was mated with, and these changes were proving that Vegeta was ready to make changes in his life for him.

XXXXX

Vegeta yawned then slowly blinked, becoming aware of his surroundings. Actually Kakarott surrounded him. He again fell asleep on Kakarott. Gods, if the woman hadn't said that these sleep-attacks were normal he'd be deathly worried. Hell, he even fell asleep while Kakarott was teaching him IT. Kakarott finally remembered his promise to teach him IT. Kakarott had promised him to teach if they got away from that space trip alive and with Trunks. The teaching cost them both some nerves. He had never been a patient person, and Kakarott was sure that while pregnant he simply had to be chained to the bed and not do anything except eating and sleeping and fucking. But it wasn't too bad. After he picked up the basics, it was a piece of cake to learn the rest.

He was falling in love with Kakarott. Yes, he already had been in love with Kakarott but now each day the feeling was increasing. Sometimes he simply wanted to stop whatever he was doing and simply go to where Kakarott was and sit next to him. Simply to feel his warmth, his scent. Kakarott caught him staring more than once. Kakarott would smile at him, come closer, and embrace him. And despite his trying to look displeased he liked when Kakarott did that. He loved that feeling of comfort, closeness and security, the family feeling.

XXXXX

As time went by, Goku and Vegeta spent more time together. They talked constantly with each other, and Goku didn't drop hints anymore – he wanted to know everything, or at least most of Vegeta's past. The only problem was – Vegeta didn't want to talk about it. And the other problem was that Goku wanted to talk about it very much. He and Vegeta had never talked about their previous sexual lives. Had Goku been a bit cleverer, he wouldn't have even started pestering Vegeta about it, but as he wasn't…

"How many partners did you have before me?" Goku asked as they were comfortably lying in the bed. They've never talked about this, but Goku noticed that Vegeta wasn't very experienced. All right, his mate was much more experienced than him, but still… They rarely tried anything new, and he noticed that, despite his pretence, Vegeta was a bit unsure of himself.

Vegeta was silent and Goku thought that he was sleeping. But then Vegeta shifted. "Vegeta?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious. I want to know if sex with me pleases you," Goku felt his cheeks blush.

"Yes, it does. Now go to sleep."

Goku silently shifted in the bed. At least Vegeta wasn't complaining. "Vegeta, I want to know how many partners you had before me." Of course, he knew that it wasn't the best way to approach Vegeta, but today he wasn't in the mood for hide-and-seek with Vegeta.

"Not your business," Vegeta's voice was cold.

"What's so secret?" Goku brushed over Vegeta's hair. "I can tell you about mine."

"Please…" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in your and your harpy's stories."

Goku frowned. "Vegeta…" And then Goku went silent because Vegeta began to growl. The topic really didn't please the prince. "Alright," Goku sighed, giving in. He kissed Vegeta's shoulder and threw his arm around Vegeta's waist, closing his eyes. He heard Vegeta's growl lessen and after a while it disappeared altogether, leaving Vegeta softly breathing.

Goku listened to Vegeta's calm breathing. Vegeta was a very passionate being. He was passionate about everything he did. And Vegeta had a very high sexual appetite. Though, Goku could remember that in the very beginning of their relationship Vegeta was eager to bed him, but at the same time was very jumpy and nervous. And Vegeta had always avoided accidental touches or cuddling. That might be explainable by Vegeta's lack of trust in other beings, but Goku instinctively felt that there was more to it.

Goku tried the next morning. That was really not a good idea. Vegeta began to shout and threw a plate of rolls at him.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Vegeta hissed. "How many times will I have to say that until it reaches your stupid brain!"

"You don't need to be so insulting," Goku scowled and began to pick up the rolls from the floor.

"Then fuck off finally!" Vegeta clenched his fist.

"Did someone rape you?" Goku put the plate of rolls back onto the table.

"What?" Vegeta stared at Goku with his mouth open. He finally closed it. "And where the hell did you get THAT idea?"

Goku sheepishly scratched his head. Now he really could see that his presumption was wrong. "Uhh…I…you seem to be uncomfortable with the topic…"

"That's because it's not your damn business!" Vegeta crossed his arms. "Nobody raped me, if that's what's bothering you …"

"Of course it bothers me!" Goku glared at him. "I'm your mate. If somebody touched you – I'll kill him."

"I can perfectly take care of myself," Vegeta snorted, angered by Goku's protective tone.

"You can't," Goku calmly chided. "You're pregnant. You can't even reach first level Super Saiyan."

"I was talking about the past, you moron!"

Goku rolled his eyes. "Just tell me, or I'll be pestering you forever."

Vegeta was red with anger. "What I'm doing in my bed is my fucking business!"

Goku wanted to make some clever remark, but restrained himself – Vegeta was really angry and the tense situation might've even turned into a fight. He just sighed, got up from the chair and went into the kitchen.

XXXXX

Goku highly amused and trying not to laugh watched a confused Vegeta who was staring manically at the recipe of pancakes. Vegeta was trying to bake. Goku was trying not to laugh; he knew that in that case Vegeta would never try again, or even worse – would kick his ass. Vegeta took offence quickly. That was Vegeta after all – childish and stubborn.

"What the hell is yeast!"

By Vegeta's irritated tone Goku could see that his mate was on the verge of losing his patience. And Vegeta just started…

"Open the fridge, there should be three or four small packages of them."

"So we do have them after all…" Vegeta went to the fridge.

"First break the eggs into the bowl, mix them. Pour the milk then," Goku decided to help his mate before Vegeta blew up the kitchen. He watched Vegeta do as he was told. Goku took the yeast and began preparing them. "That's enough. Now add sugar, salt." Goku gave Vegeta a questioning look when Vegeta poured all the sugar that was requested in the recipe, but didn't even touch the salt.

"I want it sweet, not salty," Vegeta explained.

Goku smiled. He moved to the bowl and poured the yeast in. "It's just for better taste, you wouldn't even taste it."

Vegeta looked at Goku suspiciously. "I like it sweet," he stubbornly repeated. But Goku's eyes caught the prince's fingers add a bit of salt to the mass. Goku rolled his eyes.

"Never mind. Now pour some flour."

"How much?"

"That pack should be enough."

"Stop! Gods, not everything at once!"

Vegeta glared at him. "It's too late. Do I need to throw it away?"

"No," Goku laughed. "You'll have to mix everything very thoroughly, though."

"Don't fucking laugh at me!" Vegeta yelled, frustrated.

"Vegeta, it's just pancakes. First time I tried to bake them, Chichi almost laughed herself to death. You should have seen our kitchen…" Goku's ear caught Vegeta murmur something about 'Chichi' and 'die'.

Goku didn't like the fact that Vegeta was still subconsciously competing for his attention. It would've been good, if Vegeta didn't consider Chichi an enemy. Goku didn't understand that. Vegeta was his mate. Vegeta was his, why worry?

"Vegeta, put that bowl down," Goku advanced to Vegeta.

"What? Why?" Vegeta gasped as the bowl was snatched from his hands and he was flattened to the table on his stomach. He tried to draw himself up, but Goku pushed him down again. Vegeta didn't like that at all.

"Shh…" Goku nibbled Vegeta's nape, his one hand pressing Vegeta down, another running up and down over Vegeta's side.

"Let me go!"

The next second Goku was flying into the wall. To say that Goku was surprised isn't enough. Goku rubbed his stomach where Vegeta's elbow had hit him. He stared at Vegeta wide-eyed.

"Don't.you.ever.do.that.again," Vegeta was shaking in fury.

"And I was hoping to have maddening sex on the kitchen table…" Goku stuttered out. He was shocked. Vegeta reacted as if he were trying to rape him. Vegeta clearly still had some issues about submitting. "Alright, I was too rough," he nodded, getting up.

Vegeta bared canines at him as he began questioning his mate's strength. "You fucking smashed my face into the damn table!" Vegeta hissed at him.

"That I really didn't do!" Goku denied. Okay he had been a bit aggressive, but not that rough!

"Yes, you did! You were…" Vegeta searched for a word to use.

"…dominant, insistent, pushy?" Goku suggested, crossing his arms. He lowered his head at silent Vegeta. "Am I not supposed to be like this? I'm…how did you phrase it…Alpha Male. Does something disturb you?" Goku calmly sat up on the chair. "Let me tell you something, Vegeta. I do NOT accept any hierarchy here, and you know how to say 'no'. One little 'no' and it's enough. You don't have to throw me into a wall." Goku glared at Vegeta, stood up and left the kitchen, leaving his mate with unfinished pancakes and feeling achingly guilty.

XXXXX

He really didn't want to talk about it. Had not the slightest wish. It was shameful and painful. Why was Kakarott insisting so much? But now he hadn't much choice – he felt guilty after that incident in the kitchen and the most likely way to cover up his lapse was to give Kakarott what he wanted.

Vegeta sighed and raised his head at Goku who was pretending to read the newspaper. "What do you want to know exactly?"

Goku was surprised. He didn't expect Vegeta to give in so easily. "Well…" he folded the newspaper and put it aside. Now he himself wasn't sure why he had started this whole ordeal. "The usual stuff."

"Usual stuff?" Vegeta asked, and Goku realized that Vegeta didn't know what usual stuff was.

"How many lovers did you have?"

Vegeta frowned at him. He thought a moment. "I wouldn't call them lovers…"

Now Goku felt that he really shouldn't have started the conversation about this. He was getting jealous… "So what would you call them?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Radditz was convenient at the time, and Diaron…" he shifted uneasy. "Diaron was another mistake."

Goku was gaping at Vegeta. "R-radditz? You slept with my brother!" he shouted.

Vegeta looked at bit surprised at Goku's outburst. "Yes. So what?"

"'So what'?" Goku gaped at Vegeta in disbelief. "How can you say that!"

Vegeta blinked. "I don't know why it disturbs you so much. But if it makes any difference I can say that it happened only once."

"'Why it disturbs me so much'"?

"And again –why?" Vegeta asked.

"Is it common to sleep with one family's members or what!" Goku hissed.

"I don't know!" Vegeta hissed back. "What fucking difference does it make!" Kakarott himself wanted to know and now was shouting at him!

Goku realized that Vegeta really didn't know what he meant. "Here, on Earth, people don't do that, sleeping with the members of the same family."

"Don't see why," Vegeta shrugged then sighed. "Why does it matter?"

Goku frowned. "I feel…well…it's…humiliating."

"Why?" Vegeta blinked.

"What if after Radditz died, you needed a replacement?"

Vegeta gave Goku a very intensive look. "We might have very serious problems here. Better not ever say that nonsense again."

Goku sighed. "Anyway, I thought there were limitations in relationship's between Elite and third-class?" Goku noticed Vegeta becoming uncomfortable.

"I used him for my needs. I didn't plan anything more."

"You mean you kept him as your pet!" Goku choked out in disbelief.

"No!" Vegeta gasped. "Of course not! I said it was just one time. It was my first heat; I needed someone."

"Oh." First heat? That explained a lot. Goku perfectly remembered his own first heat; that really was something to remember –that's about time he got married after all… He perfectly remembered those crushing waves of crazed lust, which would engulf him from time to time. And at the time he was taking part in the Tournament. To say that it was not good timing would be a big understatement. Most of the time he wanted to throw his opponent on the ground and have his way of sparring. Goku felt his cheeks blush, remembering strange looks that his opponents were giving him when they noticed the bulge in his pants. No, he really wasn't so concerned with fighting then… that's probably why it took so long to eliminate his opponents…

Vegeta was silent, lost in his thoughts. He didn't like to talk about that, he didn't even like to think about that. That was too personal, too painful. Those memories hurt him. He wasn't interested in sex til his first heat. He simply didn't think of that; didn't feel the need. His first heat came when he was almost nineteen years old by Earth standards, four or five years later than usual. Actually that never disturbed him. Why it should have? – He didn't even have time to remember that. There were several attempts to approach him, but soon most got the message – he didn't want to be approached. Most backed off, but not all. Zarbon, for example was always there, after him. And though Zarbon never made a direct attempt to persuade him, he tried to avoid and not to provoke Zarbon. Zarbon didn't pester him, but on more than several occasions made it clear that he wanted him. No, there were no such things as 'accidental touches' or 'oops I just tripped on you'. Zarbon was open – Zarbon simply told him that he was more than welcome to celebrate boring evenings. And more than once time he'd regretted not having accepted Zarbon's suggestion. That was a mistake.

First heat hit so hard that he was left writhing and gasping in need. He'd never thought that there existed something like this, which was able to hijack his brain and let his instincts take-over. He'd always been sure that he was and would be in perfect control of his body. Maybe his body was trying to make up for all those years that it had spent by only training and fighting.

Sure, first several days he had no idea what was happening to him, he somehow managed to miss the fact that he was a healthy male and the time when he was supposed to go into first heat was long overdue. He decided that he'd gotten ill then – his body temperature was heightened, he felt a bit sick, he sweated a lot. Though later, when he felt waves of crazed lust going up and down his spine and concentrating in his lower stomach, leaving him hard and gasping, he had no doubt that he wasn't sick, that he was in heat. After it became unbearable he spent two hours masturbating. That was time well spent. Though, in the end he grew frustrated because he instinctively craved more than his own hand.

He didn't realize then, but of course Radditz and Nappa were immediately aware that he was in heat. Both Saiyans certainly realized that something had to be done or otherwise there was going to be serious trouble. First heat manifested itself very strongly. First heat showed masculine maturity and occurred only once in a Saiyan's lifetime. All other heats that followed indicated that a Saiyan's body had produced an egg and that the Saiyan is fertile and they never were so strong, unless after the very mating. And thus the different heats influenced different behaviors: during first heat a Saiyan was ready to fuck everybody; and while in other heats the Saiyan preferred somebody fucking him. That was very simple.

After several days he thought that he'd go mad. He was always angry and annoyed. He knew what he wanted and, as time went on, he saw less and less reason why he shouldn't get it. He never liked Nappa, so his list shortened to one Saiyan. Probably he would have considered other races, but none of them smelled as nice as Radditz and nobody looked as appealing as him. But to tell the truth, even Nappa caught his eye by then. And still, even with his frizzing and buzzing brain telling him that according to social status Nappa would be a better choice, he still liked Radditz more.

Anyway, he didn't know how it all would have ended had Radditz not decided to go into his cabin one night. The Saiyan simply stood in the middle of the cabin, took his clothes off and sat upon the bed. At that point he didn't remember much, only hotness, flesh, sweat, grunts and moans. He wasn't sure either how long they kept that up. He just knew that he woke up after two days in his cabin, in the same bed, alone, the scent of aftermath lingering in the stuffy air. And all he remembered was the coldness in Radditz's eyes.

He'd known that after Radditz's mate was killed and he lost the bond, Radditz had never been intimate with anyone. He couldn't fathom Radditz offering himself to him like hat.

After that damn intercourse with Radditz his understanding of sex seriously deteriorated. Sure, he had felt wonderful (as far as he was able to remember) but he felt horrible afterwards. For some time he avoided all possible contact with Radditz. Radditz didn't seem to be eager to meet him either. He'd regretted then that he'd chosen Radditz instead of Zarbon. Had he chose Zarbon, none of this would have happened; Zarbon clearly expressed his interested in him, and instead of Zarbon he chose a Saiyan with a broken bond and heart. Zarbon's door was only ten meters from his!

Well, later he began to notice one of Frieza's highest officers, Milan. She was much older than him. Though, it didn't concern him in any way, especially then, when he went into heat. The hormones in his body dictated their own rules. He sort of liked her and the heat would increase that attraction tenfold. He had never tried courting anyone before, thus he didn't exactly have an understanding what he was supposed to do. Had she been a Saiyan, he at least would have known how to affect her or would have known what she liked, but she wasn't, though, she reminded him of a Saiyan by appearance.

She turned him down. Explained that he wasn't her type. At that moment he didn't have balls to ask what type she liked – he rather wanted to get the hell out of her cabin. Never in his life had he felt so embarrassed and perplexed.

But time heals wounds. And so it dusted that embarrassing happening, and he met someone else.

He didn't dare approach Ahrae's father, even, though, he probably was in love with Ahradmar. The younger male fascinated him. Ahradmar was a Hiador. It was said that that race was almost as old as Fire Clan itself. There were only 300 Hiadors left. Most of that was due to wars with Ice-jins and Grums. Grums didn't exist anymore, which said much about Hiadors. Though, Ice-jins were quick to use the Hiador / Grum war and attack Hiadors while they still were struggling after the long and devastating war.

Saiyans and Hiadors have never been too friendly with each other. As they were two powerful races, inevitably their roads crossed. 'Accidents' happened, but nothing too serious. As Hiadors were a peaceful race, and at that moment Saiyans had a larger dilemma than Hiadors, they managed to survive without driving each other to extinction. Though, after Frieza came, he did that for them. While trying to resist Frieza, Saiyans and Hiadors forgot their hostility toward each other.

Ahradmar was a young warrior and mage with a genius's mind. He organized many attempts to kill Frieza and took part in almost all of them. Ahradmar didn't succeed in killing Frieza or his father, but they didn't manage to capture him either. But one day Frieza came and caught him – Ahradmar was wounded and wasn't able to flee fast enough after it was clear that his plan failed. Frieza tortured him. The lizard expected to gain knowledge about other conspirators.

When he saw Ahradmar lying in a puddle of his own blood, half-naked, beaten and humiliated, he felt anger and sympathy. He and Ahradmar wanted the same thing after all – to see Frieza dead. They both would have given everything for that.

He talked to Radditz then. Radditz wasn't sure – it was very risky – but in the end Radditz agreed to help Ahradmar. They killed the guards and hid Ahradmar in Vegeta's cabin. Sure, Vegeta realized that if Ahradmar were found in his cabin he'd be in serious trouble. They waited until Ahradmar's wound healed and his ki and his magic level rose high enough for him to escape.

Ahradmar doubtless would've been very surprised by his rescuers, but he was half-conscious when the rescue mission occurred. Though, later it was clear that Ahradmar didn't expect him and Radditz do that. No wonder – every other time they were fighting each other on the battlefield. Ahradmar followed his every move for quite some time while the two were in Vegeta's cabin. Ahradmar was sure that it was some trick. He only calmed down after several days, though he never completely relaxed. He was much stronger than Ahradmar, especially now when Ahradmar was badly wounded; they both knew that.

After some time they began to talk, later plan and then argue. They were worth each other – Ahradmar didn't ever yield to him or his opinion. He was fascinated by the younger male, but also a great deal confused: Ahradmar didn't resemble a Saiyan, none of the Hiadors did: they had only build and skin in common. Ahradmar was blue-haired, blue-eyed creature. Not to mention the lack of tail. Nevertheless he found himself attracted to the younger male. Physically and psychically. Though, he never said that to Ahradmar. Ahradmar didn't seem to be reacting to him the same way, and after that incident with Milan, he'd always been afraid of rejection. Besides, he knew that it would be a mistake – they were on different sides, at least officially; next time he met Ahradmar he'd have to fight him or his troops. Later Ahradmar invited him to leave with him, but he knew better – there was no way he could escape Frieza. For Ahradmar it was easier, Ahradmar was a mage, several portals and bye, bye Frieza.

They met several times after that, on the battlefield, against each other's troops. After he left to search for Dragon Balls, he had never seen or heard about Ahradmar. Not until Trunks was kidnapped and he had to ask Fire Clan for help. It appeared that Ahradmar was mated to Fire Clan's Queen, and had a daughter, Ahrae. The universe was small, after all. He wasn't sure how much of that mating was based on love and how much on calculation, but he really was glad to hear that Ahrae's sister that he killed wasn't Ahradmar's child. He didn't like the thought of killing his friend's child. And had he not saved Ahradmar then, he would never have found Trunks – it was Ahrae whom he had to thank for leading them to Trunks and helping them rescue him.

After Ahradmar got the hell out of the base, he showed up, Diaron. Diaron replaced one of the dead captains. Diaron was a handsome, dark-haired, tall and muscular male. For some time the base, where they all stayed at the time was engulfed in competition for Diaron's favor. And then, when everyone finally decided that Diaron was a useless heterosexual, Diaron showed interest in him. Actually it happened after he beat the hell out of Diaron in one of the training halls. Diaron secretly began making inquiries about his life, his sexual relationships and taste. Naturally Diaron became even more interested since he didn't find any information; usually the life between battles was fun on the base. Just several of the warriors truly believed that they'd go back home. All others tried to use every opportunity while they were alive.

Until Diaron began to court him seriously, he never noticed Diaron. He simply didn't understand those signals Diaron was giving. He didn't read the wicked smiles or twisted sentences. Only after Diaron trapped him in the men's toilet and covered his mouth with his, did he get the message. But Diaron didn't get Vegeta's: after Vegeta broke his nose for inappropriate behavior in a public place, he didn't give up. Actually he grew even more reckless.

As time went by, he found himself thinking that Diaron wasn't all that ugly. Diaron's appearance was very similar to that of a Saiyan: tall, muscular, white-skinned, dark-eyed, dark-haired, and less haired than males of other species. Even his scent reminded one of a Saiyan. Appearance was very important for a Saiyan. For example he always felt revulsion thinking about green, red or blue creatures in his bed. Power and appearance were very important and frequently came first of all: broad hips meant easy birth and plenty of descendants; nice, fluffy and thick tail with a healthy looking fur meant excellent fertility; the scent was important too – the richer is the scent the better is the health of a Saiyan.

Diaron had broad hips, broad shoulders and in comparison to others was powerful enough to interest him. He didn't even notice how he began answering Diaron's attention.

The first kiss they shared made him wobbly and dizzy. He felt a great deal embarrassed that he was absolutely inexperienced in that sort of game. Diaron was eager to teach. Diaron got them several free days and booked a room in some hotel outside the base's borders. He let Diaron do that. At that time when they left the base he was pretty sure that he liked Diaron.

He never understood how, but in the evening of the day when they left the base, he found himself on his back with Diaron between his thighs and inside him. And he liked that. Never before had he thought it possible to experience such pleasure. Diaron was a very experienced guy and he used that experience to make him crave each touch. Diaron teased, played with his body, almost making him beg and then let him reach it. He came hard and messy, his howls echoing in the room.

Then, when they were lying in the bed completely spent, Diaron's arm thrown over his waist, he felt peace and contentment. He felt happy then.

Next day was pretty much the same – he had never used his vocal chords so much.

Then, after one of the suns began to set, Diaron got up from the bed, dressed and began to pack his things. "Well," he said after he finished, "who would have thought that the Ice-prince would be such an amazing fuck." He knew what he was called behind his back and it didn't disturb him much. "It's such a pity though," Diaron went on, "that I'm transferred to another base. I liked making you scream my name so much," Diaron chuckled and was gone. And he was sitting there on that damn bed and staring at the place where Diaron had been standing several moments ago. And he felt that something break deep down inside him. No, he hadn't been in love with Diaron, it wasn't his heart breaking. It was his hopes, his last resort gone. He didn't remember how long he'd been sitting then and staring at the floor, but when he came round, he remembered at some point having strong spasmodic pains and experiencing unreasonable fear. That was the beginning of his panic attacks. Pathetic, but he wasn't able to do anything about them.

After that he just wanted to go back to the base as if nothing happened and live further. But he was met with mocking giggles and glances. He found Diaron in the canteen. Some of the crowd scattered away when he approached Diaron, but most of them stayed to listen to Diaron's amazing conquest story. "Come back to beg for more," Diaron asked him then. He showed his bag. "Sorry, have to catch the ship in five minutes." He would have torn Diaron apart then, but wasn't even able to move as Zarbon's hands suddenly were on him, keeping him in place.

"Actually I heard only you begging…" Zarbon smirked at Diaron, knowing that everyone's eyes and ears were on him now.

"Interesting how'd you hear that?" Diaron chuckled.

Zarbon shrugged. "Did you really think that Frieza would let his two most powerful warriors slump about without his knowledge? I was ordered to follow you. And as far as I remember, it was your voice begging for a harder fuck…"

He didn't actually care about or hear what Zarbon said or Diaron's answers. He was shaking in such fury that he was ready to tear Diaron's head off. But Zarbon was holding him down. After some time he registered Zarbon's words: "Later. Killing him now will you get into serious trouble. Later I'll tell you where he's transferred himself."

Zarbon kept his promise. And he still could feel Diaron's blood on his hands.

He didn't want to remember all this. And he felt that he shouldn't have told Kakarott about it – now the silence was lasting too long.

"I didn't know that Zarbon was in love with you," finally Goku managed to say. Now he knew why Vegeta had so many fears, now he understood more of Vegeta's and his relationship. Vegeta had never found what he'd been searching for. No one ever answered Vegeta's call for help.

Vegeta gave Goku a surprised look. "I don't think so. He never said that."

"Because he knew that you didn't feel the same."

"Nonsense," Vegeta shook his head. He stretched his legs and put his feet to rest on the chair opposite him. He wasn't sure why Zarbon did what he did, but he was sure that it was not because of love or something like that.

Goku shrugged, deciding that only a complete fool would argue with his mate over such thing. "Did you ever find what you were searching for?" he asked instead.

Vegeta raised his head to look at him. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I found a big third-class Saiyan with broad hips and perfect tail and ended up getting pregnant myself. That I call a success," he chuckled smiling at Goku and motioned for him to come closer.

TBC


	12. Part 12

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

Part 12

Two months were left until the Dragon Balls recharged when Bulma finally threw a party. All the Z fighters gathered at Capsule Corp. Master Roshi arrived too. He still was very disturbed by Vegeta and Goku's relationship but he wanted to see the rest of the gang – after he condemned the Saiyans' relationship, some of the members stopped visiting him. Even Yamcha seemed to be a bit confused after Master Roshi called Vegeta a whore. Yamcha didn't particularly like Vegeta. Vegeta was always giving him a hard time while he lived with Bulma. And even after it was clear that Vegeta and Bulma's marriage wasn't working, the prince still didn't allow Yamcha anywhere near Capsule Corp. Vegeta was very territorial and Yamcha had to use emergency medical services several times after getting caught in Capsule Corp. by Vegeta.

Goku was worried. He wasn't sure how his friends would react to Vegeta and him being together at the party. He knew that Master Roshi was ready to tear Vegeta apart, and he realized that there might be someone else who didn't like them being together. How he wanted everything to be as before! – laughing, chatting, eating. He knew it was possible – Krillin had proven that. And he noticed that after that evening Vegeta warmed up to Krillin.

Goku and Vegeta landed in the yard of Capsule Corp. and went to a small gathering circle of people that was standing at the tables. There already were Master Roshi, Yamcha, Chichi, Goten, Gohan with Videl and of course Bulma with Trunks.

Goku suddenly felt a bit unsure when Master Roshi's and Yamcha's eyes locked at his and Vegeta's direction. "Hi everyone," he greeted.

"Dad!" Goten was immediately at Goku's side.

"Hey, you two," Chichi motioned for them to get closer. She became a bit disturbed when Vegeta bared his canines at her.

"Vegeta!" Goku silently hissed.

"C'mon," Goten grabbed Vegeta's hand and began pulling Vegeta to Chichi. "My mom said that she wants to talk to you."

"Hi," Chichi smiled at the prince who would have crossed his arms if not for Goten dangling on one of his arms.

Vegeta looked at her. "Your brat said that you wanted to talk to me."

Chichi nodded. "Actually I simply wanted to invite you and Goku to come over one day for a glass of wine or something," she shifted a bit uneasy under Vegeta's piercing glare. "I don't have anything against you. I just want us to be one big happy family. I know that you aren't keen on socializing, but you could at least try and besides, I'd sleep better – I have nightmares about your growls, glares and canines."

Vegeta uselessly tried to push Goten away from his hand. "I don't think that there's anything to talk about. I'd rip your head off, but as you see I can't now," he raised his arm with hanging onto it Goten who was pouting sullenly at Vegeta after the prince's harsh words to his mother.

Chichi flung her arms in the air. "But why Goku can normally speak to Bulma without thinking of the best way to kill her, and you can't?"

"I have a longer memory than Kakarott," Vegeta glared at Chichi. "I don't want any friendship with you. I hate you."

"Vegeta?" Goku slowly approached his mate.

"Shut up," Vegeta snorted, shaking off Goten and going away.

Goku gave an apologetic glance to Chichi and ran after his mate. "Let's go to see Eighteen and Krillin; they have just landed," Goku said after he caught up with Vegeta. He knew it was useless preaching to Vegeta about nice behavior with Chichi.

XXXXX

While they all were eating, Trunks noticed that Goku was staring at his father. Goku didn't seem to be content.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Trunks asked.

Goku shrugged his shoulders. But then the orange dressed Saiyan put his hands on the table and angrily looked at Vegeta again. "Vegeta, are you doing this purposely?"

Vegeta didn't even raise his eyes from the chocolate cake in his plate. "What?"

"Don't play dumb," Goku hissed, ignoring, Yamcha and Bulma's growing interest. "Damn. How many times I can say that you can't eat so much sugar. It's not healthy for you!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his chocolate cake. He saw Krillin and Yamcha looking at him and Kakarott. "Kakarott, let's simply eat. You're drawing attention."

"You won't eat this shit anymore," Goku suddenly grabbed Vegeta's plate and threw with all his might into the sky.

Vegeta was immediately on his feet. He looked at the spot where his plate disappeared then his eyes narrowed at Goku. "If I weren't pregnant, we would be rolling right now."

"If you weren't pregnant, you could eat everything you want. I'm only concerned about your and the baby's health," Goku shook his head then gently tried to seat Vegeta back on his chair.

Vegeta smacked his hand away. "Fuck off! I'll eat everything I want!" Vegeta demonstratively took another plate and reached for more cake.

Goku just put his hands on the table. "Vegeta, please…"

"I want it!"

"You're upsetting me."

"And you're pissing me off!" There a sly grin appeared on Vegeta's face. "You know, that isn't good for the baby either…"

"Vegeta, don't try this with me," Goku sighed. Goku raised his head to look at Vegeta who was sitting at the table again. Vegeta had a triple portion of chocolate cake. Goku sighed again.

"Dad, maybe you really shouldn't eat that…" Trunks tried to help Goku. After his father's deadly glare he realized that he had no chance. The only one who was able to affect his father was his mate.

"Do you really want it?" Goku looked at Vegeta's plate.

"No," Vegeta calmly admitted.

Goku observed Vegeta's plate again. "Take it home with you. You'll eat it later. Please?"

Vegeta stared at his cake for some time. "Alright."

"Unbelievable," Yamcha muttered under his breath. He hardly was able to hold his laugh.

"Yeah, the same was with beer," Krillin smiled. "Goku now works two shifts a day…poor Vegeta."

"Poor Vegeta?" Yamcha shook his head. "Poor Goku."

Krillin chuckled silently. "Nah, you saw – Vegeta did give in, didn't he?"

"What the…" Yamcha's head turned to the sky. "Kamala and Raaven," he muttered, staring at the two increasing spots in the sky. "Did someone invite them?"

"Of course," Krillin answered. "They were present during that whole ordeal while rescuing Trunks. Bulma must have invited them. It's nice that they agreed to come over."

Yamcha snorted half-heartedly. "Food for free. What Saiyan could resist?"

They both watched Bulma walk over to Kamala and Raaven. The trio exchanged several words, actually Kamala and Bulma. Then Bulma showed the Saiyans their place, and Kamala guided Raaven to the table. The pair sat down and began filling their plates.

After everyone was full, Eighteen requested Goku and Vegeta tell Trunks' rescuing story. Of course, Goku talked. Vegeta only kicked Goku's feet under the table from time to time when Goku became too modest or too creative.

"Wow!" Goten exclaimed, after his father finished reciting. Goten's eyes were gleaming. The boy turned to Trunks. "It's a shame no one kidnapped me! You had so much fun!"

Goku and Chichi almost choked on that and the whole table began roaring with laughter.

It was already darkening so they made several bonfires and sat down in groups around them. Joyous laughter and memories were shared and everyone had to agree that they missed Bulma's parties.

Vegeta made his own fire and motioned for Goku to join him. Goku was a bit surprised as he noticed Kamala and Raaven turn to their fire. He watched Kamala and Raaven approach and sit down at the fire. He felt a bit jealous. He knew that Kamala was nowhere near his power, but Kamala was even bigger than him, not much, but still. And Kamala was very beautiful. Usually he had no opinion about this thing – he didn't see people as beautiful or not. And though, for him the incarnation of the beauty itself was Vegeta, he did notice that Kamala had a remarkable face: big dark and sensual eyes, long and thick eyelashes, fine dark eyebrows, small pointy nose, full lips, high cheekbones, and long, thick hair. He even loved Kamala's dark and fluffy tail that was tightly wrapped around his waist. And even if he could see that Kamala wasn't interested in Vegeta THAT way, he just couldn't help feeling that rival feeling between him and Kamala.

"Well, what's the topic?" Goku asked after he grew completely annoyed not being able to understand what his mate and Kamala were talking about.

Vegeta looked at his mate. 'What was Kakarott doing?' And although he gave Kakarott several lessons in Saiyan, Kakarott didn't speak Saiyan, and Kamala knew only the basic words.

"Well?" Goku asked again, after Vegeta translated the question for Kamala.

"Yes, well," Kamala shrugged.

"Well what?" Goku got confused.

"Moron, he thinks that you asked if he felt well," Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. Nice communication, he thought.

"Oh, no. I want to know what you were talking about," Goku smiled at Kamala, whose bright eyes brightened.

"About home, planet Vegeta," Kamala smiled back. His hand snuck around Raaven's waist whose brow questioningly rose at that.

"Yes, Vegeta told me several times about the planet. What did you discuss?" Goku's hand wrapped around Vegeta and pulled him closer. Vegeta considered slapping Goku's hand in order to let him go, but after noticing Kamala's hold on Raaven, realized the game and gave up – if the morons wanted to fool themselves, he wasn't going to stop them.

"We," Kamala said, "discussed," he thought a moment, "how things here are different from home."

"And?" Goku asked.

"It's different. Very," Kamala shifted.

Noticing Kamala's discomfort, Goku decided to leave that for now. He watched the fire dance and reflecting in Raaven's eyes. "And how did you meet Raaven?" he asked hoping to lessen the tension.

Kamala's hold on Raaven tightened even more. "Seven years ago. In Mortins' base."

"Moron," Vegeta silently muttered to Goku. "Nobody talks about things like that. He'd think that you're after Raaven."

"Oh no," Goku quickly shook his head at Kamala. "I'm not…" He then sighed. "Alright, let's make this clear – I don't need Raaven." He turned to Raaven. "You hear that – I don't need you so stop hiding behind Kamala." Goku sighed as Raaven gave him a frightened look and pressed himself to Kamala even tighter. He turned back to Kamala. "I'm not going to take Raaven from you," he said. "But you aren't going to get Vegeta either."

Kamala was laughing. Vegeta was glaring at Goku. Goku didn't know what to do and was looking at Raaven, and Raaven was looking at laughing Kamala. Kamala nodded then. "Agreed." He sniggered again.

Vegeta glared at Kamala. He again was reminded that Kamala was only three years old when he last saw Vegeta-sei. Kamala was territorial and aggressive where his mate was concerned (as any other Saiyan), but in other cases Kamala mostly reminded him of Kakarott and his attitude. There was one difference though – Kamala didn't falter to use his power. He'd heard about several travelers who accidentally found Kamala and Raaven's capsule house in the woods. One of the travelers attempted to shake Raaven's hand in greeting. As Raaven didn't understand the gesture, he got scared and called for help. After Kamala got there, the explanation was short – Kamala killed the travelers on the spot. Though, he had never spoken about this to Kakarott; Kakarott was too protective over people. It had been a misunderstanding.

Goku silently watched Kamala then let go of Vegeta's waist. "Well, if everything is clear, why not stop this foolishness? I can hardly cope with one mate…"

Vegeta snorted at Goku's words.

Kamala nodded. "Yes, that's true…"

Vegeta's eyes widened. "How dare you, fucker!" he hissed at Kamala who nervously gulped.

"For Gods, sake, Vegeta, calm down," Goku pulled Vegeta back into his lap.

"He insulted me!"

"Invite him to spar then," Goku sighed. "It's a peaceful party."

"If I weren't pregnant, I'd show him a spar!" Then Vegeta smirked. "Eighteen."

Goku rolled his eyes. Vegeta wanted to play with Kamala's self-esteem. He had to agree that it was better than to let Vegeta fight in his state. "Whatever."

Vegeta's eyes widened in excitement. "Or maybe Krillin? He's even smaller than she!"

"Kamala, do you want a spar?" Goku sighed. He realized that despite the reason, one way or another, the organizing of the spar would be good – maybe they finally would manage to draw both Saiyans into social life.

"A what?" Kamala blinked.

"A training."

"Oh. Yes, sure," Kamala nodded. "With you?"

"Oh no," Goku shook his head. "We think that first…"

"You're way out of his league," Vegeta cut Goku short. "You'll train with one of the Humans first."

"Yes, your Highness," Kamala nodded. "But what will I do with a Human? They die too fast…"

Goku choked. "What! How many did you kill!" he hissed, pushing Vegeta away from his lap and standing up.

Kamala stood up too. He was very nervous. He remembered that his prince told him not to mention anything about that incident. The prince said that his mate was very protective over people. "Just two. Accidentally. I thought they attacked Raaven."

"Oh," Goku shrugged. He sat down then. "That's fine then."

Vegeta's eyes became so big that they seemed to pop out. "'Fine?'" he stammered.

"I'd kill anyone if I thought they'd threaten you," Goku shrugged again. His tail protectively wrapped around Vegeta's waist.

Vegeta's left eye twitched. He took Goku's tail with his two fingers and put it back to the ground. "Thank you very much, but I can take care of myself!"

This time Kamala simply ignored his prince's angry voice – he'd already gotten used to that usually it didn't mean anything at all or even could mean the opposite – that the prince was happy. Kamala sat down on the grass and pulled Raaven closer to him. Raaven leaned back at Kamala's chest.

Goku smiled at Raaven then sighed as Raaven quickly lowered his eyes to the fire. Goku found Raaven very unsaiyan. Raaven was shy and easily frightened. Although, once Goku witnessed him argue with Kamala, they even got into a fight. Well, Raaven fought, Kamala only avoided his punches. Raaven wasn't very fast in a fight.

Another thing he noticed was that Vegeta was behaving differently with Raaven than with anyone else – Vegeta was speaking to him softly and calmly. He had never heard Vegeta raise his voice at Raaven. And though, Vegeta hardly cared about Kamala, he always asked Kamala how Raaven was doing.

"Just look at them," Yamcha muttered to Krillin. "Saiyan love…"

"Oh stop it," Eighteen glared at Yamcha. "Leave them in peace."

"It just looks sick!"

"So, don't look at them," Eighteen snickered.

"I'm really trying. I'm really, really trying," Yamcha shook his head at the can of beer he was holding.

XXXXX

It was past midnight – the stars were high above the partying people's head, the bonfires mostly embers. The laughter turned sleepy, Master Roshi was lying under a table drunk, Trunks and Goten were poking him in the face with something. Marron was sleeping on her mother's lap. No wonder Krillin and Eighteen were first to bid their farewells.

Bulma walked over to the Saiyan group. "Goku, can I speak with you?"

"Yeah," Goku stood up. "Well?" he asked after Bulma and he were farther from the group.

"Tomorrow I'm having an official dinner-party for my biggest clients. If you wanted, you two could come over and have a snack. There will be enough food in the kitchen."

Goku grinned widely. "When?"

"About one o'clock. Just try not to strike anyone's eye."

"Perfect. I'll tell Vegeta," Goku enthusiastically nodded. As much as he liked food, he wasn't the one to love preparing it.

"Actually both of you can stay overnight. Trunks told me that Vegeta promised to take him to some Luna-park or circus or whatever, it would be faster."

Goku smiled at Bulma sheepishly. "Vegeta learned IT. It wouldn't take him any time to come here."

Bulma looked at him a bit worried. "Are you sure that it's a good thing for him to know IT?"

"I'm not very sure," Goku silently admitted, "but I gave my word to him when we were rescuing Trunks."

Bulma sighed. "Now it's too late anyway. Isn't it harmful to the baby?"

"I don't think so," Goku shook his head. "He doesn't seem to feel any discomfort."

It took more time for Vegeta to learn IT than it took for Goku. Although, Vegeta learned to concentrate and imagine the place where he wanted to appear much faster than him, Vegeta had problems with transferring himself there. First several times Vegeta got sick. He would've been very worried, but he remembered that he'd felt similar when he started learning IT. Then he advised Vegeta to concentrate on someone's ki, instead of the place. And as his ki was the highest, and as naturally it was the easiest to concentrate on, the first several times Vegeta just knocked him over by falling on him from nowhere. Soon Vegeta learned to appear beside him, not on him. From that point Vegeta began picking up everything very fast. Vegeta still wasn't very good at it, but he was learning. One time he had to go to Russia and fetch Vegeta from there. He had a great time explaining to Dende as to why he needed Dende to check over the world and find Vegeta. Actually that time Vegeta scared the hell out of him – he even ascended to Super Saiyan three hoping that Vegeta would be able to feel his ki and would IT back. As that didn't happen, he almost went crazy – he wasn't able to feel Vegeta and was praying that Vegeta hadn't ITed himself somewhere out into the cosmos or ITed himself out of existence altogether.

And actually Vegeta had seemed a bit scared himself after he, with Dende's help, finally found him. Vegeta said that he had no idea how he appeared there, but he suspected that Vegeta was half-asleep during the training and probably something from National Geographic popped into his head and Vegeta was pasturing with wild goats. Of course, Vegeta would be damned if he admitted such a silly mistake.

XXXXX

"What do you know about Raaven?" Goku asked Vegeta after they both settled to sleep in Vegeta's old room. They followed Bulma's advice and stayed overnight.

Vegeta shrugged. "Not much really. Why do you care?"

Goku gave a thoughtful look to the ceiling. "It's just that… Dunno… He's so different… So… Don't know…"

Vegeta sighed then turned to look at Goku. "Kakarott, why do you think Mortins would keep two Saiyans in cells for more than six years?" he sighed.

Goku was silent for several moments. "Oh Gods…" he suddenly gasped. He turned to face Vegeta. "Can't be…" he muttered. "No…" he repeated after his mate didn't say anything.

"Yes," Vegeta turned away from a shocked Goku. "They survived only because they had each other. You saw what Raaven became. He's afraid of everything he considers more powerful than him. If not for Kamala he probably would have gone mad or killed himself long ago. Kamala never lost hope of escape from that nightmare," Vegeta thought a moment, "though maybe it was the wish to keep Raaven safe which kept Kamala alive. Perhaps he realized that in the same instant he gives up, Raaven would lose himself completely."

Goku stared at the ceiling. "I didn't know…" he whispered then.

"Hn. Those people, whom he blasted to dust, didn't do anything wrong, except that they scared Raaven. He called for Kamala and Kamala probably killed them the very second he saw one of them holding Raaven's hand. Kamala knows that they didn't do anything wrong. He realized that after Raaven told him what happened. Though, I don't think that he regrets it much. He'd do everything to protect Raaven, to justify Raaven's confidence in him and to keep his fears at bay. They are more like protector and protected than mates." Vegeta frowned at the dark ceiling too. "Don't know…Raaven is in love with Kamala, but Kamala…don't know…"

Suddenly Vegeta found himself in Goku's embrace, Goku's head on his shoulder.

"Oh Gods, Vegeta, it's awful…" Goku was shuddering. "How can something like this be happening? Six years…I would have killed myself or gone mad… Kamala is so strong…"

Vegeta returned the embrace. "Yes, he is."

Goku tightly shut his eyes and clung to Vegeta. Now he knew why Vegeta behaved differently near Raaven. But usually Vegeta wasn't so sensitive to others' problems. Goku's eyes shot open. "Vegeta, you said you haven't been raped. Did you lie?" he felt Vegeta startle.

"No, I didn't. Though, if not for Zarbon, I would probably have ended up the same as Raaven or worse."

Goku gasped. "What do you mean?"

Vegeta sighed. While serving Frieza there were several attempts to court him, which probably would count as attempts to rape. But he managed to prove his name and power. He was the strongest after all, except Zarbon, of course. But then Ginyu came. The first encounter with Jeyce didn't promise any good: Jeyce complimented his eyes and ass. Well, he could have lived with that, but soon Jeyce lost his patience. One evening Jeyce cornered him in the canteen. There were more than hundred people eating. Jeyce just pushed him to a wall and began fondle him through his training suit. He was so caught by surprise that at first he didn't even protest. But later his fist caught Jeyce by surprise too, and that evening he somehow managed to defend himself and escape humiliation. But he knew Jeyce wanted payback.

All night he wasn't able to sleep. His frightened mind was seeing things, which might happen to him. He was jumping every time the ship creaked or he heard someone's steps near his cabin door. He was just praying that it wouldn't be Jeyce.

The morning came and he still was curled into a ball, afraid to go anywhere. When he finally managed to gather himself it was almost the end of breakfast. He almost dropped his tray when he saw Jeyce. But not because of fear – because of how Jeyce looked: one big bruise. Someone did work on Jeyce and that someone did tell Jeyce to be in the canteen and to show his beaten face for everyone to see. The only being able to do that to Jeyce was Zarbon. At that particular event he was more than grateful to Zarbon for taking care of Jeyce. Oh, he was angry too because of interference, but more joyous, really. Someone must have told Zarbon what happened and Zarbon took care of the matter. Though, he hated that from then on he was considered Zarbon's. No one ever saw him with Zarbon, but everyone knew who beat Jeyce.

"Zarbon was really in love with you," Goku sighed.

"Nonsense."

"You think he wanted something? Vegeta, if he wanted something, he would have had it. He had enough power to take what he wanted. But he wanted you to respond to his feelings. If only you had understood that Zarbon loved you, you would have been much happier at the time." Goku suddenly laughed, realizing that he just expressed a wish for Vegeta and Zarbon to be lovers.

"His race is ugly."

Goku rolled his eyes at the wall and let go of Vegeta. "I'm so lucky that your picky taste approved of me…" Goku then smiled. "Actually what did you think the first time you saw me?"

"How to shut up your mouth and kill you faster."

"No, really, what did you think?" Goku leaned on his elbows. He almost could see Vegeta blush.

"You looked nice," Vegeta sighed.

"More," Goku grinned.

"Gods, why me?" Vegeta adverted his eyes to the ceiling. But after several long pregnant pauses he began to talk. "I liked your eyes. They…well they can be so innocent but at the same time so fierce in battle… I liked how you moved… And…your tail, it's the nicest thing I have ever seen…"

Goku felt himself blush. "Really? My tail? You never told me that… I didn't notice that you liked it so much…"

"You don't have eyes on your back," Vegeta smirked. Nappa and Radditz had tails too, but Kakarott's tail was perfection: rich dark color, puffy, not too long, not too short, soft. Every time he saw it, he burned to touch it.

"Ummm… Did you like anything more, or that's all?" Goku grinned at Vegeta.

"I liked your body. You have broad shoulders and broad hips, and a damn nice ass."

Goku laughed. "Can't be you liked me so much in our first battle."

Vegeta was silent for some time. "Had you not been a third-class and I would have defeated you, I would have mated you."

Goku stared at Vegeta's face unblinking. "Oh."

"Yeah," Vegeta nodded. "I was angry at you for making me want what I could not have. And you ignored me like everyone else. I wanted you and wanted to be more powerful than you to tame you. But I knew that even if I were stronger, you'd never accept me. But I hoped you… I hated you."

"Oh. Vegeta," Goku reached out for Vegeta's waist and pulled Vegeta to him. "I had no idea…"

Vegeta leaned his head on Goku's shoulder. "After that incident at Capsule Corporation everything changed. I couldn't believe it at first, but I noticed your attention. I was confused and worried. But then, at the lake, when you wanted to kiss me… I just… I realized I didn't give a damn about that submission and domination thing. And that third-class-thing in my head didn't seem to be so important anymore. You rubbed off much more on me than you realize."

"I thought I fooled you," Goku smiled into Vegeta's hair.

"There was nothing on my nose…" Vegeta smiled back.

"No, there wasn't…"

"I had been waiting for your first move, but I was afraid that this stupid Earth culture clung deep to your bones. I didn't want it to be only a one nightstand, so I didn't rush anything. That stunt I pulled on you when you made your first move…I wasn't sure whether to push you away or give in, I still wasn't sure what you felt. I was afraid that you'd get what you want and leave. I just wanted to be sure…"

Goku crushed Vegeta to him. "I'm so sorry for being angry with you then… I'm really sorry."

"It doesn't matter now," Vegeta shook his head. "Nothing matters now." Vegeta then felt wetness spread on his chest. "Are you crying?"

"No," Goku sniffled.

"Stop crying, it doesn't matter…"

"I had no idea I've been torturing you so much…" Goku sniffled again.

"Well, if you want to repay," Vegeta chuckled, "tell me what did YOU think when you saw me for the first time."

Goku thought a moment. What did he think of Vegeta then? Stupid question. Vegeta was stubborn, intractable, pig-headed… "You were the most passionate being I have ever seen. You do everything with passion. Be it killing or love."

Vegeta blinked. "That's something new. And how about traditional things? – Eyes, ass?"

"Oh, that's fine. I adore how you look. I wanted to jump you first time we fought, that passion, that temper…"

"You're crazy…"

"Probably," Goku chuckled. "But you seemed so free… I lusted after you for a long time…"

"What?" An openmouthed Vegeta raised his head to look at his mate.

"I was careful, though," Goku continued. "I felt so dirty every time I thought about you in that manner… I just couldn't help it. I wasn't able to get rid of your images in my head. Your passion, your tail… Gods, I thought I was going crazy…"

"You, fucking moron!" Vegeta suddenly exploded. Why didn't you tell me anything! Such a waste of time!"

Goku laughed at his mate's outburst. "Are you nuts? That lust was the most humiliating thing I have ever felt. There was no way I could have told you about it. And I think that then it was only lust, I didn't love you then, I just wanted a good fuck," Goku chuckled, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

Vegeta snorted. "Dammit."

Goku laughed. He kissed his mate's brow. "Gods, I'm so happy that I have you!"

XXXXX

Yamcha was silently lying in his bed. He was staring at the ceiling and actually not seeing anything. Bulma had given him the room that was next to Goku and Vegeta's. And his bed was standing at the same wall as both the Saiyans'. He'd heard everything. Well, more or less, but that which he heard was more than enough.

He'd been wrong, oh how he'd been wrong! That wasn't Goku who was suppressed here. Yamcha gave almost a hysterical giggle. He had never thought about Goku like that. It was Goku who admitted all those things to Vegeta… Lust for men, lust for Vegeta. It was Goku who made the first move. Of course, Vegeta had been encouraging him, but still…it had been Goku.

Yamcha frantically rubbed his forehead. Interesting what Master Roshi would say to all this? Who seduced whom now?

Yamcha shook his head then. No, he couldn't tell anyone about what he heard. Vegeta would kill him in an instant if he only knew that he'd been overheard.

And those other two Saiyans… Gods, they were so lucky that they had each other!

Now only if he could figure out how not be afraid to look Goku and Vegeta in the eye tomorrow…

TBC


	13. Part 13

Hello, **carrie mosman**! Well, sure we can talk. Though, the most things I want to say are in my works. Anyways, feel free to email me.

Hello, **Miako6**! Here's the new chapter for you!

Hello, **SugarDevil**! You know, people end up liking my OC because they are well based and well thought and I give them a personality – they are not something I simply use when the plot moves to the death point. I care about them. They are real to me.

For a long time Vegeta was my favorite character. As for now… I wouldn't be so sure anymore. I moved on to Gohan x Mirai fics. Well, sure this doesn't mean that I'll abandon this fic. I like to finish what I start.

Hello, **invader vek /Saiyan vek**! Have you been high while reviewing or something? I'm not sure if Vegeta likes heavy metal. Just ask him the next time you'll see him floating past your eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku x Vegeta.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 13

Yamcha woke up late that day. But he was not the only one who slept in. Yamcha could hear the two Saiyans in their room, on the opposite side of the wall. Goku was attempting to talk Vegeta out of using the Gravity Room, and Vegeta was cursing and being stubborn.

"To hell with you," Goku sighed. "Alright. I see it's no use. But please, just two hours?"

Yamcha heard Vegeta mumble something then the bed squeaked.

"Two hours and a half," Vegeta bargained to Yamcha's surprise.

"Okay," Goku sighed.

"I'm going to the shower," Vegeta declared.

Yamcha heard the footsteps from the opposite side of the wall and thought about fleeing the room, but he wasn't sure if Goku would be happy knowing that he overheard their entire conversation last night. So he stayed in bed not making any sounds. And who in the hell made the damn walls!

After some time he heard the footsteps come back. There was a loud wet smack, Goku's yelp and the bed screeched again.

"Go take a shower," Vegeta said.

"Why?" Goku chuckled. "I just bathed three days ago. But I know what would make me wash…" Yamcha heard very strange notes in Goku's voice he had never before heard.

"Woman said no fucking in her house."

Yamcha's eyes bulged out at that. And why did he have to be stuck in this room!

"Since when do you care?" Goku sounded a bit surprised.

"It's her house after all. I wouldn't be very happy if someone fucked in our house."

"Goku, listen to Vegeta," Yamcha inaudibly muttered. "Pretty please."

"Oh, c'mon, she'll never know," Goku didn't step back. "Just one little quickie? Really quick?"

To his horror Yamcha heard the bed in other side of the wall squeak loudly.

"IT us home, and I'll think about that," Vegeta's voice was one long purr.

"But I want heeere…"

"Mrrr…" Vegeta purred. "You are turning into a real hentai…"

A loud gasp followed Vegeta's words then loud wet smacking sounds were heard. Yamcha cursed the moment he decided to stay at Capsule Corporation over night.

Someone loudly sneezed.

"Alright," Vegeta said. "I like your tail, but could you stop poking me in the nose?"

"Shut up and lie still."

Yamcha's eyes widened at Goku's firm response.

"I have work to do, you know," Goku purred then.

For some time there was silence, only an occasional rustling of bed sheets. Then someone's moan, and soft pants followed. Groan. Two groans. Gasp. Pant. More panting. The bed started to shake. Then the wall. The moans grew louder.

"Dammit, Vegeta, do you want everyone to hear us?" Goku panted out.

"Shut the fuck up! Harder!" Vegeta loudly groaned.

Yamcha heard a loud slap. Did Goku just hit Vegeta!

"Harder!"

Another slap followed.

"Yes… Oh Gods…" someone groaned.

Yamcha stuck a pillow over his ears. And what idiot invented sex! No, who invented Saiyans! Unbelievable. To his further annoyance, Yamcha noticed that he was getting hard himself. No, really unbelievable… Damn Saiyans.

The wall pulsated wildly threatening to crumble into dust as the hard rocking shook it. Now Goku was even louder than Vegeta, but soon there was a strangled shout and after a moment another one came. Then silence followed. Well…that was really quick.

"Fancy a shower?" Goku gasped out. "Again?" There was a slight slap of flesh on flesh.

"Only if you take me to it," Vegeta rasped out. "I don't think that I'll be able to walk."

Did Vegeta HAVE to say that!

"Good," Goku chuckled. "Maybe now you'll forget your Gravity Room."

There was a loud growl.

"Joking. Just joking!" Goku panicked.

XXXXX

Goku was bored. Vegeta was in the G. R., and Goku had nothing to do. At first he considered visiting Goten, but then remembered that Goten was in school. With Gohan the matter was similar. Besides, he wasn't sure that he wanted to make the first move. It wasn't that they didn't talk to each other anymore, no, of course, not, but there was some tension and uneasiness between them. It was strange: it seemed that Gohan understood his and Vegeta's relationship, but something wasn't right.

Goku sighed. He really was bored. Boredom brought sad thoughts. Nothing good.

Then Goku remembered Kamala. He and Krillin had to spar today. Well, if Krillin's sober now …yesterday the shortest Z fighter drank a lot more than all of them put together.

Goku checked for Krillin's and Kamala's ki and found them near each other. In the next second Goku was on the training ground.

Krillin was stretching and Kamala was standing a bit farther, watching him, his hands crossed, dark brown tail wrapped around his waist, long hair swaying in the rushing wind. He was wearing one of the blue training suits, given him by Vegeta. It was old and torn in several places.

Goku caught himself thinking that Kamala really was a very handsome male. While approaching the two he scolded himself mentally.

Raaven stood much farther from the two soon-to-be-sparring-partners. His eyes were fixed on Krillin, watching his preparation for the spar with a bit of amusement; he was sure that his mate would win this spar.

Goku went to Raaven, but on his way he faltered – Raaven's eyes widened and the Saiyan began to back up from him. Goku reassuringly smiled but then completely stopped, seeing an overflowing fear on Raaven's face.

"Leave my mate alone," Kamala's voice wafted from behind Goku.

Goku turned around. "I just…"

"I know. But just leave him alone," Kamala's tone hardened. He turned to Raaven to say something in Saiyan. Raaven nodded and took off.

"He has to learn to trust. He can't live like that," Goku watched the spot in the sky that was Raaven. He turned around to look at Kamala who was also watching his mate. Kamala's face was so sad, so thoughtful that Goku suddenly felt his heart spasm. He wanted to comfort Kamala somehow; he himself was so happy with Vegeta.

"He'll learn," Kamala suddenly turned to him. "But don't rush him. We've only been here several months. Everything's changed. He's very confused right now. Very happy but very confused."

Goku stared at Kamala. "H-how? You speak almost fluently in Terran..?"

Kamala rolled his eyes at him. "Well, sometimes your mate pisses me off. It is better that he doesn't know some things. We aren't the Saiyans he wants us to be. I think you can understand us – you don't live under the rules of Saiyan society. I don't need any new power over my head. The only thing that I want is a future for my mate and child. I'm afraid that while running away from one cage we can get caught in another one. But if I can count on you, we'll manage to stay away from it."

Goku's eyes hardened. "You know that I wouldn't go against my mate."

Kamala softly laughed at him. "You are already going against him, and he lets you. You don't accept his leadership. As long as you don't accept it, Raaven and I are safe also."

"Kamala, I don't know what you are imagining here, but Vegeta doesn't want to control either of you. Neither do I. True, he wants your compliance, but he isn't going to misuse it. He's a fair player when it comes to pride and trust."

"Prince Vegeta wants power. The more the better. You know, I was so afraid of coming to Earth. But nobody asked us. Fire Clan just assumed that we belonged with our Prince."

"You want to leave?" Goku asked.

"No, I want to feel safe. Me, my mate and my future children. It's simple, Kakarott," Kamala sighed.

Goku stood still for some time. "Then you have nothing to be afraid of. I have two sons of my own, you know I wouldn't ever let Vegeta become more than I can handle."

"That I wanted to hear," Kamala nodded, his eyes leaving Goku's face. He turned to look at Krillin who had finished stretching a while ago and was prepared to have a go. "I really did piss your mate off, didn't I?" he sighed. "Krillin is probably five times stronger than me, isn't he?"

"Yeah…" Goku scratched his head. He wondered how Kamala knew. He wasn't sure if he was going to tell Vegeta about this conversation; there were things that Vegeta didn't need to know.

Goku wondered where Kamala and Raaven learned fighting. Nobody taught them probably. One time he saw Kamala and Raaven fighting with each other while arguing over something. Well, that really wasn't a fight, but still…

Goku sat on the ground and watched the two combatants take their stance. Krillin attacked first. Kamala hardly managed to avoid the punch thrown at his face and almost landed on his backside while moving back but at the last moment managed to regain his balance. Krillin attacked again. Kamala jumped high into the air to avoid Krillin and landed a solid kick on Krillin's back. Krillin flew to the ground to sprawl with his face in the dust.

"I said not to drink too much!" Goku shouted, laughing at Krillin.

"Shut up!" Krillin shook his fist at Goku, ashamed that he was caught by such an obvious move. "How about blasts?" he asked Kamala after standing up and dusting himself off.

Kamala's face got a very torturous look. "I don't have any practice at all…"

"About the time to start," Krillin grinned widely, throwing a Destructo Disk at Kamala.

Kamala whitened. He jumped to the side. His eyes widened even more as he saw that Destructo Disk following him. He had no idea how powerful it was, or how to get rid of it. He probably would have tried to block it, but didn't want to be cut in half.

Goku blocked the Destructo Disc with his hand and sent it away, towards Krillin who absorbed his energy back. Goku turned to look at Kamala who was behind his back. Kamala blinked innocently then grinned widely.

"I think first you have to learn how to sense ki…" Goku grinned back.

"For Gods' sake," Krillin shouted, "come back. Or are you going to hide behind Goku's back the whole day? It was only a tiny blast, it wouldn't have hurt a fly!"

"A Fly?" Kamala asked Goku.

"Small annoying creature that flies all the time around and sticks to the food," Goku explained.

"Ah."

Goku turned to Krillin. "No blasts today, he needs to learn sensing ki first, and as far as I remember, he isn't accurate with creating his own blasts either."

"Hey, who's sparring here after all?" Krillin gave an insulted look to Goku.

After half an hour Kamala was completely beaten. He walked over to Goku and sat next to him while nursing his bruised shoulder. Kamala sighed then turned his attention to his swollen foot.

"I presume Krillin is the strongest of Humans," he asked.

"Yeah. Vegeta was VERY angry with you," Goku chuckled.

Kamala nodded. "I need someone closer to my league."

"Well…All of us can suppress our ki."

"Then why was that bastard so eager to beat me so fast?" Kamala carefully poked his bruised arm.

"Vegeta asked him, or rather ordered…" Goku laughed.

"Clear then…" Kamala sighed then raised his head to look at Krillin who was speeding back home. Krillin told them he'd promised his wife to come back early. "Listen, maybe you'd show me how to feel the ki of others? I mean, if your mate wouldn't mind?" he quickly added.

Goku thought a moment. Why not? Vegeta didn't seem to be jealous about either of the two Saiyans. "Yes, of course. When?"

Kamala shrugged. "I'll probably need a week to heal or even more… Raaven will tear my head off…"

"Yeah, he was sure that you'd win," Goku nodded.

"Why say that I didn't?" Kamala looked at him.

"Oh…" Goku suddenly realized why Kamala sent Raaven home. Kamala didn't want Raaven to think that he wasn't able to protect him Raaven.

"Yeah. It's hard to be the savior of the day, isn't it?" Kamala turned away to gaze at the forest on the horizon. He then slowly got up, leaving Goku deep in thought.

"Yes, it is," Goku silently whispered agreeing.

XXXXX

Vegeta wanted to kill himself. And what idiot thought that the Circus would be fun! Oh, it was him… Dammit! To tell the truth it was fun when one of the Humans fell off the rope, but it didn't last long. Damn!

He surveyed the hall. Parents with children, grandparents with grandchildren. Everyone excited and shouting and clapping their hands and sweating. The heat and scents were unbelievably unbearable. Alright, he didn't know what a Circus was, but how could those people bring their children here! All right, nobody seemed to be hurt, but that definitely was going to leave some serious mental damage in their children's brains.

Vegeta snorted at the man who just picked up two hundred kilograms. Ridiculous. If Krillin got paid each time he picked his car up while fixing it…

Boring, boring, boring. But Trunks seemed to be excited. Good for him. No one would ever be able to talk him into coming back to this horror show! Gods, and what one wouldn't do for their children… It's the same with sweets and sugar. One knows how bad they are for the teeth, but one wants his kid happy. Hmm… That reminded him of Kakarott. Kakarott and sweets. Did Kakarott treat him like a child! Hmm… the last fuck… What had that to do with sweets…? Why sweets? No, the hall really was too full. There wasn't any air!

"Dad, are you okay?" Trunks observed Vegeta's pale face.

"Yes."

"Let's go outside," Trunks stood up worried. "You really don't look well."

Vegeta leaned on the wall outside. He still felt dizzy but he was starting to feel better. He saw Trunks returning with a paper cup full of water.

"You should have told me," Trunks accused, giving water to his father.

Vegeta silently drank his water. He watched his son's face.

"How do you feel, really?" Trunks took the empty paper cup.

"Better," Vegeta closed his eyes. "But not very well," he admitted.

"Do you want me to call Goku?" Trunks reached for the phone in his pocket.

"No, it's nothing," Vegeta shook his head. "I just hate crowds."

Trunks felt guilty. He knew that, but he was hoping that his father would like the Circus. "I'm sorry."

"No, I should have asked what a "Circus" is."

Trunks laughed. "You mean, you had no idea?"

Vegeta glared at him. He pushed himself off the wall and began walking away from the tent. "You can stay if you want, but there's no way I'm going back there."

Trunks glared at Vegeta's back, insulted. Of course he wasn't going back! He caught up with his father.

"So what you are gonna call him?" Trunks asked with a smile. He watched his father's eyes focus on a cotton candy in the shop window.

"Whom?" Vegeta scrutinized the shop then sighed and turned to Trunks.

"My brother, of course," Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Vegeta, of course," Vegeta mimicked him.

Trunks pouted. "Why didn't you name me after you?" He had to repeat the question, because Vegeta seemed to be uncomfortable about that. Trunks already didn't expect to hear an answer but after a long silent pause Vegeta opened his mouth. Then he closed it. Then opened it again, and again closed it. Trunks felt himself sweating.

"I…I," Vegeta couldn't force himself to look at the boy's eyes. How could that have been important at the time! Trunks is his son, his firstborn, so why did it make a difference! Why! But now he couldn't lie. "You aren't full-blooded." His heart skipped a beat seeing his son's face.

"I see…" Trunks was staring at some man's back, wishing that he would move faster. Suddenly Trunks wanted to run, to hide somewhere and simply let it all out. It was because he was a hybrid. His father will never accept him, because he is a hybrid.

Trunks could hardly see his way through his blurry eyes. He hated. He hated that small creature inside his father. It was difficult before. He'd struggled so hard to be with his father, until they got to this point in their relationship, and now some other child was going to take everything away. Full-blooded Saiyan, another Vegeta, the continuation of the line. His father will forget him in an instant once the baby is born.

Vegeta knew he shouldn't have said that, but he never lied to his son. They silently walked past the gates then turned into the park alley. Vegeta wasn't sure of what to say. He knew that he should say something. But what? All he said was true – several months after Trunks birth, he still didn't care about the child. Only later something snapped inside him, when he saw the bubbling baby fall into the swimming pool. He fished Trunks out of it. But then he realized that he should finally start appreciating what he had; it was too easy to lose everything.

Now he didn't care about that shit. Many years and many events have passed since that incident. Now he would give the name of Vegeta to Trunks without a doubt. Sure, Trunks carried his name anyway, but not as his first name. But the boy now knew that it would be different, didn't he? Sure he did.

"Do you want an ice-" Vegeta turned to his son after seeing an ice-cream shop.

Vegeta stopped frozen. There were wet tear-tracks on Trunks' cheeks. Vegeta felt something horrible squeeze his throat. He had never seen Trunks cry before, not after he stopped being a toddler. At least not like this…he could tell a difference between an angry tantrum and this…this… Oh Gods, how could he have done that? He stood there frozen, watching his son's receding back, and felt completely, utterly failed.

Something was wrong. Trunks stared at his father, stupefied. He had never seen something like this before. His father's ki was jumping like mad. Something was really, really wrong.

"Dad!" Trunks pushed people aside after Vegeta collapsed to the ground. "Dad!" he threw someone else away. He reached to his pocket, but before he could have reached the phone, there was a swish of air, an orange blur, and in a blink of an eye the entire crowd was scattered in all directions.

Trunks managed to keep his phone intact when Goku swatted him and several people into a nearby tree, away from Vegeta. Trunks stared at Goku's back who was leaning over his father, saying something then they both were gone.

XXXXX

Vegeta didn't react. Goku gazed at Vegeta in his arms while trying to remember where he put the medicine.

Vegeta was still unconscious. Even after he had given the medicine to Vegeta, his mate didn't react at all. Goku was worried. And Vegeta's ki, although it stopped jumping, it was too low. That was one of the strongest panic attacks Goku had ever seen. Baby's ki wasn't affected but it wasn't good, wasn't good at all…

Goku sighed in relief after noticing Vegeta's eyelashes flutter then his eyes open. He could see Vegeta searching the room then confused eyes concentrated on him. And then tears, even sobs.

"Gods, Vegeta, what happened?" Goku was immediately at Vegeta's side, the prince folded in Goku's arms.

Vegeta didn't answer, the sobs only increased. Goku felt the tears stain his gi. He tried to calm his mate down, but Vegeta didn't react to anything he said or did. Soon Goku realized that not only was Vegeta not calming down but the situation began to deteriorate rapidly – Vegeta started shaking and it seemed that he was nearing another panic attack.

Goku reached for his phone, but after Vegeta loudly gasped, he tossed it back onto the table, swooped Vegeta into his arms again and concentrated on Bulma's ki.

Bulma watched Vegeta's pale face. Only after she injected an unbelievable amount of soporifics did Vegeta calm down.

"What happened?" Bulma turned to Goku.

"I don't know," Goku shook his head. "I just felt his ki jumping funny. I found him…" he thought a moment, "well, I don't remember where… I think it was some park…I think I saw some trees."

"Where's Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Why?"

"Vegeta was at the Circus with Trunks."

"The Circus?" Goku furrowed his brows. "Crowds make Vegeta feel dizzy. He shouldn't have gone!"

"I found that strange too, but he agreed," Bulma shrugged. "Can you feel Trunks?"

Goku concentrated and after a minute nodded. "Yes, he's on his way here. Maybe he'll know what the hell that was. It's been several months since Vegeta had his last panic attack. I hoped it was over. And this…something serious happened."

Trunks silently entered the lab. He felt terrible. About twenty minutes ago he wanted the baby to die. Did he cause those spasms that he saw his father have? Was it because of him? Was it his fault?

"Trunks?" Bulma turned to her son. "Do you know what happened?"

Trunks flattened himself to the door. "No…"

"Were you with your father at the time?" Bulma asked again.

"Yes," Trunks meekly nodded.

"What were you doing?"

Trunks squirmed then looked at the floor. "He felt sick in the Circus so we went for a walk outside."

"What were you talking about?" Goku's voice was much sterner.

Trunks cringed. "Nothing."

"What were you talking about?" Goku calmly repeated. He knew that he was speaking with a child, but he just couldn't help it; he was screaming inside.

"I asked what its name's gonna to be."

Goku and Bulma looked at Trunks surprised.

"'Its?'" Goku cocked his head to the side. It was the first time he heard Trunks call the baby "it". Usually Trunks addressed the baby "my brother", "a baby", "a child", but Goku had never heard "it" before.

"Well, the baby's…"

"Continue," Goku decided to leave it for now.

"He said that it will be Vegeta, and I asked why he didn't call ME Vegeta."

Shit. Goku grit his teeth in annoyance. Of course. Once Ahrae said that there are only two reasons for Vegeta to have a panic attack – he, Goku, and Trunks. Damn, the girl was right.

"What did he answer?" Goku sighed.

"He said that it was because I wasn't full-blooded."

"And?"

"That's all."

Goku didn't think that it was all, but he could see that Trunks was already terrified. Goku let it be. He scooped Vegeta into his arms and carried his mate into his old room. He tucked Vegeta in the bed then lay down next to his mate, drawing him close to his body. It wasn't the first time he'd wondered about Vegeta's body temperature reacting to his moods: when Vegeta was sad or depressed, the temperature was always lower, and it was easy to discern that by simply touching Vegeta. Goku had never noticed that about his own body.

Goku listened to Vegeta's calm breathing for some time then kissed his mate's temple. He brushed a hair-strand from Vegeta's forehead and sighed. Vegeta was so vulnerable. One almost couldn't do anything to him physically but Vegeta's mental state… Vegeta lacked self-confidence and trust. He had plenty of pride, or so he thought that he had, but in reality Vegeta had very low self-esteem. Vegeta had so many fears that Goku wondered how he was able to live at all.

Goku absently stroked Vegeta's hair. And what was Vegeta doing at the Circus! Vegeta couldn't stand mobs and crowds, he usually felt ill. Vegeta couldn't even stand too many things in the house! He'd felt trapped then. Trunks must have known that! He really knew! He'd have to have a talk with that brat!

A growl erupted from Goku's throat and Goku immediately regretted it, because Vegeta flinched and subconsciously shied away from him. Goku waited a moment then pulled Vegeta back to his warmer body.

XXXXX

He was warm and comfortable. He snuggled closer into that warmth, to that broad chest. Something bad happened but now he didn't want to remember that. Now he was safe, warm and he wanted to stay like that. His mate was here, he didn't need anything else, he didn't want to think about anything else.

Goku felt Vegeta snuggle closer to him and sighed in relief. Vegeta wasn't hysterical anymore. He began running gentle circles with his arms over Vegeta's back and was delighted to hear Vegeta's soft purr. Goku knew that it wasn't right, that what was now happening, but Bulma had warned him about the opiating effect after the injection. After raising Vegeta's chin, he saw that it was exactly the case: Vegeta's eyes were clouded and unfocused. Goku doubted that Vegeta knew where he was. He pressed his mate's head to his chest then kissed Vegeta's temple.

Soon Goku noticed Vegeta gradually becoming aware of his surroundings. He grew worried after feeling Vegeta's heartbeat much more rapidly against his chest. Vegeta's breathing hitched and a slight tremor wracked Vegeta's whole frame. Vegeta's hold on him lessened and after a minute Vegeta let go of him altogether.

"Vegeta?" Goku brushed over his mate's hair.

Vegeta didn't say anything, just got up a bit shakily and went into the bathroom. Goku heard the sounds of vomiting then the water running.

Goku sat on the bed and waited for Vegeta to return from the bathroom, but as Vegeta took too long, he went to see if everything was all right. He knocked but there was no answer. After opening the door Goku saw Vegeta lying on the floor entangled in the towels. Vegeta was fast asleep. Goku listened to Vegeta's soft breathing for some time then silently went back into the room, retrieved the covers, walked back into the bathroom placed them over Vegeta, then after closing the door behind him, walked back to the bed and went to sleep.

XXXXX

Vegeta stared at his face in the mirror. He had no idea how he'd fallen asleep in the bathroom, even less as to how long he'd been sleeping. But he remembered that stupid incident with Trunks. He badly wanted to speak with his son.

Vegeta rubbed his forehead. He still was still dizzy, but it was going away.

Vegeta opened the door and went into the bedroom. Kakarott was asleep in the bed, his face turned toward the bathroom. Kakarott probably had been waiting for him and fell asleep.

Vegeta felt guilt washing over him – he caused so many problems, made Kakarott so worried over him.

Goku woke up, feeling something warm wrap around him. For several moments he gazed into Vegeta's eyes unsure how to act then heaved a sigh of relief.

"Gods, how you scared me," he disheveled Vegeta's hair. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know exactly…" Vegeta shrugged.

"Trunks said that you two were talking about the baby's name."

"Yes," Vegeta nodded. "He's very angry with me now."

"He's more worried and afraid than angry," Goku shook his head, yawning and getting up out of bed. "But why did you react so strongly?"

"You must have seen his eyes…" Vegeta shuddered.

"You blacked out then?"

"More or less… I think I hit someone first," Vegeta shrugged. "I don't remember."

Goku was glad that Vegeta seemed to be calm. The panic attack has passed and everything was okay. Goku suddenly felt Vegeta's mouth on his own, his mate's tongue brushing over his lower lip. Goku couldn't scent any arousal; Vegeta was seeking comfort.

Vegeta was shy. Goku didn't see any reason for that. He opened his mouth further, his one hand gently massaging Vegeta's nape.

Finally Vegeta broke the kiss and pressed his head to Goku's shoulder. They sat like that for a couple of minutes until Vegeta shifted.

"I'm hungry," he complained.

"Thank Gods," Goku laughed, brushing over Vegeta's stomach. "Hope we still have something left in the kitchen."

The dinner party Bulma spoke of at the barbeque clearly was over (it was 7pm after all) but Goku hoped that they would find something in the fridge.

They dressed and went downstairs. Goku noticed that Vegeta's steps still were a bit shaky, but otherwise Vegeta seemed to be fine. But, as soon as they walked into the kitchen, Goku stopped, being unsure what to do. Trunks. Trunks was there. Goku immediately grabbed Vegeta's upper arm. Not so much to keep him steady but more for reassurance. What Goku didn't predict was Trunks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Trunks clung to Vegeta, almost knocking them down. "I didn't want that! It was so stupid, I know!" Trunks cried into his father's chest.

"Stop crying and explain what you're talking about," Vegeta sighed, ruffling Trunks' hair.

Trunks began to cry even louder. "I was so jealous… I wanted… I wanted the baby to die…"

Vegeta listened to his son's quick prattle then squatted next to Trunks and started talking. Said everything he ever wanted to say his son, but never could. Told Trunks that he didn't need to be afraid, that the Little wouldn't ever take his place. Said that Trunks would always be loved and didn't need to have any fears.

XXXXX

They found Bulma's mother in the kitchen. Of course the dinner was finished a long time ago, but the fridge was full of leftovers.

The three ate in comfortable silence then Goku and Vegeta went into the living room, and Trunks ran upstairs to finish his homework.

XXXXX

They were sitting comfortably on the huge black sofa. Actually Vegeta was lying, his head on Goku's lap, legs stretched over the sofa's length. He apparently was dozing while Goku watched TV and absentmindedly played with Vegeta's hair.

Yamcha's ear detected a vibrating sound and he was able to identify a louder purr as Goku's and a softer one as Vegeta's. Well, yes, Yamcha'd heard Goku purr several times, but Vegeta… Yamcha shifted from one foot to another.

Vegeta's head snapped to the side where Yamcha was standing. Vegeta's body tensed, his eyes narrowed. Yamcha nervously gulped as Goku threateningly growled, his hand immediately wrapping around Vegeta's waist, protectively pulling Vegeta close to his body.

"Ah, it's you," Goku smiled then after noticing Yamcha. Goku's hand loosened on Vegeta's waist. "Don't sneak up on us like that." Goku smiled again, but Yamcha knew that Goku was being very serious.

Yamcha walked over to them. He became a bit unsure as he saw Vegeta quickly get up and leave the room. He noticed Goku trying to hold Vegeta down, but Vegeta just shoved Goku's hand away.

"How is he?" Yamcha asked after Vegeta left. Yamcha had noticed the strange jumps in Vegeta's ki, and later was told that Vegeta didn't feel very well.

"I think he's alright," Goku pulled himself up on the sofa.

"Look," Yamcha said, shifting uneasily. "I'm sorry for earlier. I just…well… That was a big surprise… I want to apologize to Vegeta too, but you saw…" he threw his hands up in despair.

Goku gazed at Yamcha in confusion. He wondered why Yamcha suddenly decided to let it all go. Yesterday Yamcha was almost hostile to Vegeta and now he's apologizing and asking about Vegeta's health.

"Oh, oh shiiit…" Goku stammered after a minute. His face flushed bright red. "You heard everything, didn't you?" He remembered once staying at Capsule Corporation in the same room and having no sleep because of Trunks listening to his music in the next room.

Yamcha blushed to match Goku. "Well…" he shifted. "More than I wanted to hear…" He squirmed then even more. "Just don't think that I did that intentionally or anything… It just…"

Goku hid his face in his palms. "Why you didn't say anything?"

"Well, Vegeta…"

Goku groaned in embarrassment. He shook his head. "Just don't tell anyone, or Vegeta will kill us both… I hope you were alone in that room?"

"Yeah…" Yamcha sheepishly ruffled through his hair while staring at Goku's boots. "And there's almost nothing to tell…that quickie was really quick…"

"Oh Gods," Goku groaned again. "Just shut up."

Yamcha nervously laughed. "Sorry."

XXXXX

The next day Yamcha went to the kitchen to look for some sweets. It was part of Goku's cunning plan to make Yamcha and Vegeta friends.

After purchasing a big chocolate that usually was used for decorating chocolate cakes, he walked into Vegeta's den. But before entering it, he stopped dead in his tracks while witnessing an unbelievable scene.

"What would you say if we found a nice quiet place where your boyfriend wouldn't be able to find us?"

Yamcha, his eyes wide, stared at an older man who had just suggested such thing to Vegeta, the man's hand on Vegeta's ass, squeezing hard. Yamcha recognized the man as one of Capsule Corporation's shareholders.

Yamcha could see Vegeta's shocked face slowly turn to the man whose face was one big grin after he mistook the silence for agreement. The next moment Vegeta was flattened to the sofa, the man's hands roaming freely over Vegeta's body.

Then Yamcha noticed Vegeta awaken from his stupor: the prince's eyes narrowed dangerously, a threatening growl echoed in the room and then the man was thrown into a wall behind him.

"Please, no!" Yamcha grabbed Vegeta's wrist the last minute before Vegeta could have delivered a crushing blow to the man's scull. "He's a well-known person, Bulma and you will have too much trouble," Yamcha quickly spilled as he saw Vegeta's other hand reaching for his own throat. Vegeta was clearly pissed off.

Yamcha felt relieved as Vegeta seemed to be considering his words. Vegeta's hand stopped in mid-air then began to retreat. Then Yamcha noticed Vegeta's eyes lock on his hand that was holding Vegeta's right wrist. Yamcha's and Vegeta's eyes crossed.

"Let go immediately," Vegeta's tone was deadly.

"Err…" Yamcha quickly let go of Vegeta's wrist; if the pervert had to die, he had no wish to join him.

The man was staring at Vegeta with big eyes, still dizzy from his urgent and hard flight into the wall. He probably was realizing that Vegeta didn't exactly accept his suggestion. Yamcha relieved exhaled as Vegeta's fist stopped targeting the man's head.

"Though, I find it very necessary to break some of his bones," Yamcha suggested to Vegeta. "Just for a lesson."

Vegeta's eyes sparkled. "I'll be in G. R.," he grabbed the man by his collar and dragged him out of the room.

After ten minutes Vegeta was back in the den.

"Not a word to Kakarott," he glared at Yamcha.

Yamcha shrugged. "Want some chocolate?" he handed the piece of chocolate he had been carrying from the very morning. "Though, it's probably melted a bit," he added.

Vegeta blinked at Yamcha then snatched the chocolate from Yamcha's hand. Lately his cravings for sweets have become unbearable. He snorted and wanted to calmly unwrap the paper as Kakarott appeared in his way.

"Vegeta," Goku started. He then quickly noticed Yamcha, but his friend seemed to have completed his mission. And there was a chocolate bar in Vegeta's hand. Goku mentally cheered Yamcha on.

Yamcha noticed that Vegeta was slowly stepping away from Goku, and even farther away from him.

"Bulma's mother told me that she baked another cake especially for you," Goku laughed. "She really likes you," he grinned at Vegeta who rolled his eyes.

Then Yamcha noticed Goku's abrupt tension. The Saiyan looked strangely at Vegeta then smelled the air around them. Then Goku moved closer to Vegeta who began backing away. Suddenly Vegeta was trapped against the wall, Goku's hands on both sides of Vegeta.

"Who?" Goku growled his tail lashing behind him in fury. "Who dared touch you?" this time Goku's voice was pure ice.

"Yamcha!" Goku's voice shook the walls then.

Vegeta grabbed Goku by his arm and yanked Goku with all his might away from Yamcha. He realized that his mate misunderstood the scents.

"No," Vegeta held Goku. "Listen to your words, the nonsense you're spewing."

Goku didn't appear to be very considerate. He was still sniffing Vegeta, his canines bare, one hand now holding Vegeta's wrist another locked on Vegeta's waist.

"Where's that man?" Goku growled finally identifying two different scents.

"I took care of him," Vegeta scowled at Goku.

"Took care-…?" Goku again sniffed Vegeta with his brows furrowed.

"Yes, took care!" Vegeta then erupted in anger. "I.took.care.of.it. I solved my own problem! You seem to be completely convinced that pregnancy is some form of invalidism or disease!" Vegeta's voice reached a higher pitch. "Maybe if you chained me to the bed for the next few months, it would be much easier for you!" Or maybe lock me in the Time Chamber!" Vegeta swatted Goku away from him, his shouts growing louder. "No! I think you should simply keep me drugged! Fuck you!" Vegeta stabbed his index finger into Goku's chest. "I'm fed up with your constant patronization! I'm not some weak woman! Just fucking touch me again and I'll kill you!" Vegeta hissed, his fists clenched at his side, his tail furiously lashing behind him.

Goku stared at Vegeta. "Errr…scary… ah…want to get that cake?" Goku tentatively smiled at Vegeta.

Vegeta hissed at him once again, but after a few minutes his glare softened. "For fuck's sake…you're just…" he snorted not finishing. "Let's go get the damn cake."

TBC


	14. Part 14

Hello, **Ore No Kagami**! Ah, the previous chapter dealt with several serious issues, but this one is just for fun. Well, mostly. Hope you'll like it.

Hello, **majinbulgeta**! Well, until Vegeta and Yamcha become friends it's going to pass some time. The game has only started…

Hello, **Miako6**! Going far too slow? If you want it to go faster, can try writing it on your own. Just first chapter and the last, I think you'll be far happier than reading this story.

I repeat once again for **everyone**: I DO NOT put up with readers' wishes and NEVER will. It's my story; I write how I want to write. If it's going too slow or too fast for your tastes, go find something else to read. Don't pester me about such stupid things for I'm protective of my work.

Hello, **ShianeCollins**! Finally found it again? Good. Yeah, have seen at your profile…you really have many things to do…

You see Vegeta and Yamcha… It's a rivalry old like the world itself: once they wanted the same woman. Men don't forget it just like that. Their ego is big like the universe itself and still growing.

How are they going to get the ship back? Ah, so they will call the Dragon. Though, we'll see if the Dragon will be able to help them.

Well, I think you should like this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**A/N**: This chapter originally contains two sex scenes, so if you want to read the original chapter, go to MediaMiner org, to Adultfanfiction net or to nFiction. I write under the same penname everywhere.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (**lttomb yahoo com**), beta-read by achillona

Part 14

There was a month left before the Dragon Balls recharged and it was the fourth month of Vegeta's pregnancy. Everything was nice and calm. Now almost all of Goku's friends had settled down with the idea regarding both Saiyans, Vegeta began to respond to Yamcha's apologies, and Goku was happy. Vegeta's flat stomach became not so flat, and Goku was almost bubbling with joy; Vegeta reacted to these changes not so joyously.

XXXXX

Goku contently brushed his hand over Vegeta's stomach. The ki inside Vegeta was growing stronger each day. Vegeta didn't have any stresses anymore and that was clearly seen in how fast the ki of the Little started growing.

Goku pulled Vegeta higher on himself then noticed that Vegeta fell asleep while watching TV. Goku smiled and laid Vegeta next to him on the sofa. He observed Vegeta's relaxed face and smiled; pregnancy was good for Vegeta. The features on Vegeta's face softened, and Vegeta looked much younger (not that he looked old before!). After Vegeta stopped training so harshly and began eating more or less healthier (of course with Goku's initiative) his skin became lighter and satiny. Vegeta's hair darkened even more and his eyes began sparkling with life. Even Vegeta's tail grew richer and darker in color and became puffier. If earlier Goku found Vegeta very handsome now he couldn't tear his eyes away from his mate.

Goku mischievously smiled and reached for Vegeta's tail. Vegeta didn't need as much sleep anyway – Vegeta was simply bored. Besides today he had something special prepared for Vegeta.

Goku softly brushed over the whole length then parted the fur at the very tip of the tail and pressed his fingers into the soft skin. He drew several circles then ruffled the fur. Vegeta shifted, and after a minute Goku noticed Vegeta's breathing hitch and after several seconds more a slight bulge grew up in between Vegeta's thighs. Goku massaged and squeezed the tip even firmer. Vegeta's hips rose in response. Goku grinned and reached for the tail's base to stroke it rhythmically. After a minute Vegeta softly moaned then turned a bit more onto his side to give better access to the hand that was giving him pleasure.

Goku watched Vegeta waking up. Vegeta was now purring loudly, his breathing ragged. Goku watched Vegeta's eyes focus on him then he winked at Vegeta's hooded eyes. He leaned down to capture Vegeta's mouth with his own. Vegeta eagerly responded.

Slowly, Goku's hands rose up Vegeta's sides, to Vegeta's belt and started unfastening it. Goku could scent how strongly Vegeta was aroused – the whole room was drowning in that rich, sweet smell of fertility that was mixing with the scent of arousal.

Goku finally got rid of Vegeta's trousers and gazed at his mate's rigid flesh.

"Do you still feel that itching?" Goku asked, licking his lips.

"No…" Vegeta purred, pressing himself to Goku. "But I still don't feel like fucking you…"

"Sit up," Goku purred, pushing Vegeta up on the sofa to place him in a more comfortable position.

(**INSERTION OF LEMON**. Go to MediaMiner org, to Adultfanfiction net or to nFiction if you want to read it. I write under the same penname everywhere.)

Vegeta breathlessly fell onto Goku. He was catching his breath when he heard Goku laugh.

"Still don't feel like fucking me?"

"I hate you," Vegeta panted out without much pizzazz.

"Well, of course," Goku grinned widely. "You hate me so much that decided to fuck me." He shifted then. "If you don't mind I'd like to get rid of this stiff thing between my legs too," he grinned at the back of Vegeta's head.

"You should have thought about that before you started this," Vegeta raised his head to smirk at Goku.

"Well, if you can't help, I can always find more helpful persons…"

Goku yelped as Vegeta smacked his backside.

"I'll kill them," Vegeta snorted.

Goku pulled on Vegeta's hair. "Don't be so aggressive or I won't invite you…" he chuckled.

Vegeta fell silent.

Goku felt confused as Vegeta pulled out of him then raised his face to him.

"If you ever bring Kamala to our house, I will fucking kill you both."

Goku's eyes widened.

"Do you think I don't see how you gape at him? You think I'm so damn blind?" Vegeta's voice chilled Goku.

"Gods, Vegeta, what are you talking about!" Goku's face drained from all color. "Ka-"

"Don't tell me that shit," Vegeta snickered. "Do you think I'm totally clueless?"

Goku frantically rubbed his forehead. "Gods, Vegeta. Well, okay I peeped at his ass a little. He has a nice ass. So what? Yamcha has a nice ass too. That doesn't mean that I want to sleep with him."

"Peeped? A little?" Vegeta snickered again. "Don't want to get into stupid arguments, but really – bring him home and I'll fucking rip your head off. I'm serious."

"Ve-"

"Shut. Up."

"But I really didn't do anything wrong!" Goku yelled. "You are so damn paranoid! I saw how YOU looked at him too! Like it's my fault that he has a damn fine ass!"

"Kakarott. Mention his ass one more time, and you will spend the rest of your life blind."

"What the fuck got into you!" Goku growled in fury. "Are you completely out of your mind?"

"Was it me who was shouting "ahhhsss" and "ohhsss" while dreaming about fucking Kamala!"

"Oh. Shit," Goku blushed fiercely. "Oh dammit." He slumped on the bed. "But Vegeta…have you never dreamt of anyone else besides me? Ever?"

"No! I don't fucking dream about fucking anyone else!"

Goku drew the sheet around him. He sat up on the bed. "Hell, Vegeta, if I have dreams about having sex with both of you it doesn't-"

"Both of us! Are you completely crazy! I wouldn't ever touch him even if-"

"Ha! You have to admit that he is handsome!" Goku stubbornly looked at Vegeta.

"That's no excuse for dreaming about fucking us both!"

"Oh Gods…" Goku groaned while shaking his head in disbelief. "It's just a fucking dream!" he shook his head again. "Bulma called this morning. She wants to take you out shopping. You will need clothes."

Vegeta snorted at that. "Fine."

"Vegeta, did you speak with Bulma about your mood swings?" Goku sighed.

"I don't have any mood swings!"

"What did she say?"

"Something about hormones."

"Does Raaven have them too?" Goku started looking for his underwear. He knew the chance was gone: Vegeta wasn't in the mood for that, and he himself had also lost interest.

"Yes. Yesterday he tried to kill Kamala."

"Oh."

"And I wish good luck to him," Vegeta snorted.

XXXXX

Goku felt a bit insulted that neither Bulma nor Vegeta invited him to go with them. He sat sulking in the kitchen, eating Vegeta's unfinished cake and forlornly gazed out the window. He finished the cake then put the plate in the sink and sat down again. Well he knew that he wasn't a fashion expert, but hey! Vegeta wasn't either! Well…alright, Vegeta had more clothes than he, but hey – quantity doesn't mean quality!

But then Goku thought more. And the more he thought, the more he realized that all the clothes he had were orange gis. They were comfortable and he liked the color. He also had several suits, one pair of jeans, one sweater, a coat and several shirts.

Goku scratched his head confused. He never thought about the clothes before, he simply wore them. And if people weren't running to him or away from him, he would rather walk around naked. He had no problem with that. Well, Vegeta really would have problem with that but not him.

Now Goku started pondering if Vegeta liked how he dressed. He never noticed Vegeta having an interest in clothes, but to think about it… Well, Vegeta really had many more clothes than him. Vegeta had plenty of tank tops, sweatpants, jeans, sweaters, fighting suits. His favorite color was blue of course, but Vegeta also liked black, white and red. But no orange… Vegeta didn't have any orange clothes…

Goku stared at the white table surface. Vegeta never complained about how he dressed, but obviously he must not to like an orange color. Goku sighed heavily. He had to buy more clothes. Something Vegeta would like. That was going to be a problem. If he went shopping alone, he definitely would end up in something orange again. So, he needed help. Chichi didn't care about fashion either. Bulma was out shopping with Vegeta. Hmm… Sure! – Bulma's mother!

"Hi!" Goku chirped at the blonde woman who didn't even react when Goku appeared next to her.

"Hello, honey. Does Vegeta want chocolate cake again?"

"Uhh…not exactly," Goku sheepishly smiled. "I thought…well...Bulma and Vegeta went shopping so I thought that I could surprise Vegeta and buy something nice for myself too… Could you help me pick some clothes out?"

Bulma's mother clasped her hands excitedly. "Of course! Let's go!" Then suddenly she remembered. "Oh, wait. I already have something for you. It's my husband's but he never wore it. It stretches so it should fit you too. "Come with me," she motioned for Goku to follow her.

"Are you sure?" Goku gazed at himself in the mirror.

"Of course I'm sure," the blonde nodded excitedly. "It fits perfectly! You look very good in it."

"Well…" Goku turned to the side, observing his reflection in the mirror. "It looks strange. And it's kind of hard to walk in it. Well… it's too tight in some places …"

"Oh, it has to be like that," the blonde reassured, her eyes fixed on Goku's butt.

"That's weird," Goku concluded. Why wear such an uncomfortable robe? Well, Bulma's mother said that he looked good in it, but… Actually he thought that he looked strange – he had never worn such a tight thing before. And it was all black. Why wear something so black? And why was the outfit crunching so loudly while he walked? Was it leather or something? "There's no hole for my tail."

"Don't worry, I'll make it," the blonde smacked Goku on his behind.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Goku looked around while rubbing his butt.

"For thinking so long – it looks perfect on you," the blonde winked at him. "Take it."

"Well, if you say so…" Goku gave in.

Later they visited several shops in the city center. Goku thought that the prices were too high, but Bulma's mother then decided to make Goku a present for all the birthdays she had ever missed. After looking at the price tags Goku thought that he could buy a house for all the money they spent, but the blond insisted on ten more minutes, and Goku gave in.

XXXXX

It was 9PM when Vegeta came back home. He slammed the door behind him, cursing.

"How went the shopping?" Goku shouted from the living room.

Vegeta cursed for quite some time. "I'll be damned if I ever go shopping with her again! I'd have done it in an hour! Stupid women!" He entered the living room and threw the bags on the carpet. "And what did we buy? Only sweatpants, because they don't have anything for pregnant men! We had to go to a tailor and order the clothes there!" Vegeta finally turned to Goku. "Oh," he blinked then slapped his forehead. "I should have warned you against those clothes. The blonde tried to dress me like that too… Perverted creep," Vegeta shuddered.

"Oh… Well, she said I looked nice…"

"Of course you look nice…" Vegeta cast his eyes over Goku, "for a fuck."

"What!"

"Have you been looking at the mirror while putting it on?"

"Yes," Goku nodded. He began suspecting that Vegeta didn't like his new outfit.

"Alright," Vegeta laughed. "Undress and give it to me. I think I'll have to demonstrate something for you."

"Are you sure?" Goku doubted. "If you don't like it…"

Vegeta laughed again. "Not that I don't like it, but usually one doesn't sit in front of the TV while dressed like this…"

Goku shrugged. He undressed and was left sitting on the sofa across from the TV in only his boxers while Vegeta went to the bathroom to put the clothes on.

"Oh…" Goku's eyes widened after Vegeta showed up from the bathroom. "Oh…" he slowly blinked measuring Vegeta from his toes to his head. "Oh…"

Vegeta turned about, smirking, and waved his tail in the air. "Speechless I see…"

"Oh…"

"That I already heard," Vegeta teased Goku.

"Come here," Goku regained his speech. He extended his hand to Vegeta, his eyes still locked on Vegeta's figure. Goku felt a delicious fire start in his groin.

Vegeta smirked and stepped aside, out of Goku's reach. "No, I think I'll go for a walk now, or maybe visit some bars…" he turned around, waved goodbye with his tail and ITed away.

"Some bars!" Goku jumped to his feet. "Dressed like that!" He quickly scanned for Vegeta's ki. He'd kill anyone who would only touch Vegeta!

"Fast…" Vegeta purred at Goku, after that one appeared next to him. He jumped to the side as Goku tried to grab him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he smirked.

"Vegeta, come here," Goku again tried to reach him. "You are not going anywhere!"

"Says who?" he half purred, half laughed at Kakarott. He was delighted to see the reaction he caused. Kakarott didn't even seem to realize that they were in the middle in the woods, near their sparring grounds and not in the city. He could scent that Kakarott was very aroused. He wanted to repay Kakarott for that dream about Kamala.

Goku cursed the moment he promised to teach Vegeta how to IT. Vegeta was teasing him, and he was frustrated. Besides he didn't get any that morning!

Goku gasped as Vegeta suddenly appeared behind him and brushed his hand over Goku's tail, on the very end almost roughly pulling at it. Vegeta disappeared again. Goku tried to catch him, but soon understood that it wasn't possible – Vegeta was now much faster than him with IT.

"Vegeta, stop!" Goku growled after ten minutes. "It's annoying! Come here!"

Goku yelped as Vegeta suddenly appeared before him and took a hold of him, making Goku almost fall over. Before Goku could have too a hold of him, he disappeared again.

Goku was throbbing. He could perfectly scent that Vegeta was also aroused by this game of his. He was becoming crazed with lust. He simply wanted to throw Vegeta on his back and mete out punishment for this nonsense, by punishing him hard and quick.

After another Vegeta "attack", he just snapped. In the blink of an eye he ascended to Super Saiyan Three, grabbed Vegeta by his retreating arm, threw him on the grass and pressed him under himself. And only after seeing the pain in Vegeta's face, did he snap out of it and descend. He had burnt Vegeta.

"Oh Gods, I'm sorry," Goku quickly sat up. He started rubbing Vegeta's wrists. "I'm so sorry," he kissed the red marks on them. He could see that he scared Vegeta with that outburst of his: Vegeta was lying on the grass, not daring to move. "I'm really sorry," he kissed Vegeta's eyes then cheeks. He heard Vegeta exhale the breath he was holding then Vegeta sat up. He rubbed his wrists.

"Are you fucking crazy!" he growled.

Goku guiltily lowered his head. "I'm sorry," he repeated again.

"Whatever," Vegeta slacked off. "I should have known." He then smirked at Goku. "We'll repeat this after the baby's born, when I'm also able to ascend."

"A long wait…" Goku smiled, feeling relieved that Vegeta wasn't angry with him. He leaned down and tentatively pressed his lips to Vegeta's. He pushed his tongue inside after Vegeta opened his mouth for him. And then he felt that crazy lust come back, wash over him, leaving him panting and stone hard.

Vegeta gasped into Goku's mouth as his back hit the grassy ground, one of Goku's hands peeling the black cloth away, the other holding him by his nape, maintaining the kiss, which was growing more brutal with each passing second.

Goku clashed their teeth together, sucked on Vegeta's lower lip, lowered Vegeta's head onto the grass, pressed their mouths together again and straddled Vegeta while pulling his mate's outfit away.

(**INSERTION OF LEMON**. Go to MediaMiner org, to Adultfanfiction net or to nFiction if you want to read it. I write under the same penname everywhere.)

Goku brushed a damp hair strand from Vegeta's forehead. Vegeta still was lightheaded. Goku brushed with his palm over Vegeta's chest. He liked Vegeta's body: it was muscled, but at the same time seemed to be very delicate, and Vegeta had almost no hair on his body, only several curls on his genitals. Well, Goku also had no hair on his other parts. That let him think that all Saiyans were like that. He liked being Saiyan – no beard to shave, no disgusting hair on the chest or back, he didn't even have any hairs in his armpits. Having in mind that during the full moon they were able to turn into giant and hairy monkeys, he thought that it was very surprising. And he liked his tail. Oh, how he liked his tail! Well, he liked Vegeta's more, but anyway, it was a very good thing to be a Saiyan.

"Well?" Goku kissed Vegeta on his lips then broke the kiss to look at Vegeta. "Ready?"

"Always."

XXXXX

The next morning Vegeta woke up in their bedroom. He had no idea how he appeared there. He was alone in the bed, with a sheet drawn on his naked body. He felt a little squirmy, but after checking he found his mate's ki downstairs.

"Morning," Goku happily purred at Vegeta.

"Hey," Vegeta wrapped the sheet tighter around his waist. Interested, he looked at Goku who was in the middle of various clothes. "What are you doing?"

"Well, that weird black thing was not the only one I brought in yesterday…"

Vegeta leaned down to observe the price tags. "Kakarott?" he seriously looked at his mate. "Did you hack my account?"

"Very funny. I don't even know how to switch a computer on."

"Where did you get them?" Vegeta sat upon the carpet, opposite Goku.

"Bulma's mother gave them to me as a present. She asked how old I was and said that it would be for all the birthdays she missed."

"Clever witch…" Vegeta sighed. "And did YOU asked how old she was? Did she ask for her presents yet?"

"Oh." Goku's eyes widened. "I suppose I should take them back…"

"Nah, keep them, if she gave them to you, but if she asks you to dance in that leather costume for her birthday…" Vegeta's nose crunched. "Just tell me in that case."

Goku laughed. "Alright." He then turned to Vegeta again. "She is a bit weird."

"She is sexually frustrated."

"What?"

"Her husband is obsessed with his shmicky-ficcy science things, and well, he's not as young as he used to be, and she feels… Hmm…young."

"Errr? Specifically?"

"She wants to fuck."

Goku's nose crunched. "I didn't mean THAT specific."

"As for her age she's in good condition."

"She's not some car, Vegeta."

"And this depends on your point of view," Vegeta laughed. He looked at the clothes and picked up a blue shirt. "She's not dangerous, but her attention can be too much sometimes. Once she stormed into the bathroom while I was taking a shower. Accidentally of course. Later she climbed onto a tree to watch me dressing. No doubt – that too was also accidental…"

"I didn't know that. It would be better if you didn't go there anymore," Goku seriously looked at Vegeta.

"What!"

"She's a pervert!"

"And that's what I've been telling everyone!" Vegeta enthusiastically nodded. But he then quickly shook his head, "No, no, no. She's only lonely. Are you crazy! I need to go there! Trunks… chocolate cake…"

Goku laughed, nudging Vegeta in the side. "Relax, just kidding. If nothing happened while you were living there all those years, I don't think it will happen now."

Vegeta shuddered. "No, it really won't." He ransacked the pile and picked up a sleeveless T-shirt. "Well, the clothes seem to be normal. Try them on. I want to see." He watched Goku dress. "And why did you suddenly decide that you needed new clothes?"

"Well, I don't need them, but… Well, I have only orange gis…" Goku hopped on one leg while putting the blue trousers on.

"Why did you buy them if you don't need them?" Vegeta inspected Goku. He nodded his head approvingly. He liked how the trousers fit his mate's thighs and ass. "And the colors," he indicated the pile of clothes. "You don't like black." Then it dawned on him. "You bought them because of me?" He raised his eyes from his mate's ass to his face. He could see considerable uneasiness in Kakarott's eyes. Yep, Kakarott did. "But why? I didn't say anything about your gis…"

"But you like what I'm wearing now?" Goku tentatively asked.

"It's not important if I like it or not. It's you who wears them. If you don't feel well in them, if you don't like them – don't wear them."

Goku was silent for some time. "She paid a lot of money for them…"

"Take what you like and the others you can simply return," Vegeta shrugged.

Goku scratched his head. "I couldn't remember where we bought what even if my life depended on it… Maybe you'll take something?"

Vegeta chuckled. "They will be too big for me."

"Then maybe Kamala or Raaven?"

"Actually that's a good idea," Vegeta nodded. "They are about your size. The Woman gave them the house, but they have no money. I gave them some of my training suits, but that's all…"

"I wonder when Kamala's birthday is…"

TBC


	15. Part 15

Hello, **ShianeCollins**! Glad you liked it. Well, you asked how they are going to get the spaceship back and revive Ahrae. But the dragon can fulfill more than one wish, can't he? Though, we'll see if that will be needed.

You want some cake? Sorry, have only lemons :)

Hello, **Kit**! Well, there's something more.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 15

After Goku and Vegeta decided to give most of the clothes to Kamala and Raaven, they went to have breakfast.

Goku watched Vegeta eat a banana. "I don't want to be pain in the ass, but how did you and Bulma…you know…get together?"

Vegeta gave Goku a long, steady look. He finished his banana. "Why the hell do you want to know that?"

"I'm just interested. She's a woman, besides being blue-haired, blue-eyed…" Goku scratched his head after grasping that Chichi wasn't a man either.

"After one drinks two liters of Vodka strange things can happen…"

Goku spluttered. "W-what?" He sipped his tea then. "It seems to be very interesting. Tell me everything."

"You are so annoying," Vegeta stabbed his sandwich with a fork.

"Please?" Goku smiled.

Vegeta sighed heavily. He knew there was no escape. If Kakarott wanted something badly enough, he would get it. Better now than later. "Well," he started, "as you know, I was a little angry when you didn't return to Earth after Frieza. But then things turned out to be more or less…not too unpleasant: I had the Gravity Room and a person who always fixed it. Well, sometimes, when I blasted the Gravity Room, she also fixed me."

Vegeta thought a moment. "I didn't like her too much, but she is damn clever. Soon she knew what I liked and what I disliked and sometimes drove me mad while abusing that knowledge of hers. We spent hours and hours of shouting and yelling at each other. I think it was some kind of sport for us both… When I come to think about it…we were the only ones that we had around. And when Yamcha washed his hands of her…

"Anyway, I couldn't kill her because I needed the GR. I could have used her father, but he just freaked me out – he's as much the same as his stupid wife. After I threatened to kill him he asked me to wait for an hour until he finished some project. I doubt he was joking. And thus left me with the Woman. And shouting. And cursing. I became accustomed and learned many useful words such as: fucker, asshole, dick, dumbass and etc," he glared at Goku. "It's not funny. It's sad."

"Uh-huh," Goku nodded, smiling.

"Well, after a year we began to talk to each other. "Sometimes it ended with more bitching and yelling. I think it was only because of an old die-hard habit."

"What did you talk about?"

"Usually I talked about how I hated you and how I'd kill you. I also talked about Frieza. She talked about Yamcha. I don't think that either of us heard what other said, but at least we had a reason to talk. Besides, I didn't like Yamcha at all and liked to hear what a lousy boyfriend he was, and she hated Frieza, so it wasn't too bad. But when it came to you, we usually ended up screaming at each other.

"Anyway, so the time went. One day I was training in my GR as usual, and suddenly the power was gone. I was a bit angry and went to her to explain some things. I found her outside the GR, all cried out and with a swollen, teary face. I thought someone beat her so I asked who did it. I planned to wring the bastard's neck and calmly proceed with my training. I felt a bit angrier after it appeared that no one beat her; she told me she cried because Yamcha cheated on her once again. She shut down the GR just to talk to me!

"I offered for her to kill herself. She didn't agree. Then I offered for her to get drunk and drive somewhere into mountains. I was very content after she ran somewhere. But I didn't expect to find her in my GR with two bottles of Vodka. She had three lemons and salt. Well, I ate the lemons, though I didn't like them much. I threw the salt away," Vegeta glared at Goku after that one started laughing. "How the fuck I should have known what to do with them!"

"Sorry."

"So she was crying and wailing and the only way to shut her up seemed to do as she wanted. Anyway, it looked similar to water. I drank half of the bottle in one gulp. Yep, it wasn't water. I badly regretted having eaten those lemons. I could hardly see through my watered eyes, but she also drank, so I refused the thought about poisoning.

"Ten minutes later, I was also crying. Though, I hardly had any idea why – either because the woman said that she paid too much for her socks or because my life was so miserable.

"So we cried and drank. Next morning I woke up with a huge hangover and the Woman underneath me. I panicked slightly. She panicked a lot more."

Goku waited for Vegeta to continue, but Vegeta took a sandwich in his hands.

"And?" Goku asked.

Vegeta gave him a surprised look. "That's all. She was pregnant."

"No, I want to hear everything," Goku pouted.

Vegeta put the sandwich back onto the plate. "Well, I had seen all those advertisements on TV about family planning, about pills, about pregnancy and stuff, and she seemed to be a clever woman, so I was guaranteed that everything was alright. I was shocked to hear the opposite. Though, I somewhat liked and respected her, I never really thought about fucking her, and now I was going to have a child with her. I don't know how, but I managed to put the blame on you for that. I was furious and went after you. I almost got myself killed, but eventually I reached Super Saiyan, and the rest you know."

"Why did you marry her?"

"Well, we had a child, she supplied me with food and sex, so why not? She said something about her public image, and as for me it didn't matter…"

"Hmm…" Goku squirmed. "Did you do that a lot?"

"Fucking?"

"Yeah," Goku blushed.

"Three times a year. She isn't exactly my taste."

"What?" Goku blinked. "Wait…your cycle is three times a year…"

"Obvious," Vegeta shrugged.

While finishing his meal, Goku pondered more on what Vegeta told him, then went to pack the clothes that he was going to take to Kamala and Raaven.

They found Kamala and Raaven in their house, in the kitchen. Raaven was cooking something, and Kamala was trying to fix the tap.

"Hi," Goku greeted.

"Hi," Kamala turned to him. "Prince Vegeta," he nodded to Vegeta then again turned to Goku. "Do you know anything about taps or how to fix them?"

Goku peered under the sink. "Not really. I can try, though. What's broken?"

Kamala gave a sheepish smile. "Have no idea. It simply leaks everywhere; I had to turn off the water for the whole house."

"Maybe there's a hole in the pipe," Goku peered more closely, his tail swishing in the air, almost hitting Kamala in the face. Kamala stepped back and sat up on the chair, watching Goku's back while that one tumbled under the sink.

Vegeta sat up, too, his eyes fixed on Kamala's face.

"Found it!" Goku happily announced.

"What did you find?" Vegeta sighed.

"A hole!"

Vegeta saw Kamala blink then quickly and lower his eyes from Goku's back. Vegeta felt an angry growl rising up in his throat.

"Where is it?" Vegeta got up and swatted Goku away from the sink. "Yes, I see it," he nodded after Goku pointed. "They'll need some duck tape and plumbers putty."

"Your Highness knows how to fix pipes?" Kamala asked, surprised.

"I know more than that…" Vegeta gave a knowing glare to Kamala, whose face went blank.

"I could buy some and bring it tomorrow," Goku suggested to Kamala.

"That would be very nice," Kamala nodded.

"A nice lady and I went shopping yesterday," Goku sat up at the table. He put the bags on it. "Today I realized that I don't like many of these clothes." Goku turned to Raaven." I think they'd be good for Raaven," he turned back. "Though, you are even bigger than me."

"Is this some kind of charity?" Kamala bristled up.

"Well…not exactly. I don't really like them. Well, not that I don't like them – I just don't wear such things. I'll have to take them back if you don't take them."

"He isn't lying," Vegeta confirmed.

"Well…" Kamala faltered. "Raaven, come here," he motioned for his mate then took the bags from the table. "Go though them and take what you like. I'll watch over dinner."

Raaven nodded and disappeared in the doorway. Kamala took the position next to the stove, a spoon in his hand.

"I'll definitely burn it," he stared at the spoon. "Who cooks in your pair?" he then turned to the other two Saiyans.

Vegeta blinked.

Goku shrugged. "Well, usually it's me. But now Vegeta wants to learn how to make pancakes," he grinned at Vegeta. "He asked me to teach him."

Vegeta gave a discontent growl. Goku laughed at him and gave a quick peck on his left cheek.

Kamala lowered his eyes to the floor, his tail swishing behind him.

"Oh fuck!" Kamala suddenly shouted, jumping back from the stove.

"Gods!" Goku grabbed Kamala by his burning tail to extinguish the fire which made Kamala yelp and land on his side. Goku stuck the tip of Kamala's tail into the glass with apple juice. He then pulled Kamala up. "Well, I think you'll live," Goku smiled at him. "But you really are a lousy cook," he soothed Kamala's twitching tail. "It's nothing; you won't even see it…" Goku brushed over the rich, dark fur again.

"Kakarott, let go of him," Vegeta's tone was icy.

Goku quickly let go of Kamala's tail. He flustered.

"Thanks," Kamala blushed.

"Sorry, I kind of thought it was an emergency…"

"And a big one," Kamala nodded. "Thanks."

Goku laughed then went to the stove. "I think I'll watch over it, or you might kill yourself…" Goku stirred the pot. "I heard you picked up some new words…"

Kamala flushed red again. "It's that woman – Bulma… She says that all the time…"

"Tell me about it…" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Goku chuckled. "Is everything okay with the pregnancy?" he asked then.

Kamala nodded. "Yeah. It's okay, he just has horrible mood-swings lately, but otherwise…"

"I heard he tried to kill you…" Vegeta innocently poked at the surface of the table.

Goku glared at Vegeta.

Kamala shifted uneasy. "He was frustrated for some reason. It was a very serious reason."

"Are there enough animals for hunting?" Goku glared at Vegeta again, indicating for him to shut up. Goku noticed Kamala's chest fall in relief.

"Yes, there are," Kamala nodded. "And there's a lake near here. Raaven likes fish." Kamala turned to Raaven as that one entered the room. "Well?"

"They all are okay, except for this," Raaven raised his hand with black leather outfit. "It's weird."

"Vegeta…" Goku coughed.

Vegeta gave him an innocent look then turned to Raaven. "Take it – your mate will really appreciate it."

Raaven looked at the turnout then shrugged and left the kitchen with it.

"Good, you saved me from the shops," Goku nodded at Kamala.

As Goku and Vegeta were leaving they stopped in the doorway to bid farewells.

"And don't worry about that mate-killing-thing; Vegeta tried to kill me at least ten times…" Goku smiled, already putting his fingers to forehead before Vegeta would have said anything.

XXXXX

Next day Goku found some plumbers putty and ITed to the two Saiyans.

"Hi," he greeted Raaven who spilled his glass in unexpectedness.

"Stop doing that," Kamala's serious tone wafted from behind Goku. "You are scaring him."

"Sorry," Goku guiltily looked at Raaven.

"Never mind," mumbled Raaven.

Goku turned to Kamala, revealing the item that he was holding in his hand. "Here, as promised."

Kamala observed the proffered item. "How to use it then?"

Goku scratched his head. "Well, I suppose you have to remove the cap. Hmm…" he looked at the can in Kamala's hand. "There's a button. Most likely you have to press it and it will spray…"

Kamala observed Goku with a smile on his lips. "You don't know much about it either, do you?"

"Nope," Goku chuckled, removing his hand from his spiky hair.

Kamala took away the cap, lowered the can and pushed on the wobbly part. "Well, you're right." He nodded. "Can you show me that hole you found yesterday?"

"Sure," Goku waited for Kamala to reach the sink and peer inside. He squeezed in beside Kamala. "Here it is," he showed with his finger. "Can you see it?"

"Yes, I can," Kamala nodded.

After they fixed the tap they went to spar. After several hours of sparring they went for a swim then sprawled on the shore.

"How is your tail?" Goku asked, while contently lying on the grass, only in his boxers, the sun warming his body.

Kamala laughed remembering the little accident he had. "There isn't a scratch. You saved it."

Goku laughed too. "Good; it's a very beautiful tail."

Kamala's cheeks reddened. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Goku contentedly closed his eyes. "You're very handsome."

Kamala squirmed while turning red like tomato. "Well, you're very handsome too…"

Goku chuckled. "Yep, and also very clumsy."

"I don't think so," Kamala protested.

"Of course you don't – I kick your ass every day," Goku laughed again. "But ask Vegeta – he'll tell you that."

"Is he very strong?"

"We are almost equal in power."

"Oh." Kamala's eyes widened, his face going to the usual color. "I didn't know…"

"Well, he was already pregnant when we found you and Raaven; he couldn't ascend."

"I see…" Kamala shifted uneasy. "Do you love Prince Vegeta?"

Goku blinked in surprise. It seemed that not all Saiyans avoided talking about feelings as Vegeta had been implying the entire time. He turned to look at Kamala. "Of course, I do. Why would I have mated him otherwise?" he saw something flash in Kamala's eyes.

"Some mate without love," Kamala turned his head away from Goku's eyes to the blue sky above his head.

"I didn't," Goku leaned on his elbows. Not letting Kamala's face get out of his sight. "Kamala, is something wrong? You seem to be somehow…distant lately… If that's because of that mate-killing-thing, don't worry – Vegeta also has mood-swings. Never mind that he tried to kill me but now he's hard to handle."

"Isn't he always?" Kamala watched a cloud above his head that reminded him of a pet he had 15 years ago.

"No, he isn't," Goku's brows furrowed. "In spite of what you think about him, he's a very devoted and loving mate." Goku sighed, as Kamala was silent. "You have problems with Raaven? Real problems?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe I could help?" Goku gave Kamala a surprised look as that one burst out laughing.

"Sorry," Kamala gave him an apologetic smile. "No, I don't think you can. We have to sort it out ourselves."

"Alright," Goku lay back on the soft grass.

"How did you meet?" Kamala asked, his eyes fixed on the blue sky.

"With Vegeta?"

"Yeah."

Goku smiled. "Oh, it was a good fight. I rarely have such good fights. He lost, though. My friend wanted to kill him, but I believed that Vegeta could use a chance," Goku smiled again. "Well, he used it."

Kamala now was turned to Goku, listening intently. He seemed to be surprised. "And this is how you met – tried to kill each other?"

Goku scratched his spiky head. "No, he tried to kill me; I just tried to stay alive."

"Hmm… Usually we have a long memory for the stuff like this. I can bet that Prince Vegeta tried to kill you plenty of times after that. How did you end up mated?"

"A long story," Goku sighed. "But you know that there's a thin line between love and hate. Only one tiny step. I think Vegeta didn't even notice when he crossed it." Goku closed his eyes. "I knew a girl who said that destiny cannot be moved, one can't outsmart it – one can only postpone it, but even then it may catch you by surprise."

"Fire Clan?" Kamala laughed.

"Yeah," Goku chuckled. "Their princess."

"They always babble about destiny and Gods," Kamala smiled. "Though, in that case I have no idea why they think that it's their responsibility to help everyone."

"They think that it's the Clan's destiny," Goku laughed loudly. "Ahrae told me that in old times, when the Clan was young, some members started misusing the power they had. So, one clever queen told them that she had a vision sent by the Gods themselves about the Clan's place in the Universe. That was how it started: she structured the Clan, forbade any misuse of power."

"The princess really told you that?" Kamala interested a great deal surprised.

Goku shrugged. "Well, Ahrae is a bit…well…open-minded?"

"If you say so…" Kamala smiled.

"I miss her," Goku folded his hands on the grass under his head. "And Vegeta misses her. I think that also was destiny: he killed her sister, then she almost killed him, and then they became friends."

"Interesting," Kamala blinked.

"I want to revive her before our son is born," Goku smiled. "I think she would like to see him."

Kamala was silent for a moment. "I was very surprised to see that Prince Vegeta has a half-breed. Why didn't he kill him?"

"Wha-?" Goku gaped at Kamala.

A surprised Kamala looked at Goku. "Well, of course I noticed that he didn't give him "Vegeta's" name, but…well…the boy wouldn't have been allowed to live on Vegeta-sei… That was considered a disgrace. Before Frieza there were more species Saiyans were capable of breeding with, but now there's only Fire Clan and Humans left…"

Goku glared at him. "Why didn't you ask me why I let my sons live!" he growled in anger.

Kamala slightly backed away, being worried about the situation he caused. "You're not Royalty, besides I don't think you'd touch your own blood…"

"Vegeta loves his son!" Goku snapped at Kamala. Now Goku realized why it was so hard for Vegeta to accept his son – it was considered a disgrace. But Vegeta's wish for comfort and family was much bigger than some rules.

"Alright, I just asked…" Kamala sat down farther from Goku.

"You always talk about him like he's a monster!" Goku hissed at him.

Kamala backed away even more. "No, I just…"

"Maybe he looks cold outside, but look into his eyes once!"

"Sorry, I di-"

"He loves his son, he loves Bulma, he loves me, he has many friends! And he even cares about you and Raaven!"

"I di-"

"How dare you say such things about him!"

By this time Kamala's back was flattened against a tree, Goku standing opposite him, his fists clenched, tail lashing behind him in fury.

"Kakarott, what the hell are you doing?" Vegeta walked from behind Goku. He grabbed Goku's tail and in one jerk wrenched the angry Saiyan away from a scared Kamala. Goku yelped in pain and turned around. He rubbed his tail after Vegeta released it. He slowly descended.

"It hurts, you know…" Goku unhappily soothed his tail.

"It will hurt more!" Vegeta hissed. "What the fuck was going on here! I thought someone attacked you! But no – you were just showing off! – Look at me I can turn Super Saiyan! And why does he look scared!" he pointed at Kamala.

"Ummm…" Goku unhappily blinked at Vegeta's tirade. Then his eyes widened. "Wait a moment! You thought someone attacked me, and you came to save me? Vegeta! I told you plenty of times! – You are pregnant! Damn! How many times will I have to tell you that!"

"Don't change the fucking topic!" Vegeta screamed back.

"You are not fighting while you're pregnant!"

"Don't order me around!" Vegeta pushed Goku in his chest, making Goku land with his butt on the grass.

"Vegeta, you can miscarry!" Goku yelled, his head raised at Vegeta.

"I'll miscarry, but you'll be alive!" Vegeta hissed back.

"You sit at home!" Goku growled. "You can do nothing while pregnant – you have no power!"

"Me? Sit at home!" Vegeta spluttered. He leaned closer to Goku's face. "Who the hell do you think you are! I'm the Prince of All Saiyans, not your domestic animal!"

"You are my mate! My pregnant mate!"

"Next time, it's you who'll be pregnant! And I'll fucking chain you to the fucking bed! I'll see how well you like that! And I won't fucking give you any sweets, you, sadistic bastard!" Now Vegeta was on his four, nose to nose to Goku. "You won't take a step from the house!" Vegeta's anger contorted face started to slowly get confused. Goku was silently staring at him, his face turning into a suspiciously happy one.

"You want another baby?" Goku grinned madly.

"What?" Vegeta blinked, absolutely confused.

"Oh, I'm so happy! We'll start as soon as our son is born!"

"We'll start what?" Vegeta carefully asked.

Goku blushed. "Well…trying for the baby…"

Vegeta fell down with his face on Goku's lap. "What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Talking. About?" Vegeta heavily exhaled his forehead still on Goku's knees.

"About the baby," Goku grinned. "You said you want me to be pregnant. Oh, I'm so happy!"

"I didn't say that," Vegeta quickly shook his head. "I really didn't say that."

"Yes, you did. You also said that you will chain me to the bed," Goku's face grew a bit worried. "Well, but you weren't serious about that part, were you?"

"I wasn't serious about that first part either…"

"Which first part was that?" Goku's voice grew worried.

"About you getting pregnant."

"Oh," Goku's head lowered.

Vegeta gazed at him silently then sighed, "Are you completely crazed? I have been pregnant only four months, and you already want another child? What the hell will we do with a bunch of screaming brats?"

"After a year then?"

"Oh Gods…" Vegeta groaned. "You what? – Some kind of children-loving-maniac? I hate kids!"

"You love Trunks."

"Trunks is big; babies are small and shitty."

"That's not nice."

"But true. I hate babies – they scream, they shit and they scream, and then they shit some more."

Now Goku was worried. "Vegeta, you are going to be nice to our baby, aren't you?"

"I'll try."

"So after a year then?"

XXXXX

"When are we going for the Dragon Balls?" Yamcha asked. He was sitting in Goku and Vegeta's living room, his feet stretched on the table, a can of beer in his hand.

""We"?" Vegeta kicked Yamcha's feet from the table. "I don't remember saying anything about you…" He gave a glare to Yamcha as that one wanted to put his feet back.

Yamcha pouted. "It's not fair! Why can Krillin go with you, and I can't?"

"Do you really want to know?" Vegeta smirked at Yamcha.

"You are a very nasty Saiyan," Yamcha sipped his beer.

"I know," Vegeta smirked again.

"Vegeta let him go, please. It will be fun," Goku made puppy eyes at Vegeta. He doubted it would work, but he just had to try.

"No."

Yamcha sighed. "Alright, I know it's hard for you…"

That got Vegeta's attention. "What's hard for me?" Vegeta leaned towards Yamcha, all his posture challenging.

"Umm…" Yamcha leaned away from Vegeta. "Well…you and I have never been big friends… I mean…"

"What! Do you think I have some problems with that! You think I'm afraid of you or would die from fear if in the same room with you!"

"No, no, no… I…" Yamcha stuttered, seriously worried, but then he calmed down a bit after Goku gave him a wink.

"You asshole! How dare you!" Vegeta's tail lashed, hitting Goku in the face. "It's a fucking challenge, isn't it! If you're not here in three days, I'll fucking wring your neck!"

Goku stopped rubbing his nose and gave thumbs up for Yamcha. Yamcha shook his head in disbelief.

"You're refusing!" Vegeta jumped to his feet.

Goku gave a surprised look at Yamcha.

"No, no, no," Yamcha's hands quickly waved at him. "Of course I'll be here."

"So get the fuck out and don't come back until Friday!" Vegeta hissed at Yamcha.

Yamcha didn't need to be told twice. He gave a quick goodbye-nod to Goku and disappeared down the corridor.

"Damn idiot! Who does he think he is!" Vegeta was still fuming. He sat back down next to Goku. Goku caught his lashing tail and gently brushed the fur which had been puffed out from stressed emotions. He felt Vegeta shiver and after a while Vegeta relaxed completely, forgetting Yamcha and everything in the world.

"It's good that Yamcha is coming with us," Goku smiled contently.

Vegeta was silent then his purr dispersed. He freed his tail from Goku's fingers. "I can't believe that," he said. "Did I just politely invite him to come with us?"

"Yes," Goku grinned down at Vegeta.

Vegeta groaned in disbelief, "I don't want him to go!"

Goku put his arm around Vegeta's shoulders. "Oh, c'mon, it will be fun. He'll stick to Krillin, anyway. Did you notice that while I'm with you, he never gets closer than 2 meters?" Goku brushed over Vegeta's thigh with his tail. He thinks you will attack him, if he gets too close."

"That's very clever of him," Vegeta pointed out.

"C'mon, you never touched Krillin or anyone."

"Krillin is a damn monk with a cyborg-wife and six dots on his head. And who are those "anyone"? The Saiyans? They already have more problems than they need. And Yamcha is begging for trouble."

"Why you don't have anything against Tien for example?"

"Should I?" Vegeta's voice rose.

Goku sighed.

TBC


	16. Part 16

Hello, **yohlouvr314**! Glad you liked. Yep, the fic has its funny moments.

Hello, **kit-kit**! Hope you'll like this chapter, too.

Hello, **Miako6**! But really… Vegeta did invite Yamcha politely… Poor Vegeta.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**A/N**: This chapter originally contains a sex scene, so if you want to read the original chapter, go to MediaMiner org, or to nFiction (adultfanfiction net is down for now). I write under the same penname everywhere.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 16

Goku smiled at sleepy Vegeta. Vegeta rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?" Vegeta yawned again.

"Three in the morning."

"Oh Gods," Vegeta's head fell back on Goku's chest. "IT us to the bedroom."

"You, lazy ass," Goku laughed while ITing.

Vegeta nestled down into the sheets on the bed. "Your ass would be lazy too if one would do such things to it…"

Goku's cheeks flushed a bit then he laughed, kissing Vegeta's brow. He didn't want to sleep, but Vegeta was tired. His mate now needed and used much more energy than before.

Goku smiled soon hearing Vegeta's calm breathing. Each day Vegeta seemed to relax more, to trust him more and each day Vegeta seemed to be happier. Vegeta trusted him and this was making them both happy. Goku longed for this ages ago. And now, when he had it, he was almost crazy with happiness. He could see how Vegeta was trying – Vegeta was even talking to Yamcha now, even more than talking.

Goku blushed. Yes, Vegeta relaxed and not only in communicating with people. He could remember when they started: then, while making love, Vegeta wouldn't allow himself even the smallest of sounds. Now he was sure that it had been because of the influence of that incident with Diaron. Because that no good bastard Diaron had mocked Vegeta because of his loudness. But now, with him, Vegeta relaxed more, letting himself completely give in to what he felt and wanted. Vegeta didn't restrain himself anymore, and he loved that – that increased his arousal tenfold; hearing and knowing that Vegeta liked and loved what he did, made his head spin.

Goku stared at the dark window and realized that never in his life had he felt so complete, fulfilled and confident. And the person who brought that to him was Vegeta, the proud, cocky and stubborn Saiyan prince with a constant scowl on his face. Unbelievable but true. And he was so glad that he didn't let the prince slip through his fingers. Vegeta himself almost let that happen – the prince was too proud and too afraid to say that he had feelings for him.

XXXXX

Kamala watched the other Saiyan perform his kata. He admired the exact movements, concentration, and flawless performance.

"Now you," Goku motioned for Kamala. He watched Kamala take the position then begin to do the same kata that he was doing a few minutes earlier. Kamala picked up things fast. The movements were still a bit too stiff and he was too tense, but overall, keeping in mind that Kamala just started his training, was very good. Kamala was very talented and had great potential. But something was missing. The determination, the fire that Kamala showed the first time he met him wasn't there anymore. Kamala seemed to be distracted, even…sad maybe. That determination and fire in Kamala's eyes disappeared several days ago, and he couldn't understand why. Was it something he said or did? He apologized to Kamala for his outburst, but maybe Kamala still held some grudges.

Goku waited for Kamala to finish his kata, gave some comments and advice then sat upon the ground.

"Aren't we going to spar?" he heard Kamala's surprised voice.

"We will, but first I want to talk."

"Oh…" Kamala seemed to get nervous.

"Are you still angry because of that stupid incident?"

"No, of course not," Kamala shook his head.

Goku turned to Kamala. "Then what's wrong with you?" He saw Kamala shift uneasily then Kamala turned his eyes away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kamala, sit down," Goku patted the place next to him. "What's going on between you and Raaven?" Sure he knew that he had no right to question Kamala, but something was really wrong.

Kamala sat down, trying to avoid Goku's questioning eyes. "Nothing," he muttered in the same monotonous voice.

Goku wanted to ask once again, as Kamala's mouth opened again. "It's nothing really. I'm just not used to being around pregnant mates. We had several arguments, that's all."

Goku remained silent. Kamala was lying. "Are you sure that's everything?" he asked then.

"Yes," Kamala reassuringly smiled. "It's just several arguments."

"Maybe the next time we spar you could bring your mate with you?" Goku had already become suspicious a long time ago that Raaven was jealous of Kamala, which might be the cause of those arguments.

Kamala smiled. "I suggested that. He refused."

"Oh." Goku silently gazed at Kamala who sighed then turned to the forest in the distance. Gods, Kamala was handsome! Even though he wore one of Vegeta's old training suits and it was torn and dirty right now… Damn, it only added to that aggressive beauty. Through the huge holes in the training suit, he could see that Kamala had plenty of scars. They made Kamala look older than he was. He always had to remind himself that Kamala was only nineteen.

At first, as only he and Raaven settled on the Earth, Kamala was very happy to escape the Mortins. He was planning his future with Raaven, he was happy about the child. But then something happened. Kamala's big beautiful eyes stopped sparkling. And Goku couldn't understand that.

"Spar?" Kamala turned to Goku, his thick black mane rustling in the wind.

"Yeah."

XXXXX

"Vegeta?"

"Hn?"

"Do you speak with Kamala and Raaven?" Goku sat at the table while mixing a salad.

Vegeta plopped opposite him. "I talked with Kamala a week ago. And Raaven…well, I said "hello" to him. Why?"

"Something's wrong with Kamala," Goku sighed. "He looks sad, tired even."

Vegeta picked up a teaspoon from the table, turned it around several times. Oh, he knew perfectly well what was bothering Kamala. Though, he would be damned if he said that to his mate.

"Maybe Raaven's troubles are rubbing off on Kamala. Kamala always needed to protect and take care of him, but here, there's no one to protect Raaven from, but Raaven is still afraid and full of uncertainties and phobias. I think Kamala is getting tired."

"Somehow it reminds me of someone…" Goku stuck a boiled potato in his mouth. He quickly chewed then swallowed it. "How could we help them?"

"We?" Vegeta shook his head then took a good bite of his pork. "Better not try to interfere at all. Kamala might get very territorial."

"Good, maybe that would bring them closer."

"Why do you care?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "That's their choice. They chose each other, now let them cope with that."

"I don't like it when you ask why I care," Goku sucked the fat off his fingers. "You know that I care about everyone. I simply can't see them like that. Look at us and look at them. I want them to be happy, too."

"You are happy?"

"Sure I am, and you?"

"I'd be happier if you let me eat everything I want."

"This wasn't included, and you know that, besides, food doesn't bring happiness."

"Bullshit."

Goku laughed. "I should teach you how to cook. You eat as much as I do, but you can make only pancakes," he teased Vegeta.

"You think so?" Vegeta smirked at him.

"I know that. And your pancakes aren't very good…"

Vegeta stuck his middle finger at Goku. Goku licked his lips seductively. "And what will you do with that finger of yours?"

Vegeta scrunched his nose and lowered his hand. "Where's that innocence you had?"

"You took it away," Goku smirked.

"Ah, right. At least it was me," Vegeta smirked back.

"I agree," Goku laughed. He sipped his tea. "You see – we are such a happy family!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yeah… I'm divorced and have a son from the previous relationship. You are going to be divorced and you have two sons with that harpy… A happy family."

"Hmm…" Goku scratched his head. "Forgot that part… Anyway, we are happy, aren't we?"

"I suppose," Vegeta nodded. "Lately I don't have the urge to kill you…"

"Can you be serious?"

"I don't particularly like this topic."

Goku rolled his eyes. "Don't forget to go to Bulma's tomorrow." Goku felt nervousness wash over Vegeta. "You don't want to go?"

Vegeta looked at him then sighed. "It's just that I don't want her to find anything else. I feel perfectly fine. I know it's stupid but…"

"Nah, you're fine. You look healthy and fit, I really don't think that something could be wrong. The pregnancy is very good for you."

"And how is this possible?" Vegeta snorted at him.

"It makes you look younger, more handsome. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"I'll see what song you'll sing after eight months of pregnancy. You'll regret your every word," Vegeta shoved more food in his mouth. "I promise I'll be unbearable."

Goku chuckled. Oh, he knew that. Vegeta will try to get him for knocking him up.

Goku felt Vegeta's tail wrap around his waist. Goku gently stroked it, heard Vegeta gasp and all it took was only this for him to become aroused. Vegeta didn't miss it. He grinned at Goku before ITing to the bedroom.

Goku watched glistening orbs before leaning down to capture Vegeta's lips in a gentle kiss. He felt Vegeta grow more demanding, the prince's tongue demanding leadership.

**A/N**: INSERTION OF SEX SCENE, go to MediaMiner org, or to nFiction (adultfanfiction net is down for now) to read it. I write under the same penname everywhere.

Goku purred softly watching Vegeta trapped underneath him. After he got some of his senses back he raised himself from the body under him and curled up next to Vegeta. After several moments he realized that Vegeta was asleep, Vegeta's purr evaporating in the tired atmosphere.

XXXXX

Goku blocked Kamala's punch, responded with his own. Knocked the air out of Kamala's lungs then blasted Kamala several meters away.

"Ouch," Kamala rubbed his stomach. "That hurt." He stood up and took his fighting stance again.

"Enough for today," Goku shook his head. "You won't be able to walk tomorrow anyway."

"So don't be so harsh with me," Kamala accusingly rubbed his stomach again.

"Do you want us to dance?" Goku chuckled, sitting down.

"I can bet you don't even know how to dance," Kamala laughed at him.

"But I do know how to kick your ass…"

Holding his stomach and wincing, Kamala sat down next to Goku. "Yes, that you do. Gods, I think you broke something there."

Goku grew worried. "Does it really hurt so much?"

"No, I…" Kamala yelped as suddenly Goku pushed him with his back to the ground. His eyes flew wide after Goku pushed the top of his training-suit up. He stared at Goku's spiky hair stupefied while that one was poking his ribs.

"Nahh… That's only a bruise," Goku shook his head. "You are such a crybaby." Goku raised his head to look at Kamala. And then Goku felt weird somehow: Kamala's eyes held a strange expression, his head a bit tilted back, long hair fallen back, both his arms bent at the elbows, keeping him half-lying on the sand, his lips opened in surprise or something else looking like he'd want to… "Kamala..?" Goku leaned away from him.

"Um?" Kamala let himself fall back onto the sand.

Goku noticed a faint blush paint Kamala's cheeks. He himself blushed after Kamala pushed the top of his training-suit down.

For some time Goku stared at Kamala then shook his head. "Nothing." He watched Kamala sit up. "How did you get so many scars?" He saw Kamala start and regretted asking.

It took time for Kamala to answer. "I was a very bad boy," his voice was lifeless.

Goku silently watched him. "I didn't notice Raaven with so many scars…" said he after a while.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's late. I'm going home," he stood up.

"I can IT you."

"Thanks, no," Kamala cut him in a gruff voice.

"Sorry, I didn't want to upset you."

"No, you just wanted to remind me of who I am, don't you!"

Goku almost jumped back at the anger in Kamala's voice. "I…" he faltered. "And who are you?" He saw Kamala clench his fists. The next second Kamala launched at him.

"Gods, how I hate you! How I hate you both!" Kamala screamed assaulting Goku with endless kicks, hits and punches.

Goku easily blocked all of them. He threw Kamala with his back to the ground, pinning him there. Kamala didn't stop fighting; he hissed and growled while Goku held him firmly. It took good five minutes for Kamala's struggles began to lessen, and then Kamala gave in.

Goku watched tears flowing over Kamala's face while Kamala was trying to turn his head away from him so that he wouldn't see him cry. Kamala's whole body was shaking with sobs. Sure Kamala was still tortured by his past, by the memories. He was stupid to ask about the scars – Kamala thought that he was mocking him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to say anything bad. I wasn't mocking you," Goku suddenly felt very sad. Kamala was only a boy and already had endured so much more injustice than him.

Kamala returned Goku's embrace. "I know," he sobbed out. "it's just that…I…I can't…"

"Shh…" Goku stroked Kamala's back. "It's alright. You are safe here. It will never happen again."

After a while Goku felt Kamala calming down then Kamala just sat in his embrace unmoving, his face hidden in Goku's shoulder crook.

"It's very embarrassing, you know…" Kamala whispered into Goku's neck.

Goku could feel Kamala blushing – Kamala's face was much hotter than his skin. Goku shook his head in denial. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I just lashed out at you. I'm so sorry."

"You needed to lash out at someone," Goku sighed. "Why don't you talk with Raaven? It would be easier for you…"

"No," Kamala shook his head. "I can't. I should support him, not draw him back."

"And who will support you?"

Goku felt and heard Kamala sigh in his neck then Kamala stood up.

"Thanks," Kamala looked at him.

Before Goku could say anything, Kamala already was away.

XXXXX

Goku was waiting for Vegeta to return from Capsule Corp. He was silently sitting in the kitchen, staring at the darkening sky through the window. Soon he felt Vegeta IT to the bathroom. Vegeta had been training again. Goku sighed. But he knew that Vegeta was careful not to overstrain himself.

"Do you want to eat something?" Goku shouted before Vegeta could have turned on the shower.

"Damn you!" wafted Vegeta's angry voice. "You scared me shitless!"

"Sorry. So do you want to eat?" Goku asked again.

"Yes. Something sweet preferably."

"No, that's not on the menu, but I do have a chocolate-bar for you, for dessert."

"Yamcha?"

"Yeah, he was here an hour ago. He was so excited because of our trip to look for Dragon Balls."

"I'll ask the Dragon to turn him into a frog."

"Who'd bring a chocolate for you, then?

"Didn't think about that yet."

Goku laughed and set to prepare dinner.

After ten minutes Vegeta entered the kitchen, and Goku purred at the sight of his mate in a towel, his hair still slightly dripping on the prince's naked shoulders and chest.

"Come here," Goku drew Vegeta closer to him. He gave a quick peck to Vegeta's cheek. "So, is everything okay?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yeah, the woman said that I'm in perfect condition."

"That's good," Goku grinned, letting go of him. "And how about mood-swings? Do you still have them?"

"If I had them, you wouldn't be asking me that right now."

"Good then," Goku nodded. He embraced Vegeta.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta felt slightly unnerved. He could feel the sadness wafting from the other Saiyan.

"Nothing. I'm just very glad that I have you," Goku kissed Vegeta's naked shoulder.

"Then why are you sad?"

"I'm not…" Goku raised his head, surprised. "How do you know?"

Vegeta snorted at him. "Of course I know – I can feel it all over you."

"What do you mean you can feel it?" Goku blinked.

Now confusion appeared on Vegeta's face. "I just feel it."

"Oh." Goku thought a moment. "When one thinks about it…I can feel your emotions too," he looked at Vegeta's face. "Now you are very confused and excited at the same time. Why?"

"The bond, moron."

"Oh, that's the exciting thing. And why confused?"

"It's too soon."

"What difference does it make? Sooner or later… The most important thing is that we have it," Goku grinned happily.

"Well, there's no difference I think. But it's about ten years earlier than it's supposed to be."

"Ten years?" Goku blinked.

"Well, yes."

"That's good or bad?" Goku felt a bit unnerved.

"Use your head."

"Good?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes then sat up next to Goku, taking a peeler in his one hand and a potato in the other.

Goku chopped a carrot for some time then remembered. "Do you remember me using words like "brat", "how dare you" or "spank"?

"No, this belongs to my dictionary. Why?"

"Does the bond have side effects?"

"What exactly do you mean?" Vegeta put the peeler down on the table.

Goku scratched his head. "I think I started using your dictionary… And I almost attacked Kamala the other day practically because of nothing…"

"I don't attack people because of nothing!"

"So it's the bond?"

"I don't know. So that's why he was flattened to a tree and scared to death…"

"Yeah…"

"That's fun!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is…" Vegeta grinned.

"So that's why you like Yamcha now…" Goku's eyes widened. "It thought it was because of the chocolate…"

"Damn!" Vegeta hissed at his potato. "This really isn't fun!" he stabbed it. "Damn!"

"So you really like him?"

"Damn!"

"You don't say "fuck" anymore…"

"Damn! I mean "fuck"!" Vegeta jumped out of his seat. "Unbelievable!"

"That's not so bad," Goku shrugged. "You'll curse less now."

"I don't want to curse less!" Vegeta growled unhappily. All the time he had been thinking about the bond as about something sacred, untouchable and now…it appeared that it was just some stupid nonsense!

Goku felt disappointment wash over Vegeta. "It's only started, don't judge it so early."

"Only started?" Vegeta shook his head. "I think it's already half-way."

"Let's just wait and see," Goku reassuringly wrapped his tail around Vegeta's and tugged him to his side. "It's a big deal actually – that we can read each other's emotions."

"Like someone needs a bond to read yours…" Vegeta muttered, but didn't free his tail from Goku's knot.

"But now I'll know yours…" Goku shrugged.

"And this is what I'm afraid of…"

Goku ignored that. "What do you think; did Kamala and Raaven's bond get stronger?"

"Well, after Raaven tried to kill Kamala, it probably did," Vegeta sarcastically replied.

Goku was discontent. "You forget that we used to fight too."

"Whatever."

XXXXX

"Hi!" Goku appeared in Kamala and Raaven's house. Now he always checked to see that Kamala's ki would be away from Raaven's.

"Hi," Kamala nodded. He stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. "Spar?"

"Yeah," Goku nodded and put his hand on Kamala's shoulder, ITing them to their sparring ground. "Do you feel okay?" he asked after they ITed to the sparring ground. He began to stretch.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kamala followed Goku's example.

"If you want to talk to someone…" Goku gave a serious look to Kamala.

"Kakarott, I don't want to talk about it anymore," Kamala hissed at him. "Especially with you."

Goku was surprised. He lowered his head again and proceeded with his kata. He had been expecting Kamala to relax more after that incident. He raised his head again to observe Kamala. "You need a new training suit. This one is all shredded."

Kamala just shrugged.

"I'll look for something tomorrow," Goku suggested. He almost jumped back at the icy stare Kamala gave him. "It's just for a start, you are new here…"

"No. I don't need anything. I can perfectly take care of me and my mate."

Goku scratched his head. He couldn't understand Kamala – Kamala took the house that Bulma gave them, the clothes that Vegeta gave; he took the clothes for Raaven, but was refusing his help now. And refusing very angrily…

"Are you angry with me for some reason?" Goku asked softly.

Kamala looked at him surprised. "No."

"You look like you'd be…"

"Listen, let's just spar."

And they sparred. At least Kamala sparred. Goku was trying not to kill him.

"You should try to spar with Yamcha. He's stronger than you but not very much, and he's much more skilled. I think you could learn from each other," Goku said after they lay comfortably stretched on the grass having already finished and had a short swim.

Kamala was silent for some time then brushed over his wet hair with his palm to smooth it. "Alright. If he wants to spar with me," he wrung his dark hair. "Did he teach someone earlier?"

"No," Goku shook his head. "I don't think so. I think he'd be a lousy trainer, anyway."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Kamala shrugged, staring at his wet hair.

Goku became confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to learn fighting. I'd be glad if he taught me," Kamala brushed over his wet tail, wringing the water out.

Goku's brows furrowed in confusion. "You don't want me to teach you anymore?"

Kamala gave him a confused look. "But you suggested him."

Goku understood then. "Oh. No. I just thought that it would be great that you sparred sometimes."

"Oh," Kamala tugged at his tail. "I thought…"

"You don't like my training?"

"No," Kamala shook his head in denial. "It's alright. I just thought that you got bored."

Bored? With fighting? Goku gave an incredulous look to Kamala.

Kamala shrugged. "Well, I'm not the cheeriest person to be around," he stood up intending to fly home. "Thanks."

"Kamala, wait," Goku motioned. "What was this about?"

Kamala looked at him surprised. "We finished, didn't we?"

"No, I'm talking about that "I'm not the cheeriest person to be around"," Goku looked Kamala in the eye.

"What about that?" Kamala shrugged.

"Why do you underestimate yourself so much?"

"Underestimate?" Kamala almost laughed. "I have much more damn pride than our prince has."

Goku almost choked on Kamala's words. "You really think so?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Kamala hissed. "Why are you so obsessed with this?"

"Kamala, you are wrong, you treat yourself like…I don't know…like you hate yourself…"

"I'm not going to listen to this nonsense. If Yamcha agrees, bring him here in two days, if not…" he shrugged, "then don't. Bye now," he blasted away.

TBC


	17. Part 17

Hello, **Nobodynow**! As said, I'm flattered that my story is the only DBZ fiction you read (though, probably you already read more of them, hahaha)

Well, another chapter for you. I hope this time it will be up in time.

Hello, **kit-kit**! And Kamala will get bitter even more (this chapter is free of him). Ah, well. Remember "Deep Circle"? So, soon you'll understand why I didn't do any continuations or didn't write anything about further Raaven's and Kamala's life on Earth. I always repeat the same pattern. It's easy to predict.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**A/N**: This chapter originally contains a sex scene, so if you want to read the original chapter, go to MediaMiner org, or to nFiction (adultfanfiction net is down for now). I write under the same penname everywhere.

**Playing Home**

by chayron, (lttomb yahoo com),beta-read by achillona

Part 17

Several days passed and Yamcha was the first to arrive at Goku and Vegeta's house. He happily plopped onto the sofa next to the TV set. He then waived a capsule under Vegeta's nose.

"I have enough supplies for a whole year – a fridge full of beer and Vodka," he didn't notice Vegeta's face turning green after mentioning Vodka, "I've also got sausages, ham…"

"Salad, fruits, juice…" Goku's voice wafted from the kitchen.

Yamcha's brow rose questioningly at Vegeta who was now scowling.

"The idiot wants me to eat that green stuff," Vegeta brushed the capsule out of his face.

"Goku, he's a Saiyan, right? And you are carnivores, right? Just like Humans, right?" Yamcha shouted towards the kitchen where Goku had been busying himself with food.

"Yes, but we eat salad, too! Don't give him any wrong ideas! And no beer! And definitely no Vodka!" Goku shouted back.

Vegeta circled his finger at his temple several times, indicating that Goku went bonkers.

"How can you live with him?" Yamcha shook his head in disbelief, hugging the capsule to his heart.

"Well, tried without him – wasn't too good either," Vegeta chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll smuggle some sausages and beer…" Yamcha whispered.

"I heard that!" Goku yelled.

XXXXX

After Krillin joined them, they went after the first Dragon Ball in Romania. Because they weren't in a hurry, and the journey was considered like some sightseeing/camping trip, they flew at a mediocre pace and at a low height, while at the same time managing to chat about what they were seeing on the ground.

"You are a bunch of women!" Vegeta declared after half an hour.

Krillin bit his tongue before suggesting Vegeta look at himself and think once again who of them was the closest to a woman. Instead he suggested to Vegeta that he suggest a topic. Soon they were talking about fighting and praising themselves for their power and skills. No one could outtalk Vegeta.

After five hours they landed in a small village. They had some trouble while trying to explain to the people what they needed, but after Vegeta blasted a tree to dust, the Dragon Ball quickly changed hands.

"Aggressive, isn't he?" Krillin glanced at Goku.

"Hormones…" Goku sighed, putting the Dragon Ball into his backpack.

"I have an idea," Krillin laughed. "Let Vegeta do business – he represents out interests the best."

"One more stupid joke, and I'll fucking blast your head into oblivion," Vegeta declared. He then turned back to the scared villagers.

"Leave them some Vodka or something," Goku turned to Yamcha. "I think they liked that Ball…"

"Are you crazy! Vodka! There was no talk of bribes!"

"Gods," Krillin sighed, "just one bottle so that they can peacefully contemplate their loss…"

After three hours they reached Latvia. Yamcha was still upset because of his bottle-loss, but his mood brightened after Goku announced dinnertime.

They sat by the fire, near the place where they found another Dragon Ball, Goku playing with it in his hands; Yamcha was frying meat skewered on spits, while Vegeta and Krillin were ransacking the backpacks and placing the food on a deck (eating half of it along the way).

"I have a chocolate for you," Yamcha said to Vegeta while picking up one of his capsules.

Krillin choked. He looked at Vegeta who glared at Yamcha.

"Listen, do I look like a kid? This is becoming ridiculous."

"I thought it already was," Goku giggled.

"But I thought you liked chocolate," Yamcha shrugged. "It was Goku's ide…" he quickly glanced at Goku who tried to shush him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I knew, Kakarott. I wouldn't have believed that Yamcha was stupid enough to have come up with this on his own."

Goku frowned.

"Oh, it's a compliment," Yamcha grinned.

"Not exactly. You still were stupid enough to agree with him," Vegeta smirked at him.

"But it worked," Yamcha protested. "If not for the chocolate…"

"No, it worked because Kakarott promised me some exclusive things in bed if I…"

"Vegeta!" Goku blushed fiercely.

"Yeah, I don't want to know about this," Krillin shook his head.

"And I already know too much…" Yamcha muttered, forgetting that Saiyan hearing was much better than that of a Human's.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Vegeta's face got a very dark expression. He turned to Goku. "If you…"

"No," Goku shook his head fiercely, "I swear I didn't talk."

Vegeta's eyes turned back to Yamcha.

"And I swear I'm not interested enough to listen," Yamcha found himself backing away from the intense gaze.

Vegeta comfortably leaned back on Goku's shoulder. "Why did your opinion change so suddenly?" he asked Yamcha. "You were so keen on rescuing your precious "Goku" from me before…"

Goku gave Yamcha a quick glance. Yamcha coughed several times while taking his time to think of something to say to Vegeta. "Well, I now see that the one who needs rescuing is you," he tentatively laughed, hoping that it would be enough. But that only earned him two glares: one from discontent Goku, another from bristling Vegeta.

"Better talk to me…" Vegeta growled, giving him one of his withering glares.

"Vegeta, men don't talk about such things…" Krillin scratched his head while wondering what the hell was going on here. "Better let's talk about fishing, cars, fighting, football… For example, why we don't need cars…?"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Vegeta's body shook in anger. "I'm a Saiyan! I talk whatever I want! Answer the damn question!" he growled at Yamcha.

Goku soothingly stroked Vegeta's side, but got his hand slapped away. Vegeta was having a fit again. His mood-swings were still kicking in. The best solution was usually to let Vegeta do as he wanted and not to utter any word of protest, but in this case, if Yamcha was going to tell the truth, it was dangerous to let Vegeta do as he wished.

"Well…" Yamcha twirled a lock of his long hair on his finger, "I sort of… Umm… You know that night when we all stayed at Capsule Corp. after the party?" He continued after Vegeta gave an affirmative nod, "Ah …my…uh…room was next to yours…" Yamcha alternated between blushing and paling – depending on what Vegeta's reaction was going to be. He could see Vegeta trying to put pieces together. As Vegeta suddenly lurched forward, Yamcha jumped to his feet and ran towards the forest.

"You…" Vegeta let out high hissing sound. "You… How dare you! I'll fucking rip your h-"

"Vegeta, calm down," Goku tightened his hold on Vegeta's waist while the other Saiyan was wiggling and trying to throw him off to pursue Yamcha into the forest. "It's harmful to the baby… That was the reason he didn't say anything. Your reaction…"

Suddenly Vegeta tensed again. "And in the morning…" his eyes widened. "You fucking pervert!" he shouted towards the forest. "Did you listen to us in the morning!"

"I really didn't intend to!" a voice wafted from somewhere deep in the forest. "I swear, I didn't!"

Goku was ready for a deadly massacre but was stupefied after Vegeta just slumped next to him, his body shaking with laughter.

Goku and Krillin exchanged short glances. Krillin shrugged.

"Did you like what you heard…?" Vegeta purred after Yamcha, half-an-hour later, decided that it was safe to return. His tail seductively danced in the air. "I can bet you were aroused as hell, weren't you…?"

Yamcha became red to his hair-roots. "The only thing I was able to think of was how to get out of that cursed room!" he fiercely protested.

"Nooo… I don't think so…" Vegeta smirked at him. "Those gasps and pants… They really… Do you want us to perform visually?"

"For fuck's sake, Vegeta!" Goku finally regained his speech. His bulged-out eyes came back to normal, and he grabbed Vegeta's tail and pulled it down. "And stop purring!" No, he will have to get Bulma do something about those mood-swings of Vegeta's!

Krillin stared at Vegeta's smirking face for some time then turned to Yamcha's red one then to Goku's horrified one. He broke into laughter. "I can't believe it!" but then he became very interested. "And what were you talking about, that changed Yamcha's opinion?"

"Say it and you're dead," Vegeta calmly announced to Yamcha.

"Oh, I know that perfectly," Yamcha nodded. "So, guys, what are you going to wish for?" he dropped the matter. He was damn glad that Vegeta was more amused than angry.

"To revive Ahrae and for the spaceship to be brought back to Earth," Goku quickly said, being immensely happy for the opportunity to change the subject.

"Is she beautiful?" Yamcha said, immediately interested.

Krillin rolled his eyes. He went to check over the frying meat and found it perfectly done. He poured some beer over it, turned the spit several times again then passed some to Vegeta, two others for Goku and Yamcha. It always seemed that wherever he went Vegeta always got served first.

Goku wasn't sure how to answer Yamcha. Vegeta was the incarnation of beauty. He felt skittish when confronting anything that reached beyond that.

"Yes," Vegeta answered instead of Goku.

"She had long black hair, a fit body, big blue eyes, big lips and a very big mouth – that's for sure," Goku commented after Vegeta didn't add anything more. She was a warrior."

"A mage-warrior," Vegeta corrected him. He then thought a second. "Or maybe a warrior-mage…" he stuffed the fried meat into his mouth. "Always got confused with that one…" he mused.

"Oh, that's good," Yamcha nodded contently. "I hope she knows many magical tricks…" he grinned.

Krillin rolled his eyes again.

"Maybe in about seven years…" Vegeta smirked at Yamcha.

XXXXX

"This is the best camping trip I have ever had," Goku happily embraced Vegeta, drawing him close to his chest. The two were in their capsule house while Yamcha and Krillin shared another one. Goku and Vegeta were lying in bed, the lights off.

"Can't believe that idiot heard us…" Vegeta scrunched his nose.

Goku yawned. "Forget it. It brought you closer after all… I mean that first part he heard," he quickly corrected himself.

Vegeta sighed. He then suggestively shifted against Goku's crotch. "I hope you aren't too tired …"

"They're only several meters away…" Goku shrunk back away from Vegeta's wandering tail.

Vegeta shrugged. "We'll have to be careful, won't we?"

Goku wanted to answer Vegeta that it wasn't bloody likely, but meowed instead as Vegeta's tail found his crotch.

"Vegeta…"

"Kakarott…"

Goku cursed himself mentally. Vegeta was used to playing that game. And it always worked. "Top, bottom?" he moaned as Vegeta's hand joined the insistent tail.

"Top," Vegeta muttered between sloppy kisses.

Goku felt himself being pushed on his back. He drew Vegeta for another kiss that grew into a series of wet, smacking pecks. Vegeta's hand entangled into Goku's messy hair, his other hand brushing, pushing, and squeezing everything in its path.

(INSERTION OF LEMON. If you want to read the original chapter, go to MediaMiner org, or to nFiction (adultfanfiction net is down for now). I write under the same penname everywhere.)

XXXXX

The sun was shining, they weren't in a hurry and after they found the third Dragon Ball it was decided to stop somewhere near a lake, to eat and to have some fun (Vegeta doubted about the fun part, inferring that some of them had enough fun last night). He was vetoed. With Goku's help.

They landed at a big lake that was surrounded by a forest and some rocks. Goku felt himself like the place immediately because it reminded him of the lake near his and Vegeta's house.

The place for fire was selected, wood gathered, food unpacked.

"C'mon!" Goku dropped the wood he had been carrying and enthusiastically launched into the direction of the shore, peeling his clothes off on his way to the water. He waved for others to join him.

Wide-eyed, Vegeta stared at his naked mate. "You are not going to bathe naked!" he shouted, growling at Yamcha who happily followed his naked Kakarott to the shore.

"Look," Krillin rolled his eyes at bewildered Vegeta. "It's not like we haven't seen him naked. He always swims naked and…"

"Shut up," Vegeta turned back to Goku. "Dress. Now!"

"Vegeta…" Goku whined.

"Dress, I said!" Vegeta shouted. "Krillin here just told me that he had been ogling you all the time!"

"What?" Krillin spluttered.

"For Gods' sake, Vegeta," Goku shouted back, "stop being so stressed and come here!" he shouted, not even thinking about dressing. "Water is wonderful!"

"Oh, I'll come!" Vegeta tossed his shirt over his head while coming to the lake. "But you better be prepared for this!" he got rid of his shoes and pants on his way to the shore.

"Hey!" Goku cheered Vegeta on, and before Vegeta could have said or done anything, the prince was dunked into the water, only his bushy tail left to float above the surface.

After a moment, Goku was thrown several meters farther into the lake. Vegeta's head, with murder written on his face, resurfaced. He spat water out of his mouth, but then was caught in a coughing frenzy.

Goku reappeared behind Vegeta, hitting him on the back, trying to fix his mistake by helping Vegeta get his breath back. perhaps it was too less of an apology because he heard a low growl and felt a punch to his left eye.

Yamcha laughed at Goku who flew several meters to land all sprawled on the shore.

"You idiot! Do you want to drown me!" Vegeta yelled, approaching Goku.

"No," Goku rubbed his swelling eye. "I just…"

"You think it's funny!" Vegeta hissed, quickly coming over to Goku. "I'll show you funny!"

"It was only innocent play…" Goku sat up and rubbed his eye again. "Gods, your right is heavy…"

"My left is no less heavy either!" Vegeta threatened.

"Oh, c'mon," Goku sighed. He then quickly jumped, grabbed Vegeta by his waist, threw him onto his shoulder and, laughing, ran back to the lake.

"Let me fucking go!"

Vegeta hit water with a loud splash.

"Idiot!" Vegeta reappeared from the water again. He grabbed a yelping Goku by his hair and dunked him into the water.

Goku grabbed Vegeta by his ankle throwing him back into the water.

Krillin sat down on the shore, next to Yamcha. Yamcha wrung his hair and contently sighed. He leaned on a tree.

"Who's winning?" he wrung his hair again.

"Dunno, probably Vegeta. Goku has trouble with his tail – Vegeta made a knot out of it."

"That must hurt."

"Probably."

"Do we have a Senzu if they proceed with this?"

"I think Vegeta has."

"Goku is doomed."

"Yep."

"Want to eat?"

"Hell yeah!"

After the scent of fried sausages reached Vegeta and Goku's playground/playwater, both Saiyans quickly made peace and ran to the shore. Goku quickly raised his ki in order to dry himself, found his clothes and quickly dressed.

"I thought we'd need a Senzu for one of you…" Yamcha laughed at Goku. He gave Goku a spit with sausages.

"Nah," Goku waved off. "Vegeta loves bathing. He just pretends not to like it." Goku tensed a bit after feeling Vegeta's ki rise, but then relaxed after seeing Vegeta coming out of bushes, completely dry and dressed. He patted a place next to him for Vegeta.

Vegeta plopped next to Goku, contently. Goku immediately handed his spit with sausages to Vegeta. Vegeta peeled one sausage off and started eating. Goku contently sighed.

"Beer?" Yamcha reached for his capsule.

"Yeah!" Krillin enthusiastically nodded.

"How about you?" Yamcha turned to Goku and Vegeta.

"Give one can to Vegeta," Goku nodded. "But we'll share," he silently whispered into Vegeta's ear.

"Whatever," Vegeta agreed.

Goku grinned happily, brushed over Vegeta's hair and started on his two new sausages.

Vegeta opened the can, but didn't have a chance to taste it as Krillin's can struck with his.

"For friendship," Krillin said.

"For friendship," Yamcha agreed, joining them, almost hitting the can out of Vegeta's palm.

Vegeta mumbled something, but took a sip with the two men nonetheless. He then passed the can to Goku.

"This is perfect," Goku contently stretched on the grass after finishing his twentieth sausage. "We should do this more often. I mean, go somewhere together."

"Yeah," Krillin yawned, feeling sleepy with a full stomach. "I completely agree, but Eighteen won't be too happy…"

"That's sad," Yamcha sipped his beer. "I'll never marry."

Krillin rolled his eyes. Goku laughed. Vegeta snorted. Goku felt Vegeta shift and was delighted when Vegeta lay down next to him. Goku dreamily sighed, "I'm glad that I mated."

"Of course you are," Vegeta smacked Goku on the face with his tail. "Now shut up."

Goku laughed. He caught Vegeta's tail, brought it to his mouth and blew. Goku face covered in a thick flush after he heard Vegeta's gasp. "Sorry," he mumbled, releasing the tail immediately. "Forgot myself a little…"

Vegeta's tail smacked Goku on the head again before returning to its owner's waist.

"I really miss our spars…" Goku sighed.

"We really don't," Yamcha shook his head. "The last time you blasted half of the forest!"

"Only because Vegeta moved!" Goku pouted.

"What a surprise," Krillin rolled his eyes. "That sparring ground is too small for two Super Saiyans three. You have to go…to the moon or whatever."

Vegeta smacked Goku on his forehead after noticing Goku seriously considering the idea.

Krillin laughed. "Let's go to sleep, boys."

TBC


	18. Part 18

Hello, **Miako6**! Oh, yes Vegeta is smart. Pervert? Hmm… Not exactly. If he were pervert, he'd do such things… The way I write sex, it isn't pervert. It's just hot sex. Pervert isn't that. But yes, he teased Yamcha just to get the man uncomfortable ;)

Glad you liked that water fight. Yeah, it really was fun to write, some so needed childish fun to relax. I love water fights!

Hello, **kit-kit**! Yep, the chapter was relaxed. This one won't be as relaxed as the previous one, but it will have some funny moments, too.

Hello, **Saiyan Soilder**! It's getting good? Ahem. You read all 17 chapters and now you think that it's getting good? Which part of the story is getting good? Hahaha

Ok, doesn't matter. Glad you liked and come back for more.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 18

They found another Dragon Ball and now had five of them (Goku had his four-star Dragon Ball from earlier). So, it was just two to go.

They were sitting at the fire, contemplating, the moon high above them. After Yamcha had contemplated about a half bottle of Vodka, he just fell asleep. But then he woke up again and proceeded to contemplate.

Goku could see that Vegeta was tired, and he could feel some tension in Vegeta's body. It was no wonder – now Vegeta would tire much faster than before.

Goku drew Vegeta closer to his body, put his hands on Vegeta's shoulders and began to massage them. He immediately felt Vegeta approve – the prince leaned into him, his head falling back onto his chest, and after a minute he heard a soft purr.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Yamcha murmured, while his eyes were fixed on the fire.

Goku smiled. "Ask Krillin – maybe he's willing to give you a massage?"

"No way," Krillin sipped from his can.

Goku sighed then lowered his hands to Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta will have to wait for his full massage. Goku drew several circles over Vegeta's stomach.

And so they sat silently, each submerged in his own thoughts, gazing at the dancing fire, contemplating the liquids further.

"I need to marry," Yamcha suddenly decided.

Now even Vegeta opened one eye to look at him.

"How about Bulma?" Krillin suggested, almost dying from laughter.

"Over my dead body," Vegeta calmly announced.

Yamcha was drunk enough not to notice Vegeta's statement. "No, Bulma isn't my type. I need someone… I mean she's hot, smart, loud, but I need someone simple…bighearted…"

"You'd be bored after two days," Krillin remarked. "Remember Rhona?"

Yamcha waved off. "I was young and foolish then… Who needs a bimbo who only thinks about her looks and your money? I need something real… Look at you…" he looked at Krillin, "happily married." He looked at Goku and Vegeta. "Happily…whatever… And I feel more and more lonely each day… Hell, I even started thinking about kids!"

"Can't be…" Krillin's eyes widened.

"Yeah… I know…" Yamcha solemnly nodded. "Even Vegeta is going to be a mom, and what about me?"

"What!" Vegeta spluttered. "I'm not a fucking mom!"

Yamcha seemed genuinely surprised. "Well, excuse me – it's not that you're going to be a dad either…"

"Grr…"

"Shh… He's drunk," Goku smiled.

"But really?" Yamcha gazed at Vegeta. "You are pregnant, aren't you? And that was with Goku's help. So Goku is the father, and you are the mother. Logical."

"Do you think I'm his wife, too!" Vegeta hissed.

"Well… Not exactly…" Yamcha concentrated as much as he was able in his state. "But there's that dominating-submissive thing, isn't there? And you're the submissive one, so you're kinda of… Well…not a wife but something like that. It was Goku who chose you after all, wasn't it?"

"I. Will. Fucking. Rip. Your. Guts. Out."

"Yamcha, could you, please, shut up?" Goku sighed. "We'll speak about this when you're sober."

"Alright," Yamcha shrugged. "So who knows a good girl for me?"

XXXXX

"Calm down, finally, will you?" Goku sighed, soothingly stroking Vegeta's tense back. He was straddling Vegeta's waist and massaging the tense shoulders. "He was completely drunk."

"He wasn't."

"Why do you care? You never cared before, and it's not like he understands much about our relationship."

Vegeta wondered for some time. Really – when did he start to care?

Goku kissed the tanned muscular back before him. "Just forget it, lover."

"Lover?"

Goku grinned. "Yeah."

Vegeta laughed. "Fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Will our son really be Vegeta?"

"Yes."

"You never asked me."

"It's my first full-blooded son and he'll be Vegeta."

"What will be his surname? I mean he'll need to go to school and such… Trunks is Briefs, my sons have Son surname…"

Vegeta was silent, and Goku knew that Vegeta hadn't thought about it before. "Well, maybe it will sound a little stupid, but he could have several surnames. People here love long surnames," Goku said then.

"Vegeta Briefs Son?" Vegeta wondered.

"No, Vegeta Son Briefs."

"Why that "Briefs" at all?" Vegeta blinked.

Goku scratched his head. "Dunno. Seemed like a good idea."

"And if you add Goku and Goten in the middle, it's a perfect idea, isn't it?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta Goku Son Briefs Goten Gohan….errr…errr…" Goku drawled.

Vegeta burst out laughing. "Moron."

Goku smacked him on his ass. "So maybe only Vegeta Son?"

"Sounds acceptable," Vegeta grinned into the pillow.

"Did you talk with Bulma about the labor?"

"It's the only thing she does – talking about the labor," Vegeta groaned. "She makes me sick."

"What did she say?"

"She suggests Caesarean."

"Will you agree?"

"No."

"Vegeta, you are kinda small and believe me – the baby is gonna be awfully big."

"If the Woman and that dragon of yours managed on their own, I'll deal with that too."

"You forget the main factor – you don't have some body parts they have. I highly recommend listening to Bulma and settling on Caesarian or otherwise you'll snap in two and bleed to death."

Vegeta scrunched his nose. "Don't you start."

"You are going to have Caesarean."

"Nope."

"Vegeta…"

"Nope."

"Why the hell are you so stubborn? It's only for your own safety."

"I'll bear naturally."

"You'll die naturally." Goku was sure that with time Vegeta will realize that he was in much bigger trouble than he realized. He decided to ask Bulma to show some documentary to Vegeta. Some men didn't exactly understand what was involved in labor.

XXXXX

"Hey, are you alright?" Krillin quickly walked over to Vegeta. He had noticed how Vegeta suddenly leaned on a tree, his hand massaging his lower belly.

Krillin suddenly got nervous as Vegeta's ki dropped then jumped up again. He watched Vegeta slowly sit down upon the grass.

"Vegeta?" Goku was at Vegeta's side. He kneeled to see Vegeta's face.

"I'm fine, fine," Vegeta pushed Goku away from his face. "Just one of those stupid ki jumps again."

Goku's fast hand caught Vegeta by his arm as that one swayed slightly while standing up. "I think you should sit down for a while."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Please, sit down," Goku gently pushed Vegeta back to the tree. "We'll start the fire for breakfast and you'll join us then."

"You are annoying," Vegeta crossed his hands over his chest, his nose high in the air.

Goku laughed. He quickly kissed Vegeta on his brow, picked up the wood Vegeta had been gathering before and IT-ed back to the spot they chose for starting the fire.

"It's not the first time?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta looked at him. "I had several before."

"Aren't they dangerous?"

Vegeta cocked his head to the side then shrugged at Krillin. "I don't know. Probably not. Nothing happened, anyway, besides, Raaven has them, too."

"It might be harmful."

Vegeta's brow rose.

Krillin sighed. "Vegeta, you are so damn stubborn… Of course I'm worried about you. I always have been. Even when you threatened to kill us all or when you became our friend."

"Very funny," Vegeta scowled at him. He had no idea what to say or do.

"Vegeta, please…" Krillin sighed, "…don't be an ass," he added, grinning.

"The only ass I see here, is you," Vegeta smirked at him. Good that Krillin didn't pester him with more of those tearful announcements.

"I'd like you to come over to my house someday," Krillin smiled. "Eighteen would be glad to see you, too. I can bet you'd have a lot to talk about," he motioned to Vegeta's stomach. He laughed after Vegeta scowled at him.

"I'll think about it," Vegeta scowled at Krillin again.

"Good," Krillin nodded. He turned to see how Goku and Yamcha were doing. "Look, they miraculously managed to start the fire without us."

"Hard to believe," Vegeta chuckled while watching Yamcha rubbing his teary eyes after Goku blew sand into his face while trying to start the fire. He watched Goku's bushy tail swaying high in the air. The big Saiyan was trying to muster something to hold the spits over the fire. "Yamcha's still half drunk."

Krillin shook his head in agreement. "That was too much even for him. My head feels like it's gonna burst into pieces at any moment. Actually what were we talking about yesterday?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

Krillin quickly turned away after noticing Yamcha getting deadly white then running somewhere into the bushes. Soon sounds of vomiting followed.

"I don't think we'll go anywhere today…" Krillin sighed, observing some leaves at his feet. "Flying would kill us…"

"That's for sure…"

They ate breakfast. Well, Yamcha still was somewhere in the bushes. Then they gathered in one capsule house, found some local channel and settled down to peacefully watch TV. Around noon Yamcha crawled into the house, crawled next to the sofa where the others were sitting, pressed his forehead to the cool floor and passed out again.

"Vegeta?"

"Um?"

Goku sighed. "I want to ask your advice." He sighed again then glared at Krillin who shifted closer to them. Krillin shifted back. "It's about Gohan. We meet each other, we speak, laugh but something's wrong. Of course I would expect that… Well, it was a shock for him to learn about us…"

"Listen," Vegeta cut him off. "He's a big boy. And I don't know what you mean with that "shock thing". He perfectly knew about the stuff earlier. We talked about it…" Vegeta looked at Krillin then passed out Yamcha. He ITed himself and Goku away out of the house, back to the fire-pit.

"So to cut the crap," he said then, "I have no idea why he reacted like he reacted. We talked about flowers and bees in the Saiyan way, and hell – he almost fucked me during his first heat. I understand that he doesn't like me much, but he's a genius after all… I don't see a problem here…"

"Maybe you'd talk to him?" Goku ignored Vegeta's problem here.

"I?" Vegeta looked surprised. "Well, after that incident we didn't interact much."

"Are you still angry with him?"

"No, the first heat drives everyone crazy. Yes, I'd have killed him if he… But nothing happened, so it's history."

"Then probably he feels simply uncomfortable…"

"Yeah, sometimes he stares at me with a strange look in his eyes," Vegeta said. "Probably still can't believe that he wanted to fuck me…" he laughed then.

"I don't know what to do then…" Goku threw up his arms in defeat. "I try to talk with him but he just says that everything is alright. But it isn't!" Goku sighed. "I'm afraid we'll grow apart eventually…"

"Don't know…" Vegeta sighed, too. "Just try talking one more time. Only this time push him to the wall, push until he tells you what's wrong. Like you do with me."

Goku smiled. "Yeah, it works with you."

"Maybe it will also work with him."

XXXXX

In the evening Yamcha felt better and it was decided to stay in place and have a good decent sleep.

"So you really think that your neighbor would suit me?" Yamcha turned to Krillin.

"What?" Krillin blinked. "What neighbor?"

"You told me yesterday that you have a wise, blond, tall and outgoing female neighbor."

"I don't have any such neighbor…" Krillin blinked, trying to remember what he had been babbling while drunk. Then he remembered. "Oh, damn. I really was drunk. I have such a neighbor, only that she's 70 years old."

"Why in the hell was I so sick and you have only a tiny hangover?" Yamcha couldn't believe it. "You certainly were drunker than I."

Krillin shrugged. "My metabolism is better."

Yamcha decided to go to sleep.

XXXXX

The next day they found the other two Dragon Balls, and Yamcha and Krillin had another reason to contemplate.

The next day, the four men finally came back. Everyone was happy because of a successful search, and Yamcha and Krillin had a new reason to contemplate.

XXXXX

A day later Goku and Kamala met for a spar.

Goku observed Kamala. The Saiyan still wore Vegeta's old training suit, and seemed to be more or less the same as usual. But something bothered Goku. They exchanged several blows and he still couldn't grasp what it was. Kamala seemed to be a little distracted, even nervous, but it wasn't that. Goku was feeling weird too; there was something wrong with him: his skin was tingling, and his breathing was uneven like he had been sparring for ages now.

"You wouldn't mind if we finished early today?" Kamala gasped for air while blocking Goku's foot.

"Is something wrong?" After asking Goku noticed the surprise clearly written in Kamala's eyes, then…shame? But then it was gone.

"No, I just…" he missed blocking Goku's fist that was directed to his face and was sent crashing to the dusty ground.

"Alright," Goku pinned Kamala down. "We're finished," he smiled at Kamala. That strange feeling engulfed him again. He felt dizzy. He leaned down. Kamala smelt so nice…

As Kamala's lips suddenly touched his, Goku's head jumped back. Stupefied, he stared at Kamala who was staring back at him, his face one big reflection of fear.

Kamala was in heat.

Goku exhaled the breath he was holding and leaned back on his haunches. Kamala was left lying, his eyes half-open, his breath ragged, the blush on his cheeks replaced by paleness.

"Kamala…" Goku slowly got up. He watched a lying Kamala whose eyes closed at the sound of his voice. Kamala's chest was rising and falling quickly, the heat's scent now mixing with that of arousal.

"I'm sorry," Kamala whispered. His eyes were still closed – he didn't dare to look at Goku. "I just couldn't help it."

"You have a mate."

"I don't love him," Kamala softly whispered. He still hadn't made a move. By the silence that followed his words, he knew that Kakarott was surprised. Maybe shocked even. He was such a fool.

"Why did you mate him then?"

"He needed someone…" Kamala opened his eyes to look at Goku but then quickly turned his head away in shame.

"Get up," Goku ordered.

Kamala obediently sat up on the ground with his head lowered, shoulders slumped.

Goku sighed. "You shouldn't have mated Raaven."

"I know…" Kamala's tail made a nervous twitch, brushing the sand next to Kamala.

"You'll only torture him and yourself…"

"It's too late, anyway…" Kamala kicked the sand under his feet.

"What are you going to do?" Goku asked. He sat down next to Kamala.

Kamala raised his head to look at Goku, surprised. "What do you mean? There isn't anything I can do…"

"Kamala, you are in heat. Why did you come here to spar with me? What did you expect?"

Goku heard Kamala's breathing hitch. "Nothing."

"I think you did. Did you expect me to claim you as I did with Vegeta? Did you expect us to be one big happy family? This isn't going to happen, Kamala." Goku watched various emotions flow over Kamala's face: fear, shame, anger, defeat, sadness. "You have a mate, Kamala. Raaven would be very sad to know that…"

Kamala closed his eyes and raised his head to the sun. "He knows. He tried to kill me."

Goku's eyes widened. He remembered that incident. So this was the reason… "Why did you tell him?"

"I didn't…" Kamala suddenly blushed. "I…I…shouted your name while we…you know…" Kamala blushed even more.

Goku blushed himself. "Gods, Kamala…"

"I love you. I…" Kamala stared at the sand at his feet. "I just can't do anything about it. I tried and... It's…" Kamala's voice was shaking. "Please, just this one time, I… Only this time…"

"Kamala, you don't know what you're talking about," Goku rubbed his forehead in frustration. He was completely lost. He had never encountered such a situation before and had no idea how to deal with it.

"Don't you want me at all?" Kamala's voice was just a whisper.

"Kamala, stop it!"

"I can't."

"Go to your mate, Kamala, and forget this day ever happened!" Goku rose to his feet, growling. He put two fingers to his forehead and ITed away.

XXXXX

What a moron he was.

What a moron he was!

And how the hell did he get to this! What the fuck had he been thinking!

Kamala groaned, turned onto his other side and hid his burning face in the pillow.

Damn heat! Nothing would have happened if not for this stupid heat!

But he was lying to himself again – heat had nothing to do with that. Sooner or later it would have happened. The heat made it sooner.

And really, what did he expect? No, HOW could he expect! He was an absolute idiot, thinking that Kakarott would accept him. Who would want him? No normal Saiyan would choose him. Who was he? – Nothing. A weakling, a foolish boy, a whore fucked by everyone who just felt in the mood. Who'd want him as a mate! No fighting skills, no power, no brains, nothing. Kakarott has a mate, the prince, a powerful and prudent warrior, and he was happy. Why would he need a depressed idiot!

And how did he get to this!

He had a mate. He and Raaven went through hell and then back. And only because they stuck together, only because they cared for each other. And what did he do! How did he repay that trust, that love Raaven had given him? What mate would do that? Only scum like him could have done something like this. He betrayed Raaven and endangered the other couple's happiness. After Prince Vegeta finds out about what happened, he'd kill him. Well, one couldn't blame him for that.

And how the fuck did he get to this!

He knew Kakarott wouldn't react to the scent, and even if he did, he wouldn't do anything, and he still went to spar, to see him. Complete idiot. Only he could have thought that Kakarott deliberately pretended not to understand that he was in heat! Only he could have thought that Kakarott leaned down to kiss him!

Kakarott was angry. Of course he was angry! – He almost forced himself on Kakarott. Even if Prince Vegeta wouldn't kill him - there is nothing good to wait for, anyway. Kakarott hated him now, and he can forget those spars, swims and those "chats" with Kakarott. And that would be good for him actually – he had a mate, he was expecting a child. It was very good that Kakarott had finally turned him down. It hurt so much, but it was good. He already had been feeding on the empty hopes for too long. Maybe now he'd find peace…one way or another.

But it hurt so much! And knowing that he was the biggest idiot in the world didn't help to quench that pain, knowing that it was his own fault for falling in love with a happily mated Saiyan didn't help. And it didn't help to know that the only person in the world that he adored hated him now.

It hurt.

But it had been hurting each day anyway. It hurt to see that smile, to see those black eyes, full of feeling. Even that pose, with the hand behind his back, was adorable. It hurt to hear that laughter. It hurt to know that none of this will ever be his.

At least now he had Kakarott's hatred. Yes, only for him.

He didn't know that Kakarott was capable of that, but what more did he expect? A friendly tap on his shoulder? – Sorry, but you know, I have a mate, you have a mate, so let's just be friends, okay?

And how the fuck did he get to this!

How could he let this happen? Why didn't he see this earlier? He would have stopped those spars, those chats.

Who was he kidding here? He probably was already in love with Kakarott the moment he saw those big eyes, that big smile, the first time he heard him pronounce those strange sounds of his language. Why had he been so eager to learn Terran? Of course that he would be able to talk with Kakarott. He was mesmerized by Kakarott. There was such strange boyish innocence in Kakarott. Something he had lost so long ago… It was not that Kakarott was stupid or anything like that. It was that Kakarott was always so eager to please and always enthusiastic. Sometimes he almost seemed to bubble.

He had never met such a person before. With Kakarott he could forget everything. Yes, he could. Kakarott, of course, didn't forget anything. Kakarott reminded him of who he was as soon as he noticed them getting too close. Of course Kakarott was right. And why did he freak out and attack Kakarott then? It was the truth – he was who he was. Why pretend to be someone else? Kakarott already knew, so why pretend? At least he had pride not to forget who he was. But he was still stupid enough to expect to hope.

He should have understood the real meaning when Kakarott complimented his looks. That hadn't been a compliment at all. Kakarott reminded him. Kakarott was polite enough not to spill everything into his face. And he, idiot, thought that Kakarott liked him. Kakarott was friendly with everyone; he would help Frieza himself, if that one asked nicely!

And how the fuck did he get to this!

Well, he was an idiot, after all.

Kamala sighed heavily. He heard the sheets rustle next to him.

"You were with him again?"

"We sparred."

"Liar."

"We only sparred."

"Fucking liar. And why are you lying? I know anyway! Why don't you stop lying to me? Love, devotion… Isn't it what you promised to me? Why did you mate me? Damn liar! You are nothing more than a whore!"

"Raaven!" Kamala's body trembled.

"Did you beg him to fuck you?"

Kamala silently stared at the pillow.

"Thought so. Missed the time at the base? You had been so busy then… Sometimes ten in one night… Not getting enough now?"

"Raaven!" Angrily Kamala turned around to look at his mate. "How can you say this!"

"Was he good? Did he promise to mate you? Maybe you already are pregnant? He likes kids, I heard…"

"Oh Gods… How can you say this? How…?"

"Because it's true. You are no better than they were. You miss them now, you lie, you cheat. You promised to help me. Had I known what kind of help you were suggesting…"

"Stop! Raaven, stop!" Kamala gripped his sheets, his knuckles white, his whole body shaking.

"Will you let Prince Vegeta fuck you? Just think about it – such an honor! Well, maybe you'll have to wait until the child is born, but I'm sure you'd like it."

Kamala stared at the ripped sheets in his hands. He deserved all of this and even more. And no matter how much he didn't like it – it was true. Raaven had every right to say that – he had just asked another male to fuck him.

Raaven listened to Kamala's sobs then turned away, to his side.

The next thing Kamala saw was metal glistening in Raaven's hand. He instinctively jumped back, way from the knife. He stared at Raaven, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Put it down," Kamala whispered.

They fought. He didn't want to hurt Raaven and he was growing tired. And at some point he realized that he didn't care anymore. Didn't care at all. He couldn't do this anymore. Couldn't live with that truth.

TBC


	19. Part 19

Hello, **everybody**! Okay, so first of all I'd want to say that I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. The second thing I wanted to say was that I am currently looking for a volunteer to beta-read this fic (Playing Home). My beta doesn't have enough time, so that's why the updates are so slow. So, please, help me out, and the story will be updated much faster.

Now, for the ones who'd be interested to help me out, I can say that Playing Home is almost finished and will have a bit over 30 chapters (31-33?). So, if you took it on, you'd have to beta-read something about 13 – 15 chapters (I have 11 of them done).

You can volunteer to beta-read either by writing a review and leaving your e-mail or by e-mailing directly to me. I'll answer all e-mails, like I always do.

Ahem, the last note – people who would want to beta-read should know English better than I… Please, don't write to me if you can't even normally spell.

Hello, **Miako6**!

Well, you'll see if they are going to kill each other… Well, I do like Kamala…

Hello, **kit-kit**!

So, you're suggesting Gohan to Kamala as a substitute for his father… Who knows it might even work, hahaha Tree-some? I'm sorry, but no. I don't do that kind of stuff. Ah well…here we go…my morals…

Hello, **Nobodynow**!

I'm glad you found the chapters. Sure, I'm also glad you liked it so far. And no, you don't need to fret about Raaven. That pair has to deal with the shit that happened without dying.

A fondness for semi-broken characters? Hmm… Yeah, can understand that. This story is as much about rehabilitation as about other things…

What concerns having an orgy…heh. I suppose PWP serves well enough for that purpose, so, please, don't ask me that and leave that thing alone. Actually all suggestions and requests are futile – it isn't possible to influence the story in any way. As I usually start posting after I finish writing the story or at least having half of the chapters done, I can tell that Playing Home is almost finished. It will have a bit over 30 chapters, which means I have one or three of them left to write. The reason why it takes so slow to update is above.

To give Raaven a mate? Who knows…maybe it will happen ;)

Yeah, Bulma's mother is worth much more credit than everybody gives to her. She's such a fun character! And yes, usually I don't try making the original DBZ characters fight and squabble with among themselves. It just flows better. So, Chichi isn't my enemy No. 1.

Anyways, thanks for your nice review!

Hello, **Saiyan Soilder**!

Glad you liked. Enjoy the rest of it!

Hello, **yohlouvr314**!

Ah, I see you have been really waiting for this update. Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. Hope you won't get disappointed.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 19

Goku gazed at Kamala's pale face. Raaven attacked Kamala later that same day, after their spar. Obviously Kamala said something to Raaven about their encounter… But he still couldn't understand how it could have happened – Kamala was way stronger than Raaven, much more skilled in fighting. How did Raaven manage to do that? There was that possibility about which Goku didn't want to think. Besides…besides Kamala didn't seem to be the suicidal type…

Goku sighed and lowered his heavy head into his hands. When Gohan called him he was scared to hear his oldest babble almost incoherently. And there had been shouts in the background, which made it hard to understand Gohan's words. He immediately found Gohan's ki and ITed there. And he simply froze in place. Blood. There was blood everywhere. Kamala was lying half naked on the bedroom floor, his chest one big hole. Raaven was screaming his head off, and Gohan was trying to do something with Kamala's wounds while at the same time trying not to let Raaven near Kamala. There also was a cell-phone wrapped in Gohan's tail. There was also some knife of strange origin lying on the floor. It was all covered in blood.

On his way to Kamala, he hit Raaven on the back of his neck, and relieved Gohan of the task. They both then turned their attention to Kamala. Kamala was alive, barely. This was a miracle, but Goku knew from experience that Saiyans were hard to kill.

"Have Senzu?" Goku asked his son, who was very relieved after Raaven's shouts stopped. Now he was kneeling at Kamala's other side. "What happened?"

"Yeah, have one," Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled a Senzu out of it. He put it into Goku's palm. "I don't know. I was nearby, felt their ki spike. I wasn't concerned at first," Gohan blushed. "But later Kamala's ki dropped almost to the minimum, so I just landed to check. Then I heard Raaven's screams. When I kicked the door down, I found him kneeling next to Kamala and just screaming his head off. He wasn't attacking Kamala, but he had that knife in his hand. I think Raaven wounded Kamala, and then panicked after he realized what he'd done," Gohan quickly spilled, watching how his father chewed the bean then pressed his mouth to Kamala's pushing the mass into it.

"Where's Vegeta?" Gohan asked while watching Kamala choke then swallow the mass.

"At home," Goku wiped his mouth and turned to look at Raaven.

Gohan quickly checked. "Yeah, he is," he heaved out a relieved sigh.

Goku raised his brow at his son but then turned to look back at Kamala; the Senzu Bean was doing its work: the messy wounds on Kamala's chest were healing, smaller cuts already closed, bruises vanishing.

"Gods… How many scars…" Gohan's eyes widened.

"Don't mention that near him," Goku shook his head. "He'll freak out." Goku carefully gathered Kamala in his arms then warily laid him on the bed.

Gohan smelled the air. "Is he in heat?"

Goku nodded.

"Strange."

"Why?" Goku asked while observing Kamala's wounds.

"After you mated Vegeta you've never gone into heat."

Goku blinked. Gohan was right. Kamala was a dominating male, and the submissive was pregnant. Why the hell was Kamala in heat?

Goku heard Raaven stir. He turned around then went to the carpet where he had left the unconscious Saiyan before.

"Raaven?"

Raaven's eyelashes fluttered then his eyes shot open. Goku startled at the absolute horror that he saw in Raaven's eyes. Raaven's head shot upwards to the bed. Goku didn't even have time to react as Raaven suddenly shot past him, to the bed. Raaven almost knocked Gohan over while trying to get to Kamala.

Gohan pushed Raaven away from Kamala. He then threateningly growled as Raaven didn't even react and sprang back to the bed again. Gohan pushed Raaven to Goku's side.

"Kamala!" Raaven shouted panicking while trying to reach Kamala with one of his hands while fighting Gohan with the other.

"Stop it!" Gohan growled again. In an instant he pinned Raaven with his face to the floor, one of his arms trussed up behind his back.

"Keep him down there for awhile," Goku went past the hysterically screaming Saiyan with Gohan almost on top of him. He sat up on the bed and observed Kamala. "I think he's alright," he shouted over Raaven's screams. "He'll only need some rest and food now. I'll take him to my house."

"And what about this one?" Gohan asked, motioning with his head to the Saiyan that he was keeping pressed to the floor with his weight.

"Do whatever you want with him," Goku shrugged, lifting Kamala off the bed.

Gohan blinked at his father.

"He tried to kill his mate, Gohan. I don't ever want to see this person," Goku pressed two fingers to his forehead.

Gohan snarled. "Vegeta tried to kill you more times that one could count!"

Goku turned his head to look at his son. He then shrugged again and then ITed away, leaving Gohan with a screaming Raaven that just went crazy after Goku and Kamala disappeared out of his sight.

Gohan thought that the best way would be just to knock Raaven out, but, after more struggling, Raaven just blacked out. Probably the only way to prevent Raaven from flouncing about after he woke up was to ki-cuff him. Gohan lifted Raaven from the floor and went to the bed. He frowned and then faltered on his way after feeling something wet and warm running down his arm. His nose immediately caught the scent of blood.

Gohan quickly put Raaven down on the bed. He immediately grabbed the phone after noticing a red stain spreading on Raaven's boxers. But then, figuring out that it would be faster, he just went Mystic.

In an eye-blink Goku was standing next to his son. He looked around for danger.

"He's bleeding!" Gohan was panicking. He grabbed Goku by his arm and shoved him to Raaven's side, hoping his father would improve the situation somehow.

"Bleeding?" Goku angrily asked, swatting Gohan's arm away. "Let him ble…"

"He's gonna miscarry!" Gohan tore at his own hair.

"Shit!" Goku grabbed Raaven from the bed and ITed to Capsule Corp. "Bulma!" he shouted.

Bulma shot up upright in her bed. "What the fuck do you think…!" she yelled but was interrupted.

"His backside is bleeding!"

"What?" Bulma blinked. She then jumped out of bed, her long nightwear brushing the floor. She motioned for Goku to follow her. "Where's Kamala?" she asked on their way to one of her labs.

"At my house. Vegeta is looking after him."

"Why?"

"Raaven almost killed him."

"What!" she turned to Goku, openmouthed. But then she turned back. There was no time to waste. "Remove his boxers," she motioned to the table for Goku to put Raaven on. She looked around for something useful in this situation.

"They got into a fight," Goku simply tore the boxers off. "Gohan found them: Kamala was almost dead, Raaven was screaming his head off. That's all I know," he laid Raaven on the table. Goku quickly blinked at a needle in Bulma's hand.

"Go back to Vegeta and don't worry. After this he'll wake up in about twenty-four hours," she said.

Goku nodded, found Gohan's ki, ITed to him, told him to go home and then ITed to his own home.

"What was that?" asked Vegeta having in mind Gohan's sudden ki burst.

"Gohan got scared – something's wrong with Raaven. He started to bleed," Goku saw Vegeta's eyes widen. "I took him to Bulma." Goku fell heavily onto the couch. "Everything's so fucked up!"

"Tell me about it," snorted Vegeta.

XXXXX

There was no sleep that night whatsoever. Goku was very worried about Raaven's pregnancy, and Vegeta was hardly able to sleep while feeling Goku's fear. Little did Vegeta know that Goku was worried not only about that particular incident, but Goku was also afraid that Raaven or Kamala would tell Vegeta exactly what that little spat was all about. In that case Kamala's life would be in danger. Again.

Vegeta was lying in bed, next to Goku, and staring at the ceiling as Goku tossed from one side to the other. Vegeta was then pulled into a tight embrace. Goku's hand started stroking his stomach.

"Oh Gods, will you finally calm down?" Vegeta couldn't help feeling annoyed. "They will sort this out. And if the Woman hasn't said anything by now, it's probably alright."

"Vegeta, Raaven turned Kamala into a colander. I seriously doubt one can sort THAT out."

"Look at us," Vegeta rolled his eyes, "and we are still together."

Goku sighed then brushed over Vegeta's hair. "I hope Raaven is alright. I got so angry… I just want them to be happy…"

"That depends only on them. You can do very little here…" Vegeta yawned. "Where are you going?" he turned to Goku as that one stood up.

"Can't sleep anyway. Will go check on Raaven."

Vegeta shook his head in defeat. He stood up. "I'll go fix something to eat."

There was no news about Raaven. Bulma told them that he didn't miscarry. Yet. But it would most likely happen in the next several hours. It didn't help at all that she had to keep the Saiyan drugged the entire time.

Goku sat in the kitchen mournfully staring at his plate.

"Eat," Vegeta sat opposite him, a sandwich in one hand, and a chocolate in the other.

"I'm not hungry…" Goku sighed then laid his chin on his folded arms.

"Eat," Vegeta repeated, tugging at Goku's hair.

Goku's eyes swept over the plate then fixed somewhere opposite him, on the wall, to be exact. "Go to sleep, Vegeta," he exhaled. "You need to rest."

"Kakarott, stop it," Vegeta's stern voice brought Goku out from his trance. "At this moment you can't change anything. Stop thrashing around and let's go to sleep."

"I know I can't change anything," Goku whined. "And you know that only makes it worse." Goku watched Vegeta get up from his seat and make himself another cup of tea. "I'll go check on Kamala."

"He's still out or sleeping – there still are no ki changes," Vegeta added sugar to his tea.

"I know," Goku sighed. "I just can't stay in one place…" He stood up and went upstairs to see how Kamala was doing. As Vegeta said, there were no changes.

Goku returned to the kitchen. He found Vegeta asleep at the table, his head resting on his folded arms. The mug of tea stood steaming next to his head, his hand still squeezing a chocolate bar. Vegeta's tail hang limply from the chair, the tip reaching the floor.

Goku sighed. He picked Vegeta up. Vegeta's eyes fluttered open, but as he recognized the scent, they closed again. Goku wondered what would have happened if someone else had touched Vegeta. The only reason Vegeta didn't react to him was that he didn't feel any danger.

Goku left Vegeta in their bedroom and went back to the kitchen.

Goku was afraid. He was sure that one way or another Vegeta would find out the truth. Kamala's life was one thing, but Vegeta was very suspicious and quick to distrust. He was afraid that Vegeta might think that it was him who started the whole mess. That was probably how Raaven thought of this: Goku was the interloper who invaded and ruined their family. Goku was afraid that something similar might happen to him and Vegeta – if Vegeta thought only for a second that it was he who tried to seduce Kamala…

Goku groaned and put his head on the table. He had taken several precautions before: after that incident with Kamala he had taken the longest shower in his life and thought of hundreds of reasons what to tell Vegeta for an excuse as to why he finished that spar with Kamala earlier than usual and why he'd never train Kamala again.

And this clash between Kamala and Raaven was nothing good. Goku knew that if he wanted to keep Vegeta in the dark, he would have to keep him away from Kamala and Raaven. But how? Kamala was in his house. With Vegeta. As soon as Kamala woke up he'd start speaking. Maybe not intentionally, but when it boiled down to getting the truth out of a person Vegeta was the master.

XXXXX

Kamala stirred in his bed then slowly blinked, yawned and froze. He didn't recognize the place. He calmed down a bit after catching Goku's and Vegeta's scents. And then Kamala's eyes widened. He gasped and sat up in bed.

Where was Raaven, and why he was still alive!

He tried to search for Raaven's ki but it was no use – he still wasn't used feeling out others' ki yet.

He then noticed that he was half naked. There was some shirt hanging on the chair next to the bed. Kamala grabbed it and jumped to his feet. With a gasp, he fell back. Suddenly he felt weak and dizzy.

His next attempt was much more successful: he leaned on the chair and slowly stood up. He slipped on the shirt, which appeared to be not so easy to do, and by small degrees, leaning on the walls, went to the door.

Kamala almost fell over as suddenly the door opened from the other side.

"Are you nuts?" Goku gasped. "Get back into bed!" he tried to push Kamala back, but Kamala shook his head in denial and staggered past him. "Kamala, you are too weak to go anywhere!"

"Where's Raaven?" Kamala passed the door and observed the stairs. This was going to be the most difficult task in his life.

"He's with Bulma," Goku observed a swaying Kamala who first leaned on the wall then slowly took a step to the stairs.

"Why?"

"He was hysterical so she had to give him sedative."

Kamala's head snapped back to Goku. "What fucking sedative! He's pregnant!"

"We couldn't do anything else. He was fighting us," Goku grabbed a dangerously swaying Kamala before that one could have fallen down the stairs.

"Let me go!" Kamala angrily swatted at Goku's hand.

"You'll fall." Goku was becoming more and more nervous: Kamala was almost hysterical, and Goku didn't think that it would be a good idea to tell him that Raaven probably was going to miscarry.

"Let go of me!"

"Just carry him down," Vegeta yawned while standing at the end of the stairs.

Goku felt Kamala startle at Vegeta's voice. Kamala's struggles ceased in an instant, his face going blank.

Kamala suddenly raised his head at Vegeta. "Your Highness, I want to talk to you."

Goku choked. What the fuck! Did Kamala lose his mind completely?

"About what?" Vegeta looked at Kamala.

"Yesterday…" Kamala began.

"Kamala, you really need to rest," Goku tried to think of something and fast.

"…I suggested…"

"Kamala, go to bed," Goku felt his breath quicken.

"…your mate fuck me."

"Oh Gods…" Goku leaned on the wall behind Kamala. What was Kamala doing!

Vegeta's cold eyes bore into Kamala's calm ones. "You are dead."

"Vegeta…" Goku rubbed his forehead.

"Shut up," Vegeta didn't even look at him. He stared at Kamala. "Did he agree?"

"Vegeta!" Goku jumped, his mouth open in disbelief.

"No," Kamala shook his head.

"That leaves you and me then," Vegeta smiled at Kamala.

Goku shuddered. He remembered that smile. The first time he met Vegeta…

Vegeta turned around. "Be prepared. My mate isn't going to stand behind your back all the time…" he went back into the corridor.

"Are you completely crazy!" Goku seriously asked Kamala after Vegeta left. "He's gonna kill you! I really can't be at your side all the time! He can IT; it will take him one second to kill you! And did you have to make it all so dramatic! It wasn't like that!"

Kamala calmly shrugged. "I really was stupid thinking that you'd accept me. I simply want him to know and…"

"You don't want him to know! You want to punish yourself!" Goku sat up on the stairs. "Gods, Kamala, you didn't do anything!"

Kamala laughed. "No, it was you who didn't do anything." He tried to take another step down the stairs. "And I did many things: I betrayed my mate, I tried to seduce you, I betrayed your mate's trust…"

"Kamala, if you don't care about yourself, think about Raaven! About…" Goku faltered to think of something, "…about the baby!"

Kamala smiled at his wobbly feet. "Kakarott, Raaven tried to kill me twice. I AM thinking about him." Then he sighed, "And concerning the baby… Do you think Raaven would even let me near it?"

Goku sighed. "It's not true. Raaven loves you. He…"

Kamala laughed again. "You had to see the love in his eyes when he stabbed me in the chest with that knife."

"He tried to help you after he realized what he'd done."

Kamala waved him off. "Oh, stop it. These fucking stairs are damn difficult even without your babbling."

Goku scratched his head in frustration. "Where are you going?"

"I want to see Raaven and to break the bond."

Goku groaned. Raaven was in no condition to endure that. He was unconscious and even if he had come round, the breaking of the bond might cause some serious damage – if Raaven didn't miscarry yet, it would really happen after Kamala did as he has threatened.

"Kamala, have you even thought about what the hell would he do without you?" Goku shook his head. "You're talking nonsense!"

"Listen, we'd sort this out quicker, if you simply ITed me to Raaven," Kamala said, placing his foot on the last step.

"I'm not going to IT you anywhere. You are not to leave this house."

"I doubt you mate will be happy to hear that…"

"Kamala, stop it!" Goku shook his head again, becoming hysterical himself. "I lied about Raaven. You can't do that – there's something wrong with him. Bulma said he'll likely miscarry."

Kamala stared at him then his eyes closed. "Did I hurt him?" He didn't remember much after seeing a knife in Raaven's hand.

"No!" Goku almost howled in frustration. "I think it's because of shock. He was hysterical when Gohan found you."

"Gohan?" Kamala's eyes opened. "What the fuck did he want again?"

"Huh?" Goku was confused. He didn't think that Gohan and the new Saiyans had been interacting in any way. "What do you mean 'again'?"

Kamala waved off. "Never mind." He slowly pushed himself from the wall and turned into the corridor.

"Enough," Goku shook his head. He grabbed Kamala's forearm and ITed them back into the room Kamala had woken up in. Before Kamala realized what happened he pushed Kamala onto the bed. Kamala landed on his backside, loudly yelping in pain.

He yelled, "Leave me in peace, you damn-!"

"Calm down or I'll ki-cuff you," Goku seriously said. He pushed Kamala back onto the bed as that one tried to stand up again. He easily caught Kamala's fist that had been directed toward his face. Goku's grip on Kamala tightened. "Calm down, I said. After Kamala almost went crazy while trying to free himself, Goku had no other choice than to fulfill his promise.

Goku listened to an enraged Kamala's low growl. He sat down on the chair that stood next to the bed. He could read anger in Kamala's eyes. And He wasn't sure why Kamala was angry – either because he had rejected Kamala or that he didn't let him to go to Raaven. One way or another Goku wasn't able to help him.

"Kamala," Goku spoke softly after long growling silence, "you need to rest. I'll get you something to eat, you'll sleep and we'll talk later."

"I don't want anything from you!" Kamala hissed at him.

"Don't be stupid," Goku stood up. "You are too weak to walk on your own," he yanked open the door.

"Go to hell!" Kamala yelled. "And if your brat ever steps near me again, I'll fucking rip his guts out!"

"Gohan did what he thought was best. And if you even so much as touch my son, I'll kill you on my own."

"Promise?" Kamala laughed.

Cursing, Goku slammed the door behind his back, almost throwing it off its hinges. He gasped after he almost collided with Vegeta, who stood just behind the door, his arms crossed against his chest, his tail tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Having fun?"

"Stop it and you!" Goku growled back. "Can't you see that he's completely shaken?"

"Oh, I know how I can help him," Vegeta shrugged at him.

"You are not going to kill him," Goku stated flatly.

"Oh, we'll just see about that," Vegeta calmly said to Goku's angry face.

"Vegeta…"

"I'm not interested," Vegeta waved off. "The Woman just called. Raaven came round. She thinks the baby is safe."

Goku sighed in relief. "At least some good news." He then tensed. "She might be in danger."

"Trunks is there. He'll handle Raaven easily," Vegeta shrugged. "And Goten is at Capsule Corp. at the moment."

"Yeah, two of them is enough," Goku nodded. "Later I'll ask Gohan to check on him."

"Gohan is kind of studying, in case you forgot," Vegeta pointed out. "Tomorrow is Thursday; he'll have to be at University, and the kids will have to be at school."

Goku softly cursed. He couldn't be in two places at once.

"I'll watch over Raaven," Vegeta said then. "But call your brat for the weekend."

"Thanks," Goku sighed. He wasn't sure what to do – he had promised Kamala something to eat, but it seemed that Vegeta wasn't going to move away from the door to Kamala's room. "Vegeta, let's go to the kitchen, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"Vegeta, please…"

Vegeta glared at Goku. "Do you really fancy him so much to risk our relationship?"

"Gods, Vegeta, don't start…"

"The slut wanted to seduce you and then you bring him into our house! Do you want to point out something to me by this! No Saiyan would do that!"

Goku winced. He hurt Vegeta's pride. Vegeta will not easily forget this. "It wasn't exactly like he said …"

"Oh really?"

"Vegeta, he's in shock – his mate almost killed him."

"I'll finish him off," Vegeta promised.

"No you won't," Goku shook his head, sighing. "Vegeta, stop this nonsense. He's only a boy."

"It's an empty conversation, Kakarott. I'll kill him the first opportunity I have."

"If you do that, it's over," Goku simply said.

"Just fucking unbelievable!" Vegeta screamed at him. "You defend that slut!" he hissed, his fists clenched. "I'll fucking kill you both!"

"Vegeta!" Goku growled.

Suddenly Vegeta stilled. "You know what?" he yelled then. "Just fucking fine! Just fucking keep that slut if you want! But don't fucking expect me to approve!" his eyes burned into Goku's then he turned around and marched down the stairs.

Goku watched Vegeta's retreating back then slowly slumped against the wall. This was going to be a tough one.

XXXXX

It was a nightmare. Goku felt like he'd been trapped in hell: Vegeta didn't talk to him anymore, Vegeta completely ignored him. Vegeta just avoided him. There were no arguments, no fits of rage, Vegeta just ignored him.

That was killing Goku. Only two days passed, but he was already going crazy. The last day Vegeta wasn't at home at all. He felt Vegeta's ki appear in one of the rooms around 10 PM. Afraid that Vegeta might attack Kamala, he quickly ITed to it.

Vegeta wasn't in the same room with Kamala. Vegeta was getting ready to sleep: he was only sitting on the bed in his boxers.

"Vegeta?" Goku sighed. "Let's go to our bedroom."

Vegeta turned around. Goku almost jumped back at the sight of Vegeta's canines.

"Vegeta, please?"

"What the fuck do you want from me!" Goku jumped at Vegeta's shrill voice. "Was it not enough that I agreed to keep that slut here! Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me!" he hissed at Goku venomously as that one tried to kiss him.

Goku groaned in frustration. "Vegeta, please, listen to me – I'm not going to sleep with Kamala. Never. But he's ill. I can't leave him like that…" Goku felt defeated when Vegeta only growled at him.

The next day went pretty much the same: Vegeta got up very early and went to Capsule Corp. to look over Raaven. He didn't even say a word to Goku. Goku was ever so frustrated when Kamala called him an idiot for doing this to his mate.

Vegeta didn't return at all that evening. Bulma called to tell him that the prince was going to spend the night at Capsule Corp. Goku felt as if world had crashed down upon his shoulders.

XXXXX

"Vegeta?" Gohan silently opened the door leading into the room with Vegeta and Raaven. It was Saturday already and Goku had called to ask to look in on Raaven.

"What?" Vegeta lowered the book he was holding in his hands and turned toward the door.

Gohan took in the situation: Vegeta was comfortably sitting on a couch. He was reading. Gohan noticed plenty of candies, sweets and chocolate bars on the table. Raaven was seated opposite the prince and glaring at Vegeta from the corner of his eye. The air was filled the scent of fertility. Gohan noticed that every time he was near one of the pregnant Saiyans he felt reconciling, relaxed, even strangely calm and protective over them. He was sure that it was the pheromones.

"My father called. Told to check on Raaven," Gohan entered the room, closed the door behind him. He approached Vegeta.

"I'm watching him," Vegeta picked the book back up and continued reading. "You can go back to Videl." He didn't notice Gohan frown at the words.

"You hadn't been at home all day. I think Goku would want to see you," Gohan sighed. He had noticed depressed notes in his father's voice while they were talking on the phone.

"I don't want to see him," Vegeta spat, turning the other page.

"You had an argument?" Gohan sat down on the couch, a bit farther from Vegeta.

Vegeta snorted. "One can say that. Your father got a new admirer, so I sorta got very angry."

"What?" Gohan looked at him confused.

"I don't want to talk about it," Vegeta grabbed up a chocolate bar and peeled the wrapper off. He took a good bite.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask Raaven. I bet he'll be happy to explain it to you."

Gohan turned to Raaven. "What is he talking about?"

Raaven gave a good measured glare to them both. "He's saying that your father is fucking my mate."

Gohan was speechless. His face went blank. "What! WHAT is he doing!" he then screamed.

"Stop shouting!" Vegeta rubbed his ears. He took another chocolate.

"Explain!" Gohan snatched the bar out of Vegeta's hand. "And enough of the sugar!"

"Fuck off," Vegeta swatted Gohan out of his way.

"What the fuck is going on!" Gohan was losing his patience.

"Exactly. There's quite a bit of fucking going on!" Vegeta hissed at him. "It appears that your father has been very lonely so he decided to invite more Saiyans to fuck!"

Gohan stared at Vegeta for some time. "My father is sleeping with Kamala?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Get the hell out of my sight," he swatted Gohan away.

Gohan silently sat down back on the couch. "I thought he loved you…"

"He loves everyone," Vegeta snorted.

"Oh Gods, Vegeta. I'm so sorry," Gohan rubbed his forehead. "What are you going to do?"

"Kill myself!" Vegeta growled. "What do you mean what am I going to do!"

Gohan gazed at Vegeta's angry eyes. "Well…you probably already tried to kill Kamala…"

"Fuck tried! Kakarott defends him!" Vegeta spat angrily.

"There must be some misunderstanding…" Gohan shook his head in disbelief.

"No, a misunderstanding was back then when I let him mate me!" Vegeta snarled.

"Right," Gohan gathered his wits. He took a pack of cookies away from Vegeta. "If my father is a bastard, there's no reason to risk your health." He put the pack farther from Vegeta and sat down closer to him. "I suppose you aren't going back?"

"No!"

"Will you stay here?" Gohan felt anger gathering inside him. How could Goku have done this to Vegeta!

Vegeta shrugged. "Don't know."

"You could stay here; everything you could need is here," Gohan pushed the cookies even farther from Vegeta's reach. "And promise me you'll stop eating sweets."

"And why the fuck are YOU so concerned!" Vegeta pushed Gohan away and took another pack of biscuits.

Gohan snatched the pack out of Vegeta's hand. "Because I feel responsible! If my father can't take care of his mate, I'll do it!"

"Oh, just fucking great," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Another one. Just fucking leave me in peace!" Vegeta growled.

"I can't believe that! Bastard!" Gohan shook his fist at his father's picture in his head. "And I was wondering why he was so eager to take Kamala to your home, and didn't care about Raaven..!"

"Oh, yes, he fucking expected to have an orgy!"

"Damn pervert!" Gohan hissed. He then went silent. "Vegeta… You don't think that he'd try to…make you…?"

Vegeta stared at Gohan. He finally started to realize where his tongue had taken him. He groaned. "No, I'm sure he wouldn't. He won't ever hurt me or his child."

"Vegeta, he never cared much for his family. If not for the other chance to fight, he'd have never come back. Don't be so sure…"

Vegeta stared at Gohan, stupefied. He was talking with Kakarott's son. And that son didn't doubt a word he had said about his father. And his stupid tongue even led Gohan to think that his wayward father might rape him Vegeta.

"Oh, Gods," Vegeta groaned, closing his eyes. "Gohan, it wasn't like that. Kakarott cares about all of you…"

"When did he ever care? When he left us for seven years? Be careful around him," Gohan shook his head.

Vegeta lowered his head, brushed over his sweaty forehead then slowly stood up. Kakarott was going to kill him.

"Where are you going?" Gohan turned to him.

"I need to think."

"Just don't go to him. He's not worth it."

"Gohan, forget everything I said. I talked nonsense. I need to be alone for awhile…" Vegeta felt his breathing hitch. Those sweets really didn't do any good.

"Vegeta?" Gohan rose to his feet, concerned, as he saw Vegeta lean on the wall.

"It's okay. I'm just…" having another panic attack, Vegeta thought. He already could feel fear spreading through his body, his heartbeat becoming faster.

"Vegeta!" Gohan's eyes widened after seeing Vegeta gasp then sink him to his knees. Vegeta's ki was jumping like mad. "What's wrong?" he shot to Vegeta. He grabbed hold of Vegeta, but Vegeta didn't seem to understand him. He didn't even seem to realize what was happening. Gohan shook Vegeta several times, hoping to bring him round.

"Vegeta?" Goku appeared next to Gohan and Vegeta. He startled seeing his oldest bare his canines at him. He tried to get closer to them but stopped after his son threateningly lowered his head and loudly growled at him. "Gohan?" Goku blinked.

"Get the hell away from here!" Gohan hissed.

Goku blinked again. "Gohan, he's having a panic attack. He needs medicine."

"Bring it then!" Gohan's hand protectively fell on Vegeta's chest.

"Alright," Goku nodded, ITing away. He reappeared soon, carrying a blue bottle. He again tried to reach Vegeta, but to no avail. He considered simply pushing Gohan away, but then rejected the thought; there was something seriously wrong, and he didn't want to sharpen the situation. He tossed the bottle to Gohan and watched Gohan emptying the medicine into Vegeta's mouth and forcing him to swallow.

"Gohan, what's the meaning of this?" Goku then crossed his arms. His son didn't let him near his own mate, and he hoped that the explanation was going to be damn good.

"Just go back to fucking Kamala, okay?" Gohan hissed.

Oh. Oh. Oh. Goku stared at his son, silent. Vegeta. Vegeta told this nonsense to Gohan. No wonder Gohan reacted to him like this. "Gohan, Vegeta talks bullshit. He's just very angry. I don't sleep with Kamala." Never in his life had he thought that he'd have to justify anything to his son on that matter… "Kamala was very weak, so I took him to our house. Vegeta is just angry with me, so is spilling his frustration everywhere…"

Gohan watched his father for some time then turned away to Vegeta. "I don't believe a word you say. Don't even try to get close to him," Gohan picked Vegeta up. "I know I don't mean much to you, but do I know you respect life enough."

Goku gaped at his son's back while that one left the room. He then slowly closed his mouth. He didn't know what to say, anyway. There were no words to express what he felt. He just stared at his hands on the carpet. How could his son have said all that? He'd give his life for him, he'd do anything for him.

Goku felt a sob rising in his throat, strangling him. He brushed over his sweaty forehead, leaving one hand to support his heavy head. And then he just broke down, tears of welled up frustration freely spilling onto his cheeks.

TBC


	20. Part 20

Hello, **everybody**!

Big thanks for those who volunteered to help me out. Now we'll see how it goes further.

Hello, **kit-kit**! Well, Goku had been absent in his sons' lives more than he was present…

Hello, **majinbulgeta**! Glad you liked.

Hello, **Jenirust**! Hope you'll enjoy the events further.

Hello, **Miako6**! Well, Vegeta is Vegeta. It's not unusual for him to kill, especially such a lowlife who trespassed his territory.

Hello, **Saiyan Soilder**! The previous time I explained why it takes my so long to update, but I hope now I'll be able to solve that problem.

Hello, **shadowsaremyfortress**! Glad you liked.

Hello, **OrochiEclipse**! Well, all characters are right about the present situation at least a little bit: Vegeta has a right to be angry, Goku is being righteous by taking care of a hurt and confused Saiyan, and Gohan is being right by being angry with his father after what Vegeta told him.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku x Vegeta.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 20

Something was wrong. Scent was wrong, the feeling was wrong.

Gohan painfully hit the wall with his back. He landed on the floor on all fours. He quickly raised his head at Vegeta who was now standing on the bed, staring down at him, the prince's eyes wide. Vegeta then dropped from his fighting stance.

"What the…?" confusion was clearly written on Vegeta's face. The prince observed the surroundings once again. Where the hell was he? "Where are we?"

"In my flat," Gohan got up to his feet. He noticed absolute shut-down on Vegeta's face. "You had a panic attack or something," Gohan said. "Then my father appeared. I didn't want to leave you with him so I just thought that I'd bring you here."

"Oh shiiiit…" Vegeta rubbed his forehead, remembering. He slowly sat up on the bed. His head then rose to Gohan. "What did you say to him?"

Gohan approached Vegeta. "Don't worry, he won't come here. I told him he'd have to kill me first." He saw horror in Vegeta's eyes. "Well, yeah…I know that he doesn't care much, but still…"

"Gods, Gohan, are you crazy…?" Vegeta winced. He hid his face in his palms in shame. He would be lucky to keep his skin intact this time… Kakarott will just skin him alive for this one… "All I said was bullshit. Kakarott doesn't sleep with Kamala. We just had an idiotic argument and I was very angry that he defended Kamala…"

Gohan stared at Vegeta, stupefied. "You mean…" he then stuttered. "You mean you just made this entire episode up?"

"I never told you that he slept with Kamala… Raaven said that…"

"But you didn't deny it!" Gohan hissed. "Oh Gods," he then dropped to the floor. "Gods, Gods, Gods," he groaned. "Do you realize…" he winced again.

Vegeta rubbed his forehead. "He'll kill me. Please, tell him that you joked or something…"

Gohan gazed at Vegeta. 'Please'?

"Probably he's in shock right now," Vegeta winced. "Can't believe you said that he doesn't care much… Those seven years he spent away from you was a nightmare for him. He has suffered enough, how can you say that he doesn't care about you?"

"He left us."

"Don't you know him? He can be a complete idiot sometimes. That was just a spur of the moment, a moment of his stupidity. Gohan, he's still suffering from the nightmares about leaving you…"

Gohan was silent. He chewed on his lips.

"The guilt is eating him alive," Vegeta hid his face in his palms again. "Gods, talk to him, say that you didn't mean it. He's probably going crazy right now…"

Gohan groaned, "Jesus Christ…I screwed up…"

They sat silently for some time. "Want to eat?" Gohan asked then. That fertility scent made him solicitous.

"Yes," Vegeta nodded, and, before Gohan could have gone to his fridge, he put a hand on Gohan's forearm and ITed them to his and Goku's kitchen.

Goku raised his head at Gohan and Vegeta. He slowly pushed his bowl of soup away. He stood up and left the kitchen.

"Kakarott, wait," Vegeta groaned.

"I'll better go look after my new lover," Kakarott hissed, his back to Vegeta and Gohan. But he stopped.

"I didn't mean to…" Vegeta went closer.

"This time you overdid even yourself," Goku turned around, his eyes blazing. "I didn't think you could do this to me. I'll never forgive you for this!" he smacked Vegeta's hand aside as that one tried to touch him.

Vegeta gazed at the orange gi before him. He could feel anger and disappointment wash over Kakarott and could feel his own hands starting to shake. "Kakarott, please…"

Goku closed his eyes, feeling sobs gathering in his throat. "How could you do this to me?"

Vegeta sat down in the chair. He couldn't look at Goku's face. "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry," Vegeta's hands brushed over the table surface like trying to smooth it.

"Father…"

"Gohan, leave," Goku didn't even look at his son.

"Father, please…"

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"But I have!" Gohan snorted. "First, Vegeta never said you slept with Kamala. Raaven did. Second, you never apologized for leaving us."

"Of course I am sorry! All my actions said that I was sorry!"

"I didn't notice that."

"No, you didn't," Goku broke in anger. "You never listened to me. You either were at University or with Videl. You never had time for me! How many times had I tried to talk to you? And now it's my fault that you think that I'm a fucked up father! Do you really believe I would hurt you or my mate?" he motioned at Vegeta. "Tell me, maybe you've already shared your suspicions with Goten!"

Gohan was speechless. "Father… No..."

"And you, Vegeta… Although I put up with most of your bullshit, I have never expected that one day you'd go to my son and turn him against me! Maybe I should go to Trunks, what do you think!"

Vegeta didn't say anything. He didn't have much to say. "I'm sorry."

Goku sat up opposite Vegeta. "You are a real fucker. If it was anyone else, I'd just rip their heads off."

Vegeta sighed.

"Promise you'll never do anything like that again."

"I promise," Vegeta nodded, his eyes fixed on Goku.

Goku opened his mouth when Vegeta's mouth pressed to his. He could feel Vegeta's desperation and instinctively felt the need to reassure him. He gladly answered that desperation. It had been way too long since he last felt his mate like this. Those idiotic quarrels over Kamala… Goku was lost when his skin tingled with Vegeta's every touch. He felt himself musking the air.

Gohan uneasily shifted from one foot to another. He didn't like that at all. And this father's scent was making him sick. The related Saiyans found each other's arousal scents disgusting. That was a way of nature to prevent them from blood-mix. The more related they were, the more the scent annoyed them.

Gohan was relieved when Goku finally got himself under control.

"Sorry," Goku blushed a bit after Gohan glared at him.

Vegeta came back to sit opposite Goku as if nothing had happened. Gohan's eyes involuntary shifted to Vegeta's crotch. He blushed as Vegeta caught his eyes and smirked at him.

"Gohan," Goku asked, "did you really mean what you said yesterday?"

"Yes," Gohan nodded, sighing. He took a chair. "But I spoke with Vegeta. He explained some things to me, and I want to apologize."

"Let's just forget this," Goku nodded. "And to whatever Vegeta said, I want to add that I love you and your brother. You are my sons. And I'd give my life for you."

Gohan nodded. "I'm really sorry. I was just hurt, and I'd hug you right now if you didn't stink so much."

Goku laughed. "Next time," he laughed again. "You can hug Vegeta instead."

"Are you crazy!" Vegeta's tail puffed out.

Goku laughed at his ruffled mate. "C'mon, you like when I hug you."

"You are supposed to hug me."

"Oh, what privileges I have," Goku winked at Vegeta who rolled his eyes.

"Who's looking after Raaven?" Vegeta asked then.

Goku sighed. "Well, I sort of went mad after you both left. I had a word…Maybe I should say a shout… Well…I told him…ehh…to fuck off," he scratched the back of his head. "Then I said that I'd only be happy if his idiot mate broke the bond." Goku hid his face in his palms. "After that Raaven told me to keep his stupid mate away from him and just went back to their house."

Gohan blinked. "And you let him?"

"I didn't actually give a damn at that moment…" Goku sighed.

"So Raaven knows that Kamala wants to break the bond?" Gohan asked. "Then why keep them separate?"

Goku scratched his head. "Kamala is…he's unstable. I'm afraid that after he breaks the bond he'll do something to himself. Besides, such a serious thing as bond breaking might make Raaven miscarry. Bulma told me that he should avoid even the tiniest shake-up."

"Clear," Gohan nodded. "Do you know why they got into a fight that evening?" he asked interested.

Goku nervously fidgeted with his gi. But he decided it would be better that Gohan knew.

"Kamala is in love with you?" Gohan shook his head in disbelief. Now he realized why Vegeta had been so mad: his father was keeping a Saiyan who was in heat and who wanted him. Were he in Vegeta's place, he'd be a little worried, too. Suddenly Gohan felt the huge urge to laugh hysterically: a week ago he went to Kamala to ask him about a similar situation that he was in. Kamala was the last person one would have asked that.

"Do you want to eat?" Goku casually asked Vegeta who nodded.

"Don't give him any sweets. Yesterday he ate everything he found in Capsule Corp." Gohan grinned when Vegeta glared at him.

Goku shook his head. "Yeah, he does that when he's depressed. Or angry. Or happy." Goku looked at Vegeta, confused. "Hey, you really eat them all the time, don't you?"

"Stop babbling and give me food," Vegeta crossed his arms.

Goku laughed. He stood up and went to the fridge. "Will sausages be alright?"

"Perfect," Vegeta shrugged. "Do we have some French fries?"

"Yes."

"Make some."

Goku took one huge pack of sausages and another of frozen fries from the fridge. "Someone once told me that he was only pregnant, not ill…"

Vegeta looked at Goku then crossed his hands again. "I'll wash dishes."

Goku smiled. "Alright. You can't cook, anyway."

"I can!" Vegeta protested.

"I never saw that."

"Ha! I'm not that stupid!"

"Are you saying you're only pretending to have me cook for you?"

"Exactly!"

"Dress the salad then."

"Shit!"

Goku grinned.

Gohan was leaning in his chair, watching both Saiyans in wonder. He never knew Vegeta could be like that. He never knew Vegeta had this side in him. And he never knew Vegeta was so happy with his father.

Goku turned to his son. "Do you want to stay and eat with us?"

Gohan shifted a little uneasy. "I…"

"He stays," Vegeta declared. "He'll make salad."

"Vegeta, he's a guest. Guests don't make salad."

"Shit!"

"Stop cursing."

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Goku rolled his eyes. "Start on your salad; you don't have much time until the sausages and potatoes are done."

"What do we have?" Vegeta got up from his seat and went to the fridge. He ransacked it for several minutes then victoriously returned from it with his hands full of tomatoes, cabbage, cucumbers, several cans of sweet corn and other goods.

Goku and Gohan sat opposite the prince, watching him slice and cut and chop. Vegeta felt a little uncomfortable being watched so close.

"Well, it seems that he knows what he's doing," Goku remarked, his chin in his hand.

"I'm not very sure about sweet corn…" Gohan drawled, peering at the bowl.

"Shut up," Vegeta stuck the knife at Gohan's face.

Finally, after Vegeta was done, Goku took a long, steady look at the contents of the salad bowl. He had to agree that it seemed edible. Goku took a spoon and tasted. He suddenly grabbed at his throat. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Kidding, just kidding," Goku laughed, removing his hand from his throat. "Try, it's really good," he handed the spoon to Gohan.

"Asshole!" Vegeta snorted. "I thought I poisoned you!"

"No, it's really tasty," Goku complimented Vegeta one more time.

"I told you," Vegeta's chest puffed out.

"I'm not sure about the corn…" Gohan chewed on the salad. "It's a bit strange…"

"Shut up and eat. My mate liked it," Vegeta said like he would have gotten the approval of the greatest cook in the universe.

"I'll wake Kamala up. He's probably hungry," Goku turned to the door.

"He's still sleeping?" Gohan wondered.

Goku sighed. "He's asleep most of the time. Yeah, sleeping, crying or cursing me."

"That bad?" Gohan felt much more worried.

"You'll see," Goku motioned for him to follow.

Gohan followed his father upstairs, to Kamala's room. Gohan froze after Goku opened the door. Kamala was ki-cuffed. Kamala was sleeping. The Saiyan looked very ill, his face white like a sheet of paper, his cuffed hands resting against his stomach like he'd be in pain.

Even now Kamala was beautiful. Paleness seemed only to stress his beauty: high, aristocratic cheekbones, high forehead, small pointy nose, full red lips, long eyelashes, fine arched brows. Though Kamala's eyes were closed, Gohan perfectly remembered how they looked – fire and fieriness.

Kamala's breathing was rash and uneven, and Gohan wasn't sure if Kamala was dreaming something or was seriously ill. Kamala's tail was limply hanging, the tip reaching the floor. And even though Kamala was bigger than Gohan or Goku, now he seemed even smaller than Vegeta.

"Kamala," Goku shook the sleeping Saiyan.

"He doesn't even react," Gohan muttered. "If it were Vegeta, you'd already be flying into a wall…"

Goku shook Kamala again. This time Kamala's breathing hitched, and his eyes shot open. He stared at Goku for some time until he realized where he was. He then put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes again.

"Do you want to eat?" Goku asked.

"Leave me alone," Kamala turned away from Goku. He rubbed his stomach then pressed his forehead to the pillow.

"You haven't eaten for three days. You'll get sick."

"Let's hope it's deadly." Then suddenly Kamala turned back to Goku his eyes aflame. "You have no right to keep me here! I want to see Raaven!"

"Sure. As soon as you get over that ridiculous thought about death and bond breaking," Goku calmly answered. He touched Kamala's bruised wrists, dispersing the ki-cuffs. "Now let's go eat something."

Goku had to restrain Kamala as that one tried to hit him. "Kamala, stop it," he easily seized Kamala's wrists again. "You'll eat. One way or another. I don't think you'd like the idea of force feeding…"

Kamala bared his canines at Goku.

"Thought so," Goku nodded. "And you need a shower. You reek." Actually Goku wanted to wash that heat scent off Kamala. Kamala's clothes, the bedding and the whole room were soaked in it, and Goku really knew that Vegeta wouldn't like it. Goku felt uncomfortable – he was responding to it.

Suddenly Goku felt Kamala tense. A loud growl echoed. Goku followed Kamala's gaze. Kamala was growling at Gohan. And one didn't need to be genius to know why – Gohan was staring at Kamala, his breathing hitched, his tail all puffed out and there was a bulge in the front of Gohan's jeans.

"Gohan, go to the kitchen, Kamala and I will join you shortly," Goku hoped his son heard what he said. But Gohan heard: he seemed to wake up from some trance, he then flushed all scarlet and almost fled the room.

Kamala relaxed as soon as Gohan left. "I don't like him," he rubbed his aching wrists.

"I see that," Goku sighed. "You'll have to shower before you go to the kitchen. I won't risk my mate or son jumping you."

Kamala's face-hardened. "Mated Saiyans rarely react to other Saiyans in heat, so you can be calm about Prince Vegeta."

"Oh," Goku scratched his head sheepishly. Now he knew why he himself almost didn't respond to the scent, and Gohan had had a look on his face like he'd be ready to fuck Kamala to death.

Goku watched Kamala try to stand up unsuccessfully. He then supported Kamala by his shoulders. Now Goku doubted if showering was a good idea – Kamala was hardly standing. And it seemed that Kamala was in some sort of pain.

Goku took Kamala downstairs to the bathroom, took his upper clothes and left Kamala alone in the bathroom to do as he pleased.

Gohan gazed at the Vegeta's torn old blue training suit in his father's hand. "Throw it away. He can't wear that again."

"The damn thing reeks," Vegeta scrunched his nose. "You have that big white T-shirt and white sweatpants with those orange stripes. You don't wear them anyway. And give him your boxers. Those with the orange ducks preferably, I hate them."

"Alright," Goku shrugged. "I don't like them either. Only the color of the ducks."

"Figures…"

Goku stood at the door to the bathroom. He knocked. Kamala had been in the shower for over thirty minutes.

Kamala didn't answer. Neither did he answer after the second knock. Kamala was in the shower – Goku could perfectly feel his ki. The ki was stable. Goku listened to the door more closely. Kamala was crying. Again.

"Kamala, may I come in?"

"No, fuck off!"

"Please, Kamala, you have to eat."

"I don't want to fucking eat!"

"Kamala, get out of there, or I'll simply drag you to the table." Already earlier Goku had noticed that there was no other way to get through to Kamala. He obeyed only when threatened. "So, can I come in?"

"Yes, you bastard! The door is unlocked!"

Kamala was sitting on the floor, on the bluish tiles. His knees were drawn to his chest, and he was wrapped in a big white towel, his wet hair was clinging to his shoulders, back and chest.

Goku sighed. He put the clothes next to Kamala. "Dress."

Kamala turned to look at the clothes then turned back to stare at the wall opposite him. "I don't need anything from you."

Goku shook his head in annoyance. "Don't start that again." He sat up next to Kamala.

"It's you who starts everything!" Kamala spat back.

"And what the fuck did I start!" Goku was no less angry. He glared at Kamala challengingly.

Goku was too astonished to push Kamala away as suddenly Kamala's mouth was all over his. Goku's back hit the bluish tiles, and Kamala's tongue slipped into his mouth. Kamala's fingers entangled in his hair. Before Goku could have gathered his wits, Kamala's lips left his, his hands left Goku's hair.

Kamala put his head to rest on Goku's chest. "Now you can kill me."

Goku gazed at Kamala's wet head and hair draped over his chest. His look lingered for some time on Kamala then he sighed. "It will take more than that. Though, I don't want to know how far you can go…" He gently brushed over Kamala's wet strands. "It will be enough, Kamala. Things aren't as bad as they look." He sighed then. "Now get up and get dressed; I'm starving."

He watched Kamala silently comply. The sweatpants were a bit too short, but the shirt fit perfectly. And it looked much better on Kamala than on him. After Kamala finally dressed they went to the kitchen.

Although he really tried, he couldn't quit growling: he could smell Kamala's scent all over Kakarott. He spent more time growling than eating. Although, in revenge, he tried to eat Kamala's portion too, which Kamala didn't mind but Kakarott was against.

Gohan spent more time admiring and smelling Kamala than eating. He decided that with new clothes and that damp hair Kamala was gorgeous. And that even Kamala's constant growl at him was…erotic. And those glares Kamala was giving him across the table… Oh yes, Kamala had fire!

"Gohan, close your mouth," Vegeta scowled at Goku's son. "You're drooling all over the table." Gohan's jaw closed with a loud rattle. "Good boy. Now go find Videl."

Vegeta was quite surprised to see Gohan's face darken.

Gohan pushed his plate away. He stared at the table for several moments. "Videl and I broke up two months ago."

"What!" Goku stared at his son. "Two months ago?" he stuttered. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You know mom…" Gohan sighed. "She already saw us married and with a bunch of kids…"

"Then why didn't you tell ME anything?"

Gohan rubbed his forehead then leaned on the back of the chair. "It wasn't a nice split. I didn't want to talk about it. Well, not with you, anyway. I wanted a neutral opinion, so I went to Kamala…"

Surprised, Goku turned to look at Kamala who didn't react and overall didn't seem to have heard a word pronounced. "What was the reason?" Goku asked, turning back to his son.

Gohan shifted uneasily then sighed. "I'm gay."

"Splendid," Vegeta muttered. "Took you long enough…"

"Shut up, Vegeta," Goku growled. He turned to his son. "She probably noticed?"

"Hell yeah," Gohan giggled hysterically. "She noticed me and my teacher in bed."

Vegeta choked on his salad. Goku just stared at his son wide-eyed. Kamala roared with laughter.

"Yeah, it's really funny," Gohan sipped his tea.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" Goku jumped to his feet.

"About sex," Gohan sipped his tea again. "Can tell you that it was great."

"You son finally got some brains," Vegeta remarked.

Now Goku was almost Super Saiyan. "Sleeping with your teacher! Are you crazy!"

"What's the big deal? We both wanted it…"

"I'll tell you what the big deal is!" Goku shouted. "He's your teacher! How old is he? Forty? Fifty? Oh Gods," there horror appeared on Goku's face, "did he force you!"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Force ME?" he shook his head in disbelief. "And he's 23. Only four years older than I."

"Kakarott, sit down," Vegeta ordered. "He's damn Mystic. What the hell do you think can happen to him? Several sex tumbles won't hurt him. He's a big boy now. There's no need to worry."

Goku looked at Vegeta, his eyes blazing. "I'd see what you would sing if we were talking about Trunks."

"I'd chain him, but now we are talking about Gohan."

Goku sighed. He sat down. He then looked at Gohan again. "Are you a pair?"

"No. It only happened twice. I just liked…"

Goku cleared his throat.

"Was he your first?" Vegeta proceeded with eating his salad.

Gohan blushed. "Yeah."

"Top? Bottom?"

Gohan blushed even more. "Bottom. I sort of…"

"Enough," Goku couldn't bear this anymore. "Gohan, Vegeta, just finish your meals."

Goku dug back into his sausages. He cast a glance at Kamala, who except for that laugh after Gohan's admission, seemed to be completely indifferent to his surroundings. He just stared at his plate and, from time to time, raked through his salad with a fork. He almost didn't eat anything.

"Kamala, eat," Goku sighed.

"I don't want to," Kamala leaned back in his chair and pushed the plate away from him.

"Kamala, you'll finish that plate or I'll feed it to you by force," Goku calmly said.

Kamala glared at him. He stood up and left the table. Goku growled in anger. "Kamala, get back here! I don't have time for these games of yours!" He jumped to his feet and caught up with Kamala. He grabbed the younger Saiyan by his hair and dragged back to the table. "Sit the fuck down!" he pushed Kamala back into the chair.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta hissed. All right, he wanted to kill the bastard, but Kakarott was crossing the line.

"Grr!" Kamala just slammed himself at Goku, knocking them both over, making Goku hit his head on the edge of the cupboard. He got dizzy, giving Kamala time to land several punches and kicks at him.

Vegeta grabbed Kamala by his hair and yanked him back, away from his mate. Gohan suddenly panicked, thinking that now Vegeta and Kamala would get into a fight. But Kamala didn't even struggle. He let himself be hauled and seated back onto the chair.

Goku sat up on the floor. He rubbed his left eye. "Kamala!"

"You asked for it," Vegeta silenced Goku. "If you're stupid enough to push him around, you'll take the consequences."

"He needs help. And if this is the only way I can help, I'll do it!" Goku sat back in his chair, opposite Kamala who lowered his eyes to his plate. "And what do you suggest?" he glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked. "You know what I'd suggest."

Goku growled in annoyance. "Yeah, let's kill him! Let's kill everyone who annoys us! Sometimes I wonder how we ended up together!"

"Yeah, me, too…" Vegeta hissed back. "And not only sometimes!"

Goku and Vegeta glared at each other for a few seconds.

"Pass me the salt," Goku said then. "Thank you," he nodded after taking it.

"Welcome," Vegeta nodded.

XXXXX

"Father, let me talk to him," Gohan asked while gazing at Kamala's back.

Kamala was standing in the middle of the living room, his eyes fixed somewhere outside the window. The other Saiyans were sitting in the same room.

"Talk," Goku shrugged.

"No, I mean alone," Gohan sighed. "He won't talk while you're here."

"In that case, I'm afraid you'll have to wait several days until his heat ends. I won't risk you jumping him."

Gohan blushed. "Nonsense. I'm not going to do anything."

Vegeta turned his head to Gohan. "That sort of doesn't depend on you. You've been drooling all over the kitchen. Its instinct. Do you remember your first heat?" Vegeta nodded after Gohan squirmed uncomfortably and blushed even more.

Gohan scrunched his nose. "Alright. I get the whole picture." He turned to his father. "Are you going to ki-cuff him again? Those bruises on his wrists…"

Goku sighed, "I know. But I just couldn't do anything else. He's very aggressive. Now he seems to have calmed down. I hope I won't need to…"

Gohan shook his head. "It's only because of Vegeta. I noticed that Vegeta's and Raaven's current scent work very relaxingly on us. Those pheromones somehow reduce the aggression." Gohan rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I found it very interesting. It seems it helps to reduce the risk of an attack on a pregnant Saiyan."

Vegeta blinked at Gohan. "Didn't know that," he admitted.

"Gohan shrugged. "Well, you yourself probably can't feel it. Do you feel Raaven's scent?"

Vegeta thought a moment. "No."

"So if I keep Vegeta and Kamala in one room, nothing will happen?" Goku happily smiled.

Vegeta all but puffed out. "Don't even think about that!"

"But, Vegeta…"

"No!"

XXXXX

Vegeta was sitting near Goku's childhood house. Vegeta's back was leaning on the old linden. He wasn't sure why he came here. He just felt an urge to come here. He always associated this place with peace and calmness. And at the moment he needed it.

Kamala.

Well, sure everything was because of that insolent family ruining worm. Vegeta sighed. He knew Kakarott's nature, and it was part of the reason why he loved Kakarott so much, but it still annoyed him that Kakarott was backing up Kamala.

XXXXX

Vegeta was had been sitting there for a while now. His head was raised to the sun. It was a warm day, the sun was high, a gentle breeze was in the air. Vegeta was sitting and leaning on the old lime tree. His face was thoughtful but at the same time the facial features pleasantly relaxed. Vegeta's hands were resting at his sides, his palms covering two pads of grass. The black flame-hair was swaying in the light wind. And then a soft smile appeared on the prince's lips.

The sight took his breath away. It was like he'd have realized again what a big part Vegeta had taken in his heart. He was afraid to breathe so as not to spoil the perfect picture. But, like always, he knew that it wouldn't last for long: soon Vegeta would smell his scent and it will be all over.

Ah. Vegeta already noticed him.

"Gohan?" Vegeta's head turned.

"Here you are," Gohan walked over to Vegeta. He landed several feet away from the prince. "My father is going crazy," he sighed. He waited for Vegeta's reaction but wasn't surprised as there was none. Gohan then walked over closer and sat down next to Vegeta, on the grass. "I know that he's overreacting, but you suppressed your ki…"

"It means that I want to be alone," Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

Gohan nodded. "I know. Everyone knows, except him. He almost had a fit after you disappeared." Gohan sighed. "What happened between you two this morning?"

"Nothing," Vegeta shook his head. It really had been over nothing. He just wanted some time to be alone.

"Then I'll just say to him that I didn't find you," Gohan got up.

"He'll have another fit," Vegeta sighed. He stood up too and began to walk. He was still suppressing his ki. He simply wanted to enjoy the walk. There was no need for a yelling Goku to getting into the picture.

"May I walk with you?" Gohan wasn't even sure why he asked. He already wanted to leave but then he saw a small nod Vegeta's head made. Gohan was delighted. His and Vegeta's relationship deteriorated a bit after that incident during his first heat. But now Vegeta was much warmer to him. Only the timing sucked. Vegeta was already mated. And to none other than his father.

TBC


	21. Part 21

Hello, **Miako6**!

Yeah, Goku and Vegeta do bitch from time to time, but usually that doesn't last long. They know each other well enough to avoid unnecessary spats – they need to compromise.

Well, yeah, it's funny – it's drama/comedy after all ;)

Hello, **kit-kit**!

Yeah, Gohan has feelings for Vegeta. Many of them. You'll see more of that in this chapter.

Hello, **OrochiEclipse**!

Uh, yeah, I could have made Vegeta suffer, but hey, he's pregnant after all. Don't you think his time to suffer is to come yet? ;)

Hello, **shadowsaremyfortress**!

Do Kamala and Gohan end up together? Dunno…-grins- Why don't you simply read it? Don't want to spoil reading by telling the plot in advance.

Hello, **kuroineko**!

I'm glad you like this story so far.

A three-way relationship? In other words a threesome? Ah, no. I don't do that in my fics – neither threesome nor three-way relationship. Sorry, but no.

Yeah, Raaven shouldn't stay alone, and we'll see what happens later. I do have something prepared for him ;)

Who said that Gohan loves Kamala! Show me that line!

Oh, delivery… O.o We'll just have to wait for that one. But of course, Vegeta can't simply go to a hospital, so they'll need to figure out what to do. But planning doesn't always pay off.

Hello, **Yohlouvr314**!

Well, the new update. Heh, sorry, on other sites I updated this several days ago… Feeling so lazy somehow…

Hope you'll like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**A/N**: Amami drew a picture of Kamala. If you want to see it, you'll find the link in my profile.

**A/N2**: This chapter originally contains a sex scene, so if you want to read the original chapter, go to MediaMiner org, or to nFiction (adultfanfiction net is down for now). I write under the same penname everywhere.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by RowinaDequina

Part 21

Vegeta turned the TV on and sat at the table. He pushed the plate with the warmed pizza across the table to Gohan, who was sitting opposite him.

"How long will your pregnancy last?" Gohan asked, taking a slice of pizza.

Vegeta turned up the TV. Gohan rolled his eyes; never mind, he'd ask his father later.

Gohan could feel Kamala's ki upstairs. Goku had probably shackled Kamala to the bed and now was running everywhere looking for Vegeta. Vegeta was still suppressing his ki. Gohan knew that Vegeta just wanted to eat in peace.

Gohan's conscience was telling that he should go to Kamala and invite him to eat with them, but he wasn't so sure of himself: Kamala's scent was clouding his mind, and he was afraid that his father had been right, that he might be dangerous to Kamala. Pheromones were a dangerous thing for a Saiyan.

Gohan's first heat happened while Goku was away, dead. It started slowly – first, heightened body temperature, then sweating, followed by some strange cravings. And although he had talked about birds and bees with Vegeta in a Saiyan way before, he somehow failed to identify what was happening to his body.

He felt worried then – those strange feelings lasted for more than a week, and he told his mother. Chichi sent him to Bulma. Bulma checked him over and didn't find anything wrong. She called Vegeta for help.

And then, when Vegeta entered the hall, everything seemed to slow down. He could hear his heart drumming in his ears. That rich citrus aroma made his head spin and his knees weak.

Of course, it took only a glance, a sniff for Vegeta, and the prince knew exactly what was happening to his rival's son. Vegeta told him to keep away, and from Capsule Corp. Watching the swaying hips and tail as Vegeta retreated, Gohan realized he felt hurt, even insulted. His heat-penetrated mind couldn't find a reason why Vegeta wouldn't want to stay near him. He only wanted to be near that heavenly scent. Somehow he knew that Vegeta was something he needed right then: powerful, young, healthy. And he himself was powerful, young and healthy; he couldn't understand why Vegeta refused him.

He didn't pursue Vegeta. Really, he didn't. Well, one time doesn't count? Alright…two. Well, okay, three not more… One time Chichi sent him to fetch Goten from Capsule Corp. where he was playing with Trunks. He ended up staring at Vegeta and licking his lips while Vegeta's back was flattened to a wall. Probably Piccolo suspected something because as soon as Gohan got bored with only staring and agreed with his instincts for some action, Piccolo showed up.

He had no memory of how he arrived at Capsule Corp. the second time. The last thing he remembered was peacefully sleeping in his bed. The next thing he saw was Vegeta's room. Vegeta was wide awake. Vegeta was silently sitting on his bed and silently staring at Gohan, his black eyes wide. Gohan could smell Vegeta's nervousness. And he liked that. He liked that almost as much as he liked that citrus-musky scent. He wasn't sure why, but he liked how Vegeta looked at that moment – so vulnerable, so delicious.

He advanced to Vegeta's bed then. Vegeta's eyes widened even more. Vegeta didn't move. That wasn't so good – he wanted to see what was under Vegeta's covers. He sat down on the bed next to Vegeta. The citrus-musky aroma became overwhelming. He reached for the covers and pulled them down, baring Vegeta's stomach and his thighs. Vegeta just stared at him and didn't move. Only when he reached out to touch Vegeta's bare chest did Vegeta shrink back and bare his canines. Vegeta ordered him to leave. He felt like Vegeta had made the funniest joke in the world: he was so near Vegeta, so near what he wanted. He knew he could do anything to Vegeta, and Vegeta wouldn't be able to send him away; at that time, he was much stronger than the prince.

Vegeta punched him then. But still, the only reason he left Capsule Corp. was that Vegeta's punch shoved him directly through the wall and into the bathroom, where he broke several pipes and the cold shower lessened his enthusiasm. Later he wondered if Vegeta knew he'd end up in the bathroom after that punch.

Probably everything would have just ended like that if not for one thing: Vegeta went into heat, too. That was bad for Vegeta: Gohan was so pumped up with hormones and the need to fuck everything around that it was pretty clear how it would end if their paths crossed.

Later he thought that maybe the gods hated him or Vegeta. Or maybe they hated them both… Vegeta's cycle was three times a year, and it just had to happen at the same time as his first heat!

He perfectly remembered that day: he was on the Lookout, waiting for Piccolo to show up. They wanted to spar. Because the Nameks were asexual, he absolutely wasn't interested in Piccolo; Piccolo had nothing to attract him. Though, as time passed fruitlessly, he found himself wondering what would happen if he pulled on Piccolo's antennae.

Anyway, instead of Piccolo, Vegeta showed up. Vegeta wanted to ask him something. Vegeta wrongly assumed that his heat had ended.

He didn't remember what Vegeta asked then. He didn't hear a thing Vegeta said then. After he felt the SCENT, he could only think about the fastest way to have Vegeta on his back and beneath him. Vegeta realized that after a minute, though. The prince stepped away from him and took off. He hadn't been delighted by that; his instincts were screaming at him that he was letting his potential choice slip away. And at that moment, he considered his instincts right.

He burst into Super Saiyan and caught up with the retreating prince. Vegeta didn't seem to like the idea of sex with him now any more than he'd liked it before. Vegeta was snarling, growling, thrashing and kicking while he was pinning the prince to the ground. Actually, he didn't care. He already considered Vegeta his, willing or not. One thing he was capable of thinking was how to get rid of those annoying clothes on his chosen one and how to sheath himself inside that thrashing beauty. That was actually two things, but he didn't give a damn.

Getting rid of the clothes was fast; despite his harsh protests, the prince soon found himself naked. The second part of his wish was harder to fulfill: Vegeta kept his knees shut. After several unsuccessful attempts, he just lost his patience and simply turned Vegeta around, on his stomach.

Piccolo showed up again then. He went mad – for some reason, he decided that Piccolo wanted to fight him over Vegeta. At that moment, he even forgot that the Namek was asexual.

After he took care of the Namek with several hard punches, he turned around to Vegeta, who somehow appeared directly at his nose. The last thing he remembered was blackness.

He knew that Vegeta didn't tell anyone about that incident. And he knew that Goku knew only a small part of it – Piccolo tried to paint it as if nothing serious had happened. But he knew perfectly well – had Vegeta not knocked him out then, Vegeta would have borne his child. And he didn't feel like that would be a bad thing. Though Vegeta would have gone mad or killed him eventually, or killed them both. That much he knew about Vegeta.

He didn't know exactly when it began. At the same time as his heat? Yes, but the heat probably only triggered the feelings he had for Vegeta. It made him acknowledge to himself that they existed at all. He had never noticed Vegeta in that manner before his heat. He liked Vegeta but never thought of him like that. Vegeta was the incarnation of masculinity and strong will to him. Vegeta had replaced his dead father. And he never thought otherwise about Vegeta until that accursed heat.

And that day, when Vegeta told him about the birds and the bees in a Saiyan way, he was dumbfounded. He stared at Vegeta like he had gone bonkers. To do such things with a man? He thought that Vegeta was sick.

A week passed before he returned to Capsule Corp. He asked some questions to clear up some things, got some advice on his first heat, and sort of forgot everything. And when the heat struck, he realized that he wanted only one person – Vegeta. Only him. The first heat appeared to be a phenomenon that made him act first and then think. So that first time he was not bothered by his cravings for a man.

It didn't go away when the head ended. Many times he found himself thinking about Vegeta over and over: something Vegeta said, something Vegeta did, the way Vegeta looked. But after that cursed heat, his and Vegeta's relationship got colder: he was ashamed of himself, and Vegeta was angry with him and with himself for letting the things go so far. But of course, instead of talking everything over, the prince just let them both stew in their own juices.

Plenty of times he thought about telling Vegeta, but he knew that it would be no use – Vegeta didn't feel anything for him. Vegeta liked him pretty much, but nothing more. Vegeta still saw him as a child; a child that almost raped him, but nonetheless, a child.

So he was hoping and waiting. He was getting older, and Vegeta still didn't notice him. And later he met Videl. He liked her, liked her very much. He realized that there was no point in waiting. She was his first. Well, he was not in a hurry, and earlier he didn't see anyone else except Vegeta.

He was quite content with sex with Videl. She was pretty kinky in bed. He didn't mind, not at all. But after several months, he caught himself imagining Vegeta instead of Videl, caught himself getting fond of 'doggy style'.

And that teacher… Well, he had no idea that would happen. Probably Dane had planned everything, but he really had no idea. It appeared that his teacher and he lived only a few houses away from each other. So one day they took a walk together, and he just invited Dane for a cup of tea or a beer.

He liked talking with Dane; they were about the same age, had many things in common. He found Dane very interesting.

So they talked and had a couple of beers and then stumbled over his family album. Dane stopped at the picture where Vegeta was. Dane said that Vegeta had a nice body and a yummy ass. Well, he thought it was a bit strange for Dane to say that, but one couldn't argue with the obvious truth.

And only after Dane's mouth over his did he realize that Dane had only been testing him.

The sex was wonderful. Dane was attentive and gentle, at least at first. Later, oh later it got much better. He was just dazed with that masculine scent; it wasn't as rich as that of a Saiyan, but it was strong enough to play with his mind. He couldn't get enough of that scent, of that burning skin. He didn't remember much, only that it was heavenly good, and that he had begged Dane to fuck him harder.

They fell asleep afterwards. He absolutely forgot that he had to go to a concert with Videl that day. She came over looking for him. Well, she found him. And Dane. In bed.

He met with Dane one time more; they fooled around, then simply agreed not to see each other anymore.

Gohan realized he should be going. His father was going to get home soon, and he didn't want to witness the older Saiyans screeching at each other. The two conciliated fast, but the screeching process was unpleasant.

"Thanks for the pizza," Gohan smiled.

Vegeta gave just a dismissive wave.

Gohan was at the kitchen door as he heard some noise upstairs. Goku's ki appeared upstairs.

"Dad, we are in the kitchen!" Gohan shouted.

Gohan jumped as his father suddenly appeared next to him. Goku observed him, nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Where the hell have you been!"

Gohan left the house and tightly closed the door behind him.

Vegeta was calmly eating his pizza. He was too spent to shout back, but he'd be damned if he'd answer that question!

"I almost went crazy, looking for you!" Goku advanced on Vegeta, his tail lashing in anger.

Vegeta glared at him. "I'm not a fucking baby! I can perfectly take care of myself.

"You are my MATE! I'm supposed to be worried when your fucking ki disappears from the damn planet!"

Vegeta took a good bite of his pizza and started chewing on it.

"Where have you been?" Goku sighed.

"Near the old house. At the lake."

"You could have drowned!" Goku's eyes widened in horror.

Vegeta choked on his pizza. "You are fucking mad," he then spelled out for Goku, after swallowing what was in his mouth.

Goku put his arms on the table and lowered his head. "Vegeta, are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"Nope." Vegeta took another slice of pizza.

"Then why do you behave like this? I was really worried."

"Sorry."

"Alright," Goku sighed. "Don't do that anymore. You can tell me to fuck off for a while, but please, just do not vanish like that."

"Fuck off for awhile…" Vegeta smirked at Goku.

"Great..." Goku sighed, shaking his head. "Can you ever be serious?"

"Yes, but this conversation doesn't have a point anymore…"

Goku thought a moment. "Well, no it seems that it doesn't." Goku got up and went to the fridge. "Want something?" He then looked at Vegeta and the empty pizza box. "Suppose not." He then cursed. "Completely forgot Kamala!"

"He's still sleeping. You can read ki, right?" Vegeta sighed.

"Don't be so sure. His ki got so low that there's almost no difference. I'm afraid he's seriously ill. Maybe it's the bond?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Maybe. He claimed Raaven and now wants to refuse the bond."

Goku sighed. "Ah well, he'll come round. He's young, and soon he'll forget that nonsense."

"You are a fool to think so." Vegeta seriously looked at Goku. "He's in love with you. He wants you to mate him. So what if he eventually comes back to Raaven? Do you think he would suddenly forget everything, and they'd be a happy family? Kamala cares for Raaven and his child, but he doesn't love Raaven; he can't give Raaven what he wants. In the end it might end up with more than one death…"

"So what would you suggest?" Goku scratched his head.

"Nothing. You can't let him go – after the bond is broken, he might simply kill himself. And breaking the bond might result in Raaven miscarrying. And if not the bond, then Kamala's death itself might have the same result."

"And this miscarriage you do mind," Goku sighed.

"Yes. Our child will have to mate someone."

"Vegeta…" Goku's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Unbelievable…" Goku shook his head.

XXXXX

Goku gently shook Kamala from his sleep. "Come, we are having dinner."

Kamala's sight slowly focused on Goku's face then slid down somewhere to the floor, between Goku's feet. "No, I'm not hungry."

"Kamala." Goku brushed his hand over the other Saiyan's sweaty forehead. "You are ill."

"I'm fine." Kamala closed his eyes. He didn't want to go anywhere.

Goku watched a drowsing Kamala. Something was really wrong. If at first Kamala was aggressive and angry, now he was just apathetic. Maybe it really was the bond between Kamala and Raaven… Either way, he didn't want to end up with dead Kamala on his hands.

"Kamala, we are going to Bulma; I'm afraid this is something serious."

"Just leave me alone." Kamala turned away from Goku.

"Kakarott?" Vegeta entered the room. He didn't like his mate so close to Kamala. The prince went closer. "Hell, he's sick."

"I can perfectly see that," Goku sighed. "I want to bring him to Capsule Corp."

"?"

"He doesn't want to go."

"Like that ever stopped you," Vegeta rolled his eyes.

XXXXX

Bulma went through the results once again, then put the papers with Kamala's tests down. "Well, he's depressed. I'll just give him some common antidepressants, and it will be okay. There's another small problem, but I'll speak with him privately about it."

Goku's brow rose at Bulma, but she just shook her head. "It's none of your concern."

Goku sighed. "That's good, then. I was scared that it might be something serious…"

"No, it's just depression. Some form of it, anyway, as I can't find anything else wrong with him."

XXXXX

The pot of rice was boiling on the stove. The cause from mushrooms, meat, paprika and onions in the pan already ready and steaming.

"Depression, you say?" Vegeta scowled at Goku. "Nonsense. I had depression. It was nothing like this. Yeah, I was unhappy for some time, but I didn't vegetate – I wanted to kill everyone, and then to kill them one more time, and then…"

"I think you had mood swings, not depression…" Goku sat at the table opposite Vegeta.

Vegeta closed his mouth and thought for a moment. "Might be," he agreed then. "But it was a hell of a mood swing, then!"

Goku grinned at Vegeta. "Alright, you mood-swing, did you eat anything?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I've been waiting for you."

"That's nice," Goku smiled at his mate.

Vegeta merely looked at him. "Will you wake up that rag-doll?"

"No," Goku shook his head. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't – Bulma sedated him for the examination.Just to be on the safe side."

"I want sex."

Goku sighed. "Food first."

"Your priorities annoy me."

Goku shrugged. He went to the stove, took the pot and strained it into the sink. He then shook the rice into the pan with the sauce and thoroughly mixed everything. He divided the portion into two huge plates and set one opposite Vegeta, then sat down himself.

They finished their meal, washed their dishes, and Goku was ready to go to his priority No. 3 (his second one was fighting) when he noticed Vegeta sitting on the chair with a tortured look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Goku asked.

"It's those damn mushrooms," Vegeta cursed. "I feel like a puffed muffin."

"Does your stomach hurt?"

"No, just going to explode soon." Vegeta pursed his lips in distaste.

Goku sat down next to Vegeta. "Come here." He reached out. Vegeta glared at him for the effect then swiftly was on Goku's lap. "Lean down and relax," Goku said before starting to massage small circles over Vegeta's stomach.

Goku was delighted to feel the steady pulse of the ki-ball inside Vegeta. Several weeks ago Vegeta started wearing looser clothes to hide his growing stomach, which Goku didn't like very much – he wanted to see Vegeta's stomach – he was proud of it, and his male instincts and ego always wanted to see his proof of "veni, vidi, vici."

"Is it better?" Goku kissed Vegeta's exposed neck. He could hear that it was better – Vegeta was purring.

"Yes," Vegeta purred even louder.

Goku gasped, and his eyes widened as they suddenly appeared in their bedroom, he himself under Vegeta. Vegeta leaned down and his lips were captured in a fierce kiss. Goku reached out for Vegeta's tail, found it, lightly brushed over the base. He heard and felt Vegeta moan into his mouth. Goku's fingertips brushed over Vegeta's tail-tip again, this time much firmer, slid his palm over the entire length then kneaded the flesh around the tail base.

"Ochhh…" Vegeta's lips released a sultry moan that made Goku throb.

Goku felt Vegeta's hands on his chest, underneath his gi. His eyelashes madly fluttered when Vegeta's fingers pinched his nipple. Goku's mouth formed an "O" when Vegeta's fingers repeated the same with his other nipple.

Then Vegeta's one hand left Goku's chest and fixed on the task of removing Goku's pants. Goku pulled Vegeta's shirt over his head, tossed it to the floor. His hand then went to Vegeta's pants.

Goku opened the drawer that contained several tubes of lube. He grabbed the first he found and unscrewed the top.

"Oh no, sweetheart." Vegeta pushed Goku away and underneath him, the tube now in Vegeta's hands.

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. If you want to read it, go to MediaMiner org, or to nFiction (adultfanfiction net is down for now). I write under the same penname everywhere.

XXXXX

Goku was sitting at Kamala's bed, watching the younger man drink his tea. Kamala was staring off at the wall opposite him, his look filled with something different than the wall before him.

"Would I have had any chance if I weren't a whore?"

Goku just blinked at first, not sure if he'd heard correctly. But Kamala was serious, absolutely serious. He stared into Kamala's curious eyes completely stunned. According to Saiyan custom, he could have as many lovers and mates as he wanted, for he was Alpha Male. If Vegeta finally understood that he didn't give a damn about Saiyan customs and had stopped having anger and jealousy fits, Kamala still did not understand and was searching for a reason or several of them why Goku refused him.

Goku's lips turned up into a snarl. "Gods, if I had my hands on those bastards that did this to you..." He shook his head in annoyance and anger. "How can something like this be happening at all?"

Kamala was frowning at Goku. He put his mug back onto the bedside cabinet. "I don't fucking need your pity."

"You need a simple friend, Kamala," Goku sighed. "You have just broken. When was the last time you told someone what's on your mind? Did you ever tell anyone what's in that your hazy head? Sure you didn't." Goku sighed again. "Anyone would lose his grip, living like you. And you had to support Raaven, too." He shook his head in dismay. "No wonder things ended up like that. Though, it might have been even worse."

"Worse?" Kamala laughed in disbelief. "Dammit, Kakarott, I mated a Saiyan that needs constant care and which I'm not able to grant him, plus I got him pregnant, and then fell in love with another mated Saiyan, who just happens to be the prince's mate, and then I…"

Goku rolled his eyes. "Heard that story already," he shushed Kamala. "You know what?" Goku leaned in his chair. "I think you are not in love at all. It was just the first time in your life that you realized you could stop playing the role of a hero, stop being worried sick over Raaven and find someone else who would do that for both of you. You got so obsessed with the idea, it blinded you."

Kamala stared at Goku for some time then burst out laughing. But suddenly he went completely silent. He then looked at Goku. "You know, you might be right." He looked at Goku for several seconds more. "I'm just not sure about which part," he said then.

Goku softly chuckled. He smiled then at Kamala. "It will get better, you'll see. Maybe you don't love Raaven, but you sure like him, and here you don't need to take so much responsibility for him. I know you'll be happy after your son is born. It will be hard at first, but just know one thing – I and my friends, we are always ready to help. Don't ever hesitate to ask us."

Kamala scowled at Goku. But he couldn't keep that up while Goku was knowingly grinning at him. He then crossed his arms. "You are damn nice, do you know that?"

"Yeah, people say that a lot," Goku nodded. "They also say that I'm incredibly stupid."

Kamala chuckled. "I wish I had someone like you back then…"

You simply needed a father, Goku thought while embracing Kamala. Just like my sons, he bitterly added to himself while stroking Kamala's long hair.

Goku quickly turned around at a sudden ki surge behind him. He didn't have a chance to react as Kamala was grabbed from his arms and thrown into the wall. He shot to Kamala before Vegeta's fingers could have crushed Kamala's windpipe. Goku grabbed Vegeta's wrists and peeled him away from Kamala.

Vegeta was completely crazed. Goku had trouble keeping him still. The prince was struggling, hissing and growling. Vegeta was trying to reach Kamala and finish what he had started. Goku couldn't see Vegeta's face, but by Kamala's reaction, he could guess that his mate was one enraged beast. Vegeta wasn't even shouting or speaking.

Goku cursed himself mentally; he had known that Vegeta was keeping an eye on him and Kamala. While Goku himself was more protective over Vegeta than possessive, Vegeta was completely the opposite. Vegeta didn't show that openly, but he knew that. That's why Vegeta would never be friends with Chichi, that's why Vegeta's eyes burned with anger and jealousy when someone touched or embraced him. And he knew how it had been hard for Vegeta to agree to keep Kamala here, in his own home.

"Vegeta?" Goku tried to speak to his mate. Vegeta's ki was still high, as high as it was able to rise at all.

It was only after a good five minutes that Goku felt Vegeta's ki lower. Goku saw Vegeta sniff the air, then he felt Vegeta relax a bit; Vegeta finally must have realized that there weren't any scents of arousal.

"Vegeta?" Goku tried once again. This time Vegeta reacted to his name, his head twitching. "Is everything okay?"

"No."

"Please, lower your ki, and we'll talk about this…" Goku said, but he still was holding Vegeta in a tight grip.

"Let me go. You are hurting my hands."

Goku hesitated a bit but then let go of his mate. The next second Vegeta was at Kamala's throat again. Goku cursed and tore Vegeta away. He ITed them both downstairs into the living room.

XXXXX

Vegeta was again sitting at the old house of Goku's grandfather.

"Vegeta?" Gohan landed next to the older Saiyan.

Vegeta startled then cursed; of course, Gohan had found him here the previous time.

"Father is going crazy. What happened?" Gohan walked over to Vegeta.

Vegeta scowled. "Nothing fucking much. I just almost ripped Kamala's head off."

"Oh." Gohan scratched his head. "Figures," he said then. "So you two got a little furious with each other?"

"One could say that," Vegeta snorted.

"C'mon," Gohan sighed. "He already cooled down; two days have passed after all. You should just go back."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Oh, he knew that. But he still was a little pissed. Though, Gohan was the exact push that he needed.

Vegeta stood up. "Why is it that when your father fails, you are always around?" he yawned.

Gohan was silent. It was a rhetorical question anyway, wasn't it? Then Vegeta turned around to look at him, his eyes full of realization on Gohan's face. Gohan didn't turn away; there was nothing to be ashamed of. He smiled at Vegeta's half-open mouth, and he knew that Vegeta knew.

"I…" Vegeta blinked. He then slowly exhaled. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "I didn't know…"

Gohan shrugged. "Well, let's go to Goku then?"

"I…" Vegeta still stared at Gohan, shocked. Then he finally nodded. "Yes."

TBC


	22. Part 22

Hello, **OrochEclipse**!

Have been checking every single day? Whoa. Glad to hear you like PH so much, but I don't update that fast. Really, I don't.

You want a little drama? Ah well, I don't think you'll find it in this chapter either. Time has come for comedy Well, more or less anyway.

Hello, **Miako 6**!

Yes, Vegeta realized that Gohan loves him. Actually it doesn't affect Vegeta's life in any way, so he won't do anything with the fact he knows.

Hello, **kit-kit**!

Well, I saw you reviewed it on other site, so you won't bother reading it here, but anyway: Yes, Vegeta finally sees that Gohan likes him.

Hello, **Mighty Agamemnon**!

Well, if you see Goku as an asshole…maybe he is one? I create a character, highlight his main personality traits, and a reader sees the character interact with other characters and interprets. There are plenty opinions. For example I do like Goku and would never say that he is an asshole. But on the other hand, one can say that basing on how he tries to divide his attention to everyone equally. From someone's POV it might look stupid – Goku has a mate and he should be the first priority to him, ne?

So, I just wanted to say that there are many ways to see one and the same character. Actually I feel flattered when people speculate on one or another character I created, especially if it's an OC, heh ;)

Hello, **yohlouvr314**!

Well, Vegeta will have to work on his temper his whole life… Well, I hope you'll like this chapter too. There's nothing serious in this one, but it's simply fun. At least I think so.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Playing Home**

By chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by RowinaDequina

Part 22

Goku pulled Vegeta closer to him then leaned back into his pillow again. It was only 5 AM, but the day before they had gone to sleep very early, and now he felt that he'd already had his sleep. Vegeta, though, was fast asleep.

Goku yawned then brushed over Vegeta's hair. Yesterday Vegeta almost attacked Kamala again. All Kamala did was accidentally touch his swaying tail. But Vegeta restrained himself, and he was grateful for that.

It was 6 AM when Goku woke up the second time. Vegeta wasn't in bed anymore. Goku was slightly worried. He checked for Vegeta's ki and was relieved to find it in the kitchen. He then checked for Kamala's and felt completely relaxed, as it appeared that Vegeta hadn't killed Kamala yet.

"Hey," Goku smiled at Vegeta who was sitting at the table and munching a huge sandwich with ham and cheese and salad. "Felt hungry again?"

Vegeta nodded then stuffed half of the sandwich into his mouth. "Velyy."

"Want something more?" Goku asked. He chuckled when Vegeta nodded. This entire week Vegeta had been eating non-stop. He would just eat everything in sight and demand more.

Goku poured three packs of spaghetti into the huge pot of boiling water then sat down opposite Vegeta. "Do you feel well?"

"Perfect," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I just want to eat, and badly." He stood up and began ransacking the fridge. "We have to go shopping," he remarked after finding only one boiled egg from the day before, two tomatoes, a piece of cheese and some other not very fulfilling stuff.

Vegeta stared at the egg for some time. "Do we have mayonnaise?"

Goku decided that Vegeta was really desperate. "Yeah, look in the fridge. Chop up the egg into a bowl, do the same with the tomatoes, add some salt and pepper, find a slice of bread and you can eat it."

"Sounds good enough." Vegeta wasted no time and before the spaghetti was done, he was already stuffing the salad into his mouth.

"Morning," Kamala yawned. He stopped in the doorway and observed the mess the kitchen had turned into. He looked at Vegeta. "Your Highness got hungry again?"

"Yes," Goku nodded as Vegeta just gave Kamala an annihilating look but didn't respond. Goku went to stir the pot of spaghetti.

Kamala plopped down on a chair opposite Vegeta. "Hell…" he whined. "Soon it will be the same with Raaven…" He observed the table then lifted an empty bean can. "Wow, His Highness even ate this…"

Vegeta glared at him from behind the empty salad bowl. "They were damn good, actually!" He noisily pushed the bowl away.

"Vegeta, will you eat spaghetti?" Goku asked Vegeta, for he wasn't sure that after eating the salad, he still would want spaghetti.

"Of course I will!" Vegeta reached into the cupboard for a clean plate and put it in front of Goku.

Goku rolled his eyes and went to the sink to drain the pot. He then divided the noodles into three portions. Vegeta grabbed the biggest, poured the sauce on and started eating.

Goku gave Kamala his plate and sat down himself. "You know, now he eats twice as much as I do. I'm afraid that one of these days, he might explode," Goku chuckled.

"Asshole!" Vegeta smacked Goku. "Dammit, I'll get you pregnant just to see what you'll sing then!"

"Promises, promises…" Goku regretfully sighed while stuffing spaghetti into his mouth.

"Asshole!" Vegeta vengefully stabbed his fork into his plate, killing some spaghetti on the spot.

Kamala and Goku watched in disbelief how Vegeta was finishing his plate in no time. Vegeta leaned back in his chair, hardly managing to move. He belched loudly.

"Oh, excuse me," he reddened.

Goku just shrugged.

Vegeta stood up. "Now I'm going to pass out somewhere upstairs."

"Don't worry," Goku tugged at Vegeta's shirt. "I'll have food prepared when you come round…" He grinned at his mate.

"Asshole!" Vegeta spat. He then thought a moment. "I want pizza, chocolate cake, fried chicken, fried potatoes with beans and onion, three fried eggs and a banana."

"Unbelievable," Kamala shook his head in disbelief while watching Vegeta's retreating back. "Can I order, too?" he then turned to Goku, smiling.

"Nope," Goku shook his head, "but you will help me to prepare everything."

Kamala got serious then. "Kakarott, you have to let me see Raaven. It will be the same with him. I have to be with him."

"My son can take care of him," Goku said. He wasn't very sure about Kamala's stability. A week with Bulma's antidepressants had worked wonders, but one couldn't be sure. Goku would still catch Kamala blankly staring at his hands or at him, which made Goku nervous. Kamala was still attracted to him, and Goku knew it was quite foolish to expect things to change so fast. No medicine would solve that problem.

"I'm his mate, not your damn son!" Kamala bristled up.

"Do you still want to break the bond?" Goku calmly stirred his tea. He put the teaspoon on the table.

"Yes!"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Raaven," Goku sipped his hot tea.

"I hate you!" Kamala growled.

"I see we are making some progress," Goku snickered at him.

Kamala's face went blank. He quickly stood up and turned to the door, his unfinished meal forgotten on the table.

Goku quickly caught up with Kamala. "Gods, Kamala, I didn't mean that… I… We all are just worn out. This entire situation…"

Kamala turned around, his eyes flashing. "Well excuse me, if you find my feelings for you insulting! I'm not happy about it, either! I'm very sorry, but I can't do anything about it! Believe me, I've tried!" Kamala turned around, back to the door.

Goku held Kamala by his arm. "You really don't think that, do you?"

Kamala bared his canines. "No, I really don't! You keep me here like some dog! You tell me when to sleep, when to eat. Now all I need is a leash on my neck, right!"

"Kamala, stop it," Goku sighed. "You perfectly know why I'm doing this."

"No, I don't know why you are doing this!" Kamala hissed. "I don't know why you are torturing me! Do you think it's fun to hear you two fucking all the time!" Kamala glared at him. "Let's go spar, or I'm going to die of boredom…"

Goku blinked. Well, probably that was the best solution. He didn't know what to say, anyway, and Kamala's anger needed to be let out somewhere.

"Alright, only not far away. I can't leave Vegeta while he's asleep." Goku turned away from Kamala and walked back into the kitchen to finish his meal. He then faltered on his way. "And about…" Goku blushed, "sorry, I was sure we…"

"Shut up," Kamala glared at Goku's back. "Probably the entire forest heard you…"

Goku blushed immensely. "I…"

"Eat." Kamala reached the table and sat opposite Goku. He took his plate to finish. He rolled his eyes at Goku's red face. He had no wish to argue with the older Saiyan. He just wanted to go to Raaven to break the bond. Things with Raaven were just not working. There was no need to maintain the bond anymore. Maintaining it only made Raaven more attached to him.

It had been Raaven who had always wanted to mate. He had agreed; he had always liked Raaven, had always felt protective of him. He even waited for the mating too. Somehow he thought that it would be after the mating, that he would start feeling for Raaven what Raaven felt for him.

That didn't happen, though. Well, not that it really mattered: he had known Raaven all his life, and he'd spent most of it with Raaven. That hadn't mattered until he realized that he had feelings for Kakarott. Then things changed, and he realized that he couldn't give Raaven what he wanted. He was in love with another, and it didn't matter that another didn't love him back.

No, he wasn't going to abandon Raaven. He was going to stay at his side if he was allowed to, of course). He wasn't going to abandon his blood or the mate that was going to give him a son. He had his pride and conscience, too. They weren't worth much, but he still had them.

After the meal Goku and Kamala went outside and, about 50 meters from the house, began stretching.

"No blasts," Goku warned. "Don't want to get my front yard or the house blasted."

Kamala rolled his eyes. "Front yard… If you failed to notice, you have grass here that reaches your chest."

"Yeah…" Goku scratched his head. "I'll have to invite Krillin for a drink. That Destructo Disc of his does wonders…"

"Someday he'll miss and blast your house to dust…"

"Nah, I never let him drink until he's finished," Goku shook his head while reaching for his toes with his palms. "Besides, he's looked after his yard for about ten years now, and nothing's ever happened. Okay, let's do that kata again that I taught you."

"I don't want to do kata. I want to hit you several times."

"Stop whining," Goku crossed his arms. "If you can't concentrate on kata, how do you expect to hit me?"

"Let's just try?" Kamala smirked.

Goku tapped his fingers on his chin then just sighed. "Very well, if that's what you want…"

XXXXX

"Better?" Goku walked over to Kamala who was lying on his side on the trampled grass, and coughing.

Kamala angrily rubbed his painful chest. Goku retreated back and resumed his fighting stance.

Only after Kamala was hardly able to move did he subside. Goku then sat down next to Kamala. Kamala tried to get up but fell back to the ground, wincing.

"You okay?" Goku asked.

"Probably," Kamala heaved out. "Doesn't feel like anything is broken." He wiped sweat off his forehead. He gritted his teeth in pain and sat down.

"Having fun?"

Goku startled at Vegeta's voice. He turned around to see his mate leaning at the wall, his arms crossed, a very annoyed look on his face.

"I thought you were sleeping…" Goku scratched his spiky head.

Vegeta snorted. "I was…two hours ago! I can't sleep while your ki is jumping!"

"Oh," Goku slapped himself on the forehead. Of course. He'd wake up each time he felt Vegeta's sudden ki changes or jumps. "Sorry, forgot about that," Goku sighed.

Vegeta snorted again. "I hope you're finished here!" He left the wall and went back into the house.

"He put up with us for two hours…" Kamala remarked, surprised.

"Yeah," Goku sighed, feeling guilty. "Let's go inside; we need to shower."

Kamala tried to get up. This time his attempt was more successful, but not enough. "For God's sake, are you going to stand there just like that or help me?" He glared at Goku.

Goku shrugged. "You wanted it, now deal with consequences."

"You are being cruel."

"No, I'm being fair," Goku smirked.

Kamala froze. Then he whispered, "Your bond is getting stronger, isn't it?" Only now he realized. The changes were slow, and he hadn't noticed before… But now when he came to compare the two images… "Oh gods, it's unbelievably strong… But so soon?"

Goku shifted from one foot to another. "Well yeah, it's a bit strange…"

"Oh, that's why…" Kamala's eyes closed. That's why Prince Vegeta didn't kill him and was putting up with him at his own house. "Oh Gods…" He brushed his long hair away from his face. "'That really says something, doesn't it…?" he sighed. He then slowly got up and stumped along towards the house.

Goku closed his eyes and leaned down with his hands behind his back. He hated that. He found it hard to be near Kamala all the time. It was damn hard to have Kamala around. Thank Gods, Kamala's heat had ended, for during the heat he could read desire in Kamala's eyes and even smell Kamala's arousal. Kamala would flush fiercely when caught staring at him and lower his eyes. At least now it was much better – after his heat had ended, Kamala at least stopped smelling the air. Good, for Vegeta might have had a fit if he noticed those stares and glances.

Goku sighed. He still wasn't sure if Kamala simply saw a rescuer in him or if Kamala really was in love with him. He'd never asked what Kamala saw in him. Why, for example, Kamala didn't choose someone else, like Gohan? They both were the same age, after all. But Kamala didn't seem to like Gohan, and he didn't know why. But he could see that Gohan liked Kamala. But Kamala would shun Gohan whenever he saw him.

Maybe Kamala's dislike was from that time when Gohan went to Kamala when he and Videl split up. Probably Gohan said something that Kamala didn't approve of. If so, it was strange, because it usually took something serious to set Kamala off. So, what did Gohan say?

Goku suddenly froze. "It can't be!" He jumped to his feet. It took only a second to find Kamala's ki.

Goku almost jumped on Kamala in order to say what he wanted faster. "Kamala, did Go…"

Kamala let out a loud shriek, and a wet sponge hit Goku's head.

Goku suddenly realized that he was standing in the shower, getting all drenched. And Kamala was standing against him, naked.

"Get the fuck…" Kamala finally regained his speech. He shoved Goku with all his might to the bathroom door. Goku hit it with his back, tearing it off its hinges. He was too stunned and too embarrassed to avoid the floor. With a loud thud, he landed on his backside in the corridor.

"What do you think you are doing!" Kamala's edgy voice attacked Goku's ears. The water was off now, and Goku could hear the hanger being rustled.

Goku stood up. "I'm sorry… I didn't intend to… I just wanted to ask…" He was blushing fiercely.

"Was it so urgent!" Kamala was shouting, but his voice seemed to lose the edginess it held.

"Yes," Goku nodded his head. He heard Kamala silently curse then sigh.

"What was it?"

"It's about Gohan." Goku nervously scratched his head.

"What about him?" Kamala's voice was becoming angry again.

"Well… Umm…You said that he wanted some advice…hmm… well," Goku bit on his lip nervously. "And you seem not to like him very much… umm…"

Kamala was losing his patience. "What?"

"Did you sleep with Gohan?"

"What!" Kamala spluttered. "What the fuck are you talking about!"

"Oh." Goku felt an enormous relief. "And I was already scared…" Goku heard Kamala mutter several colorful curse-words.

"Listen," Kamala sighed, "it's not that I don't like Gohan. It's that he's too similar to you. That just pisses me off. It's simple."

"Oh." Goku blinked. He scratched his head. "I see." He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that."

"Eh?"

"For the shower, I mean…" Goku blushed. He observed the splinters of wood that used to be a door. Not a chance to fix it now.

"Go the fuck to sleep, you two!" Vegeta's voice bounced downstairs.

"Shit," Goku muttered under his breath. "Sorry!" he shouted.

"Shut the fuck up! Enough! Tomorrow I'm going to Capsule Corp.!"

Goku rubbed his forehead. "I'll go to him," he muttered to the bathroom's direction and ITed to the bedroom.

Goku was met with a glare and a hiss. Vegeta was lying in bed, his face contorted in anger. "What the fuck were you two doing in the shower?" Vegeta's eyes fixed on Goku's.

Oh. Goku scratched his head and decided to tell the truth.

"You are crazy," Vegeta yawned after hearing what happened. "But never ever go with Kamala into the shower, or I'll rip your balls off."

Goku sighed. "It was an accident."

"An incident, you mean," Vegeta yawned again. "Who'll fix the door?"

"It's irreparable. I'll make a new one. Sleep now."

"Lay with me." Vegeta patted a place next to him.

"I should take a shower first."

"Stay."

"Alright." Goku lay down. He comfortably settled in the bed, one arm wrapping around Vegeta's hip.

"You know," Vegeta yawned again, "you really stink. Go take a shower."

"Told you," Goku smiled.

"You were right. Now go wash and come back soon."

But Goku didn't come back. After he took the shower, Vegeta was fast asleep, and he didn't want to wake Vegeta up. Instead he decided to buy some food. But there was a problem – he couldn't leave Kamala alone with Vegeta, but he couldn't leave Vegeta alone, either (practically he could, but instinctively he didn't want to. So he called Krillin.

"You want to go shopping?" Kamala raised his head from the book he was reading and gave Goku an incredulous look. "Are you sure you want me to go with you? I know nothing about shopping…"

Goku shrugged. "Well, that's a good reason, too… Besides, I can't leave you at home. I'm afraid Krillin couldn't do much if Vegeta suddenly decided that he had had enough of you…"

Kamala looked at the page he was on and closed his book. "Alright."

"What were you reading?" Goku asked when they already were flying to Goku's familiar farmers for fresh fruits and vegetables.

"The Jungle Book."

"Hmm…never heard of it…" Goku shrugged. "I'm not much of a reader. Where did you get it?"

"I asked Trunks if he had anything easy and interesting to read. I want to learn more words."

"Oh," Goku nodded. "Did you like it?"

"Well… Yeah…" Kamala drawled. "But I have a problem, several of them," he blushed. "I'm halfway through the book and still don't know how that boa constrictor looks. The same with wolves and other creatures there. The book is without pictures…" He looked at Goku. "And can Humans really talk with all those animals? If they are animals… I have never heard that animals were so smart…"

Goku scratched his head. "You mean in the book people can talk with animals? Hmm…that's weird." He thought for a moment. "I have never seen Krillin talk with animals… Oh wait, Yamcha has a talking and flying cat…" Now Goku got really confused. "Weird… I can't talk to the animals…"

"Neither can I…" Kamala nodded. "I tried. No answer. You think only Humans can talk with animals?"

"I don't know… And what language have they been talking in that book?"

"I'm not sure; there were many of them. I think they spoke boaish, monkeyish, bearish, pantherish, wolfish and others."

"Wow. I didn't know Humans could do that!" Goku got excited.

"You've lived here…how long?" Kamala's brow rose.

Goku just shrugged. "I didn't notice. I'll ask Krillin to teach me!" He clasped his hands excitedly.

"That would be interesting," Kamala nodded. "Do you speak Saiyan well? I heard Prince Vegeta teaching you…"

"Shouting, you mean…?" Goku sighed. "Yeah…fighting is much easier. For both of us. He doesn't have much patience, especially now. He's a good teacher, though – I already learned all the possible curse-words…"

Kamala smiled. He then asked in Saiyan: "Will you buy me some beer?"

Goku contemplated. "Yes," he answered in Saiyan.

"Damn," Kamala scrunched his nose. "That's too short. But hey, you understood! Say something more? But just in case – What did I say?"

"You asked if I'd buy you a beer."

"That's right. So, say something in Saiyan."

"What?"

"Anything."

"Hmm…" Goku thought. "My father was the Saiyan King," he said after a longish pause.

Kamala burst out laughing. "Did he teach you anything else?"

"Yeah. How to say: 'I'm a prince', 'I'm your mate', 'and I'll kill you', 'speak or die'."

Kamala almost choked on his laughter. "Are…are you serious?"

"No," Goku laughed. "But this is where we started from, and it was fun."

"I can imagine…" Kamala still couldn't help laughing. "Hey, is that a village?" Kamala pointed at several houses in the distance.

"Yeah," Goku nodded. "We're here."

They landed farther from the houses then walked into the village.

"First we go to Darma. I always buy tomatoes and cabbages and some other stuff from her." Goku turned to one of the houses. "She can be quite weird, though…"

"What do you mean?"

"She tried to kiss Vegeta once," Goku giggled.

Kamala's brow rose in surprise. "You find this funny?"

Goku began to laugh. "Yeah, you should have seen Vegeta's face… I thought he'd faint!" Goku couldn't stop laughing.

"You are weird; if someone tried to kiss my mate, I'd crush his head!"

Goku rolled his eyes. "Do you know how old she is? About hundred, I think…"

"Oh…"

They approached the house, and Goku knocked at the door. Soon they were let in by an old woman dressed in black. The dimmed house was small, and had that smell of old people.

"So, you want tomatoes again?" The woman went to a pile of empty baskets in the corner.

"Yeah," Goku nodded, following her and taking several baskets. "And cabbages. Five, I think that should be enough. And maybe you have some onions and potatoes?" Goku drew the list out of his pocket. "Yeah, garlic, carrots…"

"Do I look like a supermarket to you?" The old woman was now unsteadily wobbling through the door, back outside. "I have potatoes, but you have to dig them yourself. I think I can find garlic and onions somewhere. For the other stuff, go to my neighbors. I'm too old to keep such a big garden."

Goku and Kamala followed the old woman down a narrow path into the garden. The granny pointed to the spade that was leaning against the wooden fence. Goku walked over and went to the potato bushes to dig them out. The woman turned around, intending to go back into the house and look for the promised onions and garlic.

"Oh," she gave a toothless smile to Kamala, "what a handsome boy. Why didn't you introduce me!" She looked angrily at Goku.

"Kamala, this is Darma. Darma, this is Kamala," Goku sighed, while digging a bush of potatoes. He sighed again when his eye caught Darma fluttering her eyelashes at Kamala. He shook his head with a smile when Kamala started backing away from the approaching woman. Soon Kamala's back hit the fence. Amused, Goku wondered what Kamala was going to do now – the granny had him trapped. Goku shook his head in disbelief when Darma put both her hands at Kamala's sides, securing him in place. Kamala's eyes became twice their usual size.

"What a delicious sight…" Darma looked up at Kamala's face.

Goku suddenly stopped giggling: Kamala's eyes…pure murder. He launched himself to the two of them, grabbing Kamala's hand before he could smash the woman's head. While rolling between the rows, Goku cursed himself for his stupidity. How could he have put Kamala into a situation like this!

Kamala tried to throw Goku off him and visibly panicked when he didn't succeed. But Goku couldn't let go of him because he wasn't sure what Kamala would do if he let go.

"Shhh… Kamala. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay…" Goku tried to calm the struggling Saiyan. "Shhh… Please. FUCK!" Goku suddenly grabbed his crotch as Kamala kneed him. Kamala shoved him to the side and ran for it.

It took about five minutes for Kamala to realize that he overreacted. By that time he had almost reached the forest, and it was only then that he remembered he could fly. With that his other senses returned. He slowly turned around to look at the house he'd left in the distance.

Goku was still nursing his abused crotch when Kamala approached. Kamala fidgeted uneasily. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright…" Goku squeaked. "My fault, anyway."

"Well, in case of… You have already fathered two children," the granny shrugged. She was sitting on the grass and warming up in the sun. She didn't find all that struggling between the two males strange at all.

"Three!" Despite the pain in his nether regions, Goku's chest puffed out in pride.

"Well, at least as many," the granny sighed. "A good man needs about ten, but three is better than none."

Goku glared at her.

"Kakarott, Vegeta isn't even born yet… You can't count him."

Now Goku glared at Kamala. "Yes, I can!"

Kamala just shrugged then. "Well, it's your business…"

After Goku was finally able to stand, he pushed the shovel into Kamala's hands. Kamala fidgeted for some time with it, but in the end he got several potatoes and carrots out of the ground.

"Nice," the granny commented while staring at Kamala's butt and his waving tail while Kamala was bending over to gather the goods.

"Darma, quit staring." Goku tossed a clean carrot into the basket.

Kamala's head turned to Goku then to Darma where he met two eyes that were locked on his backside. "Fucking pervert!" he cursed in Saiyan.

"Just lonely," Goku shrugged. "But I can dig instead of you if it disturbs you so much," he suggested in Saiyan.

"Yes, please." Kamala handed the shovel back to Goku. "I can't concentrate while she's staring at me like that!" He took the knife from Goku that he used to clean carrots. "And why doesn't she stare at you?" He started cleaning carrots.

Goku chuckled silently. "Once I told her that I'm into boys…"

Kamala's head rose. "And it worked? Just like that?"

"Yeah, despite her own behavior, she probably doesn't approve of that."

"Your Saiyan is perfect," Kamala complimented him. "Why didn't you speak earlier?"

"Well, Vegeta speaks Terran. All my friends speak Terran. You and Raaven speak Terran, too." Goku shrugged.

After finishing their tasks, they packed the goods into capsules. Then they went to Darma's neighbors for more vegetables. Then they went to the supermarket in the city.

"We'll buy some more clothes for you," Goku said, after he ITed them somewhere into a corner near the shop.

"Kakarott, I said I don't need anything…" Kamala shook his head, disapproving. He was trying to remember all the buildings and things he saw on their way, but soon had to give up.

"Kamala, this is ridiculous. You only have these clothes. You have been sitting on the washing machine wrapped in a towel while you were washing them!"

Kamala shrugged.

"Why are you so against that? Is it because of me? If it were Vegeta buying you something would you take it?"

"Probably…"

Goku was a bit surprised. "But why? I…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Like that. Always like that. Goku sighed then turned into the supermarket. "Listen, I have Vegeta's credit card. If I used it to get the clothes, it would mean that you got the things from him. Kamala, you badly need clothes and unless you learn how to sew, the situation isn't going to improve."

"What's a credit card?" Kamala asked while cautiously stepping over the door that opened on its own for him.

Goku scratched his head. "Well, it's the same as money only it's stored in the card."

"Can't you think of anything smarter?" Kamala sighed. "I recognize the thing. Mortins had the same."

"So, would you agree?"

Kamala observed the shop, the variety of colors making his head spin. He didn't want to agree, but he also knew that Kakarott was right – he didn't want to run around naked. "You should ask Prince Vegeta if he agrees," he muttered then.

"Yes, he does," Goku pushed Kamala further into the shop.

"Are you sure?" Kamala knew Goku enough to recognize when Goku was lying.

"Yes."

They argued for about five minutes more until Kamala finally gave in. Goku rushed to the clothes section fearing that Kamala might change his mind again. He let Kamala choose: this was the wisest; if he chose, Kamala would end up in something orange.

Kamala chose a pair of black jeans, a red shirt with some writing on it, blue sweatpants and a black T-shirt.

"You need shoes, socks and underwear," Goku notified Kamala from where he was sitting. He could see that Kamala picked out the cheapest things. "You chose the cheapest things so you can something more."

"I don't feel like shopping," Kamala muttered.

"Well, you can pick them out on your own, or I'll do it for you."

Kamala frowned at him. "Why do you always threaten me?"

"It doesn't work otherwise."

"True…" Kamala sighed. With Goku in tow, he reached the section he wanted.

Goku's patience wore out after five minutes. "Stop it! You won't find socks cheaper than this, anyway!" He grabbed several pairs of socks at random.

"It's too expensive!"

"Shut up!" Goku hissed. "Now underwear!" He gestured for Kamala to follow him.

"Asshole," Kamala muttered.

Goku turned around to shut Kamala up, but he didn't say anything. Women. Seven of them were following them. They all tried to look casual, but they really were following them. Five of them had cards with their names on their clothes. Shop assistants… Goku turned his head back.

"We are being followed," Goku said.

"I thought they are following you…" Kamala muttered.

"Kamala, it's the first time I've had a bunch of women in tow…"

"What a beautiful language!" One of shop assistants approached them. She was quite tall, dark-haired and nice to look at. "Julia" was written on the card. "Maybe you need some help? Could I suggest anything?"

Kamala turned his head to the woman whose green eyes were staring directly at him. "What should I say?" he asked Goku in Saiyan.

"Tell her that you'll manage on your own," Goku shrugged. "Unless you want the whole lot of them attacking you."

The shop assistant was smiling at Kamala seductively and waiting for him to answer. "You are not from around here," she said then. "I could show you the city. My shift ends…" She looked back to the other women. One of them raised her thumb. "…Now."

Kamala blinked at her. "I'd like to, but I doubt that my boyfriend would agree," he said, taking Goku by the arm.

Goku gaped. "Err…yeah. I wouldn't," he finally managed.

The woman's face fell. "Darn," she cursed. "Why is it that every good-looking man is either married or gay!" She stomped away.

Kamala let go of Goku and went to dig in the underwear.

Goku dug at the tile with his foot when Kamala was taking too long to choose boxers. "Please," he groaned. "Just take them all." Kamala glared at him. Of course. Goku sighed. Why? Gods, why Kamala was so stubborn? "Kamala, at this rate we won't finish until midnight…"

"Stop whining. You were the one who brought me here, anyway."

"Yes, but then I didn't know that you were the type to be obsessed with shopping!"

"I'm not!"

"It takes me three minutes to buy those things for myself…"

Finally they had everything, or almost everything they needed. They paid, left the shop, found a quiet corner between the buildings and Goku ITed them home.

Krillin and Vegeta were sitting in the kitchen, eating.

"What is it saying?" Goku asked Krillin while putting a big fluffy worm on the table.

Krillin stared at the worm then raised his eyes to look at Goku's expectant eyes. His head then turned to Kamala who had the same enthusiastic look on his face as Goku. Krillin's head then turned to Vegeta who was calmly sitting next to him. Vegeta merely shrugged. Krillin turned back to Goku.

"Oh, c'mon! It has to be saying something!" Goku pulled the yellow worm back as it had already crawled halfway across the table, to Vegeta's side.

"Well," Vegeta looked at the fluffy creature with iron concentration on his face, "it's a little hard to understand, but it sounds something like: Why the fuck did those two idiots bring me here!"

Goku scratched his head. "I didn't know that you could understand the animals, too… Did it really curse?"

Kamala closed his eyes in shame. "Kakarott, your mate is teasing you…"

"Oh…"

Krillin burst out laughing. "Are you serious, you two? You think I can talk to this thing?"

"Well…in that book…" Kamala blushed. He already knew that he missed something. "The animals talk to Humans and vice versa…"

"Which book?" Krillin asked, still laughing.

"The Jungle Book…"

"Oh, that one." Krillin looked at Kamala, his laughter fading somewhat, but a bright smile on his face. "It's a work of fiction."

"A what?"

"The fruit of someone's imagination."

"He means a lie," Vegeta snorted. He looked at Kamala. "Didn't you ever hear about fairy-tales? We have them in our culture, too… There also are several personifications."

"Oh, oooh," Goku nodded his head in understanding. He sat down next to Vegeta. "I know what you mean."

"Do you?" Vegeta smiled at his mate.

Goku gave him an insulted look. "Yes, I do! It's when people give things or animals Human features. They act like Humans…"

"So then why didn't you tell me!" Kamala stared angrily at Goku.

"I forgot I knew…" Goku smiled sheepishly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Figures…"

TBC


	23. Part 23

Hello, **OrochiEclipse**!

Oh, I'm so glad I made you laugh And I updated pretty fast, didn't I? O.o

Hello, **Miako6**!

Yeah, the horny granny must have scared Vegeta shitless. I really would be scared…

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**A/N**: And again! The lemon! So if you want to read it, go to adultfanfiction net (yes, the site is already back, you can find the direct link at my profile), to mediaminer org, or to nFiction com.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by RowinaDequina

Part 23

"Morning." Vegeta circled Goku who was sitting at the table and stirring some white mass inside a bowl. He sat down next to Goku.

"Morning." Goku turned to Vegeta. Vegeta was trying to turn the kettle on while his other hand was feeling for something in the fridge, his foot preventing its door from closing. "Sleep, well?" Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded. "What are you doing?" He cast a glance at the mass Goku was stirring. He finally fished an apple out of the fridge and slammed the door shut.

"Pancakes," Goku answered, hoping that Vegeta was hungry.

"Good," Vegeta nodded, biting into the apple. "I like your pancakes."

"Thanks," Goku grinned. "Wash it first." He smacked Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Goku heard the stairs creaking, and soon Kamala entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Kamala rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Vegeta gave Kamala a look then ignored him again. Kamala sat down at the table.

"Tea?" Vegeta then asked Kamala while filling Goku's mug and his own. He didn't notice Goku's openmouthed face, nor did he see Kamala's bulged out eyes that stared at him. Only after Vegeta felt surprise and disbelief washing over his mate did he raise his head. "What?" he asked after noticing Goku's big eyes. He checked his last words and didn't find anything extraordinary.

"Nothing," Goku shook his head. He pushed Kamala's mug over, wondering if Vegeta would really fill it up. He did.

Kamala took his mug and sat down as far from Vegeta as he could. He then raised his head to observe the prince who was munching a bar of chocolate, not showing the slightest interest in him. Kamala turned to look at Goku, who just shrugged. Kamala shrugged back; if the prince was going crazy, it was only Kakarott's concern.

"Kakarott, it's a damn nice day outside." Vegeta turned to Goku after finishing his chocolate. "Why don't we go to our training grounds? I could do some kata, you could kick Kamala's ass and then we can bathe?"

Goku's mouth was open in surprise again. Yes, they used to do that a lot. But not together with Kamala. Most of the time Vegeta tried to hit or hurt Kamala, otherwise he simply ignored the younger Saiyan.

"I'd like that," Goku nodded. He turned to his burning pancake, just in time to save it.

"Good." Vegeta leaned back in his chair. He reached for his plate when Goku put the steaming pancake on it.

Goku watched Vegeta eat. He was suspicious. He knew Vegeta well enough not to fall for similar tricks. He couldn't catch any negative emotions from his mate, but the problem was that if Vegeta thought that what he was about to do was a good thing, he'd project the same emotions for him, too. It was hard to tell if Vegeta really didn't care about Kamala, or it was another one of his cunning plans again.

XXXXX

Vegeta tilted his face to the sun. He was absolutely enjoying this small "picnic". Come to think of it, he was a bit surprised that he didn't think of it earlier: all the time Kakarott sat at home, looking after Kamala, and left the house only for shopping. That wasn't fair. He himself went to Capsule Corp. to see Trunks and the Woman. Damn, he saw Goten more than his own father did! That had to change. Kakarott was doing all the cooking and Kamala-sitting and got nothing back.

Vegeta turned his head from one side to another, his neck making a loud crack, then he started doing his kata. He couldn't wait until he was able to spar with Kakarott again, but for now the simple kata would have to do.

Vegeta deeply inhaled then exhaled, concentrating, feeling peace and calmness engulf him.

Kamala gazed at Vegeta in awe. He didn't really believe Goku when he said that the prince was almost as strong as him, but now he could see. He didn't see the strength, the power, but he could see how skilled Vegeta was. He had never seen such flawless, exact moves before. He had seen Kakarott perform the same kata, and, to tell the truth, he could see that Vegeta was much better at it.

Kamala heard Goku's soft laugh. He turned his head to the other Saiyan.

"You didn't believe me, did you?" Goku smiled at Kamala.

Kamala turned back to Vegeta. "No, I didn't. He's perfect…" Kamala whispered after Vegeta performed a very complicated combination without a single mistake. "Can he really reach the same power level you can?"

"Yes," Goku nodded, smiling. "I can't wait to spar with him again…"

Vegeta finished his kata, opened his eyes and frowned, realizing that the two Saiyans had been watching him all the time he had been doing his kata. He leaned down to take his shirt from the ground then walked over to them.

"Kakarott, why aren't you sparring?" Vegeta cast a glance at Kamala then turned back to Goku.

"It's been a long time since I saw you like this." Goku's eyes gleamed. "Besides, Kamala wanted to watch."

"I'm not some sort of exhibition!" Vegeta's nose rose into the air.

"Oh, c'mon," Goku laughed. "I can feel that you feel flattered…"

Vegeta scrunched his nose at him. "Hn."

Kamala's breathing hitched. "You mean you can feel his emotions!"

Goku scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, yeah… We both can…"

Vegeta crossed his hands over his bare chest.

Kamala stared at them in disbelief. "But that's impossible… You've been mated… for how long?"

"For five months," Vegeta smirked at him. "And it is possible. Now, spar you two! I want to go for a swim." He then went to the side and started doing one-handed push-ups.

"C'mon," Goku gestured for Kamala to follow. "Believe me, you really don't want to upset him…"

After Goku finished Kamala off, they all went to bathe. They flew to the same lake they always went to bathe.

Goku screamed his war-cry and launched himself at Vegeta. He grabbed his mate by the waist and tossed him into the water, about ten meters away from the shore. He gasped as Vegeta's ki suddenly disappeared then reappeared behind him. The next second Goku hit the surface of the water with his stomach. Goku resurfaced, coughing his head off.

Vegeta smirked at Goku then gave him the finger.

"You cocky bastard." Goku shook his wet hair from his eyes then sprinted back to Vegeta who jumped to the side then tripped Goku with his foot, laughing. Goku caught himself on his hands before he hit the ground with his face. "I'll teach you!" he laughed at Vegeta's quickly retreating back.

Goku jumped to his feet and bolted after Vegeta. He quickly ITed into Vegeta's way, grabbing him by his hands before Vegeta could have ITed away. Vegeta tripped in surprise and fell onto his back, bringing Goku down on top of him.

"Ufff…" he gasped after Goku sandwiched him.

"Shit," Goku cursed. "You okay?" He quickly pushed himself away from Vegeta and kneeled beside him.

Vegeta faltered before answering, but as he didn't feel any painful signals from his body, he nodded.

"Sorry," Goku sighed. "Just forgot myself." He brought Vegeta closer to him to kiss him. Vegeta's hands immediately fisted into Goku's hair, crushing their mouths together. Goku's free hand found the small of Vegeta's back, bringing him into upright position, pressing Vegeta to his body.

Kamala turned his head away from the two kissing Saiyans. It hurt. That passion they were clinging to each other with… Love…

Kamala startled at the voices that suddenly appeared somewhere behind him. He parted several branches. Kakarott was dunked into the water again, Prince Vegeta laughing on the shore.

"Do you know what you are?" Goku brushed some slime off his face.

"Noo…" Vegeta shook his head, letting fly a bunch of small twigs and leaves from his hair that he had gathered while he and Goku had been rolling on the ground.

"A tease!"

Vegeta laughed loudly, "Nonsense! When have I refused you?"

Kamala heard Goku shush Vegeta. Vegeta smirked. He plopped down onto the shore. He watched Goku wade out of the water, brush all the grass and ooze off himself, raise his ki to that of Super Saiyan to dry his body off.

"Come here," Vegeta beckoned Goku with his finger.

Goku dropped his ki and went closer to Vegeta. "What does your Highness wish?"

"Candy," Vegeta smirked.

"Sugar? Again…?" Goku whined. "You know…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'm just kidding, you moron."

"Oh," Goku smiled, plopping down onto the sand next to Vegeta.

"Where's that damn Saiyan?" Vegeta looked around.

"Somewhere nearby," Goku waved gestured with a wave of his hand. "His ki is very close."

Kamala chose that moment to wander out of the bushes.

"Where the hell have you been?" Vegeta looked at him.

Kamala felt unsure. The question wasn't filled with anger like usually; it was a simple question. "I just wanted to be alone for some time…"

"You are alone most of the time, anyway," Vegeta pointed out. "Don't you think that's enough of that?"

Kamala blinked in surprise. "I…"

"What would you do if Kakarott let you go?"

"I'd go to Raaven."

"And then?"

"Break the bond."

"Usually it takes two to do that," Vegeta remarked calmly.

"It does not necessarily take two."

"By breaking the bond while your mate doesn't want to, you might cause more trouble than it's worth. He might miscarry."

"He won't."

"How do you know? He almost miscarried after he thought that he killed you."

"That was different."

"You are a selfish fool, Kamala," Vegeta gave Kamala an annihilating look. "Alright. What will you do after the bond is broken?"

"Well, if Raaven let me, I'd be at his side until our son was born. Later…" Kamala sighed uneasily, "...later…don't know. Depends on Raaven. I'd like to see my child growing up, but it's going to be a tough case… Very likely that he won't let me anywhere near him."

Goku sighed in relief; Kamala wasn't going to kill himself. Those had been only ravings.

"Raaven cares for you too much to do that," Vegeta said.

"He hates me. He'll agree to break the bond. There's no point in maintaining it."

"No," Goku shook his head. "He told me he doesn't want to."

Vegeta gave a good measured punch to the back of Goku's head, but it was too late.

"He knows!" Kamala's body was rigid with tension.

Goku cursed himself for his tongue. "Yes, he knows. He doesn't want to break it."

"All this time, all this fucking time he knew, didn't he!" Kamala hissed.

"Yes," Goku nodded while frantically thinking of how to prevent Kamala from breaking the bond right now. He then saw Kamala close his eyes. "Stop! No! Stop!" Goku shouted.

Goku stared at Kamala lying at his feet. Goku was so anxious that he didn't even know what happened.

"Snap out of it," Vegeta waved his hand before Goku's face. He then leaned down to Kamala. "I think I broke his nose… Whoops," he smirked.

Goku sighed. "This won't hold him for long…"

"You have my permission to hit him again." Vegeta gave Goku another of his trademark smirks.

"Oh, stop it, Vegeta." Goku sat down next to Kamala. "What are we going to do?"

"Drug Kamala," Vegeta answered.

"We can't keep him drugged for six months!"

"Why not?" Vegeta was honestly surprised.

Goku just sighed.

Vegeta stared at the Saiyan lying at his feet. Then his face brightened. "I have an idea."

Goku looked carefully at him. "Really?"

"Time Chamber," Vegeta grinned down at Goku. "We put Raaven in it and meanwhile keep his idiot mate drugged." He snapped his fingers, content with his idea.

"Vegeta," Goku looked at the prince. "You are a genius."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You've stated the obvious." He looked at Kamala again. "So after the child is born, fuck those two idiots, they can mate and unmate again."

"Hmm… And who would watch over Raaven while he's in the Time Chamber?" Goku scratched his head. "Somebody will have to go with him. Six months is a long time. And what if something happens during the labor?"

"Hn. You are right." Vegeta scratched his chin. "The Woman is out she has serious business to attend to. Besides, Trunks would kill me. Hmm… Dende? Nah, he would faint during the labor. Besides, who'd watch over the Earth, not that it needs to be watched, but formally… Piccolo?" Now Vegeta smirked. "Let's send the green bean!"

"Vegeta, it's not some safari!" Goku groaned. "Piccolo doesn't know anything about things like this. He's asexual, after all…"

"He'd have six months to learn." Vegeta rubbed his hands in excitement. "The Woman will give him all the tapes about the labor, and he can watch." He smirked. "I mean, it won't be TOO different from the Human labor…" he added innocently.

"And what if he needed Cesarean or something similar?"

"Oh, stop it." Vegeta waved his hand. "Raaven's twice as big as I am. What fucking Cesarean…?"

Goku thought a moment. It didn't seem that he had any better ideas right now. He settled on considering more candidates for this…"diversion": he himself couldn't go, for he needed to watch over Vegeta; and what if someone attacked the Earth again? Even several minutes could be precious. Gohan? Gohan would damn faint, too. Yamcha? Yamcha would spend the entire time drunk out of his mind from boredom… Master Roshi? Goku sighed. Nope, he would try to kill Raaven to rid the Earth of homosexuality… Chichi? Raaven might simply smack her several times too hard and accidentally kill her…

"Yeah, only Piccolo can do it …" Goku finally agreed.

Smirking, Vegeta rubbed his hands. "Yes! I told that green frog that my day would come!"

Goku rolled his eyes. "Alright. Concentrate; we need a plan."

"Easy," Vegeta couldn't quit grinning happily. "Go to the woman, ask for a sedative for Kamala and come back. Then go back again, explain everything to her. You two then get everything ready for Raaven and Piccolo. Meanwhile I'll go nicely talk Piccolo into suicide…" He grinned.

"Alright, and how about Raaven? He doesn't want to break the bond."

"Whether he wants to or not, it doesn't depend on him. He knows what's better for him – he knows he might lose the child in the process, so he'll agree to everything we say. That's easy."

"When you put it like that, everything seems to be so clear…" Goku shook his head at Vegeta. He put two fingers to his forehead and ITed to Bulma's ki.

After ten minutes Goku was back with the sedative. With a shaking hand, he gave a plastic bag to Vegeta.

"Figures…" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Turn around," he told Goku. He then fished the needle out of the plastic bag. "What did she say?"

"She agreed that it's the perfect plan. She has already started searching for books and tapes."

"Good." Vegeta inserted the needle into Kamala's flesh. Kamala's eyes fluttered open. He struggled against Vegeta, but then his eyelids fluttered shut before he could say anything.

"IT him somewhere. I'll go to the elf boy." Vegeta concentrated on Piccolo's ki.

"OK," Goku nodded, already picking Kamala's limp body up.

XXXXX

Piccolo listened to Vegeta then hissed, "Are you absolutely mad!"

"There's no one who can do it except you." Vegeta smirked at him.

Piccolo thought a moment. "That's true…" He tugged at his white cape. "Unbelievable! It's your plan, of course…?" He looked at Vegeta.

"Yes." Vegeta's smirk widened.

"So then why can't you go?"

Vegeta snorted. "Tell Kakarott that, and you'll see why I can't go."

"Your boyfriend is overprotective…"

Vegeta scowled. "True, but this time he has a reason. Cut the crap!" He shook his head. "So are you going or not?"

Piccolo sighed, rubbed his green forehead, tugged at his green antennae. "Yes, I'm going."

"Pack then." Vegeta ITed away, to Gohan and Raaven. He already found Goku explaining the matter to them.

Raaven agreed. Everyone could see that the Saiyan had not the slightest wish to do it, but he agreed for the baby's sake.

"I want to see him," Raaven said after his things were packed.

"He's out cold," Vegeta said.

"Doesn't matter," Raaven said. "Six months is a long time; I want to see him before going."

Vegeta shrugged. Goku took that as an agreement and ITed Raaven away, to Kamala.

Goku watched Raaven sit down next to Kamala's bed (Goku had brought Kamala back into his and Vegeta's house, to the room Kamala had been staying in). He gazed at Kamala who was sleeping, not reacting to anything.

"I always believed that we'd be happy together," Raaven said. He brushed several black hair strands behind Kamala's ear. "In the end it appears that we've found only madness…" He lay quietly down next to Kamala. "I was angry with you for a long time," Raaven said then to Goku but didn't look at him. "But you should know that I don't blame anyone for what happened." He trailed his fingers over Kamala's cheek. "I'm very sorry for what I did to him. I should never have pushed him into this mating. I was naïve to think love can come after the mating…" He looked at Goku. "I want the bond to be removed. But I'll never be the one to do it." He turned to Kamala to kiss him on his lips, realizing perfectly that it was the last kiss.

XXXXX

Goku and Vegeta were sitting in the living-room.

"One month has already passed for them," Goku cast a glance to a clock that was hanging on the wall.

"Yes," Vegeta nodded. "Don't want to disturb your exciting 'let's-watch-the- clock game', but I'm hungry."

Only then Goku remembered that it was evening, and neither one had eaten since breakfast. He got up and turned to the kitchen. Vegeta followed him. On his way the prince flicked on the light that Goku had forgotten

"I hope they will be alright." Goku found some bowls and sat near the window. He started peeling potatoes.

Vegeta stuck his head into the freezer. "We'll see after they come out." After some searching he found some frozen meat, which smelled similar to pork so he decided that it was pork. He put it into a bowl and then put it on the kitchen table to warm it. He went to look for onions.

Goku watched Vegeta with his brow raised, his peeler hardly doing its job. He decided to wait and see what Vegeta was up to.

"Vegeta?"

"Umm?" Vegeta found some onions and now wasn't sure if he needed four or five of them.

"How do you feel? Seriously." Goku's peeler stopped doing any job at all.

Vegeta decided that he needed five after all. "Fine, I think." He scooped up the onions and turned to the bin.

"Do you sleep well? Maybe you have pains or something?"

Vegeta began peeling onions, the yellow peels rustling and falling into the bin. "Listen, I feel fine. It's the same as if I weren't pregnant, only that my ki can't rise as it used to. Well, I feel a bit hungrier than usual, a bit sleepy, a bit puffed out, but that's all."

"Are you sure?" Goku went back to peeling potatoes. After hearing Vegeta swear, he decided that that was enough questions. "I'm just…"

"Listen, you'll be the first to know if something is wrong." Vegeta was annoyed.

Goku chose to remain silent. He looked at Vegeta and almost dropped his peeler. Vegeta was crying! Goku then let out a loud sigh after realizing that it was only the onions.

Vegeta put the cutting board on the table and went to the meat.

"What are we going to have?" Goku finally voiced out what he wanted to ask long time ago.

"Steak with onions, boiled potatoes, salad." Vegeta finished slicing the meat.

Goku silently gazed at the potato in his hand. Then he heard a soft laugh and raised his head.

"No, I can't read your mind," Vegeta chuckled. "After breakfast you mentioned that you were going to make that…"

Goku laughed, too. "And I already thought…" He laughed again at Vegeta's back as he returned to preparing the meat.

Goku watched Vegeta's backside when the prince leaned down to take a small piece of onion that had fallen onto the ground earlier. Vegeta's tail made a lazy swish, then instead of settling back to Vegeta's waist, continued swinging in slow, hypnotizing movements. Erotic. Purely erotic. Goku felt himself getting hot. Then he quickly looked around. Why not? – Kamala was knocked out for a good six hours, and they didn't have any serious matter to attend to.

Goku continued to stare at Vegeta's swishing tail, his tight buttocks. Half amused and half aroused he wondered how long it would take for Vegeta to catch his scent. Goku caught himself drooling when he saw Vegeta bend down again, this time to the cupboard to take some plates. The breath in Goku's throat hitched as Vegeta's tail sensually brushed over Vegeta's left thigh then lazily went into the air again, exactly like Goku's member.

XXX

INSERTION OF LEMON. Go to go to adultfanfiction net (yes, the site is already back, you can find the direct link at my profile), to mediaminer org, or to nFiction com if you want to read it).

XXX

"Hey! Are you deaf, bo…" Krillin went white after opening the kitchen door. "Jesus Christ!" he slammed the door shut after witnessing the sex scene.

LET'S PROCEED WITH LEMON.

XXX

Goku lay on the table while catching his breath, his body numb with just experienced pleasure. He felt Vegeta slide out of him. He combed his fingers through Vegeta's hair while Vegeta was lying on top of him.

Goku then raised his head to observe the kitchen. A complete mess. But first a shower. He ITed himself and Vegeta to the bathroom.

XXXXX

Gohan observed Krillin's red face. "Why are we still standing here?" he asked.

"Well, I went to them…" Krillin fidgeted.

"Oh. So what did they say?"

"Err…nothing." Krillin blushed even more. "I mean I didn't ask anything…"

Gohan frowned. "You went there to ask when Raaven will come out from the Time Chamber. You forgot or what?" Gohan stared down at Krillin.

"Or what," Krillin fidgeted.

"What 'or what'?" Gohan impatiently sighed. "So, do you know when Piccolo and Raaven are going to come out or not?"

"No."

"Then why are we still standing here?" Gohan returned to the same question.

Because Vegeta is fucking your father, Krillin thought, but didn't voice that loudly. "They weren't at home," Krillin finally muttered.

"So why didn't you say so?" Gohan blinked at him. He quickly checked for his father's ki. "But he's at home…" Completely confused, he looked at Krillin. Then his eyes widened in realization. "Ohhh…"

"Yeah…" Krillin scratched his head while Goku's hooded eyes and Vegeta's smirk replayed in his head. He shuddered.

Gohan blushed, noticing Krillin shudder. "We should wait…"

"Oh, you can go if you want," Krillin shuddered again. "I already had my fill of Vegeta's naked ass for a whole lifetime…"

TBC


	24. Part 24

Hello, **animelover6000**!

Ah, I see you went through my writing. First **PH **now a review for **Lucid**. I'm glad you liked them.

Hello, **Miako6**!

Yeah, poor, poor Krillin. Good that he didn't lose his speech after seeing something so traumatizing…

Hello, **OrochiEclipse**!

If chapter 23 was sweet for you, read this one. I should only warn that from this one your teeth can be in pain. What's with those Saiyan babies? It's such a mushy chapter!

Hello, **dishgurl**!

Thanks for telling me about that "stirring in a table". Originally it should have been a bowl where Goku was stirring the batter… O.o Ah, well, I fixed it on almost all the sites I'm posting.

Yeah, Raaven is going to have some fun in the Time Chamber. Let's not forget Piccolo!

Ah, it's so nice to know that I have some of my old readers with me Thank you very much for your kind review – it is much appreciated!

Hello, **carrie**!

Well, there's going to be more stuff to laugh about, so be ready

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by RowinaDequina

Part 24

Vegeta yawned then disentangled himself from Goku's arms and legs and went downstairs to the kitchen. His thoughts were whirling all about some sweets and chocolate.

Vegeta could perfectly feel that there was someone else in the house. He could feel someone else's ki. It was too faint to distract his attention from the cupboard with sweets. He was very content to find it filled.

Vegeta piled up sweets and chocolate bars on the kitchen table and switched the TV on. He wanted to turn on the kettle for some tea, but there was a rustle behind him, and then Vegeta saw a gun before his nose. Sure he had been able to hear the man a mile away and could have wrung his neck long before the intruder entered the kitchen. But, well…Vegeta was hungry. A hungry Saiyan is an unpredictable Saiyan.

"Don't move!" the man hissed at half-naked Vegeta who tried to reach the kettle and turn it on.

Vegeta glared at him, but lowered his right hand. He then tried to reach a chocolate bar with his left one.

"I said don't move!" The gunman's patience was wearing thin. "No wonder you are so fat! All you think about is how to fill your balloon!" he snorted at Vegeta.

That was unheard of. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, clearly insulted. "I'm pregnant, not fat!" He gave a deadly glare to the man.

"That's the lamest excuse for being fat I have ever heard!" The gunman roared with laughter. "Anyway, fatty, where's your money?"

"I'm not fucking fat!" Vegeta screamed.

"For the last time, where's your money? Or do you want your brains splashed on that window!"

The next second the gunman was staring at his empty hands. He raised his head to Vegeta who turned the gun several times in his hand to observe it. With a good measured blast, he turned it to dust. His eyes then rose to the man.

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" Vegeta yawned. He turned on the kettle, grabbed the chocolate bar and plopped down on the chair.

"W-what?" The robber seemed a little startled. He slowly began to retreat to the kitchen door only to have Vegeta grab him by his clothes.

"I said: You make pancakes for me." Vegeta roughly pushed him to the table. "Pots are here." Vegeta gestured with his foot to the cupboard on the floor. "And the other stuff that Kakarott is using for baking pancakes should be here." With his index finger he pointed above the robber's head.

"It's three o'clock in the morning…" The gunman tried to edge his way back to the door.

Vegeta lost his patience. He smashed the man's face several times then created a blue ki ball in his palm. "Cook or die!" he threatened the man who was wiping his bloodied nose.

The gunman began to quickly nod.

"Good." Vegeta sat back down at the table. He wrapped his tail back around his fuller waist. "Stand so that I can see what you are doing," he ordered the man, who was now staring at Vegeta's tail, openmouthed. "What?" Vegeta's left eye twitched. "Move! Now!"

Vegeta happily sipped his tea and ate chocolate while watching the robber sweat. He then tried the first pancake.

"Not bad," Vegeta admitted after licking his fingertips. "But Kakarott's are better."

"So ask Kakarott to make pancakes for you…" the man politely suggested while pouring the mass on the frying pan, forming a pancake.

"At 3 AM?" Vegeta's gave him a dubious look. "Wouldn't work. We'd end up fucking, and I'd still be hungry." He shook his head. "Good that you were here," he concluded, digging into another pancake.

Before starting to prepare pancakes, the gunman had already concluded that his would-be victim was a psycho who had recently run away from a hospital. And he was very dangerous psycho who was able to explode guns and had enough strength to lift him over the floor with his two fingers. There was no need to anger the guy.

The gunman turned to the door as the stairs creaked under the jogging steps.

"Hey." Goku entered the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes. He was still half asleep; he just got up after realizing that Vegeta was not beside him anymore.

The gunman's eyes went round as he suddenly heard a loud growl behind his back. He quickly turned around to look for a dog. He blinked at Goku's face.

"Who the heck are you?" Goku sniffed the robber. "Vegeta! Why is there a man in our kitchen!" He proceeded with staring and growling at the robber who now was afraid to even move.

"Damn, moron!" Vegeta kicked the robber into the shin. "You will burn the pancake!" He then looked at Goku. "Sit down."

Goku snarled at the gunman once again then obediently sat down.

"Do you remember that volunteer organization the Woman has been talking about?" Vegeta asked Goku. "So he's from there." Vegeta motioned at the robber after Goku nodded.

"Isn't it a bit too early…?" Goku cast a glance outside the window. It was dark. "And shouldn't they be helping poor grandmothers and such?"

"Well," Vegeta snorted at him, "most of the grannies tend up to get up very early; it's just something in their blood. Besides, I'm pregnant and require some attention, too!"

Goku blinked. "Okay. But I didn't know that anyone knew that you're pregnant…"

"Apparently they know and are very happy about it." Vegeta kicked the robber's shin. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, we all are in admiration," the gunman spluttered.

"See?" Vegeta turned to Goku.

Goku went back to yawning and being sleepy. "That's perfect," he yawned.

"You can start making another pot of that batter," Vegeta announced to the robber. "No, better make it two; Kakarott eats more than I."

The gunman obediently nodded.

"Hmm…Vegeta, I feel perfectly fine…" Goku felt a bit uncomfortable. "He's just wasting his time on me. I don't require any special services…"

"Oh, you require them, you require them very much. You don't even know how much you require them…" Vegeta dramatically sighed. "Just think about all those times when you saved the Earth, and nobody ever thanked you or offered at least a cup of tea… You look weary," he added.

"I'm sleepy."

"No, you are weary," Vegeta said in a tone Goku didn't dare contradict. "So at least once let someone else make breakfast for you. It's the least you deserve." Vegeta turned to look at the gunman who was vehemently stirring the batter. Immense love in Vegeta's eyes was replaced by a deadly sparkle. "I'm sure you'd be happy to make breakfast for my mate, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes! Of course!"

Goku was a bit surprised to hear such enthusiasm. He then shrugged and reached over to Vegeta's plate to taste a pancake. "Hey, it's actually good."

"Told you." Vegeta added sugar to Goku's tea and put the mug in front of Goku. "We could keep him as our personal cook."

Goku turned to look at the robber who seemed to have choked on something. "Dunno…" he said. "I don't like other men around you."

"Pity," Vegeta sighed.

After his fiftieth pancake Goku decided that he'd had enough. He thanked Joe (that was the name of the gunman) and offered to wash dishes, but as Joe enthusiastically volunteered to do that on his own, he just sat and watched the man washing dishes.

"What a nice guy," Goku concluded after Joe left, and Goku sat with Vegeta in their living-room. Goku gave Joe all the pancakes that were left and invited him to come again. "Looks like a serial killer, but his heart is so pure…" Goku added as an afterthought.

"Don't know about his heart, but the bastard tried to rob us," shrugged Vegeta.

Confused, Goku blinked at Vegeta. "Rob us?"

"What would you call a situation when a gun is pointed at your nose, and you hear a request for money?"

"He tried to kill you!" In an instant Goku was Super Saiyan two.

"I was hungry!" Vegeta pushed Goku farther from the sofa in order to protect it from Goku's scorching ki.

"Hungry my ass!" Goku hissed venomously at his mate. "You, you… Grrr!" He started looking for Joe's ki.

"He's ten miles away and still going." Vegeta rolled his eyes, not understanding why Goku was so emotional. Then Vegeta frowned and checked again. "Nope. He's coming back, and not alone." He scratched his chin then and looked at Goku. "I suppose they will be here about dinner time…"

XXXXX

Goku and Vegeta were calmly sitting in the living room when suddenly Goku suggested, "Let's go to the Lookout. I can't sit just like this.

"And what about Joe?" Vegeta asked.

"We'll be back before then. Besides, Kamala is here; the sedative should stop working soon. He'll wake up at any noise."

Vegeta just nodded; there was no point in arguing, anyway. Besides, he was also impatient to see Raaven.

Goku and Vegeta ITed to the Lookout.

"Hey," Goku greeted Krillin and Gohan "You are early…"

"We didn't know when he was going to come out." Krillin glared at Vegeta who smirked. "Asshole," Krillin snorted. Vegeta smirked wider.

"Shh…" Goku motioned to Dende. "We have children around…"

Dende looked at Goku then just sighed. "I have heard worse… Part of the job…"

Vegeta's head was following Goku, who paced back and forth from the Time Chamber door to the first palm in his path. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Doesn't your head hurt?" Krillin asked Vegeta.

"Shush! I'm counting." Vegeta's head continued to follow Goku.

"It's fifty-five," Gohan said.

"No, fifty-seven," Vegeta disagreed.

They proceeded to count further. But their counting was quickly forgotten as the Time Chamber door moved. Everyone who was sitting got to their feet, their necks craning forward. The door noisily opened, but the shadow that was falling over it obscured the view. Then Raaven and Piccolo walked out.

After seeing so many people Raaven shrank away, his back bumping into Piccolo. Raaven stood there staring at them, a small bundle in his arms pressed to his chest. It was clear that he didn't expect to see anyone.

"Is everything alright?" Goku broke the silence.

Noticing Goku's curious gaze on his chest, Raaven blushed. He raised the child a bit higher to block Goku's view. "Yes," he nodded.

"Can I see him?" Goku carefully approached, not risking Raaven's protective instincts.

Raaven faltered but then held the baby out.

Goku was absolutely fascinated when he was met by two black eyes, a little mouth and a mop of black hair so similar to Kamala's. Goku smelled the child. Nice young scent, more Kamala's than Raaven's.

Carefully holding the child, Goku sat down on the ground, the rest of the observers pushing closer to him to see.

Goku felt a little nervous when the child began to wiggle then freed himself from the swaddling-clothes and began to crawl all over him. The baby was much smaller than Goku had expected; Gohan was way bigger when he was born.

Raaven misunderstood Goku's confusion. "It's alright; I put them on just in case it was cold here. I can't keep him in the swaddling-clothes, anyway."

"Raaven, how old is he?" Goku gazed at the child, who now wrapped his thin brownish tail around Goku's wrist, bringing Goku's hand to his mouth and starting to suck on Goku's index finger. Goku blinked as he felt something sharp around his finger. The baby already had teeth…

Raaven looked at Goku a bit surprised. "Five days." Then he got uneasy. "Is something wrong?"

"He can't be five days…" Goku stared down at two bright black eyes which gazed back at him. Then he turned to Vegeta, who was standing behind him.

"Well, he seems fine to me." Vegeta shrugged.

"Vegeta, he's crawling, he has teeth and he reacts to surroundings." Goku tried to pry his hand away from the tiny tail, but the infant whimpered and pulled it back, this time holding onto Goku's wrist not only with his tail but also with his other four limbs.

"As any normal child." Vegeta shrugged again.

"Not exactly." Krillin scratched his head. "Goku, Vegeta won't understand what you mean because he never saw Trunks as a newborn. But I know what you mean. Probably that's why the Saiyans carry their babies for eleven months. I mean, look at him – a few days old and he can go hunting."

"What are you babbling here about, you two?" Vegeta glared. "The child is completely fine!"

"Yes, he is," Goku nodded, smiling as the child's tail tried to wrap around one of his moving hair strands, but limply fell back to his lap not catching it. "It's that he's much smaller than any Human baby. But from his appearance and his reactions he's like a one-year-old."

"I see," Vegeta observed the infant once again.

Piccolo tugged at his antennae. "And I was wondering what idiot wrote all those books…"

Raaven smiled at him then sat down on the white tiles near Goku. The infant immediately let go of Goku's hand, clumsily turned around to his stomach and began his unsteady crawling journey to his parent. Raaven watched his son crawl up his leg then drop in his lap, wincing because of the lack of attention. Raaven picked him up, seated him upright on his lap then gently brushed with his tail over the small body. The infant began making tiny noises that mostly sounded like giggles.

Amazed, Goku watched how the infant tried to catch the fast moving tail. Predator. The baby wasn't aggressive but instinctively tried to catch everything moving and put it into his mouth. Goku had never thought that those two additional months could ever make such a difference.

"What is his name?" Vegeta asked, watching the infant and slowly realizing that in several months, he was going to have such a wiggling and thrumming thing too.

"I didn't name him yet," Raaven shook his head. "I think we should decide together with Kamala."

"Can I…?" Gohan moved forward. He was mesmerized by the small life.

Raaven picked the infant up. The infant used the opportunity and grabbed the retreating tail. Raaven carefully unclenched the tiny fingers, freeing his tail.

"Does he cry a lot?" Gohan sat down, a bit unsure how to hold the baby, but his problem was solved when the baby attached himself to one of his fingers and his tail wrapped around Gohan's wrist. Gohan raised his hand with the child hanging on it, his other hand under him, just in case the child decided to let go. The child smelled very nice. Something in between Kamala and Raaven.

"No, he's very quiet." Raaven shook his head. "All those books… It's very different. He moves a lot, plays, crawls. He cried only once, when Piccolo scared him."

"What did he do?" Vegeta asked while smirking at Piccolo.

"Tried to make him laugh…" Raaven chuckled. "Probably he isn't fond of green…"

"You are very quiet. Do you feel well?" Goku turned to Piccolo.

"Yes. But I can say this." He turned to Vegeta. "If one day you have another brilliant plan – please – keep it to yourself."

Raaven chuckled. "Don't complain. It wasn't so bad. You'd make a good mate. Well, if you were…"

"Oh, please…" Piccolo snickered, raising his hands, indicating that he'd had enough.

"You look and sound better," Goku said carefully to Raaven. "I mean, healthier."

Raaven shrugged while watching his child release Gohan's wrist and crawl up Gohan's shirt. "I had six months to think about everything. Things can't be that bad when I have him." He smiled at his son who, with Gohan's help, crawled up Gohan's shirt and reached his chest. Gohan blushed immensely when the baby started looking for nipples.

"Did it hurt?" Vegeta casually asked.

"A lot," Raaven nodded while peeling his son away from Gohan's chest. "But it was worth it."

"I nearly lost my hearing," Piccolo snorted. "It was worse than Gotenks stuck in the Time Chamber. At least it didn't last long."

"I think he's hungry," Raaven blushed while cradling his son. "I'd like to feed him if you don't mind." He blushed even more as Goku's eyes fixed on Raaven's chest.

"Yes, of course," Dende nodded. "There's a free room. I'll show you."

"Unbelievable…" Krillin said, after Dende and Raaven were gone.

Everyone agreed. Even Vegeta.

"Raaven's changed a lot…" Goku looked at the door where Dende and Raaven had gone. "I was afraid to think how he'd handle the whole situation, but it seems that everything is going to be alright."

Vegeta let out a surprised grunt as Goku suddenly pulled him to his body. "Oh, I can't wait!" Goku excitedly brushed his hand over Vegeta's stomach.

Vegeta slapped his hand. "Dammit. Stop pawing about!"

"I feel so glad somehow…" Gohan contently sighed.

"It's instincts. The pack is getting bigger and at the same time stronger," Vegeta explained. "You already feel protective over the child."

Gohan thought a moment. "Well, yes, that's true."

"Your brother and Trunks will feel the same way," Vegeta nodded.

"And we will, too," Goku pointed out to Vegeta who rolled his eyes. He then changed the topic: "He's very similar to Kamala… Has the same hair, you saw… And smells almost the same. I wonder how our child is going to look…"

"Something similar to Gogeta…" Krillin grinned. He then innocently scratched his head as Vegeta glared at him. "Err…"

"Shit!" Goku jumped to his feet. "Kamala! I forgot Joe!"

"Fuck!" Vegeta agreed. He already was searching for Kamala's ki. "He's doing something!"

"Vegeta!" Goku growled as Vegeta suddenly simply ITed away. "And nonetheless, I'll have to chain him to the bed!" he cursed, ITing after his mate.

Goku was just in time to duck something flying over his head. That something hit the wall behind his back.

"I said I have no fucking money!" Kamala sent another man through the window.

Goku frantically looked around in the living room, but Vegeta wasn't there. Then he noticed Vegeta in the corridor, calmly sitting on the stairs, munching a chocolate and watching Kamala juggling with the attacker.

"Where the fuck have you two been!" Kamala punched another man in the face, definitely severely bruising something there. "I had to entertain them for half an hour! The bastards told me that they were your friends!"

"We'll talk later." Goku lifted a man who was near him by his collar and sent him crashing through the nearest window. "You'll have to go with us," he then said to Kamala. He turned to glare at Vegeta. "And I'll have a talk with you later, too."

Vegeta gave Goku the finger.

After they got rid of the gunmen, Kamala looked at Goku. "So where are we going?"

"To see Raaven," Goku said.

"Finally you came to your senses!" Kamala was at Goku's side.

Goku sighed. "You'll see…" He ITed them both back to the Lookout.

"Raaven," Kamala called the other Saiyan who was sitting with his back to him. "We need to talk."

Raaven slowly got up then turned around with the infant in his arms. "Yes, I believe, we need…"

Kamala's brows furrowed in confusion. He watched the child in his mate's arms while trying to grasp where Raaven had gotten the Saiyan baby. His eyes then went to Raaven's chest. "What the fuck is going on?" Kamala breathed out in an unsteady voice. He felt sweat beading on his forehead.

"Time Chamber," Raaven softly said. "While for you it was only twelve hours, for me it was half a year…"

"Gods." Kamala brushed his hand over his forehead. He stumbled over to Raaven. "Is this…?" But his senses already told him that it was his child.

"Yes," Raaven nodded.

Kamala's hands reached for the child but then dropped to his sides. He stood there, his eyes locked on the baby, his mind already there, but his body paralyzed. "Raaven…I…"

Raaven sighed. "Come here, you idiot. I'd never take him away from you."

"Oh Gods, Raaven…" Kamala was at Raaven's side immediately. He started shaking all over as Raaven held the child out to him. In case his feet simply gave out he sat down on the white tiles, reaching his arms up to take his son.

Raaven squatted down, putting the child onto Kamala's lap. Kamala tensed. Raaven smiled, seeing their son dunk his small nose into Kamala's big palm then, recognizing him as his second parent, happily start crawling all over Kamala.

Kamala came out of his stupor. Tentatively, he reached out to carefully brush over his son's hair. He carefully brushed over the tiny tail. "He's so beautiful…" Kamala then couldn't hold it back anymore. He pressed the child to his chest. "Oh Gods…" He burst into tears.

"Shhh…" Raaven soothingly brushed over Kamala's shoulder. "Everything is alright."

Kamala lowered the child back to his lap, his eyes caressing the small body. With his tail the infant tried to catch Kamala's hair-strand but then lost his balance and would have fallen if not for Kamala's palm, which pressed to the child's back to keep him upright.

"Raaven…" Kamala's eyes followed the infant's every move as he tried to turn around on his stomach. "We need to talk, but not here…"

"Let's go home then," Raaven smiled. He looked at Kamala's eyes, which were wide in disbelief. "Kamala, that night was a huge mistake… I don't know what happened there… I'm very sorry," he sighed. "Let's go now," he said, watching his son trying to make some den or nest from Kamala's clothes on his lap. "Put him under your shirt, or he'll freeze while flying.

Kamala nodded and tucked the child under his shirt.

XXXXX

"I'm so glad that Raaven is much better now," Goku sighed blissfully while pouring potatoes into the pot to boil.

"The Namek coped perfectly," Vegeta nodded.

"Piccolo would be very flattered to hear that from you…" Goku grinned.

"Only over my dead body," Vegeta snorted.

"Did Saiyans always have these qualms with Nameks?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Goku stood beside Vegeta to watch what the prince was doing.

"Hell if I know. There's some idiotic story to it, but I was damn young at the time to remember it now."

Goku shrugged. He then kissed Vegeta's neck "Forget legends. This is real." He then decided to change the topic: "You know, the baby was much smaller than Gohan was… I'm very relieved."

You can't realize how relieved I am, Vegeta thought. "So maybe now you'll shut up about that caesarean?" He found a pan and put the meat into it.

"Well, I still want you to do it, but now I'm much calmer." Goku observed Vegeta's work. "You really were telling the truth – you do know how to cook. You used me."

"Yes," Vegeta shrugged. "Even a complete idiot can learn to cook while living with you."

"Good that the idiot finally decided to show me his skills." Goku slapped Vegeta on his ass.

Vegeta kicked Goku in the shin.

"You know, they will need clothes for the baby, nappies, food," Goku scratched his head.

"I gave my credit card to Gohan. He said he'd talk to Bulma and then buy everything that's needed," Vegeta glared at the pan, which had just spit sizzling fat on his palm.

"You are fast…" Goku shook his head.

"Gohan seems to be fascinated by that child." Vegeta stirred the pan. "He was very enthusiastic…"

"I'm glad that your and Gohan's relationship improved," Goku smiled. "So did you find out why he's avoiding me?" he asked.

Vegeta sighed. He fidgeted with the handle of the pan he was stirring. "You'll have to ask him on your own. But it would be better for everyone if you didn't."

XXXXX

Gohan knocked at the door. He heard Kamala's voice, and after a second the door opened.

Kamala looked at Gohan who fidgeted then held a yellow capsule out to Kamala. "Hey. I just wanted to give you this. There are some clothes for the baby, nappies, food…" He saw Kamala's face harden.

"We'll take it." Raaven's voice wafted from the corridor, then he himself appeared in the doorway.

Gohan sighed in relief; he had no wish to argue with Kamala. "Vegeta gave me some money, and I bought what Bulma thought you'd need." He scratched his head.

Kamala glared at Gohan who then lowered his hand from his head.

"Come in." Raaven pushed past Kamala and took the capsule from Gohan. Then he grabbed Gohan by his wrist and dragged him into the house. "Something to drink?" he asked while hauling Gohan into the kitchen.

"I…" Gohan faltered. "Okay. Why not… Tea will do." He wanted to see the baby again. He looked around – the house was tidy. Much tidier than his apartment.

"Say thanks to Prince Vegeta." Raaven showed Gohan to the chair at the table. He quickly switched the kettle on.

Gohan heard scratching somewhere and after looking around, noticed the baby sitting on the floor, surrounded by a pile of sticks. The child was sitting on the pile of clothes.

Raaven followed Gohan's gaze. He shrugged. "We just couldn't think of anything better. He just climbs and crawls and wiggles all the time; that's the only way I know to keep him from hitting his head or chewing a table leg off." He walked over to the "box" and lifted the child out of it.

"There's something in the capsule that will solve that problem." Gohan smiled at the child who stuck his toe into his tiny mouth and began sucking while gazing at Gohan with big dark eyes.

"Kamala," Raaven called. "Check what's in the capsule." He tossed the capsule to Kamala who appeared in the doorway. Kamala caught the capsule and disappeared again.

"No, I'll do it myself," Gohan said when Raaven wanted to make tea. Gohan noticed that Raaven's movements were upsetting the baby.

Gohan put teabags into the mugs. "For Kamala…?" he asked when he didn't see the third mug.

"Take one from the cupboard," Raaven motioned. "Although he might just ignore you… He's going to be angry because of the damn capsule."

Gohan put the kettle back onto the stove. "You've changed a lot," he said softly.

Raaven shrugged. "Those six months worked as a therapy. I don't think I changed, I simply healed."

Gohan gazed at him for some time. "So," his eyes lowered to the child on Raaven's lap, "does he have a name yet?"

Raaven nodded, smiling. "Karela. That was the name of Kamala's father. We thought that it would be nice."

"It's a nice name," Gohan nodded.

Then both men started as Karela suddenly started screaming his lungs off, tears streaming down his face.

"Silly child," Raaven cooed, pressing Kamala's small feet into his clothes to stop the bleeding.

"What!" Kamala was already in the kitchen, his eyes narrowing dangerously at Gohan.

"Nothing, just bit his own toe," Raaven gave a dismissive wave.

Kamala visibly relaxed. "Feed him; he's probably hungry."

"I fed him twenty minutes ago Raaven shook his head. "He just bites everything around. Me included," he sighed, releasing Karela's foot. "See, the bleeding already stopped." He disheveled Karela's hair. Karela's screams now turned into simple hiccups.

"Come," Raaven motioned for Kamala. "Sit with us."

Gohan saw Kamala falter but then Kamala sat down next to Raaven. What was it that made Kamala not like him?

"Gohan said there should be something in the capsule to solve our problem of keeping Karela in one place."

"Yes," Kamala reached for his mug. "There's a cot, but I'm not sure that he won't wiggle out of it. Maybe Human babies can't climb over, but for Karela it won't be a problem… I'll have to make the walls higher."

Raaven nodded. "Yeah… And how about the clothes?"

Kamala reached out a small shirt and pants for Raaven. "But I'd like to see how you put him in these…"

Raaven took the clothes, and Gohan watched him take a tiny arm and put it through a sleeve, then do the same with the other arm. Raaven did the cloth up, but as soon as his hands left Karela's chest, the baby began squirming and whining, his tiny fingers scratching at the cloth.

"He doesn't like it." Kamala sipped his hot tea.

"No, he doesn't. It will probably be the same with nappies." Raaven sighed, watching his son fidgeting with the shirt.

Karela whined for some time more then, after noticing that no one was paying him any attention, brought the lower half of the cloth into his mouth and, with his sharp teeth, began to tear at it.

Raaven pried the cloth away from the child's mouth and put it back on Karela's stomach. The next second the cloth was in Karela's teeth again.

Raaven sighed. "We could play that for a long time but now the clothes are wet and cold…" He removed the shirt from Karela who crowed excitedly.

"If he has teeth, he can probably already eat more than milk?" Gohan asked.

Raaven nodded. "Yes, but milk is the best. There's no need to feed him anything else yet." He watched Gohan for some time then held the baby out to him. "You like children; you should start thinking about getting some of your own." He smiled, seeing Gohan blush.

Gohan took the baby and seated him on his lap. "Well, I didn't know I liked them… I wasn't even this ecstatic when my brother was born…"

"You are like your father," Raaven laughed.

"Does he require much attention?" Gohan asked. He brought his tail up then gently brushed over Karela's chest with it. The small fingers closed then unclosed while trying to capture his tail.

"No," Raaven shook his head. "Not at all. You can leave him alone; he cries only when hungry or when sitting on the castle of his poo. Well, and also when he bites himself…"

"Usually he is sleeping or playing. I feed him six times a day."

"Human babies make so much more fuss…" Gohan stroked Karela's already longish hair. Gohan raised his eyes to have them collide with Kamala's dark ones. "Err…" he flustered. Raaven had given him the baby to hold, but Kamala didn't seem to be content. "I…"

"Don't mind him." Raaven sipped his tea. "He's just overprotective."

"You didn't break the bond yet?" Gohan wondered then looked at both Kamala and Raaven.

Raaven sighed. "We have some…disagreements."

Kamala rolled his eyes.

After the silence persisted, Gohan held the child out to Raaven.

"You know," Raaven said to Gohan, "tomorrow at five I'm going to meet with Piccolo. Want to go together? You could watch over Karela. It won't last long… Piccolo has no heart at all…" He chuckled.

"He's training you?" Gohan looked at Raaven, surprised.

"Oh, not yet…" Raaven shook his head. "I'm still…quite sore…" he blushed. "But he promised."

"That's great," Gohan nodded. "Of course, I'll go. Did you know that Piccolo used to train me, too?"

"Yeah," Raaven laughed. "Sissy boy…"

Gohan scrunched his nose. "He talks too much for a Namek… Besides, you've never seen me fight," he protested.

"I suppose I'll see now…" Raaven chuckled.

TBC


	25. Part 25

Hello, **OrochiEclipse**!

You liked the baby? Cool. I don't even like babies or smaller children (I hate, I really hate them. All that bubbling and creaming and…gods, I run away from them like from fire…), so it was quite a challenge to write, heh But yeah, for some reason a Saiyan baby looks cuter to me. Hell knows. Maybe only because it's imaginary…? Must be, heh

Hello, **animelover6000**!

Well, some more for you to enjoy. Well, I hope you will.

Hello, **majinbulgeta**!

Yes, I remember that you reviewed, and not once. I'm very glad to know that there are people out there who follow the whole thing from the very first chapter of To Hell Together. It really gives me a so needed boost to write.

Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope that you'll like it to the very end.

Hello, **Miako6**!

Yes, sure Vegeta is going to have a boy. There's something in the Saiyan culture. The females are very rare, so statistically most newborns are boys (ah, can't be bothered by it), so I just give boys to everyone.

Hello, **dishgurl**!

Well, "PH" has its funny moments, heh I hope you'll like my Shenron too :)

Yeah, and a spar-scene with a "sissy-boy" comes up, too - that one isn't funny.

Well, I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by RowinaDequina

Part 25

The time had finally come. The seven Dragon Balls were on the grassy ground, circled by nine men and two children. There were Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Raaven, Kamala and Trunks with Goten.

"We call you, Shenron! Arise!" Goku stepped forward.

The sky turned gray with clouds, the wind rising, ruffling the long grass around the men then rising up, surging into the sky which was now becoming black.

Lightning tore through the sky, down to the Dragon Balls, shaking the ground, making the orange balls rattle against each other. Another bolt of lightning tore from the ground straight up into the sky, deafening the watchers. But this lightning bolt didn't disappear; it grew brighter and thicker with each passing second until a nebulous form of a dragon started to take shape.

"Oh my fucking God," Kamala stammered, his head thrown back. "It's huge…"

Raaven just stared at the forming cloud, on the verge of fainting.

The group watched the shadow form into the well known form of the green dragon.

"What's your wish, mortal?" the dragon boomed down to Goku.

"Hey," Goku waved at Shenron happily.

Shenron squinted his eyes down to the ground. Then he groaned. "Not you again…"

"Long time no see!" Goku chirped. "But I suppose it's a good thing, ne?" He scratched his head.

With you? Always, Shenron thought. "What's your first wish, mortal?" he repeated, not wishing to start a conversation. Yes, sometimes he did get lonely, but not lonely enough to start a conversation with this spiky orange bag of flesh and bones, who didn't know when to keep his big mouth shut. The green one there with antennas was closer to his tastes and didn't look half bad, either. Ahem, Shenron thought, quite surprised at his train of thought.

Goku flashed his innocent smile back at the dragon. "Yes, we'd like to revive a Fire Clan princess, Ahrae. Do you know her?"

The dragon rolled his huge eyes. "Let me check my list," he breathed, annoyed. Then he concentrated.

Vegeta wasn't sure if the dragon was trying to annoy Goku (in which case Vegeta would have told Shenron that his efforts were useless) or it was a usual procedure.

After a second Shenron's eyes opened. "I cannot grant this wish," Shenron boomed.

The silence settled in the field.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't grant this wish!" Vegeta's shrill voice made everyone jump several centimeters. "I want her here! Now!"

Shenron was unimpressed. "I cannot interfere in other Gods' realms."

"What fucking realm!" Vegeta growled.

"She lived and died in the system that belongs to other Gods. I cannot interfere. It's against the rules," Shenron added, deciding that this was the shittiest day of all. Except maybe that one when he was blasted to dust…

"Fuck rules! And fuck Gods!" Vegeta snarled, clenching his fists. "Where can I find those Gods?"

"Vegeta, love," Goku nervously scratched his palm. "Could you calm down? I'm sure we'll solve this somehow…"

"Oh, yes, we will," Vegeta nodded. "I'll beat the shit out of them!"

Shenron started picking his teeth, unimpressed. "Should I interpret that question as a wish to know where those Gods are?"

"Jesus Christ, when did you become such a…" Krillin forced a smile when the dragon glared down at him. "Hey…" he waved.

"I'll fucking blast your green snout to oblivion!" Vegeta hissed in fury. Vegeta's ki shot up, and a blue blast appeared in his palm.

That got the dragon's attention. He stopped picking his teeth.

"Vegeta, please, calm down," Goku tried to lower Vegeta's palm.

"The Gods are in Scion galactic. Or somewhere around it," the dragon said.

"That's far…" Vegeta muttered. "Darn."

"So what's your first wish?" the dragon boomed.

"Die, you bastard!" Vegeta snarled.

"Can't grant that," Shenron bared his yellow teeth, which was probably a grin.

"You fucking re…"

"Vegeta," Goku's palm closed his mate's mouth. "We would want to have a spaceship back from Fire Clan's planet." He was still holding his palm over Vegeta's mouth, which spilled various words that would have made even Bulma blush.

"I cannot use my power in the other Gods' realm," Shenron said.

"That sucks," Krillin commented. "Bulma won't be happy about this one…"

"So what do we wish for, then?" Yamcha asked, scratching his chin.

"Shenron… Can I talk to you privately?" Goku asked.

Shitty, shitty day, Shenron thought. He just hoped that the spiky orange bag didn't want anything kinky. Shenron let out a loud sigh, almost igniting a small wood next to him. He lowered his big head to the ground, reaching his ear to the annoying Saiyan. "Well?"

"Can you make Vegeta's panic attacks disappear?" Goku whispered into the dragon's ear.

"Vegeta is that small one with an upside down brush instead of hair?" Shenron looked around, whispering, too. However, his whisper rolled over the wood and the valley.

Vegeta looked at Goku and the dragon. "Hey, green worm, when you talk about me, I want to know what's going on!"

"Yep, that's him," Goku whispered.

"Okay," the dragon raised his head from the ground. His eyes flared red. "Your wish is granted," he boomed.

"Fuck!" Vegeta staggered. "What did you do to me!" he hissed, trying to keep on his feet while his head was spinning.

"What's your second wish?" Shenron's voice rang out.

"That's all, thank you," Goku smiled. They might need to use Dragon Balls soon enough, and like this they'd recharge faster.

"Farewell then," Shenron said, turning into a mist again then dispersing altogether. The seven Dragon Balls flared red then rose from the ground, their speed increasing with each second until they simply shot into the sky where they flared red once again and then all seven of them shot into various directions.

"Wow," Kamala exhaled the breath he thought he had been holding from the very first second when they called the dragon out. "Amazing…"

"What the fuck did you wish for?" Vegeta staggered to Goku. "If you asked for twins, I'll kill you," he said deadly serious.

Goku's face fell. "Ah, hell. I could have thought of that!"

Vegeta punched him in the stomach. Then he glared down at his mate. "So what did you ask for?"

While holding and soothingly rubbing his stomach, Goku motioned for Vegeta to bend over.

Vegeta was silent for a while after hearing what his mate asked for. Then Vegeta mentally called himself an idiot; why the fuck couldn't he have thought of this himself! – To simply make a wish!

Vegeta looked at Goku who was still bent over. "Thank you," said Vegeta.

XXXXX

Kamala gazed at Gohan for some time, his arms crossed over his chest, his feet spread wide, his long hair flying in the wind. He was scowling.

"I'll tell you this," Kamala said, "It was Raaven's idea. Just because he thinks I should spar with you doesn't mean I do."

"So why did you come then?" Gohan asked while moving into his fighting stance.

"He gets pretty nasty if I don't listen to him…"

"I see." Gohan couldn't help grinning. "So you don't want to spar with me?"

"As far as I know, there's no point anyway," Kamala snorted at him.

"And what do you know?" Gohan moved closer to Kamala.

"That you are a sissy boy with no fighting skills."

"If you heard that from Raaven or Piccolo, I can assure you that they were talking ancient history." He was getting angry with Kamala. The damn Saiyan didn't know when to stop.

"We'll see about that…"

"Yes, we will." Gohan felt a growl rising up his throat. What the fuck was wrong with Kamala! With other people Kamala behaved normally, but as soon as Kamala saw him, the Saiyan just couldn't stop asking for trouble! Maybe Kamala didn't like his looks? Hair? Maybe eyes? Scent?

Gohan blocked sudden Kamala's punch, his other hand sending Kamala crashing to the ground. Kamala let out a loud yelp.

Damn. Gohan grit his teeth. That was a bit too much. He quickly approached the lying Saiyan. "Kamala?" He carefully shook the other Saiyan. "Are you alright?"

Kamala groaned, then his eyes slowly opened.

And then Gohan knew. He could see everything in Kamala's unguarded eyes: love, confusion, fear, anger. Kamala didn't hate him. Kamala simply couldn't stand the fact that he was so similar to his father. And since Kamala couldn't hate Goku, he transferred his anger on Goku's son, Gohan.

Gohan cursed as he was suddenly thrown back. He landed on his bottom and was just in time to avoid Kamala's foot targeted to his head. That did it. Kamala didn't want to spar – Kamala wanted to hurt him.

He punched Kamala in the face, sending him into the nearest rock. And after Kamala attacked him again, sent him into the same rock for another round, and then for another until Kamala was left lying where he fell.

Gohan stalked over to Kamala. But then his anger turned into fear as he saw that Kamala was unconscious, and there was a small streak running from the back of his head and down the rock.

XXXXX

"Gohan, we need to talk," Bulma motioned for Gohan to enter her lab. She slammed the door behind Gohan. "What the fuck did you do!" she turned to Gohan. "Did you try to kill him!"

"No!" Gohan was taken aback. "We just…"

"His scull is cracked! He's a mess! And you what? - Want to say that you only sparred!"

"I…"

"Gohan, you what, have no control over yourself!"

"Just give him a Senzu…"

"Give a Senzu! Like that, ne? A Senzu and all problems are solved? We don't have any fucking Senzu!"

"What! My father had a full bag…"

"Vegeta ate them. He said they tasted like chocolate…"

"What?" Gohan half laughed, half sobbed. "Gods… But someone must have them!"

"Goku is checking everyone. He should be back soon." Bulma's heart melted at Gohan's obvious distress.

"What the fuck is going on!" Vegeta appeared next to Gohan, startling both Bulma and him. "Did someone attack you both?"

Gohan rubbed his forehead. "No, we were sparring. I miscalculated. I had no idea a rock could do that to him…"

"You sent him into a rock?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "How many times, dare I ask?" Alright, he didn't like Kamala, but he was the damn prince of all fucking eight of them, and if someone killed someone, it would be only him or with his knowledge!

"Two or three… I just…"

"You ascended, didn't you!" Vegeta hissed.

Gohan startled. Shit, he probably did power up and didn't even notice! "I don't know," he groaned in frustration. "Maybe…"

Vegeta sighed. "What did he say?" He knew it was not so easy to throw Gohan out of balance.

Gohan shook his head. "Nothing unusual. I just… Don't know… I just snapped when he didn't stop attacking me… Gods, I'm very sorry…"

"Wait until Raaven finds out…" Vegeta brushed over his flame-hair, dismissing Gohan from further explanations and empty apologies. "If the bastard doesn't die now, Raaven will finish him off anyway…"

"He'll finish ME off…" Gohan sagged to the floor. "I don't know how it happened…"

"Shut up," Vegeta snorted, uninterested in that babble. Then he felt Goku's ki appear in Capsule Corp., in Kamala's room. He ITed after his mate.

Vegeta didn't need to ask if Goku had found a Senzu – Goku had it between his fingers and was putting it into his mouth.

"Oh no, you don't!" He grabbed the Senzu out of Kakarott's fingers. As much as he didn't like Kamala, he liked the idea of his mate "kissing" Kamala even less.

After chewing the Senzu, and prying Kamala's teeth open, he pressed his lips to Kamala's and pushed the mass down his throat, being sure that the fucker would swallow.

"Where did you find it?" Vegeta asked after thoroughly wiping his lips off.

"Krillin. He always has at least one spare…"

"Yeah… He needs to have them on hand…" Vegeta chuckled. He frowned then. "Sorry I ate them… I was sure I saw another bag in the drawer…"

"It's alright. Happens…" Goku smiled sheepishly.

XXXXX

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What was wrong with him! He almost killed Kamala! The Saiyan was a pure annoyance, but hell, he shouldn't have lost the temper so easily!

Gohan rubbed his face with his hands. It was ridiculous – he snapped because in Kamala's eyes he had seen the same thing he saw in Vegeta's when he was looking at Goku. Why was everyone around in love with Goku! He wasn't jealous, he was just pissed off. At least he was telling himself that.

Kamala must have sensed his displeasure and anger, and the younger Saiyan lashed out, too. Kamala knew what it was all about. And Kamala had a bit of temper when he wanted to…

He was so relieved to feel Kamala's ki come back to a weak but a steady pulse. Kamala was okay. Thank Gods. He hoped he didn't do permanent damage. He really hoped the Senzu could deal with that.

Gohan startled as Vegeta appeared before him. Damn, it had been bad enough when Goku was scaring the shit out of everyone. Now Vegeta was doing the same thing.

Vegeta observed Gohan who was leaning on the same old linden tree, his knees drawn to his chest. The boy looked like he was going to cry. Vegeta snorted.

"Kamala is okay. He said he provoked you."

Gohan sighed in relief. "How is Raaven?" he asked then. His tail and his arms came to wrap around his knees.

"Forgiving." Vegeta leant on the same tree, next to Gohan. He looked down at Gohan. Did Gohan start coming here after the boy found out it was his favorite place…? "He knows you didn't do it intentionally."

Gohan just sighed.

"You need a mate."

"Tell me something I don't know…" Gohan raised his head after several rain droplets fell down onto his hair. "No, better yet, tell me how to solve this…" He got up and headed into Goku's old house.

Vegeta watched Gohan's retreating back then decided to follow. Gohan was his mate's son, after all.

"It happened here, the first time?" Gohan asked when Vegeta closed the door behind him.

Vegeta looked at Gohan. Any other time he'd have told Gohan to mind his own business, but today he actually didn't feel like that.

"Yes," he nodded. "And stop being so melodramatic. Go out, meet people, whatever."

Gohan sat near the window, watching rain flowing down the windows. "Oh, I meet plenty of people, just never the right one."

Vegeta sat down, too. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"And what? Would it have changed anything? No, I don't think so."

"No, it wouldn't have." Vegeta was silent for some time then looked at Gohan again. "What's between you and Kamala?"

Gohan shrugged. He thought then. "I like him. He likes me too, but he only stares or growls at me. I suppose it's because I'm similar to my father. That pisses him off. He feels the need to prove something to someone. And then it pisses ME off. Oh, it's kinda hard to explain… It's a very…interesting relationship between us…"

"Your father suspects that you two are sleeping with each other…"

"Huh?" Gohan blinked. He sighed then. "Yeah, he gets that sometimes… His head is full of crazed ideas…"

"If you chose Kamala, you'd have many problems… Currently Kamala is in love with your father…"

"Choose?" Gohan bitterly laughed. "If I could choose, I'd choose some nice girl and live somewhere in the middle of the woods, exactly like Goku did."

Vegeta chuckled. "Hell, when did you grow up…?"

"Long time ago. You just never noticed."

Vegeta turned to the window to watch the lessening rain. "I was busy making my life miserable."

"That you did know how to do," Gohan agreed. "Do you know that my father is the best thing that could have happened to you?"

"Of course I know."

"You changed. For the better, of course," Gohan smiled.

Vegeta simply shrugged. "Go to see Kamala then get some rest," he said after several minutes of silence. "Usually you don't talk so much."

Gohan laughed heartily.

XXXXX

Kamala wasn't sleeping. He was sitting in the bed, Karela on his lap. The child was playing with a yellow duck which Gohan had bought earlier. The naked infant raised his head at Gohan then concentrated again on squashing the duck in his tiny but seemingly strong fingers.

Kamala glanced at him too, then lowered his eyes to his son.

"How is your head?"

"Fine." Kamala raised his head back to Gohan, his fiery eyes finally giving in. "Don't worry, I'm fine. It was my fault, anyway," He threw his long hair behind his back.

Gohan sighed. "I should have been more careful."

Kamala looked at him more intently. "I think we both know why this happened. Let's just forget this."

Gohan nodded, agreeing. He watched Kamala ruffle his son's longish hair. Kamala's beautiful eyes were so warm and soft while he was looking at his son. Kamala brushed over Karela's tiny brownish tail, making the infant giggle.

"Kamala, do you want to train further?" Gohan asked. He doubted if Goku would ever train Kamala again. Even if Goku wanted, Vegeta would quickly put an end to it.

Kamala shrugged, though Gohan noticed interest sparkle in Kamala's dark eyes. "There's no point, anyway. And there's nobody who'd train me," he said finally.

"I could."

Kamala's eyes widened in surprise. "You?" he blinked. "But…"

"Why not? You do want to fight," Gohan stated, looking at him. He wanted Kamala to agree. He caught Kamala's glance. He could see Kamala considering his words. Kamala wanted to accept the suggestion. Kamala was a born fighter, and he was eager to learn.

"Why?"

"I like you," Gohan said simply. "And I feel quite uncomfortable for almost sending you to the other world."

Kamala softly laughed. His dark eyes swept over Gohan, considering. He knew Gohan felt guilty. He didn't blame Gohan, nor did he feel angry with the half-Saiyan anymore. Gohan had no idea how things had worked for him and Raaven until now. If he knew, he wouldn't stand here, offering his apologies and suggesting training him. All his life Gohan happily lived with his family on the Earth. He had no memories that made him sick to the very essence of his soul, he had no demons to fight with. He didn't wake up screaming at night, he didn't have his past strangling him. He didn't have his pride, his sanity tested each day, and he didn't have those scars marking him for life.

He realized that he didn't feel jealous. He realized that Kakarott had been right and…he felt…relieved; one more troubled soul to his problems and he'd hit rock bottom. "I'll think about it," Kamala nodded.

XXXXX

It was at Vegeta's birthday party when Gohan saw Kamala next. Kamala just nodded, acknowledging him and, with Raaven who was carrying Karela, went to Piccolo.

Despite Vegeta's harsh protests, the party had been thrown. Not without Goku's help, of course. Now the prince was sitting at the table with Goku at his side and pretending to be absolutely annoyed and unimpressed that everyone invited came. And everyone knew better than that. Especially Goku who, thanks to their bond getting stronger each day, could feel Vegeta's surprise and contentment.

Goku watched Vegeta get up and go to Trunks who had Goten pinned to the ground threatening to feed him a banana.

Vegeta was getting bigger. His movements were becoming more careful. It wasn't obvious, but a more trained eye could see it.

Goku laughed as Vegeta picked up a wincing Trunks by his lavender tail, peeling him off Goten, who heaved a sigh of relief then used the opportunity and smashed the same banana into Trunks' face, smearing it all over it and laughing his head off.

Despite them being only children, Goku had already wondered several times if Goten and Trunks would end up together. It surely looked like they would, and he'd be content if that happened, but one never knew…

"They are hopeless…" Vegeta muttered after he came back and sat down at Goku's side. "I hope that at least after they start fucking each other, that overdose of energy will end."

Goku's eyes turned big and round. Alright, if sometimes he wondered how it would be with Goten and Trunks, that didn't mean that he ever thought of them having sex – they were only children to him. "Just don't encourage them, please!" he gasped out.

"I don't even need to," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I already found a gay porn movie on Trunks' laptop…" he whispered, scrunching his nose. "That was a hell of a…"

"What!" Goku's voice shook the yard, his friends turning around to look at him. Goku ducked his head. "You found what!" he silently hissed. "He's only ten!"

"The very fact that I found it, indicates that he's already interested or curious, call it what you wish. It's probably because of the blood-mix that it's sooner for them…"

"Gods, Goten should stay at home then… Just in case Trunks tries something… He might go into shock!"

Vegeta glared at him. "Oh, that's probably why your son's tongue was shoved down Trunks' throat! – Because of shock!"

"What!" Goku had to restrain himself from shouting again as all heads turned to look at him.

"Don't worry," Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku's pale face. "They are just curious. That porn was probably only to satisfy their curiosity…"

"They were kissing!" Goku whispered, still unable to get back on the track. He shakily ran his hand over his hair then looked around, his eyes searching for the boys, finding them sitting in the grass with their backs to them, talking about something excitedly, their hands flying about while they described something to each other. Ordinary boys. "Shiiit…" Goku slowly exhaled. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Vegeta stared at him for some time. "Two days earlier, when they were staying over night at our house, Goten asked if you approved his friendship with Trunks… You said you did…"

Goku's eyes widened. "Oh, shit. I didn't think he was talking…"

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. "So now you are against it?"

Goku scratched his spiky head. "Well, no… But…they are only children!"

"Theoretically." Vegeta reached out for an apple. "Practically, if they can reproduce, they aren't…" He took a good bite of a ripe apple.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Goku groaned, squirming in his chair. "They are only babies! Gohan wasn't like that…"

"What 'like that'?" Vegeta's brow rose. "Gohan always was calmer and more considerate than those two. But you forget that he was very young too, when he had his first heat. And you yourself… Damn, that was pretty early too…"

"And now I'm really sick…" Goku quickly got up and ran to the closest bathroom, his hand over his mouth.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and proceeded with eating his apple. He noticed his approaching son, who left Goten sitting on the grass, watching them.

"Could Goten and I stay overnight at your house again?" Trunks asked. "I already asked both the moms; they said they are okay with that if you are."

"You will play Playstation again until 5 AM?" Vegeta picked up another apple. "Yeah, fine, I'll just ask Kakarott."

"Bureaucracy…" Trunks murmured, discontent. He grinned as Vegeta glared at him then pointed for him to go away.

"Oh, Goku! Goku!" Trunks ran to the slightly pale Saiyan when he emerged from the building. "Can we stay at your house overnight?" Trunks was almost jumping in impatience; Goku always agreed anyway. Trunks was surprised and even stopped squirming after he saw Goku hesitate.

"Err…" Goku scratched his head. "Alright. But you'll sleep in separate rooms." He squirmed under Trunks' incredulous look. Tried not to blush. Failed.

"Oh…" Trunks blushed too. "No, we aren't going to… You know…"

"Vegeta saw you two kissing…" Goku wanted to be somewhere else. Dead, for example.

"But not fucking!" Trunks voice suddenly rose, and Goku recognized irritation and protectiveness. "Kissing is allowable, or are you going to forbid that, too!"

"Brat! Watch your mouth!" Vegeta snorted from behind Goku. "You can stay at our house, but if we catch you two fucking… Kakarott here wanted to say that you should at least wait several years. In my case, I don't care as long as you are on top. It's a rule. Be gone now. I'll talk to you later."

Trunks' eyes concentrated on Goku's back as he ran back to the bathroom. "What's wrong with him?"

"Can't bear the thought of you two fucking each other. Yes, and use condoms, hell knows what you can catch from those Humans…"

Trunks scrunched his nose. "Are you both crazy? What's with the birds and the bees all of a sudden?" He shook his head at his father. "We only kissed. We didn't even think about doing anything… Until now…" He chuckled but then frowned. "I mean, hell, you two act like we'd be acting out Kama Sutra or something… What was that all about?"

"You have gay porno on your PC." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest while his eyes swept over his son. He saw Trunks think, then the boy laughed.

"I lent my laptop for a weekend. He probably forgot to delete it," he loudly laughed, now understanding why his father and Goku got so worked up. "It's not mine. Really."

"Who the fuck used your laptop?" Vegeta's brow rose. Who the hell were Trunks' friends?

"Gohan," Trunks shrugged. "Just don't tell that to Goku. He'll get sick again. Gohan had a virus in his PC, and he had to finishing writing that term paper…"

"So he decided to relax in the middle of it." Vegeta felt like giggling. Good that Kakarott didn't hear that – the other Saiyan would have had a heart attack again or something. "Alright," he chuckled. "Don't touch Goten. At least four years, or I'm not responsible for Kakarott's actions," he said then, before turning to go. "Oh," he turned back to Trunks. "Make me a copy of that porn, will you?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I'll bring the CD with me this evening."

XXXXX

Vegeta cozily nestled down into the sofa, against the TV. He could hear the racket going on the third floor, where the two young monsters were doing something.

It had been the perfect day, his birthday. Now he needed to end it perfectly. Trunks was a big boy; he knew what people did while watching porno, so he'd stay away and keep Goten away, too.

"Kakarott, let's watch a movie," Vegeta suggested.

Goku stuck his head through the door. "Okay. I'll just finish with the dishes."

"Leave them. I'll do them tomorrow."

"Okay," Goku shrugged.

"Close the door," Vegeta said after Goku entered the living-room.

"What are we going to watch?" Goku plopped down on the bouncy sofa.

"I'm not sure, should be something about training…" Vegeta grinned at the black screen while inserting the DVD.

"Oh," Goku nodded contently. "I like that. Where did you get it?"

"Gohan."

"Oh. Cool. I'm so glad you get along so nicely."

"Yeah," Vegeta chuckled, coming back to sit next to Goku, who snuggled closer to his mate.

After watching the titles and several first scenes, Goku got a little confused. "Are they supposed to wear that at work? That's hardly comfortable…"

"Oh, serious businessmen always wear that…"

Goku's head lowered to his shoulder, then it started trying to turn even more. "What kind of training is that?" He blinked at the screen. "It must hurt." Then his eyes widened while he watched one man toss another one on a table. "Is that even allowable during training…?" He blinked as suddenly all the clothes were rudely peeled off the poor guy. "Oh Gods! He bit him!" He watched with horror as the blonde on the screen assaulted the brunette's nipple. "Hey, he doesn't seem to be trying to fight that guy off…"

After three minutes Goku turned to Vegeta. "This is that porn you found on Trunks' laptop?"

"Yep," Vegeta smirked. "Took you long enough. Now shut up and let's watch."

TBC


	26. Part 26

Hello, **animelover6000**!

And again – I do not write my characters pedophile, so there's nothing to guess.

Hello, **Miako6**!

Hehehe, I'm glad you laughed while reading. Though, this chapter isn't funny. Well, maybe a little in some places.

P.S. I don't really remember what I ate at the time.

Hello, **majinbulgeta**!

Glad, you liked.

Hello, **dishgurl**!

Well, all the "sporking" doesn't really have any influence on me because I update when I get my chapters beta-read, heh

Yeah, I see you probably went back to read the last chapter of Come Together, heh Yes, the cloning will start, I'm not sure how much attention I'll give to it, but there's will be some.

This chapter mainly will consist of Gohan x Kamala relationship, so I'm not sure how it will be accepted, ah well. Have fun while reading!

Hello, **Karasuchan**!

Yeah, it is a good way to end one's birthday :D

Hello, **Tora Tangaroa**!

Well, yeah, Vegeta shouldn't ask Trunks to burn him a copy of porn, heh Ah well, this is fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by RowinaDequina

Part 26

Gohan was lying on his stomach, on a red, fluffy carpet, a book before his eyes, his feet dangling in the air. It was Monday evening, and he was preparing for an upcoming microbiology test. He had been reading on and off for the whole day.

Gohan raised his head to glare at the TV that was playing the same song for the fiftieth time that day. It was a new hit, four blondes with huge boobs screaming their non-existent voices off and wagging their asses all around the screen. The song was good; it had been written ten or more years ago, and the blondes only "borrowed" it. They didn't do any good to the song. Gohan sighed, as one of the blondes flashed her almost naked ass. Apparently the rest of the world didn't share his opinion.

Gohan shook his head in distaste and went back to underlining the sentences that he found the most important in the book. He wanted to turn the page, when he realized that there were loud noises coming from the street. That was strange. His flat was on the seventh floor…

Gohan left his book and went to the window. There was a crowd on the pavement. What was going on there? Gohan opened the window and peered more closely, being glad that his sight was much sharper than a Human's.

Kamala.

What the hell was the Saiyan doing in the city? Drawing attention, probably…

Gohan curiously leaned on the windowsill. Then he gasped, realizing that Kamala was looking for him. The stubborn Saiyan probably didn't ask his address and if he had asked, wasn't able to make sense of the city maze. Or maybe he simply tried to find him by his ki. Not very successfully.

Gohan quickly closed the window, grabbed his keys, his black denim jacket and the phone, and ran downstairs, not bothering to get an elevator.

As soon as he was outside, he saw the crowd part and soon Kamala's head emerged. The Saiyan seemed to be relieved to see him. Kamala waded through the crowd. Kamala rudely pushed a woman away who was trying to take a picture of him. He approached Gohan.

"Damn idiots!" Kamala hissed. "How can you live in such a place!"

Gohan grinned. "Well, nobody pays that much attention to me… What did you do?" He began walking away from the crowd.

"Nothing." Kamala followed him. "I just asked one weird guy if he knew you, and he started babbling something about movies, action, explosions, stars… And then those other idiots with cameras came. And then the entire street. I really didn't do anything!" he defended.

Gohan turned to observe Kamala. Kamala was very handsome, like always of course. Kamala was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed his biceps and chest muscles off, and jeans Goku had refused to wear but that nicely hugged Kamala's thighs and ass. Kamala had gained more weight while on Earth, both a bit of needed fat and muscle. Training worked very well on the Saiyan. And Kamala had striking hair, thick and silky, that reached down to his waist.

Gohan quickly turned away, after Kamala's brow rose at him. "It was probably some film director. He probably wanted you to try a role in a movie or something. You're lucky, I'd say…" He laughed after noticing that Kamala didn't understand a thing he said, the other Saiyan's big black eyes gazing at him confused. "Never mind." He waved off then. "I don't think you'd like that, anyway."

Gohan looked around, after realizing that the crowd was following them. He saw Kamala bare his canines at the people. Suddenly, Gohan felt worried that Kamala might do something stupid.

"Let's go to the training ground," Kamala turned to Gohan after the people got the best of him.

Gohan cursed as Kamala simply blasted away into the sky, leaving shocked people to stare at the clouds. Gohan had no choice but to follow him before people's attention turned to him.

While following Kamala, Gohan was getting a weird feeling that mostly consisted of anger and excitement at the same time. He had a test tomorrow, and there was Kamala messing around with him. In addition to not letting him learn, Kamala organized the "show" for the whole city.

The sun was setting. Gohan watched orange paint the sky, taking wider and richer brushes. He turned his head to Kamala and saw the same admiring look on Kamala's face. Kamala liked Earth, Gohan knew as much. And things were settling down – Kamala was becoming calmer, more peaceful.

He didn't know it at the time, but later Vegeta told him that several hours before he and Kamala went to spar, Kamala and Raaven had broken their bond. Probably that was one of the reasons why Kamala had lashed out like that… Kamala shouldn't have come to spar then. A bond was a serious thing. Maybe Kamala didn't show that, but it was clear that the other Saiyan was bitter that things with Raaven didn't work out.

Gohan landed near Kamala, his eyes questioning wordlessly. Kamala silently sat down on the dusty ground, motioning to Gohan to follow his example.

"I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk lately," Kamala started as soon as Gohan sat down.

Gohan was a bit surprised but pleased at the same time, nonetheless. "And you dragged me here to say that?" he sighed. "I think we both overdid then. But I thought that topic was over…"

"Err…" Kamala gave him an abrupt and somewhat nervous smile. "Yeah. And I wanted to say, I'd be glad if you trained me. But… But I can't pay and don't have anything to give to you…" He brushed over his hair nervously. Then he quickly smiled. "Unless you wanted fresh killed boar or deer…"

Gohan looked at him for some time then chuckled. "Thanks, no." He wondered why Kamala was so tense, but then realized that probably it cost Kamala's pride a lot to come over to him and say that. "I don't need anything." He shrugged then. "Besides, you didn't pay my father anything, did you? Then why are you worried about paying now?"

Kamala shifted uneasily. "Well, he's Alpha Male… Besides, he's much older than I… It's…well…it's somewhat normal for him to train. And we…we are the same age. It's a bit awkward…"

Oh. Gohan blinked. He laughed then. "I'm one year older, if that helps."

Kamala brushed over his long mane, smiling, too. "No, it doesn't, but it's nice to know you take that seriously…"

Gohan laughed again. "Listen, I'd like to chat, but I have a test tomorrow. Let's just meet tomorrow here at five o'clock and I'll see what stage you are on. I don't have much free time while studying, so we'll have to arrange that somehow. I suppose mostly we'll do that in the evenings. But I'm free on weekends and on holidays, so we'll manage to solve that."

"Great," Kamala nodded.

XXXXX

Goku watched Vegeta who watched Trunks who was playing with Goten. Goten was chasing Trunks all over the yard, trying to get his shirt back (not that there was much left of that shirt, anyway).

The boys had come to Goku and Vegeta's home directly after the school. Bulma had gone on a business trip to Germany. She left Vegeta responsible for their son which made Trunks very happy. His father responsible for him simply meant that Vegeta wouldn't let him to be killed or starved. Oh, and no unprotected fucking. Not that Trunks cared about it yet.

Goku sighed leaning on the tree. He brushed his hand over the thick grass. Vegeta was sad again. That birthday party made the clouds shift, but didn't help a lot. He could feel that Vegeta was in constant turmoil, after Shenron refused to fulfil those two wishes.

He tried to calm Vegeta down by telling him that as soon as he gave birth and regained his strength they would go to look for those Gods. But Vegeta said that it was probably no use – Gods, like Fire Clan itself, believed in everybody's special place in life, destiny. If Ahrae died, she died – that was her task: to lead them to Trunks, save their unborn child. She fulfilled that, and that was it. Like that.

Goku grunted. If he thought like that, the Earth would have been exploded; the pink lizard would still be running around, and so on. Nonsense. How can one know when it was destiny? How could one know when it was fulfilled? Maybe Ahrae's destiny was to be revived and to save hundreds of other people! Those smart talks about Gods and destiny only made him confused and even surer that he wanted to have nothing to do with that.

They discussed the Namekian Balls, but decided that the result would be the same: the dragon would refuse.

Once more Goku sighed heavily. Probably that was it. Ahrae was gone. They had to start getting used to the fact. There was still hope that one day some miracle similar to Dragon Balls would appear, and she'd be revived.

"You should start training Trunks in sword-fighting," Goku softly said to Vegeta. "Ahrae gave it to Trunks – it shouldn't be rusting somewhere in the cellar."

Vegeta's eyes were fixed on the grappling boys. "Yeah, I should," he said then. "Would Yamcha agree to teach him? I have no sword-fighting skills whatsoever…"

"Yeah, I think he would," Goku nodded.

Vegeta ITed to Capsule Corp. After some searching he found the sword. He looked at the sharp, broad blade. It badly needed polishing: there were several crusty droplets of blood on the metal. It hadn't been touched since Ahrae died. Trunks just brought it back and put it in his room, in a wooden box.

Vegeta carefully ran his fingers over the blade. "Fuck," he cursed pulling his fingers back and sucking on one of them. Damn sharp. The best metal in the whole universe.

Swords had never been a part of Saiyan life. There had been several Saiyans that were skilled in sword-fighting, but usually a Saiyan trusted his fists and blasts rather than a piece of metal. Sword-fighting was seen more as a ritual, like kata, requiring much more accuracy, skills and dexterity.

Vegeta lifted the sword by the handle. The sword was made to be big and massive enough. It was light for him, but he knew that his son would find it heavy enough. Several hours of non-stop training might make the sword unbearably heavy.

The prince ITed back to his and Goku's house.

Goku gazed at Vegeta who was holding the sword, its blade reflecting the sun. Vegeta had some sword-fighting skills. Not much but some. He could see that by the way Vegeta was holding the blade and by his stance.

"Hey," Gohan landed near them both. "Wow." He observed the sword. "Big. Do you know how to use it?"

"Yep. Gonna chop some trees down," Vegeta snorted at him. "Winter is coming."

"We'll ask Yamcha to teach Trunks." Goku stepped in. He knew Vegeta wasn't in the best of moods right now. "That was Ahrae's last wish."

"I see…" Gohan's eyes slid over the sharp blade. He knew that if they decided to use the sword, they had very little hope that the Fire Clan princess was coming back.

"Oh, how was your test?" Goku asked Gohan.

Gohan waved off. "It was easy. Some mutations, some cloning. Had I known, I would have gone sparring with Kamala."

Goku's eyes fixed on his oldest. "Spar? With Kamala?"

"Yeah, that's why…"

"Silence!" Vegeta was on his feet in an instant, his eyes fixed on the sword blade.

"Ve-?"

"Shut up, all of you!" Vegeta yelled. "I need to think!" Then he suddenly turned to Gohan, who almost backed up at the agitation in the prince's eyes. "Cloning. Is that science advanced here?"

"Eh? Where 'here'?" Gohan blinked.

"Earth!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh. Well… The science is young enough. But very promising," Gohan said.

"Can you clone Humans?"

Gohan rolled his eyes at "you". "Yes, but it's forbidden."

"Does the Woman know how to do that?"

"Of course. Her laboratories are the ones that are fighting over the right to clone the first Human ever…"

Vegeta smirked. "We are going to clone Fire Clan."

XXXXX

"Err…" Kamala blinked at Gohan after he told him the news. "Are you sure it will work?"

"No," Gohan shrugged. "But there's no use trying to change Vegeta's mind. He'll have his way one way or another. Actually, we all are very interested. He said she should remember at least the most important things in hers and her clan's life, which means that her personality will be more or less the same as it was before she died. There's a very interesting phenomenon with Fire Clan cells – it seems all of them contain the most important information, which includes memories that make Fire Clan what it is."

Kamala looked at him. "You're quite keen on that, aren't you?" he smiled.

Gohan chuckled, scratching his head. "Yeah…"

"And what if she doesn't remember anything? What will you do with her then? You'd have to teach her like a newborn child…"

That didn't sound good. But Gohan knew the possible outcome. "Vegeta said he'd take care of her in that case…"

"By killing her?" Kamala snorted.

Gohan glared at him. "You know little about him…"

"There are enough stories to keep one awake at night," Kamala said.

"What stories?"

"Gohan, Vegeta murdered twenty as many or even more people as there are on this planet. I grew up in a place where children were spooked by the stories about him. And not only children."

"Kamala," Gohan held the same formal tone Kamala used with him, "he's a completely different person now. These fifteen years completely changed him. That, he didn't kill you after you stalked his mate, should tell you everything…"

"You know…" Kamala looked at him. "…Fuck you," he said before turning around and blasting away.

Gohan cursed. Just great. He knew that Kamala was very sensitive to any mentioning of his feelings to Goku.

So much for the first spar.

XXXXX

But Gohan did find Kamala ready to spar the next day. He hadn't been sure if Kamala would come. And when he saw a hint of surprise on Kamala's face, it was clear that Kamala wasn't very sure if he'd come either.

Gohan looked at Karela in Kamala's arms.

Kamala gave an apologetic smile. "Raaven went to train with Piccolo. Someone has to look after him…" He weighed Karela in his big palm.

Gohan scratched his head. "Alright. I don't mind as long as there's no danger of him getting hurt."

Kamala nodded carefully and put Karela farther from them, under a lonely tree, in the shade. He went to Gohan. Gohan noticed Kamala's wet armpits and chest. Kamala had been stretching or doing kata or both before he came. Good.

Gohan bent down several times to touch the ground with his palms. "Take your shirt off; it's too hot," Gohan advised, pulling his own T-shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground.

Kamala shook his head, and Gohan saw something flash in Kamala's eyes. Scars. Kamala didn't want him to see his scars. Gohan inwardly sighed. Kamala was one big problem.

"First, I want to know what you learned and what your skills are." Gohan stood opposite Kamala. "We had that one fight, but it was a disaster."

Kamala blushed. "Yeah."

They sparred for some time then. Gohan was impressed – Kamala had such a short time to learn all that… He could perfectly see that almost all the moves were taught by his father, which meant Kamala hardly had any fighting skills earlier. Kamala was very talented.

Gohan's eyes settled on Karela, noticing him fall on his stomach then pick himself up and begin to crawl in their direction. The child probably got bored. Kamala rushed to Karela, picked him up and put him back under the tree. As soon as Kamala was back, Karela began to crawl to them again. The child wanted some company.

"Err…" Kamala fidgeted with his long hair then brushed over his sweaty forehead. He looked at Gohan guiltily.

"It's alright," Gohan laughed. "That will be enough for today. I'll just think what to improve and what you could learn more. Let's go for a swim now," he suggested.

"Oh, he'll be happy." Kamala smiled warmly at his son. He squatted down and picked Karela up.

Gohan watched, amazed how Karela happily nestled into his father's huge palms. Karela's small nose pressed to Kamala's chest, tiny fingers fisted into the wet fabric. Soon Karela started dozing off.

The child's dark hair was getting longer, his facial features were still those of a baby – indescribable - , but one could already see some similarity to Kamala. Or maybe he was just seeing things… Karela was a very beautiful baby as Kamala was a very handsome man.

"Like he couldn't sleep under that tree…" Kamala softly laughed, his shaking chest making Karela squirmy.

They landed on the shore. The sun was already setting, only several strands of the red braids protruding from behind the rocks which surrounded the lake.

"It's beautiful," Gohan heard Kamala say.

Gohan turned his head to Kamala. Yes, it was. If only he had a camera to take a picture of Kamala and Karela in the sunset…

"Winter is coming," Gohan said, scratching his head, and blushing slightly while undressing.

"That's when everything is white?"

Oh. Gohan raised his head to Kamala. Kamala was one of the rare ones that were taller than him. Usually people had to raise their heads to talk to him. "Yes, it will be white here; the lake will be covered in ice. Almost every winter we go skiing. You should go with us. It will be really fun." He thought that probably Kamala really had never seen snow before. He wondered if Kamala had ever seen a simple tree or a lake before coming to Earth. Though he must have – at least as a child he spent several years on Vegeta-sei.

"Come," Gohan stuck one foot into the water, already undressed, with only his boxers on. "The water is good." He saw Kamala hesitate.

Kamala put Karela on the shore, which was hard to do – first he had to pry those tiny fingers off his sweaty shirt. He thought that Karela could use a bath, too. But the infant was fast asleep.

The water was perfect. Kamala turned to Gohan who was wading deeper into the water. At least the man wasn't naked. He always found it uncomfortable when Kakarott bathed naked. Nakedness for him was associated with something bad or gave a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Kamala threw his shirt to the shore, next to the peacefully sleeping Karela. Gohan wasn't looking. Good. Kamala quickly removed his sweatpants and went into the pleasant water. He reached the depth where the water reached his neck and started washing sweat and dust off his body, tail and hair. He could hear Gohan swim and splash in the water several feet further.

"Hey, come here. Why are you standing? Let's catch some fish!" Gohan's enthusiastic voice rang out, and Kamala had to give in to the impulse to compare the two Sons. He shook his head, refusing to go.

A sudden wave of panic crashed on Kamala as suddenly his head dunked into the water. He gasped and yelled in panic, water coming into his mouth and nose. He couldn't breathe! Kamala resurfaced, gasped for air and began coughing while frantically brushing his clingy wet hair out of his face.

Gohan laughed, seeing Kamala shake his head, splashing the water from his hair everywhere. "Let's swim a bit." Again he playfully pushed Kamala back into the water.

Gohan gasped in surprise as Kamala suddenly let out a scared scream and, instead of falling back, clung to him with his arms and legs taking them both down. It took Gohan several seconds until he regained his balance and took them both to the surface.

"No!" Kamala shook his head, his whole body shaking. "Don't!"

What the…? Gohan frowned, seeing Kamala's petrified eyes. Did the fool think he was going to drown him? Gohan snarled. He rudely pushed Kamala away from him and back into the water.

Panic. Terror. Numbness. Complete shut down.

Kamala was drowning. Gohan turned around and couldn't believe that – it wasn't even deep! He cursed. He grabbed Kamala by his arm and simply rose into the air while holding Kamala. Kamala began coughing, water running from his mouth and nose. Gohan rose higher into the air and almost dropped Kamala in surprise when he began screaming his head off. Gohan quickly reached the shore, putting Kamala down, who now for some reason didn't want to let go of him. Gohan felt that Kamala's panic was catching.

"What the hell is this?" Gohan awkwardly sat down while Kamala was pressed to him, his body convulsively shaking. Kamala's tight grip on him got tighter but no explanation. So he just sat there, having not a clue what to do. A minute later he felt Kamala jerk.

Shit. Of all people… Now Gohan thought that he was an idiot. Kamala inwardly winced. A complete idiot.

Kamala pulled away from Gohan while trying to get his composure back. Didn't work. He could feel that he still looked like an idiot. He stood up then and got even more frustrated when Gohan had to keep him steady on his wavering feet.

"What happened?" Gohan asked while he led Kamala to where his clothes were lying. He repeated the question more sternly as Kamala didn't answer. Kamala then growled and pushed him away.

"I'm afraid of water!" Kamala grabbed his clothes, starting to put them on, not bothering to dry first. "I'm fucking afraid of simple water!"

Gohan stared dumbly at Kamala dressing. A phobia? Probably Kamala was afraid of deeper water. And then when he raised Kamala into the air, giving him a perfect view of that great, big body of water… That had been a mistake. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't have pushed you into the water…"

Kamala angrily plopped down on the shore next to a sleeping Karela. "Never mind. It was the same with your father. He almost drowned me, too."

Gohan sighed then sat next to Kamala. "You simply should have told me. And him."

Kamala didn't say anything to that.

"Dry yourself," Gohan motioned with his head. He could see that Kamala would have to take a shower again after coming back home. "Karela will be cold if you take him home like that."

Kamala tugged at his wet shirt. Gohan was right. He powered up. "Gods, I stink," he muttered, scrunching his nose as the reek from his clothes reached his nose.

"Yes, you do," Gohan chuckled.

Soon Kamala was dry. He picked Karela up, laid him on his lap. Karela started whining, his eyes opening. But then they went wide. Kamala was just in time to grab Karela by his miniature foot before the infant could launch himself in the direction of the lake. Kamala tried to still Karela who was whining, bubbling, reaching for shiny water with his small hands, his feet kicking.

"Crazy boy," Kamala shook his head while trying to keep Karela in place. He winced as Karela fisted into his hair, pulling it down.

"Let him go," Gohan shrugged while watching the whole ordeal. "Just don't let him get too deep or swallow too much…"

Kamala sighed. He let go of his son who shot at his top crawling speed into the water. At least his son had no problems with water.

They both watched Karela who was already in the water on his hands and knees. The child was completely still. Then he raised his hand, splashed on the water, tried to grab the liquid and got a bit disappointed when his palm appeared to be empty. But it wasn't completely empty. Karela brought it to his mouth, sucked on his fingers.

Gohan burst out laughing as Karela then dunked his whole head into the water and then raised it, coughing, his eyes wide.

Karela continued with his experiments for quite a while, the two other men curiously watching him.

XXXXX

"Sit down."

Goku was mesmerized at how fast Trunks and Goten sat down at the table. He had been trying to stop them playing and get them to eat for about ten minutes now. And then came, sat, said two words and done.

"How was school today?" Goku asked the boys while filling their plates. He regretted asking after Trunks and Goten started shouting over each other at the same time, telling about a pupil who brought a dead rat into the school. The pupil tossed the rat onto the teacher's table, causing a big uproar and the teacher to vomit.

Vegeta smirked at Goku's tortured face then went closer to help him to distribute the food. Goku smiled as a furry tail snaked around his waist. Vegeta was in a perfect mood. The prince was very happy with his plan. Now they were only waiting for Bulma to return. Goku hoped that everything would be solved soon enough.

Goku and Vegeta sat down at the table and began to eat. Goku was amused to notice how differently they ate: he and Goten were munching as much food as they could put into their mouths at once, and the royal family was cutting, slicing and thoroughly chewing. That would take them time to eat that, Goku thought.

That appeared to be true. He and Goten were first to finish, and Vegeta with Trunks were only halfway done.

"Dad?" Goten then turned to Goku. "Can we see Karela? Please? We have never seen a Saiyan baby…"

Goku blinked. He pushed his empty plate away. "You mean you still haven't seen him?"

"We wanted to," Trunks joined in. "But…well, Kamala and Raaven fight a lot. We didn't want any trouble…"

"I'll take you both after you wash the dishes," Vegeta said, not even raising his head.

Goten cheered happily. He hopped down from his chair and went to the sink to wash his plate.

"They don't fight anymore." Goku decided to clear the situation up. "Whatever problems they had, they solved them."

"Did they break the bond?" Trunks interested.

"Yes," Goku nodded. "Raaven didn't feel well for several days, but now he's fine."

"He was ill?" Trunks' eyes concentrated on Goku.

Inquiring boy. Goku sighed. "Fever, sickness. He felt weak."

"Then I suppose that the Time Chamber was a right choice," Trunks went back to his food.

Goku gazed at the demi-Saiyan for some time. Yes, one would never call Trunks stupid.

Goten plopped back into his seat. He glared at the two still eating Saiyans. "Faster!" Then he pouted and put his head onto his folded hands on the table.

"How is your mother?" Goku asked. He cursed himself mentally after feeling an unpleasant feeling wafting from Vegeta.

Goten shrugged then smiled. "She went with Marcel somewhere. They won't be back till Monday. Here." He reached into his pocket and produced a small note for Goku. "I forgot to show it earlier. Mom said you could find her by this address. But she said you should call her only in emergency. You are completely responsible for me." He mischievously grinned at Goku who thought that Trunks was rubbing off on Goten more than one could see.

Goku took the note. There was an address of some hotel and a phone number. Goku squirmed. "And what is Marcel like?" He had seen the man several times. Said several words to him, got several words back and that was it. He didn't know much about the man.

Goten thought a moment. "Normal. Serious, concentrated." He shrugged. "I like him."

"Does he know about us?" Vegeta stepped in.

Goten shook his head. "I don't think so. But…" he squirmed. "Several days ago… well…I saw him pushing his idiotic car… I just forgot that… Err…" Goten blushed. "Probably now he thinks that I'm a monster… I heard Mom talking with him, but I'm not sure what she said…"

"Let's go to see Karela," Vegeta decided that was enough.

While Trunks washed his dishes, Vegeta was looking for Karela's ki. He knew the pattern of the child's ki but it still was very light and didn't exceed that of a common Human. Before ITing, Vegeta felt a familiar powerful ki near Kamala and Karela, but it was too late.

"Gohan," Vegeta nodded at the startled half-Saiyan. "Kamala," he acknowledged Kamala.

They were in the kitchen. Gohan and Kamala were sitting at the table, Kamala holding Karela on his lap. There were several bottles of beer on the table. Gohan's favourite. Vegeta turned to the side to look at something cooking on the cooker. He turned back to the table. Spices, empty packets.

"I brought these two to see Karela," Vegeta said to Kamala. "The pack needs to bond. If you don't mind," he added. Kamala was a parent. Protectiveness was a dangerous thing. He knew that very well.

Kamala looked at the boys who were standing before Vegeta. They were staring at Karela on his lap wide-eyed.

"Is he really one month old?" Trunks moved closer, but then stopped as Vegeta's hand heavily fell on his shoulder.

"It's alright, they can play with him. He's bored. But be careful," Kamala put Karela down onto the floor.

Karela stared at the purple-haired boy, his hand reaching to touch. Trunks moved closer. He kneeled next to the sitting child then yelped as Karela fisted into his hair. The yelp scared Karela. The infant let go of Trunks' hair and fell back, his head hitting the floor with a small thud.

In an instant Vegeta was in front of Trunks, his one hand pushing Trunks behind his back.

Gohan rolled his eyes at the ordeal. He picked Karela, who even didn't flinch, seated the child back onto his bottom. Kamala silently laughed at Vegeta then turned back to Gohan.

Vegeta blinked. He let go of Trunks. He heard Kamala say something to Gohan. Gohan laughed then loudly belched. Damn. Gohan was drunk. Only then did Vegeta notice an empty bottle of Vodka standing under the table. He also noticed Gohan redden a bit. Gohan excused himself. Kamala just shrugged at him.

Goten carefully picked up the infant's tiny tail. It was so soft! He laughed as the tail wrapped around his wrist and tugged him to Karela.

Kamala watched them both play. Trunks was kneeling near, watching his friend play with Karela. There was something thoughtful on the boy's face.

"One day he'll be a good mate," Kamala said.

Trunks blushed. Confused, Goten raised his head and then, after realizing what was said, blushed too.

Gohan stared at his younger brother. "I need a drink," he said then.

"No." Kamala pushed the mug with beer away from him. "You already had enough. You'll be sick later."

Gohan reached for the mug in Kamala's hand. Kamala slapped his hand. "Go to sleep; you're drunk."

"And why aren't you?" Gohan pouted unhappily.

"Have to watch over my son." Kamala put the mug out of Gohan's reach.

Gohan's nose scrunched. "Right. Forgot that. Got room for me?"

Kamala rolled his eyes.

"I can't fly home like this…" Gohan shifted in his seat, thinking he'd fall if he tried to stand up.

"Yes, you can," Kamala chuckled. "I'm not sure how it will be with landing, but you can."

Vegeta wasn't sure if he wanted or needed to intervene. He could suggest ITing Gohan to his flat, but somehow he felt that Gohan wouldn't be very happy about that.

"No, I can't," Gohan shook his head. "It's raining outside."

Kamala looked out the window. It WAS raining. "You said you needed a shower, anyway."

Now Gohan looked very unhappy, almost miserable.

Suddenly Kamala laughed. "That's it? No more excuses to stay?"

Despite his drunkenness, Gohan flushed bright red.

Kamala laughed again. "Alright, you can stay. But I don't see a point – Raaven won't be back for two hours You'll be asleep, anyway."

Vegeta saw Gohan's face pale. Kamala was an idiot. And what an idiot!

Gohan slowly and carefully stood up. He was swaying slightly. "I feel better now. I'll go."

Kamala frowned, confused. "But it's raining."

"I'll IT him to his flat." Vegeta caught Gohan's drunken grateful glance. The boy was fucked up.

XXXXX

Vegeta seated Gohan on his bed in his flat. He sat near Gohan, who sighed heavily.

"Is he only pretending or is he really an idiot?" Gohan sighed again.

Vegeta was genuinely surprised that Gohan managed to talk coherently. "Either it's him or you for not managing to show what you really want."

Gohan seemed to think then to doze and then again to think. "I forgot," he said finally.

"Can't be…" Vegeta sighed, rolling his eyes. He had to steady Gohan as he began to fall on him.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized that somehow the drunken half-Saiyan managed to wiggle on top of him, his back pressed to Gohan's bed. He just lay with his eyes wide as Gohan's head dipped to his shoulder. He could feel Gohan starting to musk the air around them.

"Hey, hey." Vegeta pushed the drunken man away. "Go to sleep." He was worried that Gohan might protest, but then realized that Gohan was already asleep.

XXXXX

Gohan groaned in pain and clutched his head. He turned to see the clock and groaned again. He had overslept – it was noon already. What the hell did he do yesterday!

Gohan carefully got to his feet then slumped to the shower. On his way he took off his shirt and wanted to throw it onto the floor, when something caught his attention. Vegeta's scent. His clothes were covered in it.

Gohan blinked in surprise, not quite understanding. But that didn't keep him from getting hard. Damn. All that abstinence didn't do any good.

Gohan grabbed the phone. Dane. He needed Dane. And now.

XXXXX

Kamala observed Gohan who was standing opposite him. They were on their sparring ground. Gohan was not only sober but had also recently had sex. He could feel the other man reeking of it.

Kamala scrunched his nose, displeased and disappointed. There was no way he was letting this "bed-boy" near Raaven.

"Sorry, I'm late," Gohan panted out. He didn't think he'd do it with Dane three times in a row. In the end he had to leave Dane asleep in his bed while he himself flew here.

"Next time take a shower after you fuck." Kamala glared at him.

Shit. Shit. Shiiit! Gohan blushed fiercely. He completely forgot that part, and the nose of full-blooded Saiyans was much better than his. "Sorry, just forgot," he stammered out. "I can come back later…"

Kamala glared at him again then shook his head. "Never mind." But oh, he minded! That was pissing him off! Yesterday Gohan tried to make a pass at Prince Vegeta (oh, he could perfectly feel Gohan's arousal scent all over Vegeta when he came back); today he fucked someone else (and more than one time and apparently it was his teacher). And the fool was after Raaven. Over his dead body. He'd rather die than let his ex-mate choose such a partner.

The scents were annoying him. He was aggressive. Too aggressive. Kamala cursed under his breath. His own fault. He shouldn't have been silent when Gohan asked if he should come later.

Finally, after two agonizing hours it was over. Kamala slumped to the ground breathlessly. He frowned as Gohan sat down next to him and blasted to the lake. Gohan blinked in surprise and went after the younger Saiyan.

After ten minutes of swimming, Gohan lazily stretched on the ground and yawned contently. He then sighed. "Listen, Kamala, I was completely drunk yesterday. Did I do something wrong? You are very angry with me today…"

Kamala glared at him but didn't say anything. But then he snickered. "If I see you near Raaven again, you'll be in a big trouble."

Fuck. Fuck! Gohan massaged his temples. Yesterday was the last time in his life he got drunk. Never again. "Don't worry, I'm not after Raaven; he's completely safe," Gohan brushed his palm over his burning forehead.

"He'd better be…" Kamala frowned, watching the calm water. "And you were damn lucky that Kakarott was already at home!"

Jesus fucking Christ. Gohan's eyes widened as he remembered. That was a complete disaster. Gohan closed his eyes in shame. Instead of getting closer to Kamala… Now Kamala saw him as unworthy of his ex-mate, so he himself would never consider him. Yes, shit happens, but why did it happen to him?

"Was Vegeta very angry?" Gohan asked, sighing. Just great. In one day he managed to piss off the two men he liked the most.

Kamala glared at him again. "Don't know. But logically he should have been."

Gohan sighed in relief. "Vegeta was drunk, too?"

Kamala gazed at him for some time. It seemed Gohan hardly had any knowledge of what he did yesterday. Kamala felt his anger lessen.

"No, he wasn't. But he was covered in your scent after he came back after ITing you home."

"Oh." Gohan blushed again. "I'm surprised I don't have any bruises…"

"You like him." That was more of a statement than a question.

Gohan squirmed on the grass then blushed even more. "Yes," he nodded. Not good. Not good at all. He was trying to get closer to Kamala, and here he was telling that he liked another man.

"You have so many…sympathies…" Kamala drawled then. "Isn't it a bit…well…unfulfilling…not to have a particular man you'd like? Have you ever thought about stability?"

Gohan choked. Did Kamala really think that of him? Gohan hesitated but then decided that he wanted Kamala to know. "Kamala, I had only one girlfriend and…well, Dane."

"Tell that to your father…" Kamala rolled his eyes.

Gohan glared at him. "I fell in love with Vegeta during my first heat, but I couldn't have him. Then came Videl and then Dane," he repeated.

Kamala cleared his throat. "I'm not sure why you are telling me this, but it's very hard to believe."

"Why?" Gohan mentally complimented himself for asking that, rather than making excuses.

"Well…" Kamala fidgeted with the grass then scratched his head. "You are a good catch, I suppose… There would be plenty of men who'd want to have a partner like you…"

Gohan sighed. "You forget that we are on Earth. Gay people aren't very popular here." He grinned then. "So you think I'm a good catch?"

Kamala shrugged. "Probably. You're good-looking, clever, powerful, young. Later you'll probably have a good job – you'll have money."

Gohan blinked. Kamala had given some thought to this. But not exactly at that point he wanted him to. "Why the hell did you think I was after Raaven?"

Kamala shrugged again. "You are always around. I mean even before Karela was born. I mean, I see you even more than my own son or Raaven…" Kamala's eyes then widened. "Oh…"

Gohan softly laughed. "Took you damn long." That was a bit too early. He wanted to get to know Kamala more, especially after he found out that Kamala had been misjudging him so much. But now he couldn't change that; now Kamala knew. And he felt nervous as Kamala just sat silently next to him, not looking at him, his head lowered, thinking.

"What do you want?"

Gohan blinked. What did he want? He wanted Kamala, of course, but that wasn't what Kamala asked. "What do you mean?"

"Is that Dane going somewhere?" Suddenly Kamala bristled. "I won't be your personal whore! Whatever was in the past, I'm not going to come back to it." He then stood up. "It would be better if you stopped coming to our house." He gave Gohan a short, stern look. "You said I don't have to pay for your training. If you tried to make me, I'll go to Prince Vegeta."

Gohan stared at the place Kamala had been standing seconds ago. Kamala completely misunderstood him. Kamala was afraid he might decide to get his payment by forcing Kamala into sex. Kamala threatened him with Vegeta in that case. Kamala thought that Vegeta would tell Goku, and then Goku would take some measures…

Damn. Vegeta had been right – he was going to have many problems with Kamala…

TBC


	27. Part 27

Hello, **animelover6000**!

Nah, it's nothing. It's that I don't approve pedophilia and never propagate it in my fics. Yaoi is one thing, but… And if I quite like reading incest, too (and I don't mean a father molesting his six-year-old son!), but I don't really approve it in real life and won't ever write about it in my fics. It's just how things are with me.

Hello, **carrie**!

Glad you liked

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Playing Home**

by chayron beta-read by RowinaDequina

Part 27

Goku yawned then noticed something heavy on top of him. Vegeta. Goku smiled into his mate's hair. Each day it was getting colder, and Vegeta was using him as a personal heater. Time was flying fast.

Goku embraced him by his shoulders then pulled the covers higher on them. Vegeta squirmed, but then exhaled and calmed down.

Goku yawned again. Yes, life was good. He gently brushed his other hand over Vegeta's thigh. Vegeta's stomach was getting bigger, their baby's ki getting stronger. Now he could touch it with his ki, feel it, feel how it responded to him. It was very important to bond with the baby. Later it would recognize him everywhere, like Gohan did, as soon as he was born.

Goku brought his hand up Vegeta's thigh then let his hand rest on the now fuller waist.

"Listen, do you want sex?"

Goku blinked. "Well…no."

"Then lie still and let me sleep, or get the fuck out of the bed." Vegeta yawned, instantly falling asleep again.

Goku mused on something for awhile then fell asleep, too.

XXXXX

"When are the brats coming back?" Vegeta yawned then stood up, leaving his warm nest.

"Not until four." Goku got up, too. "They told they had some project or something."

"I think they have a groping project somewhere in a closet." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so calm about that? It's serious – they are only children."

"Trunks is going into heat." Vegeta was ransacking the closet and looking for towels. Then he turned around, after noticing that all noise had suddenly ceased. "Don't tell me you didn't notice…"

Goku shook his head silently. "No, I really didn't smell anything…"

"It's still very weak, but it's here. Actually I don't know what to do. He'll go for Goten."

"Maybe not." Goku rubbed his forehead nervously.

"He will," Vegeta nodded. "He likes Goten, and he knows perfectly well that Goten fancies him, too. While in heat it wouldn't matter to him that Goten is too young to couple."

"You mean "rape"? Goku groaned, clutching his head.

"Theoretically, it wouldn't be a rape, if Goten were willing – he might even induce that. But probably he wouldn't feel anything except pain…and later we'd have problems…"

"There's no way I'm letting this happen!" Goku hissed.

Vegeta nodded. "I'll have to do something about Trunks. But you'll have to watch over Goten, too, for the boy might simply think it's some way to have fun."

XXXXX

Raaven was silent for some time then smacked Kamala on his head. "You are an idiot."

Kamala stared at him.

"You are an idiot to think that about him." Raaven shook his head in anger. "Do you think that was his plan? – To keep you company, to always be around, to suggest training, to spend evenings with you and then just fuck everything up by suggesting you be his fuck-toy?" Raaven rolled his eyes. "There are way easier ways to do that."

He sighed. "Kamala, are you completely blind? He has been courting you for a long time. I can tell that he isn't experienced, but any fool could have told you that he was after you. He likes spending time with you. He does everything you say. Look at your room – you have plenty of books, dictionaries. Then when you told him about that happening about "The Jungle Book" … The next day he brought you a whole zoology book with pictures. You told him you are afraid of water – the next day he found a shallow river. You didn't know much about winter – here you go - your room is full of posters now. I asked him for potatoes – he forgot, but he remembered to buy your favorite beer. You are an idiot, Kamala."

Kamala rubbed his temples. "I thought he was after you…"

Raaven rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course. I can tell you how many times we talked… And all those times were about you or Karela. He has lost his head over you, and you are accusing him of trying to rape you…"

"I didn't say that!"

"Oh, now you are being defensive…" Raaven smirked. "Kamala, I know you better than anyone. I suggest you go to him and apologize. Unless you want sleepless nights. And more – what do you expect? – He's young, he needs someone, his needs are high. But he'd dump that Dane the same instant you told him to."

Kamala closed his eyes in shame. "I really fucked up."

"Yes, you did. You still act like we are back there. But we are not. We are here, on Earth. It's over. Nobody is going to force you into what you don't want: Humans are too weak; the strong ones, Yamcha and Krillin, don't care about us at all. Piccolo is asexual. Eighteen? – She doesn't even like you. The rest of Saiyans or half-Saiyans…all of them believe that rape is for weaklings. None of them is going to touch us; they have more self-respect than that." But he frowned then. "But be careful with Prince Trunks – he's going into heat."

Kamala nodded. "Yeah. I noticed. But I doubt they would let him just wander around; Kakarott is protective over his sons. Goten is too young to couple."

Raaven nodded. Then he smiled. "Go to him. Simply apologize. Say that it was a misunderstanding."

Kamala was silent for some time. "But I'm not that sure if I like him that much… I mean…" He sighed, shaking his head.

"Forget Kakarott. He's a hopeless dream. Here you have an opportunity to have something real. Gohan doesn't expect you to throw yourself on his neck. And he wouldn't rush, either. He's still a great deal confused himself. That thing he has for Prince Vegeta…"

Kamala gazed at Raaven for some time. "I missed you so much… I'm glad you are back." He smiled.

Raaven returned the smile.

XXXXX

Kamala shifted from one foot to another. He was standing before Gohan's door and wasn't sure what to do. He could feel that Gohan wasn't alone. That other guy was probably sleeping – the ki was so low he hardly could feel it. He wasn't sure about Gohan – Gohan's ki was always too high for him to feel the difference.

Kamala knocked on the door. Now he wasn't even sure it was a good idea to come here – it was almost midnight, it was dark, cold. And what was he going to say? – "I'm sorry for thinking you wanted to fuck me to get your payment for training me?" That was ridiculous.

Gohan opened the door. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning. He saw Kamala's retreating back and hair, a lot of long and beautiful hair.

"Kamala?" Gohan blinked.

Kamala stopped. Well, this was even more ridiculous. "Err…yes." He turned around, coming back. "I wanted to talk, but then thought it was too late… So, I…"

Gohan's eyes narrowed at Kamala. They hadn't been talking and hadn't seen each other for three weeks now. "I hope you aren't here because of something which I'm even afraid to think…"

Kamala blushed then glared at him. "Of course not. Listen, we'll talk tomorrow. I can see you have been sleeping," Kamala gestured at Gohan's boxers. Kamala was relieved that at least Gohan didn't smell like sex.

"Oh, no you don't." Gohan grabbed Kamala by his forearm and dragged him into the flat, shutting the door behind them. "Into the kitchen." He pushed Kamala further.

"Gohan?" a soft sleepy voice inquired from one of the half-lit rooms Gohan and Kamala were passing by.

Kamala turned his head to look at the man in bed. This was that Dane. He saw a young, dark-haired and sleepy man lying between the rustled sheets. The room was filled with the odor of sex. Kamala felt a growl rising up his throat.

"Oh, fuck!" Dane gaped at the clock. "Why didn't you wake me up! I have to finish correcting your tests for tomorrow!" Then Dane noticed Kamala. "Oh," he blinked. "Hi," he sheepishly waved while pulling the sheets higher on him. "You didn't warn me you were bringing someone…"

Kamala growled.

Dane startled in surprise. "Wow. Like a dog…"

"I'll…" Kamala jumped into the room.

"Kamala!" Gohan grabbed Kamala by his forearm. Gohan became even more nervous as Kamala suddenly laughed. At least Kamala was leaving the room. But Kamala didn't stop laughing…

"I'm sorry," Kamala began calming down, tears streaming down his face. "It was… just so funny!" He roared with laughter again, almost falling off his chair.

"No, it wasn't…" Gohan scratched his head.

"Yes, it was." Kamala gave a silly hysterical giggle. "I almost beat up your lover!"

Gohan sighed. "How much did you drink?"

Kamala shut up and thought for a moment. "Not much. I was a little nervous."

"Okay…"

"I'm drunk, aren't I?" Kamala suddenly seemed aghast.

"Yep, and badly. It's midnight, Kamala."

"Can I sleep here, then? Of course, only if you have a room free. I'm not going to sleep in one bed with that guy."

Oh Gods. Gohan almost groaned. "I only have one bed."

"Kick him out," Kamala seriously suggested.

Gohan rubbed his forehead in disbelief. At first Kamala bristled up and said that he was going to get Vegeta and Goku to teach him, and then came to his flat at midnight and demanded a bed. This was really a new side to Kamala.

"No need, he's going anyway," Gohan sighed.

"Good. And change the bed sheets; I can't stand his smell."

"Anything else I can do for you?" Gohan asked with a silent growl.

"Do you have that beer of yours?"

"You are going to sleep!" Gohan stated in an iron voice.

Gohan sighed in relief when, as soon as he changed the bed sheets, Kamala dropped like a dead man on the bed, with his clothes on.

Gohan turned to Dane to give him an apologetic look.

"No worries." Dane shook his head. He found his briefcase and went to the door. "I just didn't know you were in a relationship…"

"I didn't know either," Gohan assured him, smiling sheepishly.

"Alright." Dane opened the door. "Phone me if you want. But better not – I suggest you keep that handsome thing. He's hot."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Can't you think about anything else?"

"Yes, I'm always thinking about my students." Dane grinned mischievously before kissing Gohan on his lips. "OK, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Gohan closed the door behind him.

XXXXX

Gods, his head hurt…

Kamala opened his eyes, which then widened in an instant. What the…! Then he remembered. "Fuuuck…" he groaned, hiding his face between the sheets. Then he quickly lifted them. Thanks Gods, he was dressed.

Kamala looked around the room. It was a complete mess.

Kamala's eyes then fixed on a clock on the bedside-cabinet. 2 PM! Shit! He had promised Raaven to hunt something down for dinner!

Already dressed he ran to the door, but then saw a folded piece of paper that was stuck on it. Seeing his name on it, Kamala quickly grabbed it.

"Hey,

Raaven called and said he already caught a boar, and now you can die of conscience spasms. He also said that he is happy for you.

I should be back at 3 or 4 PM. You can stay in my flat. Make yourself at home.

We need to talk.

Gohan."

Short and clear. Kamala went into the kitchen. Yeah, he really should wait for Gohan. That spectacle he arranged yesterday…

"Ayieee!" Kamala jumped three meters away from the fridge as suddenly Goku appeared next to it.

"Hi. Sorry." Goku opened the fridge and stuck his head into it. He began ransacking through eatables.

Kamala blinked at Goku's back while imagining that the guy "bookmarked" the spot next to the fridge. He wondered briefly if Goku would appear next to the fridge in his and Raaven's house.

Finally Goku turned around slowly. "Hey, what are you doing in Gohan's flat?"

Kamala rolled his eyes. He pushed past Goku. "Eating." He grabbed a pizza from the fridge. He opened the box, slammed it onto a plate, put into a huge microwave and slammed the door shut. It took him a bit longer to find an icon of a pizza on the timer, but then he found it and the microwave started humming.

"I see you got accustomed…"

I can bet you don't know how to use it, Kamala thought. "Yep, most things made on the Earth are being made so that even the biggest idiot knows how to use them." He went to a kettle to fill it with water. He was damn thirsty. "So why are you here? I doubt you came here only to clean out your oldest's fridge…"

Goku nodded. "We have a problem. A big one. Trunks went into heat a bit earlier than expected. Probably because of the blood-mix, for demi-Saiyans everything happens faster. They mature faster. We can't find Trunks. It seems he suppressed his ki."

"Goten!" Kamala gasped.

Goku sighed. Why did everyone know except him! "He's with Vegeta, as are Raaven with Karela. You should go to our house, too. I wanted to warn Gohan, but I can't just IT in the middle of a class. Well, anyway, Gohan can defend himself if he needs to. And you should go with me."

"He suppressed his ki?" Kamala switched the kettle on and started looking for mugs. "Weird. Usually it's the opposite…"

"Yeah… Might be because of the blood-mix. Vegeta said Trunks might be stalking his "prey"…"

"Doesn't sound very good…" Kamala found some herbs and put them into the two mugs.

"Listen, can you do that faster?" While looking at the microwave and the teakettle, Goku shifted from one foot to another.

Kamala looked at him. "How do you imagine I could do that?" He rolled his eyes, motioning to the microwave and then to the kettle.

After two minutes, Goku and Kamala appeared in Vegeta and Goku's house – to be exact, in their kitchen One of them was holding two mugs of tea, and the other a pizza.

"Hi," Raaven's voice wafted from behind Kamala's back. "I can understand that you weren't in the mood to hunt, but you should at least have come and said hi to your son." He smirked.

Kamala rolled his eyes while plopping down at the table. "Nothing happened, alright?" He offered the pizza to Raaven, and, when he refused, dug into it himself. "I was so sloshed, I just blacked out in his apartment."

"Did you manage to say anything before that?" Raaven picked up an apple from the table that Karela had been reaching for and gave it to Karela to play with.

Kamala swallowed a good bite. "Not much. But I almost beat up his lover…"

Raaven's brows rose. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Kamala snorted. "I was jealous." He snickered. "I can't believe that – first I tell him to fuck off and then almost beat up his lover because I'm jealous of him…"

Goku slowly sat down opposite Kamala. "Are you talking about Gohan?"

"Yes," Raaven nodded.

Goku rubbed his forehead. Never had his sons given him such a headache. "Are you lovers?"

Kamala scratched his head while thinking what to answer. "Well…not yet."

Raaven laughed while ruffling his son's hair.

"Look," Kamala pointed at Karela, "he's eating."

Goku and Raaven looked at the child. The infant was nibbling on the apple, taking small bites and chewing. Half of it was falling back from his mouth and to Raaven's and his lap. But Karela didn't seem to be having trouble with swallowing the rest.

"And how did you make him wear nappies?" Kamala wondered while watching Goku from the corner of his eye. Luckily Goku seemed to have forgotten that thing with him and Gohan.

"After I fastened them with tape several times, he stopped trying to get rid of them."

"That's cruel." Kamala smiled at his son who was contently finishing his apple.

Raaven shrugged. "But effective."

"Wait," Goku sighed, turning to Kamala, "about Gohan. So you are boyfriends now or whatever?"

Kamala looked at him, not quite understanding. "We are friends… I hope so…"

"It's not clear," Raaven helped Kamala out. "For now they are sort of friends… If Gohan doesn't kill him after he comes back…"

"Long story…" Kamala waved off after noticing that Goku didn't understand anything.

"You'd better tell me it…" Goku looked sternly at him. Then he felt Gohan's ki rise up. "Alright, I think he's heading here. Wait here." He ITed away.

"Where the hell is that kid going?" Raaven stared through the window at Goten who was slowly sneaking by the wall and then started running into the woods.

"Moron!" Kamala hissed, standing up. "Go to Prince Vegeta, I'll go after him."

"He's stronger than you." Raaven already was going through the door.

"I'm not going to fight him. Just drag his foolish ass back." Kamala shot through the door.

XXXXX

Where was Trunks? Goten strolled further into the woods. Sure, while suppressing his ki, he made it difficult for Trunks to find him. But Trunks had better be here before his father or Vegeta found him.

Goten gasped as suddenly Trunks landed next to him.

"Hey." Goten ran to him then.

Trunks nodded, and then Goten felt awkward when Trunks started smelling him.

"Let's go, they will be here at any second," Goten motioned, starting to run. He heard Trunks running after him. He was so excited! He knew Trunks would come to this place – they had recently found it while staying at their fathers' house and played here several times. He wasn't very sure what that uproar was all about, but it seemed that Goku and Vegeta were trying to hinder his and Trunks' relationship. He wasn't going to let that happen.

Goten almost fell over as suddenly Trunks grabbed him by his arm and spun him around. Goten sharply inhaled when Trunks pressed himself to his body. He blushed feeling Trunks' rubbing against him. They didn't do that before. He wasn't sure what to think of it. Trunks seemed to be…very willing to try…even too willing…he was like…crazed, his irises wide.

A yelp escaped Goten's lips as Trunks rudely pushed him down to the ground. The next second most of his clothes were gone, his knees spread wide. Now he started realizing his father and Vegeta had been completely serious about the whole situation.

Goten pushed Trunks away. He tried to run, but Trunks was immediately on top of him again.

Trunks hissed as suddenly he was yanked back from Goten and thrown into a tree. His eyes narrowed at another Saiyan. He sniffed the air. Perfect. This one was much better: completely mature and able to conceive.

Kamala turned to Goten. "Raise your ki, for fuck's sake!" he shouted. "Or do you want to drag Prince Vegeta into this!"

Not understanding, but obeying, Goten nodded frantically and powered up to Super Saiyan.

Kamala paled as Trunks launched at him. He was no match for the boy. He tried to throw Trunks away, then heard his clothes making strange shredding noises and then fainted.

It took only a second for Goku to assess the situation. He grabbed Trunks, peeled him off unconscious Kamala and ki-cuffed him. He faltered, unsure who required more attention: his shaken-up son or an unconscious Kamala.

"What's going on?" Vegeta suddenly appeared at Goku's side. "Fuck," he cursed after taking everything in. "You okay?" He looked at Goten.

Goten shakily nodded. Vegeta turned back to Trunks who was wiggling and hissing. "I'll go to the Woman to get some sedatives." He ITed away.

Goku went to Goten who then clung to him, crying.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," Gohan stammered after landing next to the others. He took in ki-cuffed Trunks who was lying on his side and wiggling while trying to get rid of the cuffs. Then he looked at a wide-eyed and shaken-up Goten and an unconscious Kamala. Everyone of the trio was naked. Goten seemed to be fine, only scared a little, and as Goku nodded, confirming that Goten was alright, he went to unconscious Kamala.

There were running steps heard through the woods. "Oh fuck." Raaven skidded to a halt after the scene unfolded before his eyes. "Kamala." He sprang to the unconscious Saiyan.

"He's okay," Goku said. "Doesn't have any bruises. It seems he just fainted."

Gohan nodded, confirming his father's words. Raaven squatted down next to Kamala. The first thing he did was to push his hand in between Kamala's thighs to check if Kamala wasn't bleeding. Surprised, he looked at Gohan, who'd growled and smacked his hand away. Raaven snarled and bared his canines back at Gohan but then realized it was time to give up; Kamala was no longer his to have. So he just nodded and went to Goku. Though he couldn't keep a pang from crossing his heart while he watched Gohan's back disappear in the air. He watched Kamala's hair flying in the air, and then they were gone.

XXXXX

He was sick. He wasn't sure what he had eaten, but he was sick.

Gohan startled at the bathroom door-wham then vomiting-sounds followed. Gohan turned his sleepy eyes to the side of the bed. Empty. So it was Kamala in emergency.

"Are you okay?" he asked after several minutes, standing next to the door.

The door opened. Kamala was pale and a bit unsteady, but he seemed to be more or less fine. He nodded.

"How is your brother?" Kamala reached the bed then slumped on it. He was wearing one of Vegeta's bathrobes that Gohan had borrowed. It was too small for him, and the robe was hardly covering his chest, but at least he wasn't naked.

"A bit hysterical. The silly thing thought he was going to have some fun…" Gohan shook his head in dismay. "He's with Vegeta and Goku at Capsule Corp. right now. Trunks is there, too. He's drugged right now. I suppose they'll keep watch on him until his heat ends."

Kamala rubbed his cold forehead.

"You okay?" Raaven entered the room. He was carrying Karela.

"Yeah," Kamala shakily nodded.

"You know, I always hated when you did that," Raaven rolled his eyes. "It's okay – Kakarott got there in time." He saw relief pass over Kamala's face.

Raaven approached Kamala and pressed his hand to Kamala's forehead. Kamala was freezing. "Put some covers on him," Raaven told Gohan. "Do you want to eat or drink?" he asked after Kamala was warmly covered.

Kamala shuddered at the thought of food. "I'd like some water."

"Gohan, could you bring some water?" Raaven asked. He turned to Kamala after Gohan was gone. "Now, are you okay?"

Kamala shook his head in denial. He wasn't. He was shocked and scared. After coming round he wasn't even sure where he was, what happened or how much time had passed. But at least Raaven said that nothing happened. He wasn't sure why he reacted like that – he was used to forced submission. But then… After coming here, to Earth, he thought that it was over. He was sure of it; at least, he wanted to believe it. And then wham! – Trunks went into heat, and everything he tried to forget came back with such force that it made him sick.

Gohan didn't intend to listen. He was just curious; at least he said that to himself. But even after he stood behind the door, he realized that he could only hear Karela's hoarse cries and some separate words said in Saiyan. Ah, yes, he frowned – while alone, Raaven and Kamala always spoke Saiyan with each other.

Gohan entered the room. Kamala and Raaven turned to him in unison and ceased talking about whatever they had been talking about. Gohan approached them and held out a glass of water to Kamala who took it and downed it in one gulp.

Karela was sitting on the covers, in Kamala's lap, screaming his head off, and it was the first time Gohan had seen the child in distress. Whatever Raaven and Kamala had been talking about, it made them, or at least one of them, very anxious, which went directly to Karela through the bond.

Kamala tried to calm Karela down, but the child became only louder, his tiny arms and legs kicking wildly in distress and anger. Raaven wanted to take Karela, but then he clung fearfully to Kamala, choking on his own sobs. Kamala took him in his arms and began to rock soothingly.

After several minutes Karela started calming down, his voice lowering, tears lessening. Kamala laughed as Karela, still sobbing, began to suck on one of his nipples. Theoretically Karela could smell which of the parents was able to feed him, but practically he wasn't able to distinguish between so many different scents around him.

Kamala's nose dyed pinkish as his and Gohan's eyes met. "At least he's calm," Kamala muttered while detaching an unwilling Karela from his unproductive nipple.

Raaven took the infant from him and left the room to feed his son.

"Do you want more water?" Gohan asked. He sat down on the bed, next to Kamala who shook his head. "Kamala?"

"Umm?"

"Why did you come to my flat last night?"

Kamala was silent for some time. "I wanted to apologize. Once again," he sighed. "Don't be mad, but I have that trait – first yell and think later…"

"Okay," Gohan nodded. "Did you want to say anything more?"

"Not much…" Kamala shifted uncomfortably.

Although Kamala was aware of what Gohan was about to do, he still startled at the contact, his body tensing.

It was weird: they both were staring at each other, their eyes wide, their mouths pressed together, hearts almost leaping out of their chests in nervousness.

Gohan closed his eyes, trying to get rid of that weird feeling. Kamala wasn't answering his kiss. The Saiyan was tense and stiff. He felt even more nervous. The kiss was clumsy and didn't even remind him of a kiss. He would have cursed himself for rushing, but his brain couldn't even manage that – he just felt like a complete idiot.

Gohan's stomach churned as Kamala pulled away from him. Kamala's big eyes silently gazed at him, his lips glistening with saliva. Then Kamala leaned to him, pressing their lips once again, Kamala's hand tentatively reaching for his nape.

Gohan inhaled sharply as Kamala's tongue slipped into his mouth.

This time it was much better. Gohan leaned closer to Kamala, his stomach pleasantly tingling while feeling Kamala massaging his nape with one hand, sliding the other down to the small of his back.

They sat silently, not being sure what to do now. They both had needed this somehow – to remove that distress of the recent events, to get rid of that accumulated anxiety and to get some comfort. There wasn't even a thought about sex. They weren't ready yet.

"Want to go to Capsule Corp.?" Gohan asked softly. "I want to check on Goten."

Kamala nodded. "I need clothes first."

Gohan went to the closet. He ransacked for a minute then held out an orange gi to Kamala. "There's nothing else. Vegeta's clothes will be too small for you."

Kamala shrugged, grabbed the gi and began to dress. Gohan blushed lightly and left the room, leaving Kamala to dress alone.

TBC


	28. Part 28

Hello, **animelover6000**!

No need to panic. I am not sure if you were being sarcastic about that your "how about i dont answer anymore questions? im just going to say 'this is a good chap and i cant wait untill you write more thanks and bye:D" or it's really what you meant, so whatever. I just said my opinion about pedophilia. That's it. I wasn't insulted or anything, I just said that it won't happen in my fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Note**: This chapter originally contains a sex scene, so if you want to read the original chapter, go to MediaMiner org, or to nFiction or to AdultFanFiction net. I write under the same penname everywhere.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by RowinaDequina

Part 28

As his heat progressed, Trunks didn't care about anything, just thrashed in bed and hissed, only Goku's ki-cuffs preventing him from jumping everyone in his sight. He had not a slightest wish and/or ability to communicate. The only persons that were able to get some clear response were Vegeta or Bulma. Others were seen as potential partners.

XXXXX

"Never knew it might be so bad…" Goku rubbed his forehead while sitting in the kitchen of Capsule Corp.

"That's because you had someone to fuck before it got the best of you," Vegeta snorted at him. "If Radditz hadn't come to my cabin, I'd have fucked the whole ship."

Goku frowned.

"And do you think it was funny that Gohan stalked me for weeks?"

Goku frowned even more.

"Hey." Gohan crossed the floor in two steps and took a free chair next to his father, Kamala following him closely. Karela was in Kamala's arms, observing everyone with his big black eyes. Gohan pulled another chair out for Kamala.

Gohan chose to simply ignore the overheard conversation. "How is Goten?" he asked while watching Kamala sitting down and seating Karela on his lap.

"Keeping in mind the circumstances – very good." Goku sighed. "He's still shaken up, but he's coming back to normal. He's staying with Chichi and not going to school yet; he needs to recover. He's very worried about Trunks…"

"And how is Trunks?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "Still going crazy. But it should come to an end soon."

Kamala looked down at Karela who snatched an empty mug from the table and stuck into his mouth, his teeth making a sharp screeching sound on the porcelain. Karela whined unhappily as Kamala pried the mug from his son's mouth.

Gohan was surprised to see a missing piece on the rim. Kamala tried to fish the piece out of Karela's mouth, but the infant swallowed, just gazing at him with his big dark eyes.

"I don't get it… How can Raaven feed him…?" Gohan blinked.

Kamala ruffled his son's hair. "He knows that if he bites his misuu, he will stay hungry."

Gohan watched Kamala playing with his son. Misuu. He had asked Goku once what it meant and was told that it was the name for a male Saiyan that had borne a child. For some reason, neither Kamala nor Vegeta translated that into Terran, leaving the word in Saiyan.

Actually, he was worried – he wasn't full-blooded. He wasn't even sure if he was able to reproduce (in whatever way it was – getting pregnant or getting someone else pregnant). What if it didn't work either way? It seemed Saiyans were able to reproduce with Humans, but what about mixed-blood ones? Maybe he was compatible with Humans but not compatible with Saiyans. Or maybe not compatible with Saiyans but compatible with demis? Or maybe not compatible with demis but compatible with Saiyans or Humans? He only knew that it was giving him the biggest headache ever.

Very good examples were Karela with Trunks. Karela looked like a one-year-old, and Trunks went into heat at least three years earlier than was usual. Who could know what changes his body had undergone?

"You okay?" Goku asked his son as Gohan seemed to drift away somewhere.

Gohan nodded. "Yes. I just want to see Bulma. Is she very busy?" He knew that besides her usual work, the whole Saiyan ordeal fell on her shoulders; she was the only one they always went to if there was something wrong. Like a godmother.

Vegeta shrugged. "Now she's very enthusiastic – she's doing research with Ahrae's blood-drops from the sword. I suppose she's in her lab."

"Wait for me, please." Gohan turned to Kamala. "It shouldn't take too long." He stood up.

"And if it does?" Kamala grinned.

"I'll find you later, then." Gohan disheveled Kamala's hair, smiling.

Goku blinked. That was something new. It seemed that Kamala and his son really had a romance developing…

XXXXX

"You realize that I need your sperm sample?" Bulma sighed. Those Saiyans! – They always came empty-handed and wanted her to take care of everything. Still, she had already been wanting to do the same tests with her son, only she had been waiting for him to reach puberty. Now she had another subject to do research on.

Gohan blushed. "Well…yes."

"I can scan you now and tell if you have the needed organs to conceive, but I can't tell you if you really can get pregnant. Even if you produce an egg, it doesn't mean that…"

"I know, I know." Gohan felt squirmy – those talks!

"And it would be better if I knew with whom you're going to have sex. For example, it may appear that you can impregnate a Human but not a Saiyan. I need his or her agreement to undergo some tests, too."

Gohan scratched his head. That was tricky. "I don't know about that part…"

"Alright." Bulma motioned for him to lie down onto a white clothed table.

While Bulma was preparing the equipment, Gohan took his shoes off and lay down.

"Push your shirt up and unzip your jeans," Bulma said, coming to him.

Gohan blushed and did as he was told.

"Nice abs," she said while smearing the gel over Gohan's stomach. "Training a lot?"

Gohan shivered at the cool gel then looked at Bulma. "Sorta." He watched the woman wipe her hands on a hand towel. She then took a small round thingy similar to a PC's mouse and started cruising it over his lower stomach.

"Well," Bulma started wiping the device, "it seems you have the duct and the egg, and even a big one. Everything seems to be normal. I'm comparing to Vegeta," she added. "When was your last heat?" she asked while putting the device down onto the table.

"It should start in two weeks or so." Gohan exhaled loudly. He wasn't even sure if he felt relieved or weighed down by the news.

"That would explain the size of the egg," Bulma nodded, throwing several handkerchiefs onto Gohan's stomach for him to clean himself. "We should wait for your heat, and then I'll be able to tell more. I'll need to take it out and run several tests."

Gohan instinctively crossed his legs. "Err… I'm not sure…eh…"

"Gohan, do you want to know, or not?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then shut up." Bulma tossed him a small white container.

Gohan blushed. "I'll bring it tomorrow."

Bulma just nodded and sat back down at her computer.

Gohan almost ran away from the lab and to the kitchen.

"You smell funny." Kamala curiously sniffed Gohan when he returned to the kitchen.

Vegeta gave Gohan a curious look, too. He recognized the smell. "Are you pregnant?" he asked.

Gohan wanted to crawl under the table when three sets of eyes fixed on him. "No," he shook his head.

All three of them exhaled, relieved.

XXXXX

"Listen," Kamala squirmed, "I…I was completely drunk that night. Did something happen?"

Ahh… Gohan chuckled. That's why Kamala got scared then in the kitchen. "No." He shook his head and sat down on the shore.

They had been swimming a little, but it was too cold and soon they had to leave the water and raise their ki in order to warm up.

"It's not funny." Kamala's nose scrunched. "I don't remember a thing…"

"Well, you almost beat up Dane," Gohan chuckled while taking Karela into his arms to keep him warm while Kamala was dressing.

"That I do remember…" Kamala sighed.

"Do you remember why?" Gohan asked tentatively.

"I was jealous. Probably…" Kamala didn't look at him.

They were silent for a while, then Gohan gave Karela back to Kamala who finished dressing.

"Do you want me to stop seeing him?" Gohan asked softly.

"Yes," Kamala nodded. But then he shook his head. "No… I…I mean you don't have to…"

"I'll stop," Gohan nodded. But then he felt awkward – was this already a commitment? He probably asked too early… But Kamala agreed…

And they again sat in silence. Great, Gohan thought. Kamala thought the same.

"So your father's name was Karela?"

Kamala laughed; these kinds of situations were really funny.

"Yes, it was," Kamala nodded. "He was a captain of Tuiri Elite Forces. He and my misuu were killed when our spaceship was attacked by pirates. Our family was traveling to Ghya to the yearly carnival. The entire ship with civilians was slaughtered; Raaven, several other children and I were kidnapped. I never believed it was a random attack. Somebody gave the order to kill my father and make it look like it would be a pirate raid. Norayn was too close to Frieza to believe otherwise…"

"How old were you then?" Gohan asked.

"Eight."

Gohan felt sick. But if Kamala was eight, Raaven was seven or six years old at the time. Gohan wasn't sure what to say, so he kept silent.

"Most of the children were sent somewhere else, and I never saw them again. At first we were kept as houseboys, gofers and…well, we did whatever we were told. We stayed close together, for instinctively we knew that it was the only way to survive or at least to keep our sanity. Sure they knew that, too, so soon only Raaven and I were left on the base.

"I hated the bastards. Hated all of them. But then it got worse. Raaven and I, we were growing. We were damn lucky that while as children, our hardest punishments were confined to broken limbs. But later it went to rapes.

"As years passed, Raaven's sanity began to slip. I was worried he would turn into a docile sex doll. You saw how he was when we came to live here…"

Gohan exhaled the breath he was holding and nodded. He could only imagine how Kamala must have hated his life with Mortins.

Suddenly, Kamala chuckled while hiding half of his face in his son's hair. Gohan didn't like the fire he saw in Kamala's eyes. "Once I poisoned the food in the kitchen. More than fifty of them died. And they thought it was their chef who poisoned them."

Gohan watched Kamala's eyes close tiredly. "Where did you get the poison?" Gohan asked.

"Made it. My misuu was a biophysics engineer. I learned a lot from him. Actually, he taught me himself how to make the most damage with what you have at hand…" He smiled bitterly at Gohan's wide eyes. "There was a war going on. The Saiyan society always lived with the thought that either you kill them, or they will kill you." Kamala looked at his son. "Already toddlers knew how to kill a man in ten different ways…"

They sat silently for a while, then Kamala cradled a slumbering Karela and stood up. "It's late and cold; we should get going."

XXXXX

Vegeta woke up in the middle of the night. He sat up in the bed wide awake, having no idea why he woke up at all. He sat for a minute while rubbing his sleepy eyes. A gasp was torn from Vegeta's mouth as a sudden wave of pain washed over him. His eyes grew impossibly wide then shut tightly as after receding, the wave crashed back with renewed force.

Goku bolted upright, his eyes already concentrated on the hunched figure next to him. He could feel perfectly well that Vegeta was in pain.

"What's wrong?" Goku reached out for his mate.

Vegeta only winced. Goku heard fabric tearing under Vegeta's fists.

"Fucking….fucking…shit!" Vegeta gasped out, his body arching in pain.

Goku was beside himself with anxiety. He didn't know what was going on and had no idea what to do. He wanted to grab Vegeta and bring him to Capsule Corp., to Bulma, but Vegeta just smacked his hands away. They grappled a bit until Vegeta pushed Goku away.

Goku watched Vegeta lying down and turning on his back, Vegeta's breathing coming in short quick gasps. After Vegeta spread his legs and bent his knees, Goku almost lost his mind.

"No, no! It's too early!" Goku was sure he was going to faint.

"Shut up!" Vegeta heaved. "It hurts less like that!" He inhaled deeply then groaned as another spasm came, and then…it was gone.

Vegeta tentatively shifted but nothing happened. He didn't hurt anymore. He let himself relax.

Goku watched Vegeta and wasn't sure what to do. "What happened?" He brushed over Vegeta's sweaty forehead.

"Hell if I know," Vegeta suddenly felt very tired. "It's gone now. Let's go to sleep."

Goku was still shaking a bit, his thoughts whirling. Tomorrow they were going to Bulma; Vegeta scared him shitless!

XXXXX

That sucked.

Gohan was looking at the table. He was angrily staring at the small white cup Bulma had given him. He just couldn't do it! Usually it was so easy but now, when he clearly saw the purpose of this…

Gohan stood up and went to the bathroom. Maybe if he didn't feel up to it in the living-room, maybe the shower would be better…

He undressed, neatly folded his clothes and put them onto a cupboard. He then unscrewed the cap of the cup and put it on a shelf where he would be able to easily reach it while in the shower stall. He stepped in and closed the curtain after him.

Gohan chose his favorite shower gel that smelled of cherries. He began to relax as hot steam rose in the bathroom, mixing with the pleasant smell of the shower gel. He thought that it might work and started touching himself.

He used to do it with Vegeta's picture in his head. It was not that he did it intentionally; it just happened. Always. Well, yeah… it was not like he was trying very hard to get rid of that picture…

The first time Kamala replaced Vegeta in his head, he was quite surprised. Then he was confused, and then wasn't even sure if he should feel relieved or not. Though now, he was quite happy and very turned on.

XXXXX

Goku pulled slumbering Vegeta closer to him. Vegeta approved his personal heater's initiative and leaned into Goku's wide chest.

"Vegeta?"

"Mmm?"

"You think Gohan is sleeping with Kamala?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He sighed. "No, not yet. Kakarott, will you leave your son in peace? Don't you think that's his business? Even if it's a former whore, it's not your business."

Goku frowned. "It's not because of that!"

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't understand that your… You never cared when Gohan was with Videl…"

"That was different… Kamala…he's different. I'm afraid their relationship might end in a disaster… Look at what happened with Raaven…"

"But now they are okay. And the child is fine – it helped them both to recover." Vegeta couldn't believe that he was the one saying these words. Usually it was his mate who played the role of a comforter and optimist.

XXXXX

Karela was sitting on the floor, his toe in his mouth. His eyes got wide when he saw a mouse scurrying across the floor and into the kitchen. Karela's toe slowly left his mouth. That was interesting. He dropped to all four and at top speed crawled in the direction the mouse has gone.

At that moment Gohan knocked on the door. He was carrying a pack of beer (he loved the fact that he and Kamala shared the same taste in beer).

Before arriving, he had seen Goten. His brother was fine, although recent events added seriousness to his eyes. Goten realized that because of his frivolity, he almost got raped and endangered another person. He told Gohan that he regretted his actions very much and asked him to tell Kamala that he was very sorry.

Vegeta and Goku were there, too. The pair had been arguing over something. As far as he understood Vegeta had some pains at night, and Goku wanted him to go to talk to Bulma about that. Vegeta was refusing, and Goku was very worried.

Gohan lightly snorted. – Of course Vegeta was alright – no ill person could shout as loud and curse as much as Vegeta did.

"Hey." Raaven opened the door for Gohan. "Come in," he motioned. "You're exactly in the time for dinner. Kamala caught a big fat and obviously lazy deer today."

Gohan felt saliva gathering in his throat. He quickly stepped into the house. Ah yes, he could already smell the fresh meat frying. Following Raaven, he went toward the kitchen then froze, the beer falling out of his hands. Karela. Karela was sitting on the kitchen floor. The infant's face was a bloodied mess, his tiny body covered in crimson liquid.

There was a mouse in Karela's teeth. The child was tearing at the mouse's fur with his teeth and nails.

"Jesus Christ!" Gohan bolted to the child and immediately pried the mouse from his teeth and tossed it to the floor in disgust. "Don't you see what he's doing!" he shouted in the direction of the kitchen where Raven had gone.

As if in slow motion Karela looked at his empty hands. The next second Gohan thought that all hell had broken loose: the infant was kicking his legs and screaming loudly, hiccupping, blood and tears mixing, flowing.

"What did you do?" Kamala appeared in the doorway. He noticed the mouse on the floor. Kamala's nose scrunched, but then he laughed. "Give it back. You hurt his "hunter pride"."

"Are you crazy!" Gohan startled. He was astonished when Kamala took the dead mouse by its tail and reached for Karela.

Karela grabbed the mouse, his sobs stopping in an instant. His teeth sank back into the dead animal.

"Good boy." Kamala patted Karela's head. "It's not very appetizing, but very good training."

Gohan heard Karela let out a short purr, and the child's tiny tail wrapped around Kamala's ankle. Karela was happy.

"Great catch," Kamala softly laughed, after noticing Gohan's visage. "Although I have no idea how he pursued it. Those things are fast."

"Maybe it was sick?" Gohan pursed his lips in disgust. He still couldn't believe his eyes. "Or maybe it got poisoned and that's why it was slow? And you let him eat it…"

Kamala waved dismissively. "He wouldn't have touched it if it were simply lying on the floor. And he uses his nose. If it stank, he wouldn't have touched it. "

For some time Gohan watched Karela tearing the mouse then just rushed into the kitchen, leaving Kamala and Karela behind.

Predator. The child was only 50 cm while standing, but damn… What a difference… At his age a Human baby just screamed for milk and had no idea what to do if a mouse bit them. And the Saiyan baby…the Saiyan baby would eat it…

Gohan put the beer in the fridge. Raaven was making salad while the meat was frying in the pan and potatoes were boiling.

"Need some help?" Gohan asked.

"Nah, only salad left. But you could make some cereal for Karela."

"Are you sure?" Gohan faltered. "He just ate a mouse," he added.

"He'll need more." Raaven shook his head, laughing. "Lately he eats much more. He's growing fast. He became very mobile. I need a leash on him."

"He's a growing boy; what do you expect?" Kamala entered the kitchen with Karela in his hands, but about 20 cm away from Kamala's body.

Kamala turned to the sink.

Gohan watched Kamala washing the infant's face then body. Most Human babies would have gotten fussy or would have started crying. Karela was happily wiggling his legs in the air. His tail was wrapped around Kamala's left wrist.

"Here you go," Kamala disheveled Karela's hair and put the baby back onto the floor. "Raaven, look!" Kamala shouted, pointing at Karela. The child was standing on his two legs while his fingers were fisted into Kamala's trousers. Karela was also using his tail, the tip of it pushing against the floor, helping him to keep upright.

Karela held onto Kamala's trousers for a while then let go and fell back onto his behind.

They ate dinner quickly, in silence. All of them were hungry. Karela was sitting on Kamala's lap while Kamala was trying to feed him the cereal that Gohan made. Karela was turning his face to the other side, refusing to eat.

"Fine." Kamala rolled his eyes and put the spoon back on the plate. Then he went back to eating his own meal. "Hey, hey." He looked at Karela, who fisted into his long hair and pulled.

Raaven followed Karela's look. "He's looking at your plate. Must be seeing or smelling what he likes and wants you to give him that."

Kamala fished out a slice of tomato from his plate and held it out for Karela. Karela scrunched his nose.

"Give him some meat, moron," Raaven laughed.

A small morsel of meat was approved. Karela opened his mouth wide and, after he got what he wanted, happily started chewing. After several minutes he requested more. It was obvious that he liked meat more than cereal.

After they ate, Raaven took Karela and left Gohan and Kamala alone in the kitchen. Gohan went to retrieve beer from the fridge. He wondered if Raaven wanted to join them, but he knew that Raaven wasn't keen on alcohol. Besides, Raaven purposely left him and Kamala alone.

Gohan came back to the table, put the beer on it and sat down. Sometimes he still noticed jealous sparks fly in Raaven's eyes. Oh, he wasn't naïve – that the Saiyans broke their bond didn't mean that Raaven's feelings disappeared. But the Saiyan didn't interfere. He knew that Raaven must be feeling quite bitter towards him, but it seemed that Raaven just let it go.

Gohan watched Kamala wash dishes. Kamala seemed to be relaxed; his dark brown tail waving back and forth, the long, black hair spilling down his shoulders and back. Kamala's tail was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. It was puffy, and after several times accidentally touching it during their trainings, he knew that it was incredibly soft.

Gohan's gaze fixed on Kamala's broad shoulders, and the thick mane covering them. The hair wasn't very long, not like Radditz's; it ended at Kamala's waist.

"Stop staring."

Gohan almost dropped his beer in surprise. His face covered in a red flush. Then he got up and approached Kamala.

"I wanted to see you today…" Gohan said.

Kamala turned to him. "Why?"

"No reason. Just missed your company." Gohan leaned into Kamala, kissing him.

Kamala's hand slid to Gohan's shoulder blade, pulling him closer. "That's nice to know…" he purred after they parted for air.

Gohan's hand slid into Kamala's hair. Soft. He always wanted to do that. He pressed Kamala to him, pressing his lips to Kamala's, ravishing him, his tongue not leaving a place untouched in Kamala's mouth. His left hand slid down Kamala's side then to the small of his back.

He nuzzled Kamala's neck then deeply inhaled the strong masculine scent. His head was spinning, and the lower half of his stomach throbbing.

"Kamala…?" he purred into the other man's neck, requesting permission.

"No." Kamala's dark eyes opened. "No."

Gohan regretfully released Kamala. But Kamala didn't move. Already addicted to the feel, Gohan brushed over Kamala's hair once again. Kamala raised his head to look at him. There was something dark and deep in Kamala's eyes.

"Kamala?" Gohan felt a bit nervous. He was surprised as Kamala's mouth was over his again, kissing passionately.

A soft purr escaped Gohan's lips as they parted heaving quickly. He grinned at Kamala who now looked tasty as never before: disheveled hair, wet swollen lips, gleaming cheeks and smoldering eyes. And scent… He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, savoring.

"What was that for?" Gohan asked, opening his eyes.

Kamala shrugged, smiling. "I probably missed you, too."

Gohan knew better, but chose not to say anything.

Kamala sighed then. He leaned his head on Gohan's shoulder. "Give me some time, okay?"

Gohan blew on Kamala's hair. "All the time you want." He knew Kamala was confused. Hell, Kamala was probably still in love with his father.

Gohan frowned. If the situation weren't so serious, he really would have found it funny – they were both grown men, and what were they doing…? – Blushing and stammering like some teens. Then Gohan frowned even more. Actually Kamala WAS a teen (nineteen), and he was not so far from that (twenty).

Gohan stroked black thick hair then pushed a strand behind Kamala's ear. He sighed then. Probably he wasn't good at it – he wasn't very skilled in a role of a protector. His father had been doing it all his life, but he…

"Kamala?" Gohan played with a lock of Kamala's hair. He straightened it with his fingers then released it, watching how it came back to the same shape it had been in before.

"Umm?" Kamala raised his head from Gohan's shoulder to look at him.

"Would you like to go out? I mean a café, a club or whatever…"

Kamala laughed, amused. "I have no money, remember?"

Gohan smiled. "My treat."

Kamala chuckled. "If you pay instead of me, it means you'd expect to get something back…" He grinned then at Gohan's physiognomy. "Alright, we could go eat something." He shrugged at Gohan who was now laughing.

Gohan let go of Kamala's waist and went back to sit at the table. "Pizza?" He laughed again after Kamala nodded. So easy to predict. Saiyans…! "Okay, we could go tomorrow after training. I know a good place."

"Can I bring Karela with me?"

Gohan blinked but then shrugged. "Of course."

"How about Raaven?"

Kamala laughed, seeing Gohan's somber face. "Kidding. And Raaven will agree to watch Karela while we are gone." He walked over to plant a kiss on Gohan's lips. Gohan's palm slid into his hair, and fingers began massaging his scalp. A wonderful feeling. He sighed contently into Gohan's mouth. In answer to that, Gohan's grip on his waist tightened. And he didn't find it scary, only arousing.

It had been a long time since a man wanted him like Gohan did. Maybe Raaven, but he couldn't respond to Raaven's passion like that; for some reason, he had always thought of Raaven more like of a brother than a lover.

Kamala straddled Gohan's hips, pinning Gohan to the chair. His hand fisted into Gohan's hair to press their mouths together once again. He felt Gohan's hand slide down his side, over the small of his back then to his buttocks where it lightly and tentatively squeezed. Kamala's groan against Gohan's lips caused Gohan to squeeze harder.

At that point he wasn't sure anymore why he had been resisting. He wanted Gohan, and Gohan wanted him – what was there to think about?

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. If you want to read it, go to MediaMiner org, or to nFiction or to AdultFanFiction net. I write under the same penname everywhere.

Still a bit dizzy, Gohan sat up on the floor. He looked down at Kamala who looked back at him. He truly hoped Kamala wasn't regretting it. Because he really didn't.

Gohan reached out to stroke Kamala's flushed cheek with his fingers. He felt relieved when Kamala's face leaned into his palm.

"So, will you go with me to eat pizza?" Gohan asked softly.

Kamala chuckled. "Yes, I will. And afterward you'll have to buy a new chair."

TBC


	29. Part 29

Hello, **dishgurl**! One chapter more. Three left. Hurray!

Hello, **animelover6000**! OMG, and I wrote even more!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**A/N**: This chapter originally contains a sex scene, so if you want to read the original chapter, go to MediaMiner org, or to nFiction com or to AdultFanFiction net. I write under the same penname everywhere.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by RowinaDequina

Part 29

It was the eighth month of Vegeta's pregnancy. Goten had recovered from shock, and Trunks' almost month-long heat finally ended. Kamala and Gohan were successfully dating.

Goten was acting normally. He was still feeling quite uncomfortable with the mess he had caused, but he was getting over it.

It was worse for Trunks. After his heat ended, the boy was in an even worse state than Goten had been after Trunks tried to take him by force.

XXXXX

Trunks was sitting silently at the table, staring at his homework. He had to catch up with the work he'd missed while in heat. The heat had been draining for him, and after it ended, he had needed a week more to regain his senses. Luckily he didn't remember much of it. But that didn't stop him from feeling like shit.

Trunks couldn't concentrate. He was staring at the white pages with black signs that were supposed to be letters, words and sentences. But he couldn't catch the meaning; everything was only a blur in his eyes.

He wanted to see Goten. But at the same time he was afraid to. They had seen each other several times, but now it was awkward. They both seemed uncomfortable around each other. It wasn't that Goten was angry with him, or that he was angry with Goten for sneaking out of the house and endangering himself. It was just… Ah, he wasn't sure what it was, himself. He just knew that it was making them drift apart.

He was glad that Kamala was in time to stop him, and that nothing had happened. But he also knew that he attacked Kamala, who fainted. He didn't remember that; he only knew what his father told him. He couldn't believe he had done that. It just couldn't fit in his head, even though he'd had some flashbacks and knew it was true. Almost whole month was gone from his memory. And he could not understand how he could have done this…

"Trunks?"

Trunks started. He quickly brushed over his face to wipe the tears. He closed the wet book.

"Yeah?"

Vegeta gazed at his son's back for some time then slowly approached. He saw Trunks shrink back. After the incident Trunks had become jumpy and closed. The boy avoided everyone, spent his time alone and didn't go out anymore. Trunks was also uncomfortable around him. The boy was ashamed of what almost happened.

The first heat made a person lose his mind. Trunks couldn't understand that he hadn't been himself then. The boy was looking for some explanation. He couldn't see that there was only one explanation – first heat. But Trunks was blaming himself.

"Come." Vegeta almost picked Trunks up from the chair. Although his son had just turned into a man, he was still a small boy. He wiped his son's wet cheeks then embraced him. "It's okay. Calm down." They had talked about what had happened several times. He'd said it wasn't Trunks' fault, and that he should try to forget what had happened.

"Do you want to see Goten?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks nodded against Vegeta's chest. Vegeta felt wetness stain his shirt.

"We don't talk much now…" The words were said with great anxiety and grief. "Why did it happen at all? I…"

"Shh…" Vegeta stroked Trunks' hair. "Forget that. You can't change anything. Things are how they are. And actually they aren't bad: nobody is angry with you, nobody is blaming you. Everyone understands that it wasn't your fault, and that it just happened. You are the only one who's blaming yourself.

"Believe me, we all went through the first heat, and we all know how it can be. You couldn't change anything. It just happened." Vegeta sighed. "I didn't tell anyone this before, and I hope you won't blurt it out, either." He smiled as Trunks raised his head, interested. It had been quite a while since he had seen his son interested in anything. "Especially don't tell Gohan that I told you."

"Okay," Trunks nodded.

To Trunks' surprise his father's nose covered in a soft blush. "I suppose you heard about Gohan's heat?"

Trunks nodded again; everybody had heard about that.

"During his first heat he tried to hunt me down."

Trunks gazed at his father, his eyes wide. "He tried to rape you!"

Vegeta scowled at his son but then sighed, giving in. "Yes, the damn brat was absolutely crazed. If not for Piccolo showing up, hell knows whose mate I'd be now…"

"You and Gohan?" Trunks stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Yuck! He's three times younger than you!"

"Thanks a lot," Vegeta snorted.

"So how did it finally end?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Just like that. Sure, for several months I was pissed and didn't speak to him, and he was so ashamed he didn't dare speak to me. But later things went back to normal." Vegeta chose to keep silent about Gohan falling in love with him and their relationship becoming way more complicated than it was before; he wasn't going to taint his son's mind with that.

XXXXX

Vegeta watched a sleeping Goten. The kid was feeling fine, although recently Goten slept a lot. Like Trunks, he'd become more closed.

Vegeta leaned back onto Goku. Vegeta sighed as Goku put his chin on his shoulder.

"How is Trunks?" Goku asked, his breath tickling Vegeta's neck.

"Still blaming himself, although today he was better…"

"Gods, they are so young…" Goku groaned.

Vegeta nodded. He agreed completely. That blood-mix sped up things quite a bit.

Goku brushed over Vegeta's stomach. At least everything was fine with his mate's pregnancy. That time when Vegeta had woken up during the night and scared him shitless had been a false alarm. The next day they had gone to Bulma. Bulma checked Vegeta over and it appeared that the fetus shifted down. Except that everything looked normal. She suggested going to Raaven to ask if he knew anything about what had happened. So they went and asked.

**Flashback**

"Jesus Christ!" Kamala almost dropped Karela from his arms as Goku materialized directly against him. "Stop doing that!" he snapped angrily at Goku while pressing Karela to his chest.

"Oh, now he is repeating your son's phrases…" Vegeta smirked at Kamala.

"Wha…?" Goku's brows frowned in confusion. "Oh."

Kamala's nose dyed pinkish.

"What do you two censors want?" Raaven grinned at them both after entering the kitchen.

"Oh," Goku nodded. "Yesterday Vegeta woke up in the middle of the night in pain. I thought he had gone into labor or something. But Bulma said everything seems fine, only the baby shifted."

"Ah, that." Raaven slapped himself on the forehead. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you… I had the same."

"I bet you were scared shitless," Kamala grinned at Goku. He lowered Karela to the floor. He sighed as Karela showed no signs of wishing to let go of his arms. The baby kicked his feet under him, indicating that he wanted to be lifted back.

"You'd be, too," Goku said to Kamala. He watched Kamala pick Karela up again and seat Karela on his arms. The kid happily fisted into his father's hair and observed the room with his big shiny eyes. Karela loved being high – then he could see everything. The child was already very curious.

Goku offered his open arms to Karela whose visage then became hard to read, and he fisted into Kamala's hair even tighter. He gazed at Goku with his black wide eyes then finally let go of Kamala's hair and reached his tiny hands for him.

"He likes you," Kamala grinned.

"He likes all Saiyans from his pack." Vegeta found a chair and sat down. It was clear they weren't going to move from here anytime soon. "Try bringing a Human here…"

"You think so?" Goku sat down next to Vegeta with Karela in his arms. The baby didn't seem to be very content when Goku sat down. "And how did he react to Piccolo?"

"Cried at first," Raaven nodded, confirming. "After several days he got used to Piccolo. But he still tried to keep away from him."

"And how about Bulma?" Goku softly stroked the infant's back.

"Tries to bite her all the time," Raaven sighed. "Actually he does that with all Humans he sees. Wants to bite or scratch them. Except the stronger ones. He keeps away from Krillin and Yamcha."

"Wow…" Goku brushed over Karela's hair. "He really relies on his instincts a lot…"

"One could say that!" Gohan yawned, entering the kitchen. He was wearing only his trousers. "I saw how he caught a mouse and ate it!" His nose scrunched when he remembered the picture of Karela tearing into the bloodied mouse.

"Hi," Gohan suddenly remembered to greet everyone. He noticed his father's wide eyes. Gohan shrugged at him.

"Want a sandwich?" Kamala asked Gohan while already looking in the fridge.

"Yes, please," Gohan nodded. His eyes slid over Kamala's shoulders, his back and then thighs while the Saiyan was ransacking the fridge.

"Why aren't you at the university?" Goku finally asked, shifting uncomfortably after he noticed his son's eyes eating Kamala alive.

"It's Saturday. I'm not supposed to be there." Gohan sat down on the chair, waiting for the results of Kamala's search.

"Oh." Goku lowered his eyes to Karela on his lap. He had many questions, but not now. When he and Gohan were alone.

**End of Flashback**

XXXXX

Goten and Trunks sat silently in the living-room in Goku and Vegeta's house. They stared at each other, the tension in the air thick.

Trunks was relieved that Goten was still coming to meet him. He felt faint the first time he went to meet Goten. He had expected Goten to run away from him screaming. That didn't happen, though. But they didn't speak and interact much either. It wasn't like it used to be.

"Trunks…" Goten tiredly rubbed his eyes. "I heard a circus came today. Would you like to come with me?"

Trunks gazed at his friend, feeling wetness accumulate in his eyes. He threw himself at Goten's neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Stop that," Goten muttered, stroking Trunks' back. "You always do that. Enough. Simply enough." He sighed. "Let's just go to the circus, then let's get some liquor and do idiotic things as we used to."

"Goddammit, how I'd love that," Trunks laughed through tears. He snuggled his face into Goten's shoulder.

XXXXX

"Would you like to go somewhere today?" Gohan asked, leaning to kiss Kamala chastely on his lips.

Kamala was sitting against him on the sofa, his knees drawn to his chest. Kamala shrugged. "We could go to the same place we went last time. I liked it there."

Gohan sat down on the floor, opposite Kamala. He thought a moment. "I think… We could go hunting. I know you like it. Then we could sit at the fire and…" he trailed off after noticing Kamala fiercely blush. "Mmm?"

Kamala coughed. "You probably don't this, but hunting together… well…" He shifted then just sighed, not understanding why he was so tense. "When one from a Saiyan pair invites another to hunt, it's the same as a proposal… If the other agrees, they hunt something down and then, while the meal is roasting, have a fight for domination and mate."

"Oh… Ooh…" Gohan found himself blushing, too. Why had Vegeta never told him that? He scratched his head, realizing that he'd gotten into trouble – if he took back his former suggestion, Kamala might be insulted, and if he held onto it further, Kamala might see it as… Although, what was he afraid of here? "So, do you want to go hunting?" He shrugged.

Kamala heartily laughed. "And you are quite a diplomat… Yes, I want to go," he nodded.

XXXXX

Gohan and Kamala didn't stay outside after hunting a boar. They took their catch back to Kamala and Raaven's house.

Kamala still lived with Raaven, and Gohan didn't mind that; Kamala had his duties to take care of.

They fried some meat for themselves, and Raaven stuffed the rest of the animal into the freezer. After they ate they went to Gohan's flat. They watched some movie but didn't finish watching it, for they engaged in the activity they came there for.

Kamala smiled as Gohan finally got bored with the movie and leaned to kiss him. And then it started. Soft licks, kisses and purrs he loved so much.

Gohan softly pushed Kamala out of the living-room, and towards another with a bed. He loved sex with Kamala; Kamala knew how to make a man forget his name and howl in pleasure… But he knew how Kamala attained that knowledge, he knew and he did everything to help Kamala forget.

He didn't know how it was while Kamala was with Raaven, but when it came to bed, usually it was the demi-Saiyan who took the initiative. And it seemed that Kamala preferred it that way.

Gohan immersed his fingers into Kamala's mane to bring his head down to kiss him. He loved Kamala's hair. So soft and light. And it always smelled of some kind of shampoo.

Working Kamala's shirt out of his way, he maneuvered Kamala to the bed, seating him on it at first, then lying over Kamala and pressing his back to the covers.

He purred before drawing back. His, all his. Those big black eyes, those lightly swollen lips, hair, that strong body, everything was his. And that scent… Intoxicating…mind numbing…

He leaned down to worship that gorgeous body that was spread out for him.

Kamala's breathing hitched as Gohan's tongue swept over his collarbone. His eyelashes fluttered then, the short tickling licks making him shiver and his breath falter. He still couldn't stop wondering when he was being intimate with Gohan. Those simple things Gohan did or said in bed… He had never thought that he might like when other man would take the initiative in bed. He had never thought he might not feel intimidated or/and humiliated. It was just…

When they started, he felt awkward. He could see in Gohan's behavior many things he himself had done with Raaven, just to keep from scaring him off. And it felt so awkward and silly when he recognized the same in Gohan's behavior towards him… Later it balanced itself out – they got to know each other better, and that awkwardness almost disappeared. There were still some things left that came up from time to time, but mainly he liked what he had now.

Gohan listened to Kamala's hitched breathing while sucking and gently biting on the hardened nipples. Each day brought them further into their relationship. If at first he wasn't very sure, now he enjoyed it immensely and put much effort into it. It was much harder because he wasn't exactly sure what Kamala thought of their relationship, although it was clear that Kamala enjoyed himself, too. And very much.

He knew Kamala loved feeling desired, was dazed by the thought of someone wanting him. However there was a very slight difference for Kamala between feeling desired and simply feeling used. Gohan learned that the second time they had sex – he was crazed with lust when he dragged Kamala to bed with him (he'd had to study for his exams and hadn't seen Kamala for an entire week), but instead of being as turned on as he was…Kamala freaked out. Then he sat in bed with Kamala through the entire night, just trying to calm Kamala down and convince him not to put an end to their evolving relationship.

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. If you want to read the original chapter, go to MediaMiner org, or to nFiction com or to AdultFanFiction net. I write under the same penname everywhere.

XXXXX

Kamala gazed through the window, watching the traveling clouds. He sipped his tea then leaned against the wall.

"Morning." Gohan's eyes registered everything: Kamala's pose, his pained frown.

Kamala nodded in greeting. "You slept in," he said, looking at the cold breakfast he had made for Gohan.

Gohan smiled sheepishly, but Kamala just threw him an annoyed look. Gohan didn't say anything, just sat down at the table to eat his cold breakfast. He knew that anything he might say would only set Kamala off further. Unlike most people Kamala was always fractious and snappish after sex in the mornings.

Gohan ate his breakfast in silence. He finished his meal, drank his juice, put the glass down.

"Kamala, are you always like this, or does something I do during sex piss you off?" he asked.

Kamala looked at him. "No, everything is alright."

Gohan sighed. "Kamala, do you have some kind of problem? A mental one or a physical one? Why can't you simply say what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Kamala shook his head. "You were absolutely perfect."

"Kamala…" Gohan sighed.

"Everything is fine!" Kamala snapped, irritated.

"Stop that!" Gohan growled. "I know that there's something wrong!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Kamala hissed. He pushed past Gohan.

Kamala startled as his mug was knocked out of his hands and shattered against the opposite wall; a brown stain spread out over the wallpaper. His heart caught in his throat as Gohan grabbed him by his wrist and chin to raise his head.

"Don't give me that, Kamala." Gohan gritted his teeth.

Gohan cursed himself, seeing absolute terror in Kamala's eyes. He quickly let go of Kamala. He had never hit Kamala or exerted his power over Kamala in any other way, although with Kamala sometimes it only took a glare to get him all worked up. He was adjusting to that, but still hadn't quite managed. He had grown up in a house with two Super Saiyans always looking for a fight and a mom who always hit everyone with a frying pan and shouted a lot. At first he didn't quite realize that Kamala took screams, a harsher word or a simple teasing way deeper than everyone else in the Z team, but he was learning.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Gohan embraced Kamala. He planted a soft apologetic kiss on Kamala's neck. He held Kamala, who trembled in his arms. "I wouldn't ever hurt you, Kamala…" he soothingly whispered into Kamala's ear. "I'm very sorry."

"It's alright…" Kamala heavily exhaled into Gohan's shoulder. He didn't know himself why he got so worked up; he and Raaven used to fight most of the time after they mated, and he never got so worked up… And it was only a damn mug… But he was way stronger than Raaven…

"No, it's not," Gohan sighed. "Please, talk to me. Just talk to me…"

Kamala closed his eyes, leaning into Gohan. He wanted to tell, he badly wanted to tell, but he was also very afraid to tell.

XXXXX

Frustrated, Gohan rustled through the papers Bulma had given to him, the results of her research on him. He didn't know where Bulma had gotten the other samples, and at the moment he didn't care; the findings showed that he was compatible with Humans – he was able to impregnate a woman. It also appeared a man was able to impregnate him, too.

So he was frustrated, not because of that. He was frustrated because he couldn't get Kamala to talk. Whatever troubles Kamala had with their coupling, Kamala chose to keep that to himself. And it was pissing him off.

"I thought you'd be happy…?" Bulma leaned on the wall behind Gohan, a cigarette in her fingers. She let a long puff out into the air, through the open window.

"I am," Gohan exhaled. "It's that…" He exhaled again. "To hell with it…" He sighed. "…maybe you'd know what's going on… Kamala and I…well…" he blushed lightly, "…we have some troubles during sex. Or after it… I'm not sure…" he ended up, blushing fiercely.

Bulma shook the ashes off the end of her cigarette out of the window. "I thought he'd have told you by now…" She took another drag, shaking her head.

"Huh?" Gohan looked at her. "Do you know something about "it"?"

Bulma nodded, throwing what was left of the cigarette away then loudly closing the window. "I shouldn't talk with you about that." She approached her table and sat down. "But I know it would be better if you knew what is troubling your handsome friend…" She gave a quick coquettish glance to Gohan then again forgot she had been flirting and continued: "Do you remember when he was in heat and your father kept him in his and Vegeta's house? Then he got sick," she continued after Gohan nodded, "and Goku brought him to me. I found something. He could have had an operation if he wanted, but he refused."

"An operation?" Gohan frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's nothing serious," Bulma shrugged. She considered a moment just how much she should tell Gohan, to not get Kamala into trouble. "It's that he has a much narrower duct than usual. You know that through the duct seep various fluids. When a Saiyan is aroused, his body exudes some slick mixture to relieve the friction. During heat there is much more of that mixture. Anyway, as Kamala has a narrower duct than usual, the mixture doesn't get released and gathers inside it, clogging it. So he gets pains. Don't try having sex with him several times in a row – he might not be able to handle it. Your sperm and his own fluids might simply overflow him."

"Jesus Christ," Gohan exhaled. "But you said it's not serious? Wouldn't there be inflammation?"

Bulma shrugged. "Well, try not to use uncertain lubes... After some time the liquids are naturally disposed from his body, so it's fine."

"So you suggested him getting an operation. He refused?" Gohan asked. "But why?"

"I don't know," Bulma shook her head. "Maybe he simply doesn't trust me."

Gohan thought a moment. That could be it. "I'll talk to him. Would you agree to do it if he agreed?"

Bulma nodded.

XXXXX

Kamala silently entered the house. Not wanting to wake Raaven or Karela up, he tiptoed through the corridor and to his room. There was a light burning in the kitchen, but he thought that Raaven must have forgotten to switch it off. But then his ear caught voices wafting from the kitchen. Raaven wasn't sleeping. He was talking with someone.

Kamala edged slowly to the kitchen door and peered inside. He felt like a sneaking idiot when he was met by a pair of blue eyes.

"Hey," Kamala smiled sheepishly before leaving his cover and coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey," Raaven nodded.

Blue eyes touched Kamala again, then shifted casually away, back to Raaven.

"Some tea?" Raaven asked.

Kamala nodded and sat down on the offered chair. Raaven gave a short smile to his guest and rose quickly to fix some tea. Kamala's gaze came back to Raaven's guest.

When he first saw Raaven interact with this guy, he thought there was going to be trouble. But Raaven and he seemed to get on pretty well. The guy didn't talk much, at least around Kamala. Raaven had told him the story of how they met: Raaven had been in the woods with Karela, gathering berries, and then a stranger had approached him. As Raaven had never been quick to trust and at that moment had Karela with him, he had tried to get rid of the stranger. But the man had just smiled at his haste and said he knew a much better place where Raaven could find berries.

Raaven had gotten all worked up and wanted to just get the hell out of there, which he did. By flying away. He hadn't said anything about it to Raaven – he himself didn't actually bother avoiding Humans – but he knew anyone from the Z team wouldn't have approved. Well, except maybe the Prince, who didn't actually give a damn about Humans at all.

The next day Raaven had met him again. To Raaven's surprise the guy didn't run away screaming or try to shoot him; actually, it seemed that he had been actively searching for him. And that, Raaven didn't like. He presumed that he had gotten a stalker. But since Karela was not with him, he had chosen to interact with the strange person. The guy seemed to be quite young and had hardly any ki at all, so Raaven had presumed he would always be able to defend himself if something happened.

Raaven had found himself talking with the guy and quite liking it. The man had said that his name was Andrew Jones, and that he had been living in the woods for quite a while now. He had simply become interested when he saw that there was someone else besides him.

Raaven had quickly apologized for invading his territory, but Andrew just said that it wasn't a problem. He had just been interested to meet Saiyans here, but he hadn't expected to see Saiyans running up in the woods. And especially not with their babies.

Raaven hadn't quite managed to get out of Andrew how he knew about Saiyans, but even though he had just met Andrew, he had told almost everything about himself. And in return Raaven found out that Andrew had been watching their house for three days now before coming over to him to talk.

Andrew had showed the berries he had promised to show before, and Raaven took Andrew home. They met several times after that.

Kamala observed Andrew who was sitting opposite him, his intent blue eyes watching Raaven's back. Andrew looked their age, maybe even younger: seventeen or eighteen. And he didn't quite understand what the kid was doing living in the woods. Andrew said that his parents died and that he had only a sister left. Kamala didn't quite believe it.

Andrew didn't seem to be a vagabond or an addict; he didn't even seem to be a maniac or a serial killer. Andrew was clean, didn't talk much, but talked sense and had some rather interesting standpoints on several things, so he didn't really mind Raaven interacting with him. Besides, Karela seemed to like Andrew, and Andrew seemed to like Karela. That was weird, but acceptable.

Once Andrew had brought Raaven to his home. Raaven told Kamala that it was nothing special – a simple capsule house. They had both wondered where the man could have gotten the capsule house, but then simply forgot it, at least Kamala did. He didn't quite know what Raaven thought of that. When it came to Andrew, Raaven was quite discreet, although maybe it was because Raaven himself didn't know much.

Kamala had to agree that Andrew looked good. The man wasn't tall or bulky but had quite a figure. He had straight black hair to his shoulders that shone blue silk in the sun or other brighter light. Regular features with two hypnotizing blue eyes made his face easy to remember. Andrew was of pale complexion, his eyes a bit slanting. Andrew was handsome.

Mostly Andrew wore jeans and T-shirts that were so popular on this planet. At least Andrew wore them when he came to see Raaven.

Because Andrew didn't talk much; it was Raaven who did the most of talking (as far as Kamala could see). But Andrew wasn't a shy type either, quite the opposite. Andrew was quick to make his opinions clear. His sky blue eyes could become very cold sometimes, sharp, one could say. And although he knew people like that could be full of nasty surprises there was something very peaceful about Andrew. He seemed to give off calm vibrations.

He had asked Raaven what he thought of his new friend. Raaven looked at him for several seconds, opened his mouth, closed it and didn't say anything.

TBC


	30. Part 30

Hello, **animelover6000**!

Ah, glad that you liked. Umm…and which of my stories you didn't like? Which one that would be? Usually people don't read my Lucid because it's a bit too heavy to stomach, but you read it, and I'm just curious which of them you don't like, heh

Hello, **dishgurl**!

Well, I'd have updated on this site sooner, if not a minor technical glitch – the stupid site didn't upload my documents. But I suppose you have already read it on MediaMiner.

Oh, you are quite right about "Andrew" ;) He is not the one he pretends to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by RowinaDequina

Part 30

Kamala sat on a chair silently. From time to time he cast his glance out of the window on the ninth floor and looked at the dark streets, lit only by a few streetlights. He was in Gohan's apartment.

Kamala picked up his mug of lime blossom tea, but he had to put it down, because his hand shook so much. He usually drank from this mug. Gohan bought it for him.

The Saiyan stared at his steaming tea. He was pregnant. He was sure of that. He had no idea how it happened. – They always used protection.

He had not a clue what to do. Actually, what could he do? – Nothing. That was his problem. Gohan was going to be furious when he found out. Kamala felt tears gathering in his throat. It had only just started getting better; these several past months were wonderful. He'd begun to enjoy and savor their relationship, and now he'd fucked everything up.

Kamala massaged his temples. He could probably keep it quiet for a while; Gohan didn't have as sharp a nose as a full-blooded Saiyan. But the others would tell him. There was no point in hiding. He had to tell on his own and wait for the reaction.

Kamala cringed at the thought. He didn't like shouts and screams. The last time had been horrible, and he didn't even know the guy, cared nothing for him. This time was going to be a disaster. Would Gohan accept the situation or throw him out? What were they to each other? He liked Gohan, maybe even loved him, but how did it all start? – They both needed someone, anyone, a relief. And he wasn't sure about Gohan. Did Gohan still love Vegeta? And he knew that even though Gohan promised him not to, he was still seeing that Dane. Maybe Gohan had more lovers; he didn't know that, and he didn't question Gohan.

Kamala startled at the sound of a key inserted in a lock. His breathing hitched. Gohan was back. The sound of the door opening and closing echoed in the rooms.

"Kamala?" Gohan entered the kitchen, throwing his keys on the counter.

"Hey," Kamala nodded. Gohan was drunk. He could smell that.

"I was sure you'd be sleeping by this time," Gohan yawned. "Had a nice birthday party today."

"Oh," Kamala turned his head back to the mug. Gohan was lying. He could smell Dane all over Gohan, both Gohan's and Dane's aroused scents mixing. This time Gohan didn't even take a shower. Not very surprising, though – Gohan had said that he thought he would be sleeping…

"Let's go to sleep," Gohan yawned again.

Kamala nodded. He watched Gohan's slowly retreating back. No, he needed to finally wake up – this had had lasted way too long.

Kamala waited until he heard the bed creak. Waited five minutes until Gohan fell asleep, then went into the bedroom, picked his few belongings up, threw them into a plastic bag and left the flat.

One hour later he was standing at Raaven's door; he had nowhere else to go.

Raaven let him in and didn't ask anything. He could probably see that he didn't want to talk. His ex silently let him in and showed him to the room he lived in before.

XXXXX

Raaven watched a sleeping Kamala: Kamala was lying on his stomach, one hand pushed underneath the pillow, another beside his head, tail limply drooping from the bed with the puffy tip reaching the floor.

Gohan had called in the morning and asked if he had seen Kamala. He said he hadn't. He wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing, but if Kamala was here, something serious must have happened. Raaven knew if Gohan started to look for Kamala seriously, he'd find him by his ki; Kamala still wasn't used to suppressing it.

Raaven silently shut the door, letting Kamala sleep. When Kamala was ready, he'd start talking on his own. He'd better let things settle down in Kamala's mind.

They were having dinner several days later.

"What happened?" Raaven asked Kamala when they were sitting at the table. Kamala was still keeping silent, and Raaven's patience was wearing thin.

Kamala's eyes lowered to Karela on his lap. "Nothing," he shrugged. He ruffled his son's dark hair. "We are too different."

Raaven sipped his tea, not letting his eyes drop from Kamala. "He called early in the morning that day. He also called yesterday. And he called today. I suppose you didn't tell him about those differences you found?"

Kamala gazed at him then shook his head. "It's over. I'm not going back."

"What did he do, Kamala?" Raaven asked, putting his mug down.

"Nothing." Kamala shook his head. He smiled at his son who had begun to suck on his own tiny tail.

Raaven supported his chin with his palm. He gazed at Kamala for some time then lowered his head to look at Karela. He smiled at his son, but the words were meant for Kamala: "Alright, you can stay here as long as you like; you know that."

And they went back to normal after that, to how they used to live before: Kamala was hunting, training or playing with Karela. Raaven was worried. Kamala was silent; he hardly spoke at all. And Kamala's nightmares had returned. More than once he'd woken up during the night hearing Kamala scream. After three or so weeks Kamala's sickness started, and at that point Raaven became suspicious.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked Kamala while they were sitting in the living-room and watching Karela play with a rubber duck.

Kamala startled. "Please, don't tell anyone…"

"Gods…" Raaven closed his eyes. "Did Gohan turn you down? But he has been trying to contact you all this month… I don't understand…" He opened his eyes to look at Kamala.

Kamala fidgeted with his gi. "I didn't tell him. I just… I don't want him to know."

Raaven sighed. "You can't hide something like that – he has to know. Besides, he'll find out sooner or later. But why don't you want to tell?"

Kamala shook his head. "I don't want any shouting. It will be horrible."

"You think he'll be angry? But he wants children. Actually he's as obsessed with them as his father is…" Raaven looked at him.

"No, you don't understand." Kamala rubbed his forehead. "He's trying for kids with that Dane. Or maybe with another one. I don't know. I only know that I found documents with test results. Compatibility with Humans or something… I'm not an expert…"

Raaven stared at Kamala. "Dane? Another one?" he was shocked. "How many lovers does Gohan have?"

"I didn't ask."

Raaven bristled. "Why the fuck did you stay with him at all?" he hissed. "Are you completely mad! Why the hell do you need him if he fucks everyone in his way!" He fell silent then – he knew why Kamala did that, anyway. "Gods, Kamala, what now?"

"I don't know. I thought about leaving. If they really managed to clone Ahrae… But I don't want to leave Karela or you. I just…" Kamala slumped in his chair, defeated.

Raaven combed through his short hair with his fingers, sighing. "Kamala, you know that if only you asked, I'd go with you. You don't need to worry about that. We could simply move out somewhere else. I mean that we just need to encapsulate the house, and that's all… They won't follow us."

Kamala nodded. "Yes, please. Could we move out now?" He looked pleadingly at Raaven. "But what about Andrew?"

Raaven watched him for some time. "He'd go with us," he finally nodded. "I won't leave him behind. And I'll tell Piccolo that we are moving out and that we don't want to keep in contact." He hesitated a moment. "But you should tell Gohan… It's, well…you should."

"He doesn't want it. It would only be a nuisance. If he's trying for a child with them… Do you realize how angry he'll be? Do you remember what happened last time?"

Raaven shook his head, disagreeing. "You can't compare Gohan to him. That psycho…" He just shook his head again. "Kamala, stop it. You'll tell him. But first you'll tell Prince Vegeta – you'll have his protection like that. He's pregnant now, but if Gohan tries something, Kakarott will simply smack him a few times."

"No, I can't risk it."

"Kamala, why did you live with him if you don't trust him a bit?" Raaven rubbed his forehead then leaned in his chair. He sighed. "It's okay. We will go to Prince Vegeta tomorrow, and then we'll see. If you don't want to talk with Gohan, Prince Vegeta or Kakarott will speak to him. It doesn't really matter."

"And what if he comes?" Kamala closed his eyes.

"He probably won't. If everything is as you say, he won't even be interested in the child. And if he does come, you'll only need to raise your ki, and they'll know that you need help."

Kamala watched his son for some time. "Thank you." He raised his head to look at Raaven. At least he had one person he could trust in all cases.

"It's alright. Now go to sleep," Raaven leaned to take Karela from Kamala. "I know you hardly slept all this month."

XXXXX

He was going crazy. Kamala wasn't saying what was wrong, wasn't answering his calls, messages. And after he tried to see him, Raaven told him that Kamala was sick and didn't want to see him.

Bullshit.

Why did Kamala behave like that? Did Kamala get angry because of a few glasses of whisky? But that couldn't be it – Kamala had never said anything before. In reality, he did manage to find plenty of reasons why Kamala had left. Maybe it was because he had tried to talk Kamala into having an operation to solve his problem. They had argued about this for several days. But that didn't sound serious.

Okay, maybe he wasn't perfect, but why would Kamala leave without a word!

Gohan jerked on his sofa as his father appeared against him.

"Will you just stop doing that?" Gohan muttered.

Goku looked seriously at Gohan. "You'd better come with me. And now," he said to his surprised son.

They ITed to Goku and Vegeta's house.

Vegeta was sitting in his chair, his arms crossed against his chest. Goku went to stand at his mate's side.

Gohan felt something bad approaching – both Saiyans didn't seem to be happy. Finally Vegeta shifted in his seat. He brushed over his gravity denying hair.

"Kamala is pregnant," he said. "He and Raaven are moving out. They don't want to keep any contact." Vegeta leaned forward, his anger finally winning. "You fucking what! – Raped him to get him pregnant!"

Gohan just stared Vegeta in the face. "Wh-what? He's pregnant? But…"

Goku watched his son. "You didn't know?" But he could hardly control the anger wafting from Vegeta. Vegeta was used to it; he, on the other hand…

"No…" Gohan looked around for somewhere to sit down, then staggered to the sofa and dropped onto it.

"I suggest you tell your version, because I really don't like what I've heard up until now," Vegeta said.

Gohan massaged his temples. He groaned. "I woke up, and he was gone. He just left. With no explanation, nothing. I tried to see him, to ask what was wrong, but he didn't want to see me. All this cursed month I didn't know what to think. And now I find out that he's pregnant…" Gohan shook his head. "I just don't understand. He seemed to be happy… I have no idea…"

"Okay, so now we have two versions: he either thinks you don't want the child, or the child isn't yours at all," Vegeta said.

Gohan was silent. "The child is mine," he muttered then.

"You'd better sort this out." Goku glared at his son. "My grandchild isn't going to grow up without a father."

Gohan snorted, but then shut his mouth; this wasn't the time to bring Goten into it. But he saw that Goku understood what he wanted to say; Goku's eyes narrowed at him.

Gohan sighed. "I have to see him."

"Yes, and to get mated by Friday," Goku said.

"Kakarott, you can't order people to mate." Vegeta frowned at Goku. "But I can." He glared at Gohan. "You two morons mate!" he hissed. "And I don't care if he doesn't want to. He's pregnant with your child!"

Gohan crossed his arms. "Don't tell me what to do." He looked calmly at Vegeta. "I don't accept your leadership, and if you try to order me around, we'll solve this after you give birth." He turned to his father who was now baring his canines at him. "Oh, stop it. First you get me here and shout at me, not even knowing the facts, and then expect me to obey. I'm old enough to do what I think is necessary. And whatever I do, I'll do it because I decided that and not because you two told me to.

"Will you IT me to him, or do I have to find him on my own?" Gohan asked.

First Goku glared at him, but then approached and put his hand on his shoulder. "They are suppressing their ki, but I can feel Karela."

"That will do," Gohan nodded.

Kamala gasped and almost let go of the plate he had been holding. His eyes quickly flicked from Goku to Gohan. "What do you want?" He quickly put the plate away. He reached Karela who was seated on the chair. "Raaven!" he shouted.

Gohan saw Kamala grab Karela, and Kamala moved away from them. It hurt. "Kamala, what happened?" Gohan grit his teeth, seeing Kamala's relief as Raaven pushed past Goku and him to stand at Kamala's side. Raaven. He wasn't sure, but perhaps it was Raaven who had "advised" Kamala to escape; he had always known that Raaven still harbored strong feelings for Kamala.

"Why are you running away?" Gohan asked Kamala.

"What do you want here?" Raaven moved even closer to Kamala to stand protectively against him.

"I'm not talking to you!" Gohan hissed at Raaven.

"Gohan, calm down," Goku said; Gohan was scaring them.

"Fuck calm!" Gohan hissed again. "I want to know what's going on!" He moved to Kamala, but stopped as Kamala's back flattened against the wall behind him.

Raaven hit him. Hard. Sent him sprawling away from Kamala. And his father didn't do anything. Just stood there, watching.

"Stop shouting, Gohan." Goku bared his canines at his son. "Talk. Reasonably."

Gohan growled. But he realized that this way he wasn't going to achieve anything – Kamala seemed to be scared to death, and Raaven was growling threateningly.

"Calm down." Gohan slowly stood up, looking at Kamala. "I'm not going to hurt you." This was ridiculous – how could Kamala even think he would attack him, especially now, when he was pregnant! "Just sit down," he motioned to a chair, "and we'll talk about this."

Gohan sat down himself as Kamala didn't move. He noticed Kamala jump at a sound of the chair scratching the floor. He simply couldn't believe it. How did it come to this!

"Why are you afraid of me?" Gohan asked.

"Please, just go away." Kamala squeezed Karela to his chest. "I didn't want it. It just happened. You won't ever see me again. I promise."

Gohan gazed at Kamala for some time then sighed heavily. "I don't know why you think that's what I want but I'm not letting you go. This is my child. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to be around…" He brushed over his cold face. "Kamala, please, don't leave me… What did I do to you? I thought everything was fine…"

"You bastard!" Raaven erupted. "You call sleeping with half of the city 'fine'? He's not a whore you can fuck and then leave whenever you want! I have no idea how he managed to put up with that shit for so long, but it isn't going to happen anymore! And he will keep the baby!"

Gohan stared at Raaven. His first thought was that Raaven told that bullshit to Kamala, and then Kamala decided to leave him. Raaven was going to regret it if that was true. And badly.

"I love Kamala, you…grr…!" he hissed, stopping himself before he could say what he thought of Raaven. "I don't know what shit you are talking about here but it won't work! And yes, you can be sure that he'll keep that child!" he hissed at Raaven. Then he grew a bit unsure as Raaven's face became one big surprise.

"So you want the baby?" Raaven asked, looking at Gohan then at Kamala and then again turning back to look at Gohan.

"Of course I want the damn baby!"

"Oh…"

Gohan looked at Raaven's heated up face.

"Oh…" Raaven repeated. "Alright… So…" He looked at Kamala. "Then I suppose you wouldn't be against Gohan visiting the child…"

"Visiting?" Gohan snorted. "My son is going to live with me!"

"Fuck you!" Kamala spat. Those were the first words he said since Raaven and Gohan started talking. "Neither my son nor I will ever live with you! I'm not going to live in your fucking harem together with that Dane and others! My child is not going to have the life I had! And I have the protection of Prince Vegeta; you can't force me!"

Gohan stared at Kamala in disbelief. He rubbed his forehead then broke into a hysterical laughter. "So that is what this is all about…" He looked at Kamala then shook his head and laughed again. "Kamala, I love you. I want to mate with you. What lovers are you talking about? I stopped seeing Dane like I promised. I don't know what you are talking about."

Raaven's eyes widened.

"Stop lying!" Kamala's eyes flashed. "Do you think I'm a complete idiot?"

"I'm telling you: I'm not sleeping with Dane!"

Kamala growled in anger. "No, of course you're not. – You just fuck occasionally!"

"Kamala, stop it!" Gohan rubbed his left eye in frustration; damn, Raaven's right was heavy! "Why do you think that?"

"You fucking stink with him all the time! Last time you didn't even bother to wash! Or maybe I should show you the papers that I found in your drawer? How long have you been trying with him, eh? What a pity, ne?" Kamala hissed.

Gohan's brows rose. He blinked, and then everything fell into place. "Kamala, you are an idiot." Gohan sighed. "Dane is just a friend. You don't have to tell me when you and Raaven have a picnic or something. Of course you can smell his scent on me, like I can smell Raaven's on you. Did I ever accuse you of cheating? And the last time, it was his damn birthday, so we had a few drinks and went to a strip club. And you smelled that we liked it there. But that was it, nothing more."

"What papers is he talking about?" Goku asked. Damn, this was taking long – he had promised to take Vegeta out to the lake with him.

"If I'm guessing right… Come," he beckoned Kamala. "Can you IT us to my flat?" he asked Goku. "Gods." He rolled his eyes at Kamala, who was hesitating. "I'm not going to hurt you, you silly thing."

"These are the ones you saw?" Gohan held out the papers from his drawer as soon as they appeared in his apartment. "Then read all of them, and not just the first two pages," he said after Kamala nodded.

Gohan sat down on the sofa while Goku and Kamala flicked over the pages. "See? It's everything. Not only Humans." He saw Kamala's hand with the papers lower. "Gods, did you really think all that about me?"

Kamala silently nodded. He put the papers back on the desk. He felt, like Gohan had said, like a complete idiot. He needed to sit down.

"Kamala!" Gohan grabbed the other man as he swayed dangerously.

'You two mate!' Goku mouthed to Gohan before ITing away.

Kamala gazed at Gohan's face above him. He had fucked everything up. Gohan said he loved him. Gohan said he had wanted to mate him. And what now?

"Kamala," Gohan brushed Kamala's hair behind his ear, "do you love me?" Although he knew Kamala did – the man had lived with him even when he thought he had plenty of lovers.

"Y-yes," Kamala nodded, uneasy, a wave of dizziness still washing over his body.

Gohan put his forehead to Kamala's, his arm around Kamala's waist tightening. He was delighted to hear that. "In that case, let's just forget this." He kissed Kamala's brow.

"I…I don't know…" Kamala shifted away from Gohan then sat down onto the sofa.

Gohan inwardly groaned. "Kamala, there's nothing to think about…" He approached the other man and raised his chin to look into dark eyes shimmering with tears. "I love you, Kamala. I don't understand how you could think that about me… I'd never hurt you…"

Kamala closed his eyes, not protesting as Gohan sat down behind him and drew him with his back to his chest and embraced.

"I suppose that you expect abuse everywhere; Vegeta was pretty much the same when he came to live here. But it's not like that – the friends you have here won't take advantage of you. It's the same as with Raaven. We don't mean any harm to you; you can trust us." He sighed. "Why did you get so afraid? I have never said anything against children…" Gohan felt Kamala stiffen then Kamala tried to get up. Gohan held him down. "Kamala, talk to me. This is the only way to solve this."

Kamala lowered his head. "I've been pregnant before," he said after a long pause. "I didn't know that the race was compatible with ours, but that probably wouldn't have changed anything. I told him. He beat me, and I was sent to some quack and was forced to have a primitive abortion."

Gohan gazed at Kamala's lowered head, his clenching and unclenching fists. That was why Kamala had been afraid of his reaction...

"That's why I have those pains," Kamala muttered after a pause. "Something didn't heal correctly, and the scar tissue is blocking the way."

Gohan was silent for some time. He knew he had to end this once and for all. "Forget all that, sweetheart." He put his head on Kamala's shoulder. "Those days are gone. Forget it. We are together now."

XXXXX

He observed his naked frame in the mirror. The sight made him frown. Each day it was getting worse. No wonder Kakarott avoided him. He'd gladly avoid himself, too…

Vegeta's hands slid over his stomach while he was looking at his reflection in the mirror. He looked awful. The skin on his stomach looked strained… For fuck's sake, who was he kidding? – He looked like a drum or a balloon!

And his chest… What the fuck was that! He was some male-female hybrid! Okay, he knew it would happen. And he thought he was quite prepared for it but hell… His chest tingled all the time… He didn't want any more appendages on him!

Vegeta growled at the mirror and smashed it with his fist. He picked his shirt up and hid that awful sight. He didn't want Kakarott to see him like that. Gods, neither he nor Kakarott was obsessed with looks, but this…

XXXXX

Something had changed. He had been feeling that gathering and accumulating in the air for quite some time now. He wasn't very sure what it was, but it was definitely nothing good. And today, when he saw Vegeta, it was as tangible as ever. The prince grunted something in greeting and scurried away.

Goku smelled his armpits. Nothing. He had actually taken a shower before coming back from a spar with Gohan.

Goku followed Vegeta into the kitchen. He could feel that Vegeta was distressed and quite angry. Vegeta had learned how to block most of his feelings, but he still wasn't good at this.

"Vegeta, is there something wrong with you or the baby?" Goku reached out to his mate's stomach to feel the baby's ki. He was surprised when Vegeta recoiled from his hand as if it were a snake.

Goku watched Vegeta closely for several seconds, then simply grabbed him to feel the ki inside him.

"Everything seems to be fine…" he muttered after letting go of his thrashing mate. He watched Vegeta pull his shirt down onto his round stomach. "What the hell is going on?"

Vegeta just glared at him and left the kitchen. As if. After a second Goku caught up with his mate. "Vegeta, we've talked about this before – I can't do anything if I don't know what's wrong."

"Everything is fine!" Vegeta spat. He smacked Goku's hand away when he tried to stop him. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Goku gritted his teeth. Then his eyes widened. "Don't tell me…" Goku groaned. "Gods… Not again…" He frowned after Vegeta raced upstairs. "Stop that!"

Vegeta crossed his arms after Goku followed him into the bedroom. Goku leaned on the wall.

"Now tell me, is it because of this? – Are you afraid that I won't like your body?" Goku asked.

"I'm not afraid!"

"I see…" Goku sighed. He knew it was because of that. Vegeta had always been afraid of that. But then why had the fear been triggered so suddenly? Did he say something? Did he do something that Vegeta interpreted as reluctance?

"Gods… Vegeta…" Goku sighed after he suddenly remembered. "I was sick. I ate all those oysters… I didn't know you put them in the pizza… Nobody puts them there… I really had been sick…"

Vegeta didn't say anything but didn't deny any of it either. "And that other time?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"What other time?" Goku sighed.

"In the kitchen. This morning."

Goku's browns furrowed as he tried to remember. "Oh…" he chuckled. "I wanted to feed you first. After sex you just shut down. I didn't want you walking around all day hungry… Hey, c'mon, it's true…" He shook his head after Vegeta watched him with clear hesitation on his face.

Goku sighed again after Vegeta didn't say anything. But he could see that Vegeta had visibly relaxed. "Is it so bad?" he asked.

Vegeta nodded. "Lately I'm going crazy."

"You should have just told me instead of…" Goku approached Vegeta. "If only you would talk. Why aren't you talking to me? Just tell me what's wrong. I understand that you feel vulnerable; Bulma said that the overflow of hormones will… Simply talk to me."

"I don't feel vulnerable!"

Goku rolled his eyes. "C'mon." He suddenly swept Vegeta off his feet. "Tomorrow we'll go the lake. We'll get some dry wood, make a fire, sit side by side, eat and talk."

Vegeta didn't say anything, but his tail swished excitedly behind his back.

XXXXX

The house was dark. But as the night was clear enough, Gohan decided not to light the lights; it seemed that Raaven and Karela were sleeping.

Gohan passed the corridor and wanted to start climbing up the stairs, but then heard some strange noises coming from one of the rooms downstairs. The noises were very suspicious…

Gohan's foot returned from the first step back to the floor. He silently sneaked down the corridor, back to the room he had just passed. The door was open. Gohan slowly stuck his head into the room.

That what he saw…ohh… Two black heads together, kissing, letting out those cruel-delicious noises… What he saw… For a moment he wasn't even there – disbelief, anger and hurt robbing him of his mind… But when he came back…he saw red then. He just grabbed the first bunch of black hair into his fist and tore into him.

Raaven's eyes became three times their size. In shock, he watched Gohan, who for some reason, was Super Saiyan. Gohan seemed on the verge of tearing his lover up. But before he could have thrown himself at Gohan…

Raaven stared at Andrew who had just sent Gohan through the wall and outside into the yard. Then Andrew slowly walked over to the hole, climbed over the rubble and went to the other side of the wall.

"What's going on!" Kamala hastily appeared from the corridor. "Gods…" He stared at the hole in the wall. "What the…?" He ran to the hole and jumped through it.

Raaven followed his ex-mate. He was still shocked after seeing Andrew send Gohan through the wall. Outside he saw Andrew standing by Gohan. Andrew had his hands in the pockets of his jeans, and Gohan was just staring at him.

"Seventeen?" Gohan stammered after his head finally cleared from the jealous rage.

"Yeah?" Seventeen quirked his right brow.

Gohan wasn't even sure what he wanted to say. He stared at Seventeen in the dark of the moon, watching his black-blue shoulder-length hair fly in the light wind. "Eh… What are you doing here?" Gohan finally asked.

Seventeen gave him an indifferent look then shrugged. Seventeen turned his back to Gohan and went to Raaven. "That's not your business, kid," he threw over his shoulder.

"You two know each other…?" Raaven looked questioningly at Andrew and Gohan. "Why did he call you "Seventeen"?" He looked at Andrew.

Seventeen brushed his hair behind his ear. "It's my name. The number, to be exact. But I prefer "Andrew"…" he shrugged.

Confused, Raaven and Kamala looked at Gohan for an explanation.

Gohan chuckled. He dusted his clothes off. ""Andrew"?" he chuckled again. Then he walked over to the other three men. "Seventeen is an android," he said then. He wasn't entirely sure if he did the right thing by saying that to Raaven, but he thought that Seventeen should have already told him that himself. "He has a sister, Eighteen."

"Krillin's wife!" Kamala blinked while looking at Seventeen wide-eyed. He suddenly realized that Seventeen was twice as strong as he and Raaven put together. Another thing he realized was that they both were damn lucky that Andrew/Seventeen was after Raaven's tail and not after their scalps...

""Andrew"?.. "Android"?... Now I get it…" Raaven sighed. Suddenly he smacked Seventeen on his head. "C'mon, sweetheart." He dragged a scowling but unresisting Seventeen after him through the hole and back into the house. "You have some explaining to do…"

Gohan and Kamala were left staring at the hole.

"He didn't seem upset…" Gohan concluded finally.

"No, he didn't…" Kamala agreed.

TBC


	31. Part 31

Hello, **dishgurl,**

Well, it's nice to get three notes from you telling that you can't wait for the next chapter, but I think you should know that it doesn't make things happen faster :D Otherwise – I'ts really nice to know that you like my writing in general

I'm glad I surprised you with Raaven x Seventeen :D

Well, yeah I just thought Vegeta would be upset with the changes in his body. At least I am upset with the changes in his body.

Am I planning any new stories? As hell I do. I'll start posting a new Kakarott x Vegeta story, but I suppose it will be the last one Goku x Vegeta pairing. I've finished another Gohan x Mirai Trunks (not Lucid), and one Goten x Trunks and I am currently working on another Goten x Trunks. And I also went to Kyou Kara Maou! fandom, so… I think I'll forget Vegeta x Goku for good. But who knows…

Hello**, majinbulgeta**,

Yeah, Vegeta kinda reminds a can full of worms. Just jumping around and thinking that nonsense…

Hello, **animelover6000**,

Well, a new chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Playing Home**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by RowinaDequina

Part 31

Goku shifted closer to the fire then pulled Vegeta closer to him. After two weeks, they had finally managed to get away from the house and go to the lake as Goku had promised.

The lake was frozen, and it was covered with white snow. They had cleaned up a small place on the ice and farther in the forest found some logs to sit on. Goku had made a fire, and now they were holding the spits with sausages over it. Nature andexercise usually made people hungry, and Goku was already drooling.

"It would be fun if the ice melted and…" Goku chuckled, looking at the ice.

"If that happened, you wouldn't be able to sit on your butt, because I'd kick it," Vegeta snorted, removing the spit from the fire and checking if it was done yet; Goku's drool was contagious.

Goku had made Vegeta wear a fur coat. Goku was glad Vegeta didn't know that currently Vegeta looked like an oversized fur-ball. Sure, Goku thought that it was absolutely adorable, but he knew that Vegeta wouldn't think that – Vegeta would only be pissed.

After Vegeta's weird outburst concerning his appearance, Goku had been trying to spend as much time with Vegeta as possible. And he immediately noticed that it paid off – Vegeta's moods became much lighter.

Vegeta was becoming a bit slow, his movements more calculated and careful. They had even stopped having sex after Bulma had warned that it might induce premature birth. Although before that, Goku had already noticed that after the act Vegeta usually would become unsettled. That he found a bit disturbing – after sex they usually simply dozed off or whatever, and recently, when Vegeta decided that he wanted to go skiing, it wasn't something he was very comfortable with.

The other time Vegeta accused him of being too cold and sulked for an hour while he was killing himself trying to cheer Vegeta up. Later Vegeta just said that he wanted a chocolate cake but was too lazy to leave the bed. He'd expected that Goku's stupid brain would realize that and that he'd bring it to the bed. Goku felt a little pissed and said that he still wasn't able to read Vegeta's mind. After that they shouted at each other for three long hours.

Vegeta was keeping his promise to be unbearable for the last months of pregnancy. The things the prince's mind was able to come up with…

At least Vegeta's current mood let Goku relax a bit.

"I saw Ahrae…" Goku shuddered while munching three sausages at once. "Creepy…"

Vegeta shrugged. He took a plate, got a knife and a fork and started cutting his sausages into small, neat pieces. "And what did you expect? – Two days and she's back?"

"Well, no, but those wires…and…" Goku shook his head. He couldn't get rid of the image of Ahrae floating in the tank. The body didn't even resemble a body yet. – It was just some pinkish mass of flesh in greenish liquid. "Gods, she looks like a…you know how just born mice look? – All pink and blue and transparent? Yuck!" Goku's body shuddered again. "It's scary. I had a nightmare the other day…"

"It's absolutely normal. I had seen plenty of clones." Vegeta shrugged. "They all look more or less like this. She's developing. She should be fully developed after a month."

"So everything is going as planned?" Goku inquired. He finished his sausages then opened a new pack and started spitting them onto the skewers. "Do you want more?" he asked.

"Yes," Vegeta nodded. Then he continued with the topic: "Actually the Woman said that it was much easier than she thought. Fire Clan cells have the ability to multiply much faster than usual, so it will be much faster."

"Still…what if she doesn't remember who she is?" Goku looked seriously at Vegeta.

"She will."

Goku just sighed.

XXXXX

Gohan smiled when Kamala cursed the tomato that he had been trying to cut with the blunt knife. Even after the successful operation, Kamala was sticking to his bad moods in the mornings; Kamala really wasn't a morning person.

"Ah dammit!" Kamala yelled after he had cut himself. "You bitch!" He smashed the tomato with his other hand. The tomato burst all over the window, Kamala and the floor.

"Hey, hey," Gohan chuckled, approaching. "Don't go around smashing food."

Kamala started and turned around. "How long have you been standing there? You are not supposed to see my bad side," he said, looking for something to tend the cut and clean himself and the window and the floor.

"Oh, I have seen enough of it," Gohan chuckled again. "From inside and out." He tugged on Kamala's tail, handing him a clean cloth.' Or 'reaching for a clean cloth.'

"For fuck's sake…" Seventeen looked at the mess after entering the kitchen. "He has been trying to make breakfast again… Why do you let him set foot in the kitchen at all?" He looked at Gohan accusingly.

Kamala glared at Seventeen. "I'm not that bad of a cook!"

"Oh really?" Seventeen rolled his eyes. "Raaven told me that once you set your tail on fire."

"Raaven!" Kamala bellowed. "Raaven, you bastard! Keep your mouth shut!"

"You called?" Raaven entered the kitchen, yawning. "Morning, sweetie." He pinched Seventeen's behind, making him startle. "Ah, cooking again, I see." Raaven looked at Kamala's bandaged finger. "You should give up already." He moved away from Seventeen whose nose dyed pinkish.

"Why are you all against me?" Kamala hissed.

"Actually, I just want to save your life." Raaven approached to look at the dead tomato. "You might kill yourself if you keep waving that knife around." He pointed at the knife in Kamala's hand.

Kamala stuck the knife into the cutting board and crossed his hands over his chest, scowling mightily. "You are a real pain in the ass…"

"Tell me about it…" Seventeen muttered.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Raaven's head snapped to Seventeen.

"Eh…" Seventeen's eyes widened innocently. "I said we should do something about food…"

"Ah, yeah, yeah, really. Thought so…" Raaven flashed a smile at him.

"You don't get much sleep, do you…?" Gohan grinned at Seventeen.

"Shut up," Seventeen scowled.

Suddenly, there was a crash upstairs.

"I'll get the brat…" Seventeen sighed.

"His name is Karela, sweetheart. And if you call him that again, I'll gut you." Raaven smiled sweetly at Seventeen. "No, better yet fuck you to death."

"Dammit…" Kamala groaned. "Can't you take your dirty laundry elsewhere…?"

"Hn," Raaven turned around to go, his tail swishing in the air behind him. "Yes, we can. Seventeen?" he motioned.

"Damn…" Gohan groaned after the two left. "Why is Karela being so explosive lately?"

"I think it's because he saw me and you train earlier. He is growing, and must be experimenting…" Kamala leaned on the wall. "Listen, so how about breakfast? Do you want me to kill myself or will you make it?"

Gohan sighed and went to the fridge and started looking for something to quickly rustle up. Although, he was sure that they would end up going to a fast food restaurant – he wasn't bad with food, but hell, to feed two Saiyans, three including himself, and an android… And of course, it was him who always ended up paying…

While making sandwiches, he thought about what Raaven had told him earlier. Raaven talked to him several days ago. It had been more of a threat than a talk – Raaven warned him not to mess with Kamala. That wouldn't disturb him in any way, but the thing was that Raaven had a lot of influence on Kamala. He knew too, that his and Kamala's relationship had become possible only with Raaven's support. Raaven had all the strings in his hands to control Kamala as he wished. Even though they weren't mated anymore, Kamala always considered Raaven's opinion. Luckily, it worked the opposite way, too.

Although Raaven had lost any right to Kamala, Raaven still was a considerable force to reckon with. He knew that sometimes Saiyans used to have more than one mate. In the end Raaven seemed to fit quite well in that category – the Saiyan appeared to have an insatiable sex drive and protectiveness of everyone around him – even he himself once experienced that firsthand when Raaven beat some drunkard off him. It didn't matter to Raaven that Gohan was way more powerful than Raaven, Kamala and Seventeen put together; Raaven made it his business.

However, maybe he was just misinterpreting that – maybe it was the pack thing. He didn't actually have enough experience or instincts to feel that, but it might be that Raaven started considering the five of them a pack. He wouldn't be surprised if that were the truth after all: they spent most of their time together, and it didn't seem that it was going to end soon. Not that he minded; to tell the truth, he quite liked that.

He still wasn't very sure if Raaven had given up on Kamala; several times he caught Raaven staring at Kamala with that strange look in his eyes, like he'd suddenly come up to Kamala and… Hell, he didn't know what Raaven would do, but it was quite disturbing. And if Raaven wasn't able to defeat him in a straight fight, Raaven still could cause a great tumult in Kamala's head if he wished.

However, he doubted that Raaven would stand between Kamala and him – Raaven wanted what was best for Kamala, and although it seemed that sometimes Raaven got jealous, it had been Raaven who encouraged their relationship. And as long as Raaven didn't touch Kamala, it was fine with him.

Seventeen… Seventeen seemed to be content with the situation. And if it seemed that he let himself be pushed around, it was pretty clear who had the say-so in his and Raaven's relationship. Raaven had enough freedom to do as he wished, but it was only with Seventeen's approval.

Yes, they all were quite a weird bunch, but nonetheless it somehow worked, and there were no incidents bigger than the ones when Kamala tried to cook something.

The relationship between him and Kamala was going well. After that incident Kamala became much calmer and more confident in himself. Kamala stopped being paranoid and simply enjoyed himself. As Kamala was a bit more than three months' pregnant, it was decided (whose decision was that…? He didn't remember deciding anything…) that he'd move inwith Kamala, Raaven and Seventeen in the house. He knew Kamala hated cities; it was easy to see. So each morning he flew to the city to attend the university and then flew back home.

The baby that Kamala was carrying made them closer. He still didn't mate Kamala, but he was seriously considering it. Not only would it tie them together even closer, but it would also finally prevent Raaven from interfering in their business. He was planning to do it the next week, and he was pretty positive that Kamala would agree.

Otherwise… Sex with Kamala was great. After the operation Kamala showed him many things. They both liked playing in bed and acting out their fantasies. He could never get enough of Kamala. Sure, he always thought that Kamala was very handsome, but it was more than that.

They still had some problems. Several times he found Kamala crying. The first time it appeared that Kamala had seen him talking with Dane; another time Kamala simply wanted to cry and wasn't able to explain why he was crying. Then he shifted the blame on hormones, but hell knew what it was.

And nightmares. Kamala usually dreamt a lot and even talked in his sleep, and sometimes he had nightmares. He'd scream and toss in bed. He would be depressed for several days after that. However, Raaven had talked to him once about that and said that it was actually much better than it used to be, so he had hope that one way or another it would pass. It had to.

"Ah, breakfast is ready." Raaven appeared in the kitchen with Karela under his arm. He plopped on the seat by the plate of sandwiches.

"Hey, I made them for Kamala." Gohan removed the plate from under Raaven's nose.

Raaven rolled his eyes. "Fine. But after Seventeen comes back with a catch, I won't let you eat, either."

"Listen, you are a grown man. Do something for yourself." Gohan pushed the plate over to Kamala.

"Then why are you feeding him?" Raaven grinned, pointing at Kamala.

"Because he's hopeless with food." Gohan shrugged.

XXXXX

Goku leaned on the bench comfortably. He just loved Bulma's organized gatherings. There weren't many of them today: only he, Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, Yamcha, Goten and Trunks. They saw each other occasionally but rarely gathered tospend some time together to simply relax and talk.

"So how is Gohan doing?" Bulma asked, raising her glass to sip the wine.

Goku scowled. Gohan was giving him a headache. Even though it was Gohan's life, he didn't really approve of how Gohan was living it. But he never said anything to his son. Gohanhad grown up accustomed to the thought of him appearing and disappearing any time, and it was a bit too late to inflict parental nurture. Besides, even if it hurt his pride to admit it, Gohan was several times cleverer than him, anyway.

"Okay." Goku scowled at his glass again. He sipped. "I don't get it… How can the bunch of them live in that house? I mean that weird relationship… Gohan, Kamala, Raaven and Seventeen…and to add Karela and that Kamala is pregnant… It's just not right!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He had been trying to explain the situation to his mate several times, but it didn't seem that his mate would understand it anytime soon. "It's called a pack; I've told you plenty of times already! It's how the Saiyans used to live. The pack is a unit which is very useful when there are several small children or pregnant persons. It makes it easier to defend them and to provide food," Vegeta explained. "Besides, if they can live together, it means they came to some agreements or compromises. It's not something you need to worry about…" he said to Goku.

"And how the hell did Seventeen managed to squeeze himself into that triangle?" Yamcha wondered. He had already contemplated the third of a bottle on his own and was again starting to feel underrated. He needed to marry and the sooner the better. "Hey," his eyes suddenly sparkled, "I will create a pack, too! Bulma, wanna be my first selection?" he suggested.

"Over my dead body!" Vegeta snarled.

"That's not fair!" Yamcha pouted.

Vegeta glared at him. He opened his mouth to make some snippy remark, but then was surprised by Yamcha's uncommonly huge eyes and his suddenly unlocked jaw that almost hit the table. Vegeta's eyes followed Yamcha's and then widened, too.

"I found the first person for my pack!" Yamcha squealed happily.

"Oh my God," Goku breathed.

Bulma pressed her palm over Trunks' eyes.

"Dad, we have a naked girl in the yard!" Goten yelled enthusiastically while running from the house; he had been to the restroom. Goten was clapping his hands in happiness – he loved seeing weird things.

"Close your eyes, Goten! You are too young to see this!" Bulma shouted. Then she looked at her hand over Trunks' eyes. Trunks was trying to remove it. "What the hell am I saying!" She startled suddenly. "Must be getting old," she mused, depressed. She removed her palm from Trunks' eyes. "Sorry, I forgot I was young once," she groaned, sinking deeper into depression.

Trunks reddened after his eyes returned to the naked frame.

Vegeta was first to get up from the table and approach the naked woman. "Ahrae?" he asked cautiously.

"Finally!" Ahrae turned to Vegeta. "What the fuck is going on! Hi, Goku," she added, waving her hand in the direction of the table. "As far as I can remember I sort of died!" Ahrae thought a moment. "Yeah, I died!"

Goku quickly approached. "We sort of cloned you." Goku scratched his head.

"Hey! I cloned her!" Bulma glared at Goku for trying to pirate her ideas.

"Okay, you cloned her." Goku shrugged.

"I'm someone's clone!" Ahrae stared at them in disbelief. "Gods." She felt the need to sit down and simply slumped onto the grass.

"Ehh…you okay?" Goku asked nervously.

Ahrae raised her head to glare at him. "Yeah, I was just born and then I find out that I'm a clone! I'm perfectly fine!" she snapped.

Five minutes of complete silence followed.

"Okay," Ahrae sighed finally. "How is my mother?" She looked at Vegeta's abdomen. "Last time I saw you, you were nowhere near as pregnant. How much time has passed? Just don't say that this is your second or third child…"

"She didn't look happy when I last saw her…" Vegeta admitted. "It's about eleven months since you passed."

Ahrae cursed loudly. Then she sighed. She looked around. "Well, probably I should thank you all," she said. "That was really a lame death. To die a virgin, what a nuisance…" She shuddered in horror.

Goku slapped himself on his forehead. Vegeta just shrugged. He looked at the naked girl on the grass. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked the question he wanted to ask a long time ago.

"That you killed my sister?" Ahrae asked. "You never would have trusted me," she said after Vegeta nodded. "First you never would have let me lure you off the planet, but later you would never have believed that I changed my mind about you. It was simpler like that."

Vegeta nodded. The girl was right. That would have been a problem.

"Alright," Ahrae stood up then stretched, causing Yamcha's neck to lengthen about 10 cm. "Get me some clothes, brother," she looked at Trunks. "Is he alright?" she asked Vegeta after Trunks ran off to look for clothes, with Bulma in tow.

"Yeah, he's fine." Vegeta went back to the table and sat down. "The two Saiyans are fine, too. Actually, one has already born a child, and another is pregnant. They were mated, but then unmated, and one of them is with an android, and another is with Kakarott's son… Long story," he waved dismissively after Ahrae's eyes bulged out.

"Goddamn," Ahrae breathed out. She looked at Vegeta's stomach again. "Are you planning to take over the Earth?" She poked Vegeta's abdomen. "Maybe it's twins?" She yelped when Vegeta slapped her hand. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ehh…" Goku stammered. "Not really…" He scratched his head.

"Well, if I find more Saiyans, I'll send them all here," Ahrae giggled. "Thanks, kiddo." She grabbed a bundle of clothes Trunks hadheld out for her.

"Would you be more modest and go to dress somewhere else?" Vegeta asked bluntly. "Yamcha here might choke on his own drool."

Ahrae chuckled. "Fine." She took the clothes and flash-stepped to the house then went into it.

"Her attitude still pisses me off," Vegeta declared.

Goku chuckled. "I'm so glad she's fine. I was afraid she wouldn't remember a thing…"

"She remembers too much," Vegeta snorted.

Already dressed, Ahrae appeared from the house. She approached Trunks. "Do you still have my sword?"

"Yeah," Trunks nodded. "You want to take it back?" he asked.

"Nah, I just asked," Ahrae shook her head. "I gave it to you because I felt that you deserved it. I'll get a new one. Did you start practicing?"

Trunks was relieved to hear she didn't want to take the sword – he had grown quite fond of it. "No, not yet," he shook his head. "Somehow we were waiting until it got resolved. I mean your cloning and stuff."

"Do you want me to teach you?" Ahrae grinned when Trunks nodded enthusiastically. "It's a deal then. You gather information for me, and I teach you sword-fighting."

"Information? Like a spy?" Trunks asked, unsure.

"Well, I do burn to know the whole story of those two Saiyans, the android and Goku's kid…" Ahrae whispered into his ear. "I love gossip… And try to get all the juicy moments…such as the first time they kissed, who was on top and stuff…"

Trunks grinned. "That's easy."

Ahrae straightened and walked over to the rest of the group. She informed them that she and Trunks agreed on her teaching him sword-fighting, which resulted in Vegeta groaning.

"I'm going home," Ahrae said then. "If I don't come back for several weeks, don't worry – it means either that I got lost or that my mom decided to kill me again." She sighed. "But I'll try to come back very fast; I want to see your baby," Ahrae smiled at Vegeta. "When are you due?" She laughed as Vegeta scowled at her.

"In about one or two weeks," Goku replied instead of his mate.

"Fine," Ahrae nodded. She extended her hand with her palm directed outwards to create a green portal. "See you soon, then!" she said before stepping into the portal.

"Hey! Hey!" Bulma shouted at her disappearing back. "How about my research! I haven't finished my calculations!"

"Hey, take me with you! Let's create a pack!" Yamcha ran to the portal. He cursed as the green rippled and then disappeared with a soft pop.

"Do you know her mobile number?" Yamcha turned to Vegeta.

"Go to hell!" Vegeta scowled at him.

XXXXX

He turned to one side then turned to other, but this didn't help him fall asleep either. After fifteen minutes of tossing and turning he decided to go downstairs to have something to drink. He left a peacefully sleeping Kakarott and went to the kitchen where he grabbed some juice from the fridge and went into the living-room. He couldn't sleep anyway, so he decided to watch TV.

Vegeta settled himself comfortably on the sofa, the glass filled with juice in one hand, a chocolate bar in another. He flicked through the channels until he found a sci-fi movie (sometimes he laughed himself almost to death while watching them) and settled on it.

Vegeta got a bit confused as something in his stomach bubbled. And after he found himself sitting in a puddle of water, he grew suspicious that his small picnic had come to an end. He slowly put the juice and chocolate away.

He wanted to curse Kakarott to death for doing this to him, but only a painful wheeze came out when the enormous pain struck. He panted for some time after it ended.

"Kakarott! You damn… Oh fuuuck…" He gritted his teeth as the wave was back. "You bast… Damn…" he growled in pain as it hit again.

He tried to regulate his breathing but then he realized the first thing he had to do was to keep himself from blacking out – the contractions were irregular, and there were almost no breaks between them. His fingers dug into the sofa, shredding the material. He had never experienced such pain. It was like someone had crushed his tail. No, five tails at once. He was only able to gasp and writhe, his mind sharp with pain.

The flames engulfed him again, making him howl and push. And then it was over, his body getting lax, a quick hot rush between his legs, making him sigh in relief. His head was swimming.

Then he saw Kakarott in the doorway.

"I'll fucking kill you," Vegeta rasped out before fainting.

Goku's mouth fell open after he saw Vegeta lying on the sofa. There was blood everywhere: under Vegeta, on Vegeta, on the floor. Panicking, he ran to Vegeta's side. There was a small, bloodied body between Vegeta's legs. The baby's fingers were clasping and unclasping but for some reason it wasn't crying. Goku carefully detached his son from his mate's body and laid him farther on the sofa. He had no time for that – as far as he could see the baby was fine, and Vegeta didn't react to anything he did.

Goku lifted Vegeta into his arms and immediately ITed to Capsule Corp. Bulma was with them in several seconds. Goku's panic only increased after he noticed Bulma pale. And even after she attached all the necessary equipment to Vegeta, he could see that Bulma was shaking. He just managed to numbly stare at Vegeta's lifeless form. This couldn't be happening, he repeated in his head over and over. Now that everything was fine, now that they had been so happy together, it was impossible that Vegeta would simply die. Not Vegeta. Not Vegeta. Not Vegeta! No!

"Father! Stop! Stop!" Gohan pulled Goku away from Vegeta after Goku started shaking the older Saiyan, shouting for him to wake up. "Bulma, get Trunks here! No!" Gohan cursed, realizing that Trunkswould probably freak out, too. "Get someone!" he shouted, trying to push Goku away from Vegeta.

Gohan swore again after he saw his mate in the doorway; Kamala must have sensed all that ki jumping, too. "Go home!" He pushed Goku away from Vegeta again. Kamala was pregnant and couldn't fight Goku!

Gohan sighed in relief after Kamala simply knocked Goku out by hitting him on the base of his neck.

"What's going on?" Kamala wanted to lift Goku, but was shooed away by Gohan who lifted Goku himself and laid him on the other table.

"Vegeta has lost too much blood." Gohan cursed again. If only they could use Senzu!

"The baby!" Kamala gasped.

"I don't know," Gohan shook his head. "Goku only brought Vegeta. It might be that the baby is dead."

"I'll go check the house." Kamala ran to the door.

"Kamala, stop." Gohan shook his head. "I feel Piccolo heading here. I'll call him, and he'll check." He didn't want Kamala to see any of this. His mate became very sensitive lately.

XXXXX

Gohan stared at the small bundle in Piccolo's arms. The baby was alive, very alive – the small arms were waving about in the air.

"We need to wash it." Piccolo looked at the bloodied baby again.

"Uh…" Gohan blinked, unsure. He had no experience in these things.

"I'll take care of him." Raaven reached out for the baby.

Piccolo looked at Gohan. As Gohan was the closest to the baby, it was his decision. He gave the baby to Raaven after Gohan nodded.

While Raaven bathed the baby, everyone was watching.

"Is it alright?" Gohan finally asked.

"Well, it looks perfectly fine to me." Raaven shrugged. "A bit hungry, though. But I already asked Bulma to get some milk."

"Can't you…?"

Raaven laughed. "I stopped feeding Karela three months ago."

Karela, who was sleeping on the sofa, raised his head after his name was mentioned. He was six months old and was beginning to respond to some words, like his name or words that had something to do with food.

Karela's eyes widened after he saw his misuu holding a baby in his arms. Karela quickly left the sofa and crawled over to Raaven. Sometimes he would take' a step or two, but when speed was required, he always preferred to move on all fours.

Karela stood up on his feet to see the baby better. Then he tugged at Raaven's jeans, requesting that Raaven show the baby.

Raaven squatted down, showing the baby to Karela.

Gohan watched Karela with curiosity. Karela was sniffing the baby then carefully touched it. Finally Karela happily smiled. "Kakrot," he bubbled.

"Well, he still can't tell the scents well." Raaven stood up, taking the baby with him. He started wrapping it in a towel.

"Actually, I can only scent my father's scent, too…" Gohan smiled sheepishly.

Raaven looked at him surprised, then shrugged. "His scent is like Kakarott's but much sweeter. Actually, it's more like yours or Goten's. Yours would be probably the closest." He sat down on the chair, holding the baby. "There's the Prince's scent, too, but it's hardly discernable. However, probably it will get stronger in a while."

"Wow," Gohan scratched his head. "I have never been able to scent so well…"

"Dad's up." Goten stuck his head through the door. He had not been allowed to see the baby before it was washed. "He wants to see…" Goten didn't finish his sentence as Goku pushed past him, heading directly to Raaven.

Goku took his son from Raaven, and stared down at the face of the sleeping baby. The child was all Vegeta – Vegeta's lips, Vegeta's nose, Vegeta's hair, everything.

"Shhh…" Gohan was at his father's side as Goku's shoulders shook with sobs. "Vegeta will be alright. You'll see. He went through hell and back. You'll see. And Bulma is doing everything she can. She won't let him leave us."

TBC


	32. Part 32

**A/N** : I'd like to apologize for making you wait that long. I suppose some of you'll have to come back and reread the previous chapter.

So this is it, folks. The trilogy is finished. We started off with To Hell Together more than two years ago, and this is where the story ends. I really hope you had a great time with it. I really did Even if sometimes I sounded like I really hate this fic, still, it's something in which I've put all my heart in and tried my best.

Now, to the ones who like my DBZ writing in general I can say that there's another Vegeta x Goku fic coming. And many others, although now I'm concentrated on Goten x Trunks (well, the same pairing gets boring after writing for that long). So, I suppose we'll see around.

So, thank you for reading, thank you for your nice reviews and support! I'm grateful to you all for staying with me during these two years.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Goku/Vegeta.

**Playing Home**

by chayron, beta-read by blumar

Part 32

The weather was worse than bad. The wind was tearing around and howling in each crack and split, the windows of Capsule Corp building creaking at the pressure. But it was not the weather which made her worried.

The feeling was oppressing and it was so thick that she thought she could grasp it with her bare hands. Ahrae crossed the corridor, with a swift swing pushed the door aside and entered the living-room to find herself in an even more anxious atmosphere.

Ahrae's eyes crossed the room, taking in slumped Goku and the rest of his family which included almost the whole Z-team. What on Earth had happened? – As far as she knew there was no threat to the Earth…

"Did someone mess with that green guy on the tower again?" she crossed the room in wide strides and stood against Goku. She knew the guardians were rather easy to kill. Not that she had killed one. It was just a common knowledge. As it was also a common knowledge that if the guardian was killed, the planet would be in turmoil for awhile. Not that she believed that anyone touched the Namek. But that would explain the bad weather…

"Hey, cheer up," she waved at them to greet them all when they simply stared at her. "I brought back that piece of junk the Prince's ex-wife calls her greatest invention. But hell if I ever do that again! – Took twenty mages to create a big enough portal. And then it took hundred of us to actually MOVE the damn pod," she gestured with her hand behind her shoulder with her thumb stretched out to the window. "It lies somewhere in the fields a bit farther from here," she continued her prattle. "I set up some traps and barriers, but you should hurry up and get it before someone decides that I attacked this worthless piece of planet," she snorted. "You owe me. You owe me as hell!" she pointed her index finger at Goku.

Ahrae's smile faltered as Goku raised his head then her smile dropped altogether. "What the hell happened?" she asked dead serious. She had never seen that look on Goku's face. She had never thought the man could ever have fear and despair running that clearly through him. It made her more than nervous. If the strongest man in the universe was like this…

Goku shook his head, not quite catching up with Ahrae's shifts of thought that had already changed at least three times. "Dende is… It's not… It's Vegeta," he groaned. He slumped deeper into the sofa, somehow it even seemed as if he had huddled up all into himself.

Ahrae's eyes shifted to Goku's oldest son who reached out to stroke his father's back in slow soothing circles. She had never seen Gohan before, but it was so easy to see the relation.

"Prince Vegeta has lost too much blood during the labor," Gohan's mate said, drawing Ahrae's wide eyes to himself. "There's not much hope that he'd…" Kamala shook his head.

Ahrae blinked, blinked hard, the disbelief and irony pricking at the absurdity of the situation. The Prince? The Prince of all Saiyans, who had measured the whole damn universe far and wide, who had destroyed hundreds of planets, who had annihilated countless armies, the damn prick who had killed her sister, the damn bastard for whom she herself died and because of whom she had been cloned…he…he was going to die because of a LABOR…?!

"You have gotta be shittin' me…" Ahrae breathed out, rubbing her burning forehead. She looked around for a free place to sit then unfastened her sword, tossed it somewhere to the floor, and dropped into the seat.

"The baby?" Ahrae's head snapped back to the men, and she breathed out a sigh of relief when Gohan said the child was fine.

"He what? – Is just going to die, and we can't do anything?" Ahrae perfectly realized that her question sounded rather painfully surreal in that dreadful silence, and then she felt angry, the anger wining over the desperation of the situation. "Well, fuck me, if I let him!" she said before disappearing into a green portal.

When Ahrae left, everyone turned to Goku, their eyes asking what that crazed girl was going to do. But Goku didn't see them. He was drowned in his own misery, secretly hoping and yet afraid to set such a fragile hope in danger.

Not more than five minutes passed, and Ahrae was back. She was not alone. Two women stumbled through the portal when Ahrae pushed them roughly through it. They caught themselves from falling over just in front of Goku who was gaping from the sofa.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly felt charged. The woman who stood the closest to Goku suddenly grabbed the hilt of the sword on her back, but even before she could draw it, Ahrae barked something, and the woman's hand fell away from the hilt. The second woman turned to Ahrae, her words spilling quickly in a language no one in the room was able to understand.

"Where's the Prince?" Ahrae asked Goku, ignoring whatever words her angry relative was saying.

Goku's gaze shifted from the two women who looked almost exactly like Ahrae only were taller than her. He realized that even after all he had been through, he still wasn't used to this "clan-thing", to how all of them looked the same. "Who are they?" he asked, although he had intended to ask why she had brought them.

"The two best skilled mages in the whole universe. If anyone can do anything, it's them," Ahrae jerked her head towards the two women who had stopped trying to get Ahrae's attention and had settled on staring at her angry. "They are quite pissed, though; I didn't have time to explain anything to them."

Goku was on his feet in an instant. "He's with Bulma in the lab," he was already going towards the door.

Ahrae went after Goku. She turned around as her two relatives stayed behind. She motioned for the healers to follow her. She stopped when they didn't.

Ahrae turned around. "You two!" she snapped. "Follow me! And that's a fucking order!" she turned back and went after Goku who had already disappeared in the doorway and was climbing downstairs. Ahrae didn't turn around to look if the mages were following. She knew they did, even if half of the Fire Clan didn't take her seriously because of her age, she still was their princess. But she sure as hell knew she was going to get her ass whipped for this. Her mother wouldn't be pleased after she heard that she had taken two best healers on her own decision without warning anyone beforehand. Ah well, it wasn't that she had time to screw around with the protocol, anyway…

XXXXX

Gohan climbed down the stairs and stopped to stare at the back of Ahrae's head while she was playing cards with Trunks and Goten. Her sheathed sword was tossed on the nearby sofa. His gaze shifted back to the girl.

Ahrae was wearing a combat suit. It seemed to be made from the same material as those Bulma's designed fighting suits Vegeta used to wear the entire time. But Ahrae was wearing a red one with white stripes on her shoulders. On each stripe there were one orange fire illustration and one blue illustration of an eye. Gohan speculated that the fire stood for the symbolism of Fire Clan and the blue eye… Ahrae had blue eyes, pretty discerning blue, one would say… And if, as Goku said, everyone in Fire Clan looked similar, it was simply another sign that she belonged to the clan.

"How is Vegeta?" Gohan asked. He had heard that after twenty minutes of treatment everything turned to a better side. The anxious atmosphere retreated a bit and gave way to hope.

Ahrae turned to him grinning. "He's just fine," she gave a victory sign to Gohan. "There's nothing those two can't fix. I heard he woke up and even said several words that sounded something like: "Kakarott, I'll kill you."

"I win!" she spread her cards in front of Trunks and Goten. "What did you say this game is called? Poker? I love it! Heh, you lost your shirt, Trunksie," she giggled. "And you your pants," she grinned, pointing at Goten's crotch.

"You heard?" Gohan blinked. They were told not to even come close to the lab where Bulma and the mages had their hands full. Did Ahrae…?

"Fire Clan can communicate with each other through distances. I heard it can be over ten kilometers and they still can send thoughts to each other," Kamala said after noticing that his mate was quite confused.

"Oh. Interesting," Gohan started walking away. He didn't even want to think what the girl herself had betted on. He stopped near Kamala who was drawn near the doorway. Some of the Z-fighters were in this room, the rest in the kitchen, eating.

"I don't really know, but did she really help rescue you?" Gohan asked Kamala silently. "She rather looks like a dangerous pervert than a…" he trailed off, not being sure what he wanted to say.

Kamala chuckled. He patted his mate on the back. "It's okay. Just imagine her as an eight-year-old in a grown up woman's body. The Fire Clan grow up fast but they mature very slowly in comparison to their body. After several years you won't believe that you are talking to the same person. They all are like this when they are young… Playful, powerful and stupid…" Kamala chuckled again. "But she's doing very well taking the stress off the boys."

Gohan sighed and turned back to watch Ahrae mixing the cards. Goten was sitting without his pants and Trunks was bare-chested. Trunks seemed to be determined to win his shirt back. Goten seemed to doubt if he wanted to play again – Ahrae was trying to get him bet on his underwear.

"Is Your Highness going to stay for longer? - Considering your promise to train the young Prince…?" Kamala asked Ahrae.

Ahrae's head turned to him. "If I were that stupid as you said, I'd consider bashing your skull in… But as I don't give a damn what some moron Saiyans are talking about me, I'll just let it slip. And you yourself look damn stupid hiding behind Goku's son. Have you ever noticed that you are almost twice as big as he is? You just look ridiculous," Ahrae snorted, turning back to the table. "And yeah, I'll stay. Unless my mom will have something to say about this. She can be pretty bitchy when she wants."

"The Queen…Bitchy?" Raaven yawned, entering the room. "Isn't it called treason what Her Highness just said?" he grinned, standing up at Kamala's side. But he didn't seem very amused, rather concerned after Ahrae's words – Fire Clan had a long memory, he was afraid it was not the end between Ahrae and Kamala yet.

"I'm glad you are better," Ahrae said without turning back. "But if you try threatening me, you won't be anymore."

Raaven closed his mouth and glared at Gohan who had touched his arm, indicating to shut up. It wasn't that he was going to start spewing random insults and get them all into danger. Children were children after all.

The strange relationship of them five had finally established itself. The five considered themselves a pack now, with Gohan as a leader at the front. Raaven didn't exactly understand how it happened, but the fact was that he found this coexistence rather nice. Except in situations like this. But there was nothing else he could do except to comply.

"C'mon, c'mon," Gohan held up his hands. "Nobody is angry with anyone, are we? Now, let's calm down a bit. We all are tense, but let's not pour our frustration on others…"

Ahrae nodded. "Agreed." Like she cared to argue with Saiyans who were in hormonal distress… Or the ones who were PMSing… She snickered mentally.

Ahrae looked at the cards Trunks and Goten spread in front of her. "Hell… I lost it seems…" she muttered. "So Goten gets my suit and Trunks my bra. That sucks."

"Wait, wait!" Gohan's hand fell on her shoulder when she started undressing. "Are you…" he wanted to ask if she was insane, but then decided not to bother – it was obvious anyway. "Your Highness…" he stepped several steps away from her. "With all respect and other formalities and whatever. I don't know the etiquette…" he scratched his head. "But please, you are a guest here and while you are in this house and overall near people – don't undress. Can we reach this agreement?"

"Nope," Trunks was the first to answer. "I want my bra and I wanna see her take it off."

"See? My brother said he…" Ahrae faltered. "Hey, that's somehow not right… You are as my brother now, aren't you? So what – it makes it incest?"

"I just wanna see boobs…" Trunks glared. "Any kind of them."

"Your daddy would be proud of you…" Ahrae reached out to pat him on his head. "I suppose…"

XXXXX

Goku sent an annihilating look to Ahrae who was wearing one of Bulma's bathrobes. Trunks was trying to put Ahrae's bra on Goten who was screaming and laughing his head off while attempting to kick Trunks off. Why the hell was nobody stopping them?! Actually why they were let to play from their clothes at all?!

Goku's questioning and at all not happy look went to Gohan. As the leader of the other pack, he had expected his son to be more responsible.

"Uhhh…" Gohan scratched his head. "I'm not sure how I was supposed to stop her. We don't want to start a war with Fire Clan, do we…? Besides now we agreed that she won't start running around naked." Although, Gohan couldn't get over his surprise – he couldn't remember that his father had ever been against nudity. Actually the man used to almost propagate it.

Goku turned to Ahrae. He sighed. "How is he?"

"You asked this five minutes ago," Ahrae sipped her tea. "He's fine. Sleeping now. The mages are coming here."

As soon as Ahrae finished her words, the two mages stepped over the doorway. Ahrae got up from her seat and went to them. After a short talk she sent one of them home and the other was left just in case Vegeta's condition deteriorated again.

XXXXX

Gohan shivered at the look the mage was giving him from the corner where she sat. He tried to smile, but his smile hiccupped in the midway, not managing to pierce that insistent glare.

The room felt icy, and everyone was relieved when Ahrae's black-haired head stuck into the room. With her left foot, she pushed the door open and entered the room, carrying two big mugs of hot tea. She walked over to her subordinate and put one of the mugs in front of her then sat down herself and started sipping.

"Would they take any payment? We could at least repay for their hard work… They didn't seem to have enjoyed coming down here…" Gohan muttered.

Ahrae shrugged. She turned around, grinning. "Well, if you are that nice to offer your thanks… We could always use the power you possess, all of you," she added. "Let's say you are indebted to Fire Clan."

"It's rather close to blackmail…" Raaven muttered.

"Oh no," Ahrae waved her hands. "It's called politics. My mom does that all the time. I can tell that it works pretty well."

"And you'd be that coldhearted to indebt us for saving the father of the child you yourself accepted into your clan?" Gohan mused, tapping his fingers on his chin.

Ahrae chuckled. "See, politics is politics, even when it's called emotional blackmail. I'm old enough to know that," she laughed. "So you are in debt. What?" she blinked at her mug as everyone in the room went silent suddenly. The mage who had been sitting next to her stood up abruptly.

The Queen had arrived. The portal behind her closed with a soft pop.

"Ow!" Ahrae jumped in her seat, rubbing the back of her head.

"Who the hell gave you the power to make treaties?! And what the heck is going on?!"

"Ehhh…" Ahrae rubbed her head once again, obviously perplexed. "Mom? Ehh… I didn't expect you so early…" she blinked innocently at the Queen who was glaring down at her. "Uhhh… You see. Umm… Well, yeah I know I should have asked and all that stuff with protocols but you know that I couldn't fill in one even if my life depended on it… And besides I didn't have time and stuff… So…"

The Queen's eyes flashed dangerously. "Stop messing around or I'm sending you to Akmar with the first flight, and you can explain yourself to your father!"

"Eh?!" Ahrae peeped, all pale. She drew up and hit her bare heels, saluting the Queen. "With all respect, sir! Prince Vegeta went into labor and he lost much blood and there were lacerations or something – I'm not inept at all that stuff – and he was dying and I got our two best mages and they helped, and the Prince is feeling fine as is sleeping right now. That's all I know, sir! Awaiting my punishment, sir!"

"Oh you'll get it, don't worry!" The Queen's blue eyes flashed in amusement, but to Ahrae it seemed anger.

"Yes, sir!" she shivered, wide-eyed and blinking.

The Queen lost all interest in her daughter and turned around to observe the silent room. Her three bodyguards had their hands on the hilts of their swords, scanning the room while the mages were prepared to cast any required spell.

"Probably no introductions are needed from my side," the Queen said before walking over to Gohan. "You are probably Kakarott's - otherwise known as Goku – son…?"

"Gohan," Gohan nodded, reaching his hand.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly felt charged. The entire Fire Clan concentrated on Gohan. The Queen blinked at the hand he held out.

"What I'm supposed to do with it?" she asked Ahrae in their language.

"Do the same and shake his hand, sir!" Ahrae gritted her teeth not to comment on anything. "It's the sign of respect and trust. Well…not really. But it's common to do that when meeting."

"Ah," the Queen did as told. She shook Gohan's hand that by that time had already started sweating. "And this one is the youngest, I suppose?" she looked at Goten who was sitting at Raaven's side on the sofa.

Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Goten. Well, if we take the newborn Vegeta in consideration, he is the middle…"

"Goku, Gohan and Goten?" the Queen's brow rose. "I don't mean to sound insulting but someone rather lacks fantasy…"

Gohan spluttered but as those were his thoughts exactly he decided that it would be stupid to act insulted at such an obvious truth. So he just shrugged.

"Oh, Ahrae's mother is here…" Goku blinked after entering the room. "Umm… Hey," he waved.

The Queen's brow rose at him. The Queen put on her best smile and waved back.

"I heard that he had hit his head but I didn't think it was THAT bad… I suppose with age it becomes worse and worse…" she muttered to Ahrae in their language. "How old is he?"

"Hmm…" Ahrae scratched her head. "I think you miss something out. Like the fact that these ones can speak our language," she pointed her finger at smiling Kamala and giggling Raaven.

"Whoops," the Queen scrunched her nose. "Anyways," she turned to Goku, speaking in Terran. "How is the Prince?"

"Umm… Fine… He bit me," Goku smiled happily, showing a huge bite-mark on his arm and tracing his fingers along the wound lovingly. Goku bounced to the nearest seat and plopped down. "Said there was no way he'd ever go through that again. He was hissing something I couldn't understand, like "Hykiriyu tari kara and mara takmuchi ysuii danam," and something similar, but his eyes sparkled so happily!"

"Ghm…" Ahrae pursed her lips. "He said you were a motherfucker and that he was gonna kill you and then gut you and slowly fry you on a spit in a fireplace. Umm… You sure he was happy?" she wondered.

"Maybe he has gone rabid again?" Trunks eyed the wound. "What's with all that biting anyway? I don't get it."

"So, I see the Prince is in good spirits," the Queen sighed. "Fine." She turned to Ahrae. "I'll just visit him after he fries Kakarott. Less hassle. As soon as you get back, you'll write a very, very thorough report from the point of you taking the pod on self-will to the amount of clothes you lost here," she pointed at Ahrae's bathrobe. Ahrae just blinked innocently. "And you'll be back after two days. Your father is coming for a visit, so be there or I'll just send him here."

"I'll be there, sir! You can count on me!" Ahrae saluted.

"Count my ass…" the Queen muttered under her breath. She snapped her fingers, creating a portal then turned to the rest of Z-team. "It was nice to meet you all. Bye," she waved her hand at Goku.

Goku blinked after the Queen and her bodyguards disappeared. "Has she just teased me?"

"Oh, you surprised me…" Ahrae blinked innocently.

Goku stuck his tongue out at her.

XXXXX

"Are you still angry with me?" Goku asked.

Vegeta leaned his head back onto the huge pillow. He felt much better but was still weak and wanted nothing more than to rest. "No, but there's no way of this happening again," he muttered, snuggling comfortably under the covers.

"I know how you hate that "I told you so" part, but cesarean would have been…"

"Shut up."

"See? – You don't listen to anyone!"

"Be happy – if I listened to my brain, I'd have killed you long ago and none of this would have happened."

Goku just shook his head. Long ago he had accepted that it was useless. "Do you want to see Vegeta?" he asked instead.

"No. I saw him five minutes ago. He was screaming his lungs off, and now my head hurts. I really hate those damn babies!" Vegeta snorted. "I thought Raaven said Karela rarely cried…"

"I suppose it depends on a baby…" Goku mused.

"Anyway, is Ahrae still here?"

Goku shook his head in denial. "She and Trunks went off somewhere to train with the swords. She said they should be back in the evening.

"Yesterday Ahrae asked me to make wooden ones for the training. Trunks wasn't very happy, saying something about wooden swords being uncool, but then Ahrae tried her sword out on Trunks' head, and he decided that it was quite enough for now. I think she had it charged with her ki… I wonder how she didn't burn or explode it… She really knows how to get to children, doesn't she..?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "She's a child herself. Besides, the whole Fire Clan does that with their swords. Mirai Trunks, too. It can slice almost through anything like that."

"The Queen was here…" Goku drawled.

"What?!" Vegeta startled. Although, then he berated himself – of course she had been here. Ahrae took two best healers without consulting anyone, and as the princess was subordinate only to her mother, no one else could have come to clear things up. He could bet Ahrae was going to get her ass whipped for this.

"And what did she say?" Vegeta asked after a second.

"Well… She scolded Ahrae, then said that she'd visit you later. I think she has her husband or mate visiting her. I'm not sure what to call Ahradmar…"

"A mate," Vegeta nodded. "Because of all that work and politics they rarely see each other unless they need to sign some treaty or discuss import and export…"

"I think I'd kidnap you and keep you on my planet," Goku chuckled.

"We would see who would kidnap whom," Vegeta snickered. "Actually I'd whip your pathetic piece of a planet and then blackmail you into staying at my place…" he grinned.

Goku reached his hand out to ruffle through Vegeta's hair. "Yeah, sounds like you…" he smiled fondly, leaning to give a peck to Vegeta's forehead. "Rest now."

XXXXX

Several weeks passed, Vegeta was completely fine, Ahrae went home, and everyone and everything calmed down again. Except in Goku and Vegeta's house.

"Godfucking dammit!" a shriek echoed in the house.

"What, what?!" Goku almost flew into the living-room.

"He bit me!" Vegeta howled, pointing at his son accusingly. "The damn thing bit me! For the sixth time today! I swear he does that purposely! Don't you dare make puppy eyes at Kakarott! I know you are only waiting for an opportunity to bite me again!" Vegeta hissed at his son, his tail lashing behind him in anger. The small copy of Vegeta merely looked at the fuming prince.

"Vegeta, the baby can't be doing that purposely," Goku approached the cradle. He reached out to take the baby into his arms. "And if you fed him normally, and not these things," he pointed at the morsels of boiled meat and the plate with cereal, "it would be much better."

"Over my dead body! I'm not gonna breastfeed the damn thing! Never ever!" Vegeta puffed out. "I'd rather die! Breastfeeding is for women!"

"Stop calling our son a "damn thing"!" Goku growled. He cradled the baby in his arms and rocked it gently. "See? What a good baby," he smiled at his son who bubbled something. Goku wanted to ask Vegeta why then he had acquired breasts after the labor, but pressed his lips tightly shut – one word about that, and he knew that in a second there would only be a huge crater instead of their house left. After the labor Vegeta's Final Flashes became even more vicious…

"But it IS a damn thing! Screams, bites, shits and…shits!" Vegeta glared, sucking on his thumb the baby had bitten.

"Vegeta!" Goku snorted. "Cut it out!" He rocked his son gently. "I don't understand how you can talk like this about your own son. All babies are like that," he continued to rock the baby.

Vegeta grinned maniacally when the baby's eyes began to cross. "Ha!" he squealed in delight when their son painted still-life from his lunch on Goku's orange gi. "Two birds with one stone!"

"Damn," Goku scrunched his nose. He walked into the kitchen. He turned the tap on, regulated the water and seated the baby in the sink. "Get me a towel," he asked Vegeta.

Sucking on his finger and still sulking, Vegeta went into the bathroom. Bonding with his son wasn't all that easy. The tiny monster preferred Kakarott to him. Although, he also did all those nasty things to Kakarott. The baby was small and stupid but he already knew that if he messed around with Vegeta for too long, he'd stay hungry. Nah, the baby wasn't all that stupid after all.

Coming back to the kitchen with a towel, Vegeta wondered if their son was going to be even worse than he was when young. It seemed it was going in that direction… But there was no way a child that small could be that evil, could it…?

Rounding the corner, Vegeta caught a glimpse of Goku having finished washing the baby and waiting for the towel as the baby peed all over himself and Goku. Vegeta scratched his head and pursed his lips. Two years, he hoped it was two years the longest they needed to put up with it.

XXXXX

A month later Bulma organized one of her parties. They were close to picnics but no one ever complained about that – the Saiyans and Demis liked to eat, and overall all men loved to eat.

Raaven hunted down a deer a day ago, and Bulma's mother had prepared it for today's party. Shashliks (grilled pork) with several vegetables on the spits were finishing grilling in the corner of the lawn. The rice and pickles were distributed, each of the Z-team members getting a huge plate.

Gohan with his newly formed pack sat in one circle and was trying to prevent his mate from eating a three litter jar of pickles. Kamala was opposing to that, with Raaven cheering him on. He continued until Gohan snapped at him and growled. But Gohan's distraction with his ex-mate served Kamala well – he quickly grabbed another pickle and started chewing on it happily. Indifferent, Seventeen sat next to them, a bored look on his face. Karela's eyes were fixed on the small baby. He couldn't get enough looking and of touching the baby. Each time he saw Vegeta, curious, he'd walk over to look at the baby closer.

Vegeta, Goku, their youngest son and several other Z-team members sat a bit farther from Gohan's spitting circle, the atmosphere in theirs quite elated.

"Kakar, Kakar!" Karela staggered to the sitting Saiyan pair.

Interested, Vegeta watched what Karela was going to do. Karela approached them, his concentration only on the baby. Karela observed the tiny infant, wondering at blinking eyes, watching the baby's tail twitch at his side.

"Kakar!" Karela poked the baby on his chest.

"Vegeta," Goku introduced his son to Karela while showing the baby's chest.

"Vege!" Karela stabbed his finger into Vegeta's forehead, making the prince's head jerk back. "Kakar!" he pointed his finger back at the baby on Vegeta's lap. "Kakar!" he repeated angered at the obvious lies.

"Don't try outsmarting him," Raaven chuckled, walking over and picking Karela up. He stroked Karela's hair. "Scents are still confusing him. Despite they are two different persons, it seems Karela still thinks that the baby is just a small copy of Kakarott…"

Raaven wanted to take Karela away, but Vegeta just shrugged and motioned to leave the child. The future mates needed to bond. Kakarott opinion was that it was all too soon to even think about it, but he was a practical man, and his mate sometimes acted like an idiot, so he tended not to mind Kakarott.

**Epilogue **

**Some years later **

Four-year-old Tamahi reached out for the jar with cookies once again. He snorted in frustration when his fingers, instead of grabbing the jar accidentally pushed it farther from him. He shifted on his small feet and tiptoed even more on the short wobbly chair.

"Are you that stupid?"

Tamahi lurched and almost fell off the chair in that unexpectedness. After turning around he saw Vegeta with Karela. The slightly older boys were gazing at him in disbelief. In two seconds the jar was in Vegeta's hands. Tamahi glared at the two. They completely misunderstood him – he had been training to grow faster. He had somewhere heard that it worked. Actually he hated sweets.

Karela waited for Vegeta to levitate back to the floor then snatched the jar from his hands. Karela unscrewed the cap.

"Wait, wait!" Tamahi panicked. He knew all too well how it was going to end – the jar would be emptied in ten seconds. He was going to get scolded by his fathers. He grabbed the cookie from Vegeta's hand. Vegeta snarled and smacked Tamahi on his head, taking the cookie back.

The next second Vegeta yelped as Karela punched him in the side. "Stop harassing my brother! I swear you are like a mad dog I need a leash on," Karela took the fallen cookie from the floor while Vegeta was wheezing and trying to get his breathing back. "Not bad," Karela said after pushing the cookie into his mouth.

"Hey!" both Vegeta and Tamahi shouted.

"Oh, babies…Come here, you bunch of babies!" a loud voice called from downstairs.

Three pairs of wide eyes met each other panicky. Ahrae! In a second the jar was screwed back and put back on the top shelve of the cupboard, the trio scrambling away and bursting through the open window and speeding away as fast as they could.

"I can't believe the nerve!" Karela snorted, breathless. "Technically she's not that older than us and still calls us babies! The bitch!"

"What does "technically" mean?" Tamahi asked.

"It means that technically Gohan, one of your fathers, is a genius, but you, practically, are an idiot," Karela said. He yelped loudly as Vegeta launched a ki-blast at his behind.

"I hate it when you speak like that to your brother," Vegeta declared. "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, and it's only me who can…"

Karela raised his finger against the blow of wind. ""A" prince, "a"," he stressed. "Because we have a heap of princes here. First," he crooked his finger, "your father, Vegeta. Second," he crooked another finger, "your brother, Trunks. Third," another finger followed, "you, but that's temporary – as soon as your brother is born there will be more princes. I think it's kinda boring when each second Saiyan is a prince…"

"Stop acting smart!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yep, all bullies hate brainy guys," Karela said as a matter of fact.

"Who is a bully here?!" Vegeta hissed.

With a bored expression on his face, Tamahi stopped in his way as the two of them tore at each others' clothes. Actually, he considered himself the smartest of them all, but wasn't too eager to prove that. He was a silent kid, and knew it was pointless with those two. He was the youngest of all Saiyans and Demis and he supposed that it had to be like this. The two older kids had never really hurt him, they were loud-mouthed and talked much nonsense, but always acted protectively over him and when the need arose took care of him.

Tamahi was aware of the existing packs of his father's and his grandfather's but he was also aware that the three of them were forming their own pack. He was positive that Karela and Vegeta were going to mate one day. As much as they squabbled, they couldn't spend a day without each other.

Tamahi was quite angry that there were no more Saiyans or Demis he himself could consider mating with. Trunks was excluded – too old, and besides, Goten would kill him. Tamahi put forth much hope towards his father's ex-mate and the android. Seventeen didn't want any kids, but it was clear that eventually Raaven would get what he wanted.

The trio startled as a heavily pregnant Goku appeared opposite them. He grabbed his son by his collar and peeled him off Karela whose teeth were imbedded in Vegeta's arm.

"Food's done."

"Whoohoo!" Karela was the first to climb on Goku's head. "IT, IT, IT us!" he jumped up and down on Goku's neck.

"You have your own house!" Vegeta snarled up at him from under his father's arm.

"But your food is better!" Karela stuck his tongue at him.

"Thanks," Goku grinned happily.

"Creep," Vegeta muttered.

"Tamahi, come with us?" Goku turned to his grandson.

"Sure," Tamahi shrugged. It was not that he had anything better to do anyway. He attached himself to Goku's arm, and they all ITed to the kitchen where Vegeta met the Christmas Goku tree with a roll of his eyes.

**THE END **

2006-10-19


End file.
